30 Minutes
by Lynnth2014
Summary: It was an accident, but it lead to the best thing that could ever happen to abused housewife and mother, Carol Peletier. [This is out of the walker world.]
1. Accident

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"She didn't mean it!" It echoed through her mind. "She didn't mean it! It was an accident! A stupid accident!"

Yes, it had been an accident. It was a horrible, horrible accident. She didn't mean it—of course she'd meant it. Who wouldn't mean it? He was a vile son of a bitch. How many times had he abused her? How many times had she convinced herself it would get better? That she loved him and that would be enough to get her through this rough patch? It's been seven years. It wasn't a rough patch. This was his nature. She knew that. She'd always known that. She didn't want to believe that she'd walked into this trap—this sham. Married, but unloved, abused verbally and physically, trapped with a man who only saw her as a possession. She was lower than a human being to him, and the power he got from her drove him to beat even harder the next time. He thought of himself as a god, and all she wanted to do was push him off his pedestal and send him crashing down an endless cliff, out of her life forever. But she would never have the strength for that.

Carol Peletier sat in the emergency room at one o' clock in the morning, waiting for news on how Sophia was. It had been a long day and the evening had turned that long day into a nightmare. Her worst nightmare. It was the one she'd feared for a seven years, praying each night that he would never turn on her. Sophia was only a child, barely eight years old. Her birthday was in three weeks, and Carol had it had it all planned out. She was no longer sure if Sophia would even want to celebrate her birthday.

She had prepared Ed's favorite dinner. She needed to butter him up to ask for the money for their daughter's birthday party. It was going well. He was drunk enough to be pleasant, but...something happened, and he just snapped. Carol had never seen it happen so fast, so out of the blue. She had no idea what caused it, but she sure as hell wouldn't forget it.

He threw his plate against the wall and shot out of his seat before she could even blink. He grabbed her and just started shouting. He threw her into the kitchen, Sophia must've heard his plate shatter and woke up, because she was in the doorway in her pink jammies, holding her teddy bear, yawning. She saw what Ed was about to do, and she screamed. She screamed, 'Stop, Daddy, stop!'. She dropped the bear and ran over to them, grabbing his arm to try to stop him, but he threw her back. She began to cry, 'I hate you, Daddy! I hate you!' And Ed turned his angry on the screaming seven year old. He was so angry, and Carol begged him to not hurt Sophia, but it was too late. He kicked her into the China cabinet, and she stopped crying.

He left the house angrily, slamming the door shut, and Carol asked her neighbor and best friend, Lori Grimes, if she could drive them to the hospital. Rick, her husband, had demanded to know what happened when he saw the little girl—blood in her red hair, her little cheek bruising, urine soaking through her pajamas—but Carol didn't reply. She was too hysterical. Lori took them to the hospital, leaving their son, Carl, with their babysitter Beth Greene, and Rick went to find Ed.

Lori returned with a cup of hot tea from the shop a few blocks away. "Here, honey." She sat down beside her.

"Thank you." Carol drank the herbal tea, her hands shaking.

"She'll be fine." Lori set her hand on Carol's knee. "Honey, you need to tell me what happened."

She met Lori's concerned brown eyes and shrugged. "I—I don't know. Ed and I were having dinner, and Sophia hadn't been feeling well, so I put her to bed. She must've tripped over one of the dog's toys. I forgot to pick them how." She set her head in her hand, sobbing. "I'm so stupid."

Lori didn't believe any of it, but she couldn't control Carol's every move. When the time was right, Carol would tell her. She had to believe that. "Shh, it's not your fault." She rubbed her back.

"I'll be back." Carol left and went toward the bathroom, but she turned toward the exit instead of the bathroom. She dug through her purse, almost frantically, and found the pack of cigarettes. She pulled one out, but her hands shook too much to light it.

"Allow me." A man took the lighter from her and lit her cigarette. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and used her lighter then handed it back.

"Thank you." She couldn't see his face well.

"No, thank you. Have a nice evenin'." He walked off, pulling out a cell phone.

She calmed down as she smoked. She took her time, not wanting to deal with Lori's questioning eyes. She knew Lori knew. Any idiot knew Ed put his hands on her. She didn't have answers for anyone, and if she did, she wouldn't tell them. She could handle Ed looking down her, but not her friends, her family, not even the Korean pizza delivery boy Glenn. She was one look short from snapping, and she didn't want to snap. Ed would beat her if she raised her voice at him, beat her if she looked at him wrong, took any opportunity to push her down the stairs just because he liked to see just how badly he could wound her, see if he could kill her. Ed would kill her, and she was powerless to stop. Too many years had she been the focus of his angry and annoyance, and she believed every insult he paid her. She let him do this to her, and all she could do... All she could do is pray. God, did she need strength, more strength than she had now.

She waited a moment before going inside, spraying a bit of perfume to mask the scent of cigarette smoke. She returned to the lobby and found Lori talking to Dr. Subramanian. She caught the last of the conversation, about Sophia's condition.

"Mrs. Peletier?"

She cringed at the name. "Yes, that's me."

"Your daughter had a minor fracture to her right arm, and she'll need to keep it in a cast for a few weeks and then a sling, but all in all, she'll be fine. You can see her now."

"I should call Ed, let him know."

Lori hid her annoyance at the mention of that bastard's name. "Of course. I'll go to Sophia, and you can buy her something from the gift shop." She squeezed Carol's shoulder and started for the room.

Carol went to the gift shop and found a cloth doll with red thread hair in pigtails, blue thread eyes and a pale pink dress with black shoes. She bought it with the little money she had and went to Sophia's room. Lori was on the bed with her, and they were laughing.

"Mommy." Sophia sat up, her arm in the cast already. It seemed to make her look smaller.

"Hey, sweetheart." Carol kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

Lori saw Rick motioning for her to come here, and she slipped out as Sophia answered and Carol gave her the doll. She closed the door. "Did you find him?"

"Yes. He's drunk, so I drove him home. They're stayin' with us tonight."

Lori nodded in agreement. "She lied about what happened, so I don't know what really happened."

"Figures. She never did like us gettin' involved." He sighed. He hoped this didn't end with Carol died and Sophia in the state's custody.

"Sheriff Grimes?"

Rick turned. "Detective Dixon."

Homicide Detective Daryl Dixon stood less than ten feet away. His hair was in a clean cut now, his blue eyes as intense as ever, and he wore his usual black jeans and leather jacket. He was working a case in town. More than seven children had been abducted and murdered in the past two weeks, and it went over Rick's head, so they called in their best. Daryl didn't have a partner, so Rick had agreed to act as one. He wanted to keep an eye on him. The other Dixon wasn't known for following the law. In fact, Merle Dixon was locked up for his fifth DUI.

"Good to see you, Detective." Rick shook his head. "What brings you here?"

"Called your partner, told me you'd be here, so here I am." He peered into the window and saw the woman who couldn't use her own lighter and her little girl. "What happened to her?"

"Stairs," Lori replied, not fond of the Dixon brothers, whether or not this one the good the side of the law. "She tripped over a toy."

"Looks more like someone did it to her," he observed. "Not stairs."

"Well, aren't you just intelligent?"

"Lori," Rick softly said, "go help Carol."

"Fine." She went into the room. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, we are." Carol tucked hair behind Sophia's ear.

"Good. Y'all are stayin' with us tonight. Carl has a bunk bed, so you'll have plenty of room."

Carol took Sophia's hand, and they exited the room, Carol's purse knocked against the doorframe and fell open. Carol saw the pack of cigarette peeking out, so she handed Sophia to Rick, and a man helped her gather up her things. She quickly threw them into her purse and thanked him, joining them as they left.

Daryl could tell she was an abused woman by the way she held herself. He dropped his eyes and saw a burgundy wallet just inside the hospital room they had exited from. He bent down and picked it up. Opening it, he found the I.D. of one Carol Peletier. Reckon she'll be needin' this. His phone rang.

"Dixon." It was the medical examiner. "I'll be right there." He stuffed the wallet into his pocket and went to his car. Guess I'll give it to her later. He got in the car and went to the coroner's office.

––

Carol helped Lori prepare breakfast, and they all enjoyed lumpless pancakes and hash browns, and as the clock ticked, Carol didn't want to go home. All she wanted to do was pack up what little money she had hidden away and take Sophia far away from Ed and this life. If she ever left Ed, he would kill her. She knew he would kill her. If she stayed, she had the same fate. God, she needed strength.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Lori asked for the fifth time since breakfast. "I could use some help cookin' chicken. Always burn the wings."

"No, it's a school night, but thank you."

"You're always welcome. You and Sophia both."

"Thanks." She picked Sophia up. "I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Bye. Bye, sweetheart." She frowned as they left, and Rick leaned in the doorway to the living room. "Don't you have to work today?"

"I do. I had to make sure Carl got changed. He has ideas on what to get Sophia for her birthday."

"Good, because all I wanna get her is a gun for Carol to shoot Ed right between the eyes," she muttered. She kissed Rick on the cheek and went to clean up the dishes from dinner. They still had issues to work out. She wasn't sure if they could work them out, but she was willing to try. She hoped they wouldn't be here in five years.

Rick's phone rang, and he answered it. It was Shane. They had another victim. Rick cursed and left the house, going to the same dump site. Son of a bitch!

––

Carol watched Sophia scratch at the cast in the den and exhaled deeply. She returned to her bedroom, finding Ed had left for work, and she was relieved. She dug out the hidden money and counted it. She'd been saving up for two years, and she had almost a thousand dollars. She'd taken a few part-time jobs when things got really bad, and when Ed worked long hours. It was rough, and she had to spend some on hospital bills, but the Internet was a useful thing, and she did what she had to do. It was getting them one step closer to getting out of here, away from Ed forever.

There was a knock on the door. She peered down the hall and saw the shadow of a man against the stained glass. She knew Ed had a key, so he wouldn't knock, and surely Rick was at work. She didn't know Shane well enough for him to ever be invited inside, so who was it?

She tentatively checked the door. She found a tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed man with a leather jacket, black pants and possibly a sleeveless black leather shirt. He smelled of leather, and it was oddly attracting. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place the face. He had a face no one could forget.

"Who are you?"

"Daryl."

"Can I help you?" Daryl...? Daryl No Last Name?

"No, but I can help you." That husky Southern drawl made her skin tingle in a way it hadn't tingled in ten long years. "Carol Peletier."

"Uhh, how do you know my name?"

"Mommy," Sophia came out of the den and walked over to her, looking up at the stranger. "Hi."

"Hey." He half-smiled at her then pulled out the wallet. "This is yours. You dropped it at the hospital."

"I...didn't know I dropped it. Thank you for returning it." She took it from his hand, her fingertips brushed his wrist, and a jolt ran through them both. She smiled and stepped back inside. "Uhh, would you like to come in? For a cup of coffee?" Ed's going to kick your ass to next Thursday, Carol! He always finds out when you have anyone over! Don't do it! Get out of here now, strange handsome man!

He started to decline, but she wouldn't let him. "You returned my wallet, most people wouldn't, so please, let me at least give you a cup of coffee." Are you out of your mind? Oh, good Lord!

"Fine."

She picked Sophia up and placed her back in the den. "Watch some cartoons." She led him to the kitchen, he noticed instantly it was too overdone, and that meant either her or her husband were too into appearances. That didn't wasn't a good thing either, not from the vibe she was giving off.

"Do you like it black, with sugar, or cream?"

"Black." He sat down on the stool and wondered why anyone would buy such uncomfortable piece of wood? Damn.

She handed him a marble blue mug, he noticed a hand print on her wrist, and she immediately covered it once she saw his lingering eyes. "So, Daryl...? You don't have a last name?"

"Dixon. Daryl Dixon."

"Oh, the detective!" She smiled warmly at him. "I was impressed by how you handled that case with the serial arsonist."

He stared. Whenever he told someone his last name, the first and last thing they hear is Dixon. His brother was known for so many things—assault, petty theft, armed robbery, drunk and disorderly, drunk driving, assault and battery, resisting arrest, etc—and everyone put him in the same category. He always looked up to Merle and tried to be just like him in a horrible way. It wasn't until... Well, he just had to change his life. He enrolled in the academy, made detective by his second year, and had been sober for ten years. It surprised even him, but sometimes there are things you just have to change your life for.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side, holding the green marbled mug to her lips and taking a drink.

"Nothin'." He cleared his throat and took a drink of the coffee. "You oughta be more careful."

"I was flustered." She averted her eyes. "If anything ever happened to her, I don't know what I'd do."

"You married?" He nodded at her rings.

"Eleven years in March." She could hear just how unhappy that sounded, so she laughed lightly. "Seems like just yesterday we got married." She wished she could go back, slap that stupid girl with high hopes and tell her to run, very fast and very far. If only it there that easy. "What about you?"

"Nah, ain't the marrying type."

"So she said no then?"

He checked his watch. "I gotta go."

"I was only joking. I didn't mean to hit a nerve." She met his eyes. "Thank you for returning my wallet. I appreciate it, really." She set a hand over his, he flinched and stood up. "I'll walk you to the door. I have to check on Sophia anyway."

"Thanks for the coffee. Keep an eye on your belongings, and be careful."

"I will, and you're welcome."

He nodded and padded down the steps, she watched him get out his keys and started to close the door when she saw Sophia walking across the street toward Lori and Carl, a car was speeding down the road at the same time. "Sophia!" She bolted out of the house, Daryl saw the little girl instantly, and he reacted. He dropped his keys and ran to grab the girl by the waist and haul her out of the way.

Carol waited for the car to pass and ran over to them. "Sophia." She took her from Daryl. "Are you all right?" She looked her over then looked up at Daryl.

"Yeah, just fine." He panted. "She's fine, right?"

She nodded then turned to her daughter. "Don't you ever do that again!" Carol scolded Sophia. "Do you hear me? You don't ever go outside without asking me first!"

Sophia nodded, eyes wide at Carol, who had never raised her voice at her daughter before.

She hugged her tightly then stood up and hugged Daryl even tighter. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I can never repay you." She held Sophia's hand tightly.

"Is she okay?" Lori asked, holding Carl.

"Yes."

"What happened? I just saw—I'm not even sure." Lori set a hand over her heart. "God, I stopped breathing when that car almost—" She couldn't finish.

"Returned a wallet, saved my daughter—Are you sure you're a Dixon?"

He actually laughed, and Lori was stunned. When she made a similar joke at the cookout last year, he got offended and left the conversation. She got lectured by Rick for an hour. She'd rather have gotten a ticket.

"Sophia, thank him," Carol instructed.

Sophia met his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

He crouched down. "Ain't nothing, just be careful, little lady." He was stern, and she giggled at him.

It was Carol's turn to be stunned. Sophia hardly ever laughed around men, because the only man she was constantly around was a bastard who yelled at her and started at her in an inappropriate way when he got drunk. Carol didn't want to see that look when he wasn't drunk and when Sophia was a teenager. It made her sick.

"Oh, shit," Lori said under her breath as Ed pulled up.

Ed instantly saw Carol and the man talking, and he recognized the smile she wore. He parked and crossed the street, pulling out his business smile. "Carol." He put his arm around her, she instantly tensed, and Daryl saw the shift in her. Ed tightly grasped her hip. "We haven't met. Ed Peletier."

"Daryl Dixon." He shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Carol, Sophia."

"Wait." Carol stepped out of Ed's reach and into Daryl's personal space. "Would you like to come to dinner on Sunday? Lori and I are cooking for a few friends after church. After what you did, you have to come."

Daryl wasn't a churchgoer. He didn't believe in hopin' and prayin', and he sure didn't believe in no God. He didn't want to attend church, but the thought of Sunday dinner instead of takeout was appealing to him. "What time?"

"Seven." She smiled.

"I'll try to be there. Have a nice day, and be careful." He looked at Sophia, but he meant it for Carol. He didn't know her at all, but he got the feeling him being there would cause her more than a few cruel words. "Mrs. Grimes." He tipped the baseball cap on Carl's head then crossed the street and left.

Ed led Carol and Sophia back to the house, Carol put Sophia in her room, and she found Ed behind her when she closed the door.

"What the hell is Daryl Dixon doin' in our house?" He grasped what little hair she had and jerked her away from the door. "Huh?"

"What makes you say he was in our house?"

"Damn whore. You ain't even gonna deny it." He slammed her face into the supply closet door then threw her to the ground. "Damn bitch. You think you're gonna cheat on me?" He kicked her hard in the ribs. "Huh? Answer me!" He slammed the heel of his boot into her hip, and she cried out. "That's better."

She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She began to crawl away, but he grabbed her ankles and dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Served him my coffee?" he roared. "That hillbilly gets served my coffee!" She rolled over as he grabbed the back of her neck. "I hope you liked it." He forced her onto her back and poured the hot pot of coffee that had only filled two cups out of twelve on top of her, and she screamed, feeling the scorching liquid burn the flesh of her torso and arms. He let the coffee pot drop beside her, the glass shattered, and she protected her face. He stared down at her, his fists clenched. "Clean up this mess." He sat down on a chair by the door. "Now! And you'd best get a new coffee marker before I go to work."

She stood up on shaky legs and began to pick up the bigger pieces of glass. She threw them away then got the broom and dustpan from the hall closet and a rag and cleaner for the floor. She held back the tears as she made her way back to the kitchen slowly, her entire body throbbing.

"Can't your fat ass move any faster?" he complained.

She swallowed hard and stepped into the kitchen. Crouching down to clean up the mess of glass and coffee, she swept up the glass then wiped the floor clean as he watched her closely. She felt him moving behind her, he grabbed her neck and lifted her face up so she looked up at him.

"If I find out that hillbilly is here while I'm at work," he threatened, "I'll kill you and him." He tightened his grip on her neck, and she couldn't breathe. "No one touches you. Only me. Ain't that right?"

She choked out a breath.

"What was that?"

"Only...you."

"I thought so." He released her. "Clean yourself up and make me something to eat." He went to their bedroom.

Carol pulled herself up on shaky knees and dragged herself to the bathroom. She looked over the damage. She had a bruise running up the right side of her face, her bit was bleeding, so she assumed she'd bitten when he slammed her head into the closet door, and she had bruises forming on her torso, but she didn't feel like she had a broken rib. It's happened before, so she knew what it felt like. The coffee left a red burn across her torso and upper arms. Long sleeved shirts and pancake makeup were her new best friends.

She removed her ruined clothes and set them in the trash then took a shower, wincing as it stung her torso and arms. She cried her eyes out, letting the shower drown out any of the noise.


	2. Dine With Us

She applied a bit more makeup. Tonight was a big part of Ed's promotion, and she prayed not to screw anything up. Sophia was over at the Samuels' for a slumber party with his youngest daughter, so she had only to worry about her performance. She'd done everything Ed had asked. She'd bought the right wine, made her best dish, got candles for decoration and had appetizers and dessert of his choice. She'd even dressed up a bit, not too much, because God forbid someone looks at her.

She went downstairs and found Ed checking his watch for the tenth time. He looked her over and frowned in disgust. "This is a big promotion for me," he growled. "Change! I can't have you lookin' like trash!"

She returned to their bedroom and changed into a navy blue dress with a black cardigan to cover the fading burn marks. It wasn't at its hottest when he dumped on her thank God. She answered the door as Ed instructed and led them into the den for drinks and light conversation where she said nothing at all, just smiled, laughed at the proper moments and nodded in agreement while serving the appetizers and keeping their glasses full without being too attentive.

"You get prettier every day," Phillip told Carol, as charming as ever, releasing her hand from a gentle handshake. He'd been doing better since wife died two years ago, and he'd remarried Andrea—a former colleague of Ed. They had a little boy a few months ago, Brian was what they named him. They were a good couple and a beautiful family.

Andrea gave Carol a hug. "It's so good to see you, Carol." Andrea and Carol bonded over boring Christmas parties. "You look great. Lost some weight?"

Carol heard Ed snort under his breath, but she smiled through it. "You look great. You can hardly tell you just had a baby."

"Don't lie to me. I have baby fat on my ass and thighs still."

Carol laughed and led them to the den. "You can hardly tell, I assure you."

Ed sent her a glare to shut the hell up, but Andrea kept talking to her. Carol tried to nod, but Andrea wanted her opinion, so she had to talk. Phillip was glad to see them socializing, and he even commented on how charming she was. Ed wasn't too happy his wife was winning over his boss, and Carol prayed it didn't result in more abuse.

Andrea helped Carol with the dinner plates as the men had a drink and stood out on the back porch to chat, and Andrea eyed Carol. Carol met her eyes. "What?"

"I was wondering..." She glanced behind her then lowered her voice, "are you and Daryl Dixon really having an affair?"

Carol laughed nervously. "Where'd—where'd you hear such a...crazy rumor?"

"My neighbors were talking about it." She set two plates of salad down. "I know it's not true, but if it were true... How might that go?"

Carol shook her head. "There is no affair. I...love my husband very much." So much I'd like to kill him. "Daryl was just returning my wallet. I dropped it at the—movies."

"Good, now I can throw that in their faces. I hate my neighbors," she whispered. "Phillip loves them, but I hate them. Old nosy women and men with nothing better to do than gossip."

Carol nodded and set the second salads on the table. "Why don't I bring Sophia over for a play date? I haven't seen Brian since he was born."

"That'd be great. Why not this Tuesday? Phillip's going to the club to play a few games of golf with some work buddies—Ed included. It'll be just us women and the kids."

"Tuesday's good." She met her eyes. "How's Amy?"

"She's good. She's going to college in a few days, so I'm throwing her a going away party, which you are invited to."

"Send me an invitation."

"Here they come."

Ed and Phillip rejoined them, Phillip pushed in both Carol's and Andrea's seat as Ed got the bottle of wine, and Carol focused really hard on her salad as his hand came down on her thigh, squeezing hard. Dinner went smoothly though, Phillip had them all laughing, Ed as well, though Carol forced most of her laughs. No one knew the difference. She faked a lot of things with Ed.

As they were getting ready to leave, Andrea gave Carol her cell phone number and Ed was reassured about his promotion. It had been a good night. Phillip and Andrea left, Ed closed the door and looked at Carol. Carol wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to make herself as small as possible, and Ed grabbed her arms, jolting her forward.

He didn't hit her, though she wished he had.

Instead of hitting her or berating her, he caressed the back of her head and kissed her. Inside, Carol cringed, but outside, she leaned into his kiss. He picked her up bridal style, Carol yelped in surprise, and he carried her upstairs, kicking their bedroom door shut behind them.

– – –

Carol and Lori set the table, Rick and Shane would be there soon with—hopefully—Daryl, and Carl and Sophia were playing in the living room. Ed had to work late, and they were all grateful. The last time he came, he got drunk and started offering money to Rick and Shane to go into Lori and Rick's bedroom and have her take her top off. It ended with him passing out on their living room floor. They left him there too.

"Sophia, Carl, go wash up." Lori set the dishrag on the counter and filled the glasses with ice. "Carol, honey, could you get those bottles of cherry soda from the garage? It's in the cooler."

"Sure." Carol set the chicken on the counter and went garage. She spotted the blue cooler and opened it, finding the bottles of soda. Headlights filled the garage, and she turned, using her hand to block the lights, as Rick pulled in. She smiled when she saw all _three_ of them. "You're just in time. Go wash up."

"Yes, ma'am." Shane removed his hat and tossed it into the car. "You look good in a dress."

Carol blushed nervously. She only wore dresses to church, and she usually had to change once they came over to the Grimes' for dinner. Ed wanted her to look unattractive, so she kept her hair extremely short and wore plain clothes. She was mistaken for a lesbian most days. "Thank you."

"Hey." Rick swatted him with his hat playfully. "She's married."

Shane sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Mighty temptin' indeed."

"Go wash up," Carol replied, laughing.

They went inside, Daryl watched her dig out the three bottles of soda, and he took them from her. She wasn't used to a man helping her out without complaining, so she immediately tried to take them back, but he walked into the house. She took the last one and followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

Lori filled the glasses for the kids, Carol poured wine for the adults, but she left Daryl's glass empty and went to find him to see if he wanted wine, soda or water. He was standing along in the living room. She smiled warmly at him, and he turned to face her as she approached him.

"You dressed up. You didn't have to."

He looked himself over. He just threw on black jeans and a flannel shirt. It was the only one with sleeves, so he figured it was better than nothing. He nodded slightly.

"I came to ask if you wanted wine or water or soda."

"Water."

"Okay."

"Y'all do this every Sunday?" he asked before she walked away. "Big dinner and all?"

"Every other Sunday. Today's Lori's turn to make dinner, but I helped, so don't worry. It's eatable."

He smiled a bit. "Good to know."

She reached out and touched his shirt, he tensed, and she titled her head. "Your dog tore your shirt."

"How'd you know I have a dog?"

"Mine does the same thing. I can patch it up, if you'd like. After dinner, of course."

"Nah, it's all right. I don't mind none. Just a shirt."

"All right. The offer still stands." She returned to the kitchen, and Lori snickered. "What?"

She giggled so hard.

"You weren't supposed to start drinkin' yet," Shane commented.

"Help set the table." She bit back laughter and handed him green beans. "Rick, Daryl, dinner!"

Carl and Sophia were already at the table, Rick and Shane helped the women set the table, and Carol took the seat beside Daryl since Lori had been procrastinating with the chicken so she wouldn't have to sit by him. She finally took her seat, and they began to fill their plates.

Rick and Shane carried the conversation, Carl kept saying he wanted to just like Shane and his dad, Sophia didn't say much of anything along with Daryl, and Carol just listened, like always. Lori would occasionally speak to Carol when Shane and Rick weren't busy arguing over sports or guns. Carol blocked them out for the most part. She kept trying to speak to Daryl, but he didn't reply with words, just a nod or a head shake. He was so close-mouthed. She'd need crowbars to break the invisible locks off his mouth.

After dinner, Carol and Daryl put the dishes in the sink for Lori to wash, and Carol went to find her when she overheard Lori talking softly to Rick in their bedroom. They didn't want to be overheard.

"It's just...uncomfortable. Carl's scared of him."

"What do you want me to do? Throw him out?"

"No. No, just politely tell him that you want to spend time with family. Carol and Sophia and Shane are family, so you're not lying."

"Lori, do you have any idea how—?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Carol stepped into the room, "but Sophia and I are going home. It's late, and she has school tomorrow. Thanks for a lovely dinner."

"See? He's making her left now too," Lori whispered. "Carol, does Daryl make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Actually, I've invited him over for coffee. Have a nice night." She told Sophia to put her coat on, and she invited Daryl over. She basically forced him over, but he came.

She gave Sophia a small bowl of cookies and cream ice cream, Daryl just stuck to coffee, and Carol made a fresh pot for him. By the time it was finished, Sophia had finished her ice cream and went to watch some TV before bed. Daryl and Carol stayed in the kitchen, talking.

Carol bit her lip. "I'm sorry about Lori. She's not as...rude sometimes."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He shrugged a shoulder. "Used to it. Growin' up with Merle, not many people want me around."

"I do."

He lifted his eyes and met hers. "You're a good person." Her cheeks flushed. "And a good mother."

She smiled, embarrassed. "I didn't know you were so charming." She was teasing.

"It's true." He was serious. "Good at makin' coffee too."

She giggled for the first time in years. She blushed at the sound of it. Smooth, Carol, not at all high-pitched. "Umm, could I tempt you?" She gestured to the cake dish behind her.

"Sure."

She reached up and got two small plates, Daryl admired her backside as she did so, and she got the cake cutter. She cut two slices and handed him one, getting two forks out of the drawer. "If it's dry, I'm sorry."

"You made it?" He swallowed his first bite.

"Yes. Being a housewife gets boring fast."

He laughed. "It's real good."

"Really? Ed always says it's dry and flavorless." She took a bite.

"Don't listen to Ed. You're a real good cook and a real good person."

"Thanks, Daryl."

They ate the cake and finished the pot of coffee, Sophia fell asleep on the couch as they watched the late night programs. Daryl carried Sophia upstairs, Carol tucked her in and made sure her window was locked, and Carol walked him to the door. It was almost midnight, and Ed would be home soon.

"Thank you for dinner and coffee."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I liked having you. Feel free to come by any time. I could use the company."

"I might."

"Good night. Drive safely." She stepped into the house and watched him go to his car that parked in front of Lori's house. He must've left it there earlier. She watched him drive off then went inside and closed the door. She locked it and headed upstairs to change into her nightclothes. It'd been a long day, and she couldn't believe how rude Lori had been to Daryl. Anyone Lori didn't like, she let the whole world know. That was the one thing Carol couldn't stand about Lori, and it didn't bother her much around strangers, but Carol was starting to care about Daryl, and she wanted to get to know him better, so he would be over often. Lori would just have to get used to it. Lori and Ed. God help them.


	3. When You're Good To Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Daryl padded up the stairs to his apartment, tossing his keys on the counter and setting jacket on the back of the couch. Patch—his two year old German Sheppard—was on the couch, asleep, snoring. Daryl let him be and went down the hall to his bedroom, kicking off his boots and tugging off his shirt, leaving him in a gray undershirt. He checked the calendar and flicked the date he had circled. If he didn't solve this case, he wouldn't be going hunting. He could sacrifice a vacation out in the woods to stop this bastard.

He unbuckled his belt and dropped onto his mattress, resting his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of Carol's giggle. It was the happiest sound he'd ever heard come out of her mouth. She always looked so happy when it was just the three of them, but at dinner she wasn't as happy and with Ed... Daryl knew Ed was abusive. He'd seen the type a thousand times over. If he ever saw Ed put his hands on Carol, he'd kick his teeth in and let him choke on them. Carol didn't deserve to be treated that way. She was good person, a great mother, someone special. Daryl didn't want to see Ed kill that part of her. Daryl's father had beaten every happy, special feeling out of him as a child, and he didn't what for Sophia. That little girl's cast was no accident. If Daryl ever saw Ed put his hands on Sophia, he'd kill him. He would pull out his gun and kill him pointblank. He wouldn't even blink. He had a habit of reacting, and sometimes he couldn't stop himself. Like when Sophia was almost hit by that oncoming car. He couldn't let it happen, not again, not to her.

He rolled over, his dream turning into a nightmare of that day.

– – –

He looked the mangled body of the ninth victim. It was a young man this time. He had his driver's license on him, so it wasn't a robbery. From the wounds and the number, it was the same man who had killed eight children. Daryl was sure of it.

"Shawn Greene," Rick read. "I know his father. His sister babysits for me and Lori from time to time. He's a good kid."

Daryl looked up at Rick, but said nothing.

"He changed his victimology," Shane noted.

"Or maybe Shawn got in the way of his next victim." Daryl gestured to the wounds. "This was a flank attack, brutal, relentless. Kid never saw it comin'."

"I should be the one to tell Hershel." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate this part."

"I'll tell him, if you want." Daryl rose.

"No. No, I should be the one to tell him."

"I'm comin' with you then."

"I'll stay here, try to find a witness," Shane scanned the crowd. "Somebody had to see somethin'."

Daryl and Rick exited the alley, and to their surprise, Carol was there, holding an aluminum wrapped round glass dish, and Rick pulled her to the side. Daryl listened.

"What are you doin' here?" Rick whispered.

"I heard about the murder. I've spoken to Beth Greene quite a lot, and I want to go with you when you tell them the news."

"I don't think so."

"I'm not asking. I'm going with or without you." She never broke eye contact.

He was surprised. Carol usually kept her voice low and her eyes moved from item to item behind the person she was talking to, but now she's _telling_ him what to do. What did Daryl do to her? They hadn't been around each other that long. "Fine, but don't say anything about Shawn."

"I won't."

They got into Daryl's car since it wasn't marked, and they drove out to Hershel's farm. No one said anything, and the radio in Daryl's car was broken, so it was more than uncomfortable. The only upside was there was little traffic, and the ride went quickly.

Otis was tending to the cattle with Patricia, Hershel was on the front porch with Maggie, and they waved when they saw Rick and Carol. Maggie greeted them with a handshake, but gave Carol a hug. Hershel was unsettled by the sight of two officers of the law and a housewife with peach cobbler.

Carol and Maggie went into the kitchen to put away the cobbler, Hershel told them his wife was ill upstairs and not to be too loud, because she needed her rest. Rick and Hershel sat on the couch, Daryl stood in the doorway, and Maggie and Carol joined them. Carol stood by Daryl, arms crossed, eyes hardened, but Daryl could tell she probably cry once Rick told Hershel the news.

"What brings y'all here?" Maggie asked, sitting down in an armchair.

"We're here on business," Daryl replied, giving a nod at Rick.

"I have bad news." The room instantly tensed up. "Your son Shawn was killed last night. I'm so sorry."

"What?" Maggie stared at Rick, disbelieving. "K—killed? He was just at the library, studyin' for a paper. How can he be dead?"

Daryl turned away as the emotions unfolded, Carol went to Maggie as she sobbed, and Hershel just left the room. Rick went after him to talk to him, and Daryl waited out on the porch. He sat on the rail and looked over the many acres of Hershel's farm. He could here another woman crying inside. It must be the woman who was working with the cattle a moment ago. It was horrible, and it reminded Daryl of when...it happened.

He sighed and chewed his bottom lip. He slid off the rail and into the yard, walking the road until the sound of crying women was gone. He sat down in the near the well, a good few yards away from the house, and he ran his hands through his hair, inhaling the rich scent of freshly cut grass and moist dirt. He could still see it playing in his mind. So much blood, all of the screaming**—No!**

He shook his head fiercely. Damn it!

The sweet scent of her perfume hit him first then her soft voice came. "You okay?" He'd heard her walking over to him, but he didn't know she was so close.

He opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his lap. "Fine."

"You don't look fine." She tried to touch his forehead, but he stood up abruptly. She frowned a little. "We're about to leave. The Greenes want to be alone."

"Let's go." He walked off toward the house then stopped and waited for her. "How's Sophia?"

"She's good." She smiled a bit. "She's at school right now."

He nodded. "And Ed?"

He worked through the morning, so he hasn't been home yet. She didn't want him to come home. "He's fine too."

Daryl saw her smile disappear, and she began to knot her fingers nervously. "It was a sweet thing you did. Bakin' for 'em."

"I don't have much else to do." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you want one too? I made too much, and Sophia's allergic to peaches."

"If it ain't too much trouble."

"It's not." She squinted in the sunlight.

They walked back to the car, Rick was on the phone with Lori, so he didn't notice when they returned. Daryl opened the back door for Carol, she thanked him and sat down, putting her seat belt on as he got in the car. They drive home was less awkward.

Daryl dropped Rick off at the station then drove Carol home. She invited him inside and asked him to get the glass dish down from the top cabinet. He handed it to her, and she made a peach cobbler for him. She'd already had two made, but one was for Lori and the other one was for Amy's going away party tomorrow. She also wanted him to have a fresh cobbler. Fresher.

She asked him to watch it when she heard the bus pull up. She went outside and waited for Sophia to get off the bus, smiling warmly at Dale, the bus driver. Sophia talked about her day as they went inside, Carol set her backpack on the kitchen table and lifted her up onto the stool beside Daryl—it had a back so she couldn't fall off. Carol made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You're here again?" Sophia asked Daryl.

"You keepin' count?"

"No." She looked at him. "You're a friend of Mommy's?"

"Guess so."

Carol glanced between them. What's she playing at?

"Are you coming to my birthday party?"

"Don't know yet. Why?"

"'Cause the more people that come, the more gifts I get."

He laughed, and Carol scolded her. Daryl waved it away. "Least she's honest about it."

"Don't encourage her." Carol set the plate and glass of milk in front of Sophia and checked on the cobbler. It would be done in ten minutes. "Do you have any homework, baby?"

"Not today." She bit into the sandwich.

"Okay. And speaking of her birthday party, you're invited, if you want to come," Carol told Daryl as she filled a glass with iced tea.

"Huh?"

"To her birthday party. You don't have to bring a gift if you don't want to. It's on Saturday. We're having in here in the backyard." It was the only day Ed definitely had to work. "You could help Rick with the grilling. He's not very good at it. He made semi-raw burgers for the 4th of July and hard as rocks for Carl's birthday, so we really need someone who can work a grill."

"If I have time, I'll come." He nodded.

She handed him the glass and pulled the cobbler out of the oven, Sophia's nose crinkled at the smell of peaches, and Carol let it cool on the oven, trying to find the lid to the dish. She found it in the pantry and set it on the counter. "So...do you have any suspects?" She shook her head. "You're probably not allowed to talk about it. Sorry, forget I asked."

"It's all right. We ain't got none," he admitted. So much blood, but not one piece of forensic evidence—not a fingerprint, not a hair, not a drop of the killer's blood or sweat. They had a lot of nothing. It was maddening how good this bastard was. Daryl couldn't wait to arrest the son of a bitch.

She nodded and distantly, she heard a car pull up. Ed. Her heart began to race. "Excuse me." She left to check, and it was just Rick. She exhaled, relieved, and she turned to find Daryl behind her. "God, you scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I gotta go."

"Oh."

"Thanks for the cobbler and the tea. I appreciate it."

"I hope to see you on Saturday." She opened the door for him since his hands were full and as Daryl pulled out, Ed pulled in. She closed the door after him, and when she turned, his hand came across her face, the sound echoing in the room.

"I told you not to let that redneck into our house," his eyes were smoldering with disgust, "you harlot bitch."

Carol set a hand on her burning cheek and met his eyes. "If I want to invite Daryl Dixon over, I will." She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "Let go of me, Ed."

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?" He punched her hard in the stomach, she doubled over, gasping in air. "What else has that redneck taught you? Huh?" He kicked her shoulder to knock her onto her back and he straddled her, firmly gripping her neck, chocking her.

She clawed at his hands. "Get—off!" She kicked her legs—tried anything to get him off, but he was stronger.

"Did you fuck him?" Ed demanded. "In our bed? Huh? You fifthly whore!" He slapped her across the face and released his grip. He spat in her face and kicked her again in the stomach. "I'll kill him," Ed promised. "If that redneck asshole is in this house once more, I'll kill him. I'll fucking blow out his worthless brains and yours. Do you hear me? Answer me, you dumb bitch!"

"I hear you." She quivered.

"Good." All he needed was to catch the son of a bitch in the act. Cunt always creep him out of the house before he could get his hands on him. He couldn't wait for him to come over one more time. Ed wouldn't be alone. He'd bring Shumpert and Mitch with him, give that redneck asshole the treatment he deserves. He went into the kitchen, Sophia didn't dare look up, and he kissed the tip of her head. "How's that arm, baby?"

"Fine," she murmured, moving her arm to her lap. "Where's Mommy?"

"Don't ask me about your mama," he snapped. "You ask 'bout Daddy."

She flinched. "How—how are you, Daddy?"

"Just fine, honey."

Their conversation continued with Ed talking mostly about himself, Carol hadn't moved from the floor in the hall, and Sophia was nervous. When Carol finally managed to get off the floor, she made a decision. She had no choice to stand by that decision. All she needed was a permit and a store to buy _it_ from. She would die before she left Ed hurt her daughter again.

– – –

Andrea thought it was strange when Carol didn't stay for Amy's party, but she couldn't make her stay. She was glad Carol had baked Amy's favorite cobbler, and Amy was slightly upset she couldn't thank her personally. She wouldn't get chance. As soon as the party was over, Amy had to leave. She wouldn't be back for months. Amy decided to send Carol a thank you card, and they enjoyed her going away party.

––

Lori took Sophia and Carl to school on Thursday, Ed was the one to see Sophia off, not Carol. It disturbed her. Carol always saw Sophia off. Was she sick? She couldn't call and ask, Ed would only pick up and when Lori asked Ed, he snorted and shut the door in her face. She called over there anyway, but only got their voicemail. She asked Rick to see if Carol would answer to if he called or went to her house, but she didn't. Lori was concerned.

Had he done it? Had he killed her? Was Carol buried in their backyard right now? Is that why their flowerbeds haven't looked better? It was killing her not knowing. She'd even called Glenn over to hop the fence and see if he could get her, but their dog, Boomer, chased him back over the fence with ripped jeans. It pushed Lori to call in the one man who could get answers—Daryl Dixon.

However, Daryl didn't answer the phone for her, so her plan was scrapped. She prayed Carol was all right. She was hopeful when Sophia's birthday invitation showed up in their mailbox without a postage stamp, but Ed could've done that. She lost her hope and was tempted to call Rick and have him get a search warrant, because there was no way Ed Peletier would let them willingly into his house.

So, her new plan was to spy on them through Carl's bedroom window with binoculars. Where was she?


	4. Thirty Minutes

Daryl erased the many messages Lori Grimes had left on his answer machine and his cell phone, and he drove to Carol's house to return the baking dish. He padded up the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before Carol opened the door.

She kept the left side of her face hidden. "Daryl, hey. What can I do for you?"

"I came to return this." He held up the dish. "You okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine, just a little sick." She narrowed her eyes in the bright sunlight that streamed in. "Here, I'll take that."

He drew the dish back. "You ain't fine." He pushed the door open, she turned away from him, and he grabbed her shoulder. When he turned her around, he stared. Purple bruises marred her beautiful face. He'd hit her so hard, the blood vessels in her left eye burst, causing blood to cover the white of her eye. The blue looked so alive, swimming around angry red.

"Pesky dog toys," she started. "Boomer leaves them everywhere."

"I ain't dumb enough to believe that's from you fallin'." He set the dish on the chair behind him and grasped her chin, looking over the bruise. "See a hand print there." His blood boiled, but he kept calm. "Sophia at school?"

"Yes."

"Good." He removed his jacket. "Get a duffel bag. You ain't stayin' here."

"What?" She turned as he padded up the stairs. "Daryl, no!" She ran upstairs and blocked her bedroom door. "Don't, please. It really was my fault."

"What in the hell could you've possibly did to him that made that right?" he shouted. "If you don't move, I'll move you."

She stepped inside. "Ed's coming home for lunch."

"When?"

"In thirty minutes."

"Plenty of time. Get a bag." He pointed to the closet.

She was hesitant, but in the end, she complied. It was what she wanted after all. "Sophia needs her things as well." She stopped packing her clothes and started to leave, but Daryl stopped her. "I'll finish in a minute."

"You got ten, so finish now."

"Fine."

He watched her pack up her things then helped her with Sophia's. He got the toys Carol asked him to gather and the shoes. She'd cleaned Sophia's room out, save for the books and unnecessary clothes and junk. Daryl took their bags to his car, tossing his jacket into the backseat, but Carol didn't want to step outside looking the way she did. Daryl grabbed his sunglasses from the glove compartment and gave them to her.

"Let's get Sophia, but we gotta get you looked at." He leaned over her. "You don't get a say."

Carol slipped her jacket on and pushed his sunglasses up, and they left. Daryl took her to his doctor to get her looked at, and nothing was damaged beyond repair. He was relieved. They went to the school afterward, and the one good thing about that school was that Carol was friends with the principal and he understood her situation.

Sophia was at recess, so Carol checked her out and Daryl met her by the front door. Sophia wasn't afraid to go with him, and once they were in the car, Carol began to tell him where to drop them off at, but Daryl wasn't listening.

"You passed the turn," Carol told him. "Daryl, you passed the t—"

"I know." He didn't look at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know? Then where are you taking us?"

"Ed knows Lori, don't he?" Carol nodded. "And your other friends?"

"Yes, so?"

"So, he knows where they live. He knows y'all go to one of them, drag y'all back and beat you to death." He looked into her eyes. "And I ain't havin' that little girl sleep in a dingy little motel room."

"Where are we supposed to go then? Stay with you?" Carol saw the answer in his eyes. "No. Daryl, no. I can't impose on you like that. This is my problem. I'll deal with it. We can go my father's, just drop us off at the bus station."

"Ed knows you'll try to go there," Daryl replied.

She sank into the seat. "If he finds out you did this...he'll kill you."

"I'm the one packin' here," he reminded her. "Good shot too."

"A gun won't stop him."

"Good, 'cause I got a crossbow I ain't used in a long time." He glanced over, and she laughed silently behind her hand.

"Just remember that I warned you."

– –

At Daryl's spacious apartment, Sophia ran through the apartment to make sure she saw everything, and his dog was on her instantly, tackling her and sniffing her. Carol panicked, but Daryl grasped her wrist to stop her from yanking Patch off. She relaxed when the dog licked Sophia's face and barked playfully at her.

He tossed his jacket on the back of the chair. "Right, lemme give y'all the grand tour." He showed them the kitchen he never used, Carol fell in love with the design of it, and he laughed at her endless babblings. He showed them the bathroom he'd installed—Merle stayed most summers, and Daryl didn't want him in his room, sharing his bathroom—and he showed them the empty backroom. He led them upstairs to where the bedrooms were. They had the guest bedroom, Daryl had to look it over quickly to make sure Merle didn't leave anything behind, and thankfully, he didn't.

"Y'all can have this room."

"Thank you, Daryl." Sophia smiled and pulled Carol downstairs to get their luggage before Carol could say anything to Daryl. They unpacked their clothes into the dresser, Carol noticed a few clothes from whoever stayed there before, and she tied them in a plastic bag and put it in the hall closet.

They spent two hours getting the room ready, Carol was getting nervous as the day turned tonight, because if Ed didn't come home for lunch, he sure as hell would be back for dinner, and when Carol wasn't in the kitchen with a hot meal, he would... What? What would he do? He couldn't hurt her. He didn't even know where she was. She didn't even know where she was, not the address anyway. If Ed went off, Carol hoped it wasn't taken out on Lori or Carl. If he did, Rick would kill him. She almost felt happy at the sound of that then she felt ill.

"Mommy," Sophia pulled Carol out of her thoughts, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's see if Daryl has anything to eat." She felt guilty for imposing on him, so she decided to make dinner. She saw he hasn't eaten yet—he was in his room, looking over the case, chewing his bottom lip—so she went to the kitchen and made...pasta. He didn't have much, but she rounded up enough ingredients to make pasta in tomato sauce. She began to cook.

––

Daryl closed the file and dug through his closet, but he paused as the scent of meat and Italian seasonings filled his nostrils. He peered downstairs, Sophia was on the couch, playing with Patch, and he couldn't see Carol.

He found her in the kitchen, cooking in pans that she probably had to scrub layers of dust out of before using them. He was surprised the oven even worked. The last person to make anything on it or in it was Merle. He only used it to boil water to wash his boxers. Daryl threw the pan out afterward.

"Smells good."

She jumped a bit and turned. "Would you like to taste it for me?"

"Sure."

She spooned a bit out and held it out to him, he wanted to take the spoon, but he doubted she would let him, so he ate it off the spoon. "Does it need anything else?"

"Tastes pretty good to me." Though his diet consisted of Chinese takeout, pizza and beer. That reminded him that he had nothing for a little girl to drink. Besides water, which no little kid likes to drink. "I'm gonna go to the store. Need anything?"

"Yes, I do." She pulled out a list about a mile long, and he groaned softly. "It's not as long as it looks, I assure you. Here." She handed him a hundred dollars, and he held his hands out. "What? You aren't paying for my groceries. I planned to stay with a relative or a hotel, but you decided for me, so here. You can keep what you don't spend. I call it rent."

He had no intentions of taking her money. "Fine, but you're cookin' from here on out."

"Fine, I intend to."

He took the list. "I'll be back soon." He walked out of the kitchen, hoping the food distracted her. He had no such luck.

"Daryl!" She caught him at the door, grabbed his hand and placed the hundred dollar bill in his hand, closing his large fingers around it. She'd lost what she was going to say at the feel of his warm skin on hers, but she had to say something. "Take this, please."

"Stubborn woman, fine." He took the money and left.

"Hmm." She smiled and returned to the kitchen, adding the meat to the sauce and adding a pan full of water with some salt on the stove. She looked around as she waited. The apartment was sizable, almost too big for just one man. He obviously had a guest over some time ago. Did he live here all by himself? Did he move in here with a woman who broke it off and moved out? What was his history? Why are there no pictures of his family? Carol only knew about Merle as his only living relative. She assumed his parents were dead, but she wasn't sure. When he was ready, she would ask. She doubted Daryl had ever trusted anyone, and from the way he flinched when she first touched him...she knew that had one thing in common: they were both victims of abuse.

She returned and the water was boiling. She added the noodles and checked on Sophia.

"He's friendlier than Boomer," she told her mother.

She smiled and bent down, stroking Patch's head. He looked rough, but he was gentle. Kind of like Daryl. Most people put him in the same category as his brother, but he was nothing like Merle. From the rumors she'd heard from Lori and Andrea and even Glenn, Merle was bad news. He was a violent drunk. He probably played a hand in Daryl's abuse. She'd never met him, and she never wanted to. She didn't want Sophia around another drunk.

Carol sent Sophia to wash her hands, Carol drained the noodles and added them to the sauce since Daryl wasn't back yet, and they'd get cold. She waited half an hour, and just as she was pulling the plates down, Daryl knocked on the door with his foot. "Wait here." She opened the door for him, he had a lot of bags, so she grabbed them out of the hall and they set them on the counter.

"I'll put them away." Carol moved in between him and counter, Daryl moved away instantly. "You can eat."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Dinner's hot, and you look cold, so I'm sure."

"All right." He eyed her then left to remove his coat and boots.

She unpacked the bags, arranging his cabinets and fridge the way she wanted, and Daryl paused in the doorway as she moved all of his things. He didn't complain. He had no real system. Wherever something ended up, he left it there, and besides Carol was a woman. She the only woman who had been in his apartment in years, of course she move everything around and make it easier to find things.

Sophia and Daryl watched her as they ate, Daryl wondered why was doing that instead of eating, and Sophia began to wonder how long they were going to be there. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to insult Daryl. He wasn't her daddy, but whenever she asked her mother something, Daddy went off. She didn't want to see if Daryl was like that.

Carol put the empty bags underneath the sink and left the kitchen, Daryl set his plate in the sink and found her in the room he'd let her stay in. She was doing moving around a lot, so Daryl had to catch her in between movements.

"Woman." He grasped her shoulders firmly. "Stop."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You and the constant movin'. You're freakin' us out. Come and eat."

"I will. I just—"

"No, now." He turned her around and guided her down the stairs, and she protested. "No. It's gettin' cold. Just—shit! Carol!" He'd been a bit too forceful as he led her down the stairs, and she tripped over the last step. He gripped the wooden beam beside him and grabbed her hand. She got her footing, and he released her. "You all right?"

"Couldn't hurt me anymore than I already am," she mused. "Just startled me a little. Listen to me next time, and we won't be falling down the stairs."

"Mommy?" Sophia called.

"Coming." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Damn, that was close. He suddenly remembered something with the teenager Shawn's murder. He left and went down to the station.

Carol peered into the living room. "Daryl?" She frowned and gripped the item she planned to give him for allowing them to stay. Okay, there's always tomorrow. Or the next day or the day after that, all thanks to Daryl. She had a tomorrow, because of him, and Sophia had a chance for a normal childhood.

– – –

That night, Sophia slept easily, but Carol was uneasy. She'd only slept for half an hour or maybe an hour, but now she was wide awake. She didn't like to sleep on her right side, because she faced the wall, and it was pitch black in the room, and she all could see Ed stepping out of it and beating the life out of her. However, when she tried to sleep on her left side, her face burned and that gave her a headache. She eventually gave up on trying to sleep and went downstairs.

Daryl was on the couch, flipping through papers and pictures of the victims. Carol peered at them from the stairs, and when she got close, she whimpered. They were of what the killer did to them, Daryl turned his head and covered the pictures with a manila folder.

"What're you doin' up?" He pinched the bridge of his nose then used his thumb and index finger to rub his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep. What time is it?" She walked around the couch and sat beside him.

"Two in the mornin'." He took a long drink from his coffee cup.

"Working hard or hardly working," she murmured and met his eyes. "You should rest. You look exhausted."

"I ain't. I always look like this."

She smiled in amusement. "I highly doubt that."

"We gotta catch this bastard, and sleepin' ain't gonna do that." He met her eyes. "I'll get three hours if I go to bed in an hour. How's that?"

"Thirty minutes," Carol replied. "It could take you a while to fall asleep."

"Doubt it." He saw the worry in her eye. "Why you gotta make me feel so guilty?"

"It's my job. Now go to bed. Please."

"Thirty minutes," he reminded her.

"Ten to clean up, ten to get ready for bed and ten to fall asleep."

He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "You're impossible."

"It's my job as a woman to be impossible."

He faked laughter as he gathered the papers and put them back in the folder. "Happy? In less than five minutes too."

"Like Ed," she automatically replied, and he busted out laughing. She felt her cheeks flush, but she laughed. "I didn't mean to say that. Oh, my God." She covered her face with her hands.

"More than I ever wanted to know." He shook his head.

"I'm going to bed now." She stood up and then turned as he stretched his legs out on the couch. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his temple. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

He glanced at her. "It ain't nothin' to thank me for. It's what friends do. Help each other and all."

"I know, but thank you all the same. Good night."

"Night."


	5. Dixons and Pink Pt 1

Lori ducked down behind the stairs as Ed pounded on the front door. "Rick, get over here now!" she said into her phone, gripping Carl to her closely.

"Open the door! I know she's in there!"

God, at this rate, he'll break the damn door down. "It's okay, baby." She soothed Carl.

"I'm right down the street. Hold on for a second." He hung up.

"What does he want?" Carl asked over the banging. "Why won't he stop?"

"Bitch! You open this damned door!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" she shouted back.

––

Rick pulled up to find Ed outside his house—again—and Shane cursed. They got out of the car, Ed turned to face them, and Shane ran his hands through his hair, already annoyed with Ed and his angry.

"What are you doin' here?" Rick demanded. "We already told you Carol ain't with us."

"What?" Ed hissed, like Rick had no right to talk to him like that.

"She finally left your sorry ass," Shane slowly told him, "now go home and stop botherin' Lori before I arrested you for harassment."

"She didn't leave me," Ed informed them.

"What do you call this?" Rick asked Shane.

"I don't know the logical term, but I call this leavin' a pathetic son of a bitch who ain't man enough to deal with his shit and puts his hands on his wife."

Ed lunged and punched Shane in the face, Rick jumped back, because Shane that look in his eyes. That crazy look. Shane wiped the blood of his mouth and punched Ed in the face, hard, knocking him on his ass. Shane repeatedly punched Ed in the face. Every punch was hard and precise, and Rick heard a wet crunch as Shane broke Ed's nose. Rick grabbed his brother by the arms and hauled him away, because Shane wasn't going to stop. Shane never could stand a man who hurt women. He was there when Ed beat Carol so hard, he broke her wrist and leg and her jaw had to have two different surgeries to realign it. He wanted to kill Ed, because he knew Ed was the one who did it. Carol said it was a biking accident, but Carol said a lot of things that weren't true when it came to Ed and her's marriage. Rick was glad she finally left his ass.

"Calm down, brother."

Shane settled his breathing and angry, Rick released him, and Shane leaned over Ed. "Hey. Hey, look at me." He grabbed his chin and held a finger in his face. "If you put your hands on another woman or another little girl, I won't stop. I'll beat you to death, Ed. I'll beat you to death!" He punched him once more for effect. "Maybe now you know Carol felt, bitch." He stepped over him and flexed his hand. He had blood on his knuckles.

"Around back." Rick led him to the garage. "I don't want Lori and Carl to see you like this."

"You got a first aid kit back here, man?"

"Got duct tape."

Shane chuckled. "Get Lori. I got a date."

"Fine, but I warned you." Rick went in the house.

"Did you handle it?" Lori met him halfway. "He's been quiet for two minutes, and Carl has school, so is it safe?"

"I'll Carl to school. Shane needs you."

"Shane?" She looked at the front door. "Don't tell me."

"He got into a fight with Ed. He needs a little first aid, but it's fine. He's in the garage."

"Fine?" She smiled, though. "Shane got into fight with Ed? That's the best news I've heard since Carol left him. I could kiss Shane." She leaned up and kissed Rick. "Carl's in his room." She went out to the garage and sucked in a breath. "Doesn't look pretty."

"You oughta see Ed. Ain't a pretty sight." He grinned.

She shook her head. "Rick left to take Carl to school. Come inside." She got a few gauze and peroxide from the medicine cabinet. She sat him down in the armchair and poured peroxide on the gauze. Her cell phone rang. "Here." She picked it up and found an unknown number. She didn't answer. Who is this? Why are they calling me? She set her phone down and turned to Shane. "Have you heard anything from Carol?"

"Not a word." He finished wiping the blood off and threw the gauze away. He stepped into the bathroom and washed the blood off his face.

"I'm worried. I figured she'd call me." She bit her thumb nail. They'd been friends since high school. They both married young, and they both celebrated each other's pregnancy, and they always kept in contact. Always. Why wouldn't Carol tell her where she was? Was she afraid Ed might overhear? Lori would never tell Carol whereabouts to anyone, least of all Ed. Why wouldn't she contact her in some way, especially with Sophia's birthday in two days. They had plans. How was Lori supposed to know all who was invited? She could guess, but those she didn't know would come and be disappointed. Not that it matters with what Carol's going through.

She met Shane's eyes. "Lemme know if you hear anything. Ask Daryl."

Shane frowned. "He don't even like me."

"Then have Rick ask him."

"Fine. I got a date. Be careful. If that dumbass tries anything, let me know." He left, and Lori locked the door behind him.

Carol.

– – –

Daryl stared at what Carol had done. He could handle just about anything, but he couldn't handle the pink streamers that hung from the four wooden beams in his living room, the pink balloons, the pink cupcakes and every other pink item she'd placed around is apartment for Sophia's birthday party. It was just the three of them, and Carol had sent an e-mail to everyone she'd sent an invitation to and told them party was canceled. Sophia's teacher Jeanette was out and her teacher's assistant, Maggie let them bring in cupcakes and their gifts, so Daryl had to bring in pink box after pink bag. How he wished he could get shitfaced drunk.

"It's her favorite color." She took the bags from him. "Where is she?"

"In the hall. She dropped her homework. You're takin' this all down tonight, right?"

She giggled. "You can handle murderers, but not pink streamers?"

"Exactly."

"I promise." She set the bags on the table as Sophia came inside.

She gasped. "I love it, Mommy!" She hugged Carol. "It's looks so pretty!"

"Pretty?" Daryl snorted under his breath.

Carol sent him a playful glare, and he disappeared into the kitchen. She closed the front door and found Daryl on the phone. She didn't frown as she wanted to. He was working on an important case. "I'll save you some cake."

He gave a nod and left.

She heard Sophia complain, but he promised to make it up to her. They enjoyed her party together, Carol found a stereo among Daryl's things, and she let it play in the background. They were having fun, but Carol could tell Sophia missed celebrating her birthday with the Grimes. Ever since Sophia was little, she had a party with Lori and Rick and then with Lori, Rick and Carl. She wanted Lori and Carl to come over, but Carol didn't want Ed to find out Lori and Carl knew where they were. He would threaten them, if not hurt them. She didn't know how far Ed would go for something he wanted desperately. She didn't want them dragged into this any further. She had plans to go see them soon. She had to pick up a few more things from...Ed's house. Hopefully, he would be at work and hadn't changed the locks. If he did, she could try lock picking. Technically, she still had property inside, and she'd lived there for almost eleven years. It was her house as much as Ed's, though she knew he didn't see it that way.


	6. Whipped

Ed tipped back his glass of rum, watching Boomer in the backyard, and he missed watching Carol walk on eggshells around him. He laughed to himself as he recalled the day they got the dog. Carol wanted a puppy to give Sophia for her birthday, Ed didn't want a fucking mutt running around the house and barking at any and all hours of the night, but he humored her and let her think she could get a dog for that accident of a daughter.

She searched every cage and came back with his mangy, ugly brown and black German Sheppard that he wouldn't feed dog shit to. She looked so damn happy holding that little puppy, so he chose the dog he knew she didn't want, because they could be mean. The son of a bitch hated Carol more than Ed did, and he enjoyed every minute of her avoiding a confrontation with the Boomer.

He watched the ice in his glass and watched the droplets of water slowly slide down glass. He snapped and tossed the glass against the wall, the remains fell on an old photo of Carol and Lori in summer cap. He picked it up. "I'll find you, whore, and when I do...you'll fucking beg to die." He chuckled to himself. "Damn whore."

– – –

Sophia fell asleep after crashing from her sugar high that was caused by ingesting four cupcakes, cake and ice cream and chocolate. It left Carol to clean up the house by herself. She was used to it, but the issue was putting Sophia to bed. Rick usually did it, and Carol could pick Sophia up, but it woke her, and the last thing Carol wanted to do was wake her. She was sleeping so well.

She put the food away and threw all of the wrapping paper in the trash. She saved the boxes for a later use then pulled down the streamers like Daryl wanted. And as she pulled down the last streamer, Daryl came home. She put a finger to her lips, he saw Sophia curled up on the sofa with Patch beneath her, and he removed his shoes.

"How was it?" He held the ladder as she came down.

"It was good." She looked him over. "What happened to you? You look like you got tackled into a creek."

"I did the tackling." He removed his jacket. "We found the killer."

She beamed. "You did?"

"Yep. Son of a bitch was tryin' to take a little girl. He slipped into the woods, Rick and I went after him, I tackled him and he hit his head on a rock. He's alive with no brain damage, and we got a confession outta him."

"That's great!" She kept her voice down as to not wake Sophia. "You should shower before you get sick."

"You missed a streamer." He gestured behind her as he went upstairs.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I can't reach it."

"I'll get it later. Don't try to. Don't need you get hurt now that you got better." He closed his bedroom door behind him.

She threw the streamer away and woke Patch. The dog sent her dark look, but got up and dragged himself upstairs. She watched him go into her room—the dog was fond of Sophia and enjoyed hogging all of the bed Sophia and Carol shared. She mentally groaned. Another sleepless night. If Daryl doesn't use his bed, she was going to take it.

She cleaned up the living room while Daryl shower, and she figured out a way to get the streamer down. She climbed onto the ladder and was about to step on the top step when Daryl grasped her hips and hauled her down.

"I told you I got it." He glared.

She didn't notice the glare, her entire body was focused on the scent of soap and wet skin that surrounded them, and his hair was still damp from the shower. She stammered an excuse about how she didn't want to burden him with it, and he rolled his eyes and climbed the ladder, yanking down the streamer.

"It ain't a burden." He didn't look at her. "Anything else?"

She pointed to Sophia. "Could you carry her upstairs?"

"What, she heavier than she looks?" He was surprised. The girl probably weight ninety wet. Picking her up was like picking up a pillow. He didn't question it any further though. He picked her up gently, her little arms curled around his neck, and he didn't flinch.

Carol watched him carry Sophia upstairs then threw the streamer away and put the ladder away. She knocked it against the wooden shelf Daryl had, and she winced, adjusting it. A few pieces of paper and dust were knocked off, and she picked them up. She saw a few school pictures of Daryl. He was an adorable child, but he didn't smile. He looked so unhappy, and he had torn jeans, mostly at the knee.

She flipped through them and found a couple with him and Merle, some were a bar with Daryl looking a bit uncomfortable, some were at a body shop with a motorcycle, but in all of them Daryl didn't really smile. He had a slight half-smile. She hadn't seen him smile with his teeth showing ever. She always figured because she wasn't very funny, but from the look of it, Daryl never smiled fully. What happened to him? She still smiled.

_You have Sophia._

She aligned the pictures and tried to put them back on the top shelf, but she wasn't tall enough. She tensed when Daryl came up behind her and took them from her.

"What're you gettin' into now?"

"I just knocked them over with the ladder. Accidentally." She couldn't look at him.

He made a note of that. He lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "It's all right. Just a shelf, probably cleaned the dust off it." He released her chin and ran his finger over the thick dust. "Never did like cleanin' this pit."

"It's not a pit. It's a lovely apartment. It just needs some color, possibly some sunlight."

"Sunlight?" She nodded. "You want sunlight? C'mere." He led her upstairs to his bedroom, she watched him curiously as he pulled a step ladder down from the ceiling, and he climbed up it. He helped her up, and she stared. "Enough sunlight for you?" He watched her, amused.

Daryl had a top floor apartment, and he had access to the roof. The only access. He hadn't done anything to it, but there wild flowers blooming all over, and "someone" planted rows of Cherokee roses around the edges. They were blooming, but they would wilt soon with the weather changing.

"Previous tenant musta planted 'em," he told her. "You like 'em?"

"They're beautiful." She bent down and ran her fingers over the silky petal. "They're my favorite flower." She swallowed hard.

"You all right?" He crouched down beside her.

She shook her head. "These were the flowers I was given when...I miscarried."

He chewed his bottom lip. "Sorry, I—I didn't know."

She shook her head and met his eyes. "Don't be. It was my own fault, really. Ed didn't want another child. He didn't even want Sophia."

"That ain't your fault," he assured her. "He's a simple-minded piece of shit. He never deserved you."

She smiled. "Maybe."

"Ain't no maybe about it."

"It's late." She stood up. "You probably have paperwork, and I need rest, so good night, and thank you for showing me this. It was sweet of you."

"If you get bored, feel free to do somethin' with it." He rose. "Nothin' pink."

She laughed. "Nothing pink."

He cracked a half-smile. "It's supposed to rain."

"You don't wanna walk between the raindrops with me?" Carol teased. "Catch a cold together? It'd be pretty romantic."

"Pfft."

They laughed as they walked over to the ladder.

"I'll go down first."

"Even better."

He looked up at her through his bangs. "Stop."

She laughed. "I can't promise anything."

"Figures." He climbed down and helped her down. She turned in his arms, and as she did, he inhaled her sweet perfume, or possibly the scent of her lotion or soap. It was almost bitter, but sweet at the same time. It sent goose bumps up his arms, and he moved back. "Night."

"Good night." She left the room and went to hers, but found Patch and Sophia had claimed it. She decided to dust that shelf downstairs until Sophia rolled Patch off the bed.

About an hour later, Patch hadn't moved, and the couch was loaded with boxes that Daryl brought in while she was cleaning, so she went to complain to him. If she wasn't getting any sleep, he wouldn't. It was his dog, after all.

She flicked on the light, his eyes squeezed shut and she shook him lightly. "Daryl? Daryl?"

"What?" he moaned sleepily.

"Get your dog. He's hoggin' the entire bed, and—"

"Here." He held out the tan cover to her, suggesting they sleep together in his bed. "C'mon, woman, it's cold."

She hadn't expected to cuddle up with Daryl, but between the exhaustion and her freezing hands and toes, she didn't argue. He was probably more exhausted than her. She climbed into the bed behind him, he scooted over a bit and shuddered when her feet brushed his. "Sorry," she whispered.

But it wasn't her icy feet that made him shudder.

She turned the light off and buried her face in a pillow that didn't smell of dog and drool, drifting off quickly. Daryl, on the other hand, was very much awake now. He could feel her behind him, her body was small, but gave off plenty of heat, so it was slowly dragging his eyelids down.

_You ain't even screwin' the woman, and she livin' with you with her kid and has you doin' this shit? Damn, little brother, she got you whipped._ He could hear Merle's laughter barking in his ear, and he groaned softly.


	7. Walk With Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Carol woke up alone, but Daryl had politely left a note. She couldn't help but smile. It was like the morning after, only without a hangover. She put the note in her room and found he'd taken Sophia to school as well. She went downstairs with Patch trailing after her, and she finished off the coffee and made herself something to eat while looking over the morning paper. There had to be a job she could get. If she saved up enough money, she could find an apartment of her own and get out of Daryl's hair. She really needed to file for divorce, but Ed would never let her live if she did.

"Get down," Daryl scolded Patch. Carol hadn't even heard the key in the lock. "Hey, Carol?"

She stepped out of the kitchen. "Hmm?"

"Got people here to see you." He pointed behind him.

"Carol." Rick smiled. "Thank God." He gathered her up in a tight up. "Thank God."

"Rick?"

"Could've at least waited for—Carol!" Lori ran over and made it a group hug. "Thank God!"

Once they released her, she put on another pot of coffee, and they sat in the living room. Daryl flipped through the mail on the stairs, acting like he wasn't listening to their conversation, and Carol wished he wouldn't distance himself.

"I was so worried about you, honey." Lori fought back tears. "When I though Ed had—I wanted to kill him."

"No, she's serious," Rick added when Carol laughed. "She got my gun and everything. Shane had to drag her back."

"I'm fine. As you can see." She took a sip of coffee.

"I wish you woulda called me." She frowned. "We've all been so worried. Ed's been poundin' on our door day and night. Got so bad a few weeks ago that Shane had to—"

"Shane?" She lifted her head. "What did he do?"

"Beat the shit out of Ed, nearly knocked him unconscious."

Carol felt sick. She tried to imagine Ed bloodied up and on the ground, but all she could see was herself. Carol always knew her friends would intervene with any attempt Ed made to kill her if she left him, but she never imagined one of her friends beating him into a bloody mess. Shane and Ed always had bad blood, ever since high school. Shane saw Ed punch Carol the night of their junior prom out in the parking lot when she wouldn't agree to go to a motel with him, and Shane tried to get at him, but Rick and Tyreese stopped him. Shane shouted and spat at Ed, and Carol suspected more happened, but Lori and Andrea took her home after Rick caught Shane lunging at Ed. It was awful. It was hard to explain to her friends how she broke her nose. She lied and to this day didn't what to know what else went down. She also didn't want to know what had happened a few weeks ago.

"Are you okay?" Lori saw the change in Carol.

"I'm just tired. Sophia had me up most of the night from her party."

"Speaking of Sophia's party," Lori reached into her purse and pulled out a wrapped box, "here. Carl picked it out."

She grasped the small box. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"So, when are you and Ed getting divorced?" Rick asked, swallowing coffee.

The question hung in the air, Daryl lifted his head to see how she was going to answer, Lori gaped at her like she was insane for not saying right now, and Rick studied her, fearful that she wouldn't leave him.

"You _are_ gonna divorce him, right?" Lori asked.

She ran her thumbs over the rim of the mug. "I don't—"

"You aren't?" Lori exclaimed. "Why the hell not?"

"He has a lot of lawyers," Carol explained, "a lot of money. I don't want to lose custody of Sophia."

"We can get lawyers," Rick assured her. "Mr. Samuels is a good lawyer. Ryan Samuels. Sophia and his youngest daughter, Mika, have slumber parties all the time."

She exhaled to keep the tears back. Ed had almost all the attorneys in his back pocket, and with his father's money, he could buy out the judge. Carol didn't stand a chance in court. Her only chance was if she ran, changed her name and started over in a different state. She'd never left Atlanta before in her life. She wasn't sure how to stand on her own two legs. She'd never had to. All of her life she'd lived off her daddy's money then she married Ed. There was always someone to support her. She survived by not being alone. She didn't know how to be alone. It almost scared her more than Ed. Almost.

"Y'all should go. Gotta do some things."

Carol looked up at Daryl with tears in her eyes as he shooed Lori and Rick out of his apartment, he grabbed a leash from the kitchen and grasped her arm, hauling her up. He latched it to Patch's collar and he shrugged on his jacket.

"Let's go." He walked out of the apartment.

"Uh?" She followed him, closing the door.

It was cold outside, the nippy wind blew at her loose T-shirt, but her sweats kept warm. Daryl noticed her shuddering, so he removed his jacket and held it out to her. She looked at him, almost confused, but she took it and put it on.

"What's with the look? Nobody's offered you a jacket before?"

"Just my father when I was little." She rubbed her arms. Ed enjoyed watching Carol squirm and shudder in the cold.

"Huh." He handed her Patch's leash. "He'll drag you if you let him."

"I'm used to being dragged around." She was lurched forward by him.

Daryl narrowed his eyes in the sunlight. "You ain't filin' for a divorce?"

"Thought about it."

"Lair."

She smiled a bit. "I can't lose Sophia. She doesn't deserve to be stuck with him. God, if he won custody..." She shook her head.

"Why'd you stay?" He had to know why any woman would stay with a man that beat the shit out of her, took life from her and...looked at his own daughter.

"Love?" She squinted at him, and he made a face. "Talked myself into believing I loved him, that I was happy, but I never was. Ed and I...looked good, and looking good is important to people with our background."

"Lookin' good? That's what won you?"

"That and my father being there when Ed proposed. I didn't have much choice."

"If I wasn't here, would you have left?"

"I planned to. I had a plan, but I kept putting it off. 'Sophia's not old enough', 'I don't have money or a job', 'It'll be better. It's just a rough patch', 'It's the alcohol' and the topper: 'He promised he wouldn't do it again'. It was stupid." She heaved a sigh. "So stupid."

"Somethin' had to get you up in the mornin', not just coffee."

"Hot coffee being poured on me? I'll pass."

"What?"

She explained what happened when he left after they had coffee, and Daryl had to contain his rage. She was nervous as she neared the end of the story, because he wore a homicidal expression. She wondered why Daryl had stuck his neck out for her and Sophia. Did they mean something to him? Were they important to him? If so, why?

"Shoulda left him," he criticized. Should of waited for him to come home that day, given him a taste of his own medicine. That son of a bitch. When he and Daryl met, Daryl would make sure he wouldn't leave without knowing the angry of a Dixon.

"I think we've established that I'm stupid," she replied. "And I had nowhere to go, like you said."

"You ain't stupid. He got into your head, made you think you deserved it. You didn't. She didn't."

"You're a good man, and I really appreciate all that you've done for me and Sophia. I'll repay you someday. I just have to get out of town and get a job and a place to call home. Might take a while, but I will—"

"I ain't askin' you to repay me," he informed her.

A beat.

"When are you leavin'?"

"As soon as possible."

"Wait for the new year," he swayed her. "Fresh start."

"You just want me to cook for the holidays." He laughed, and she giggled. "You're helping me clean up, just so you know."

"Depends on your cookin'."

She stopped as Patch sniffed yet another pile of grass. "My cooking depends on your behavior."

He nudged her with his elbow. "Uh-huh."

She smiled.

"Let's go home. Fixin' to rain again." He whistled to Patch and took the leash from her, purposefully brushing his fingers against her. "You got poor circulation."

"I have chronically cold hands. Do you have a problem with it?"

"If you're bunkin' up with me, yeah."

"I don't intend to. Bunk up with your dog, and I won't."

"Likely. He's taken a likin' to your little girl."

"Jealous?"

"Nah."

"Good, because as long as he likes my daughter, I'm going to bunking up with you. Less smell and more space."

"Well, wear socks."

"Okay. Pookie." She laughed at the expression he gave and walked ahead to pet Patch.

_Damn, what the hell was this woman doin' to him?_

– – –

Carol became a regular guest in Daryl's bed, and he stopped waking up early to avoid seeing her. He enjoyed having her in his bed. She was a source of warmth and was entertaining. He watched her sleep a few times, and she woke up once during it, and he claimed she was snoring like a bear. She rolled him off the bed that night. She was giggling, so he knew she was awake. Woman was dangerous. He watched his back since she slept facing it.

He finished the glass of water he'd woken up to get, and he went back to his room. He made a stop to check on Sophia. She was curled up with Patch and the stuffed bear he "acquired"—meaning went out and bought for her birthday—from a "friend"—meaning Walmart. Carol was so surprised, and that earned him another less awkward kiss on the cheek when he wasn't expecting it.

He yawned, ready to pass out the minute his head touched his pillow, but when he saw Carol, he was wide awake and frozen in place.

Carol was hunched up in bed, gripping covers tightly, panting, sweat on her brow. She kept muttering, but it was incoherent, and then she screamed. She began to thrash in the bed, he tried to still her, but she had more strength than he thought, and she caused him to stumble back.

"Damn." He used more force to block her hands, grasped her shoulders and shook her hard, waking her up.

"God, please, _don't hurt me_!" She cringed away from him.

"Carol, it's just me." He searched her wide eyes, palms outward as a gesture of peace.

"Daryl?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Daryl."

"'Course it's me. What was you dreamin' 'bout?" He climbed onto the bed. "Carol?"

She averted her eyes, but hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She pulled her legs in and covered her face with her hands, sobbing softly, her small shoulders shaking. "I—I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He moved beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him, her hand curling around his neck as she sobbed into the crook of his shoulder. "You don't needa be sorry."

She cried for a long time, Daryl held her, but said nothing. He felt like his words fell short. She was grateful that he was there, and he waited for her to calm down. He even got her a glass of water. She rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes and nose red, her voice shaky and thick. It cut into him sharper than any blade.

"It was just a bad night for Ed, and he took it out on me. I ended up in the hospital, and I had so many stitches and two broken fingers and—" Her voice broke. "I didn't even know I was pregnant until the nurse told me. Ed was so sweet until she said that. He yelled at how irresponsible I was the minute I was discharged. I wanted to cry, but every time I began to, he would hit me and tell me to stop breaking his concentration—he was working at home to take care of me," she explained.

"Bastard."

She picked at the glass and met his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He eyed her. "Just...all this time I wanted to ask. Why?"

"'Cause I know what it's like, and I don't want y'all around that no more. Gotta start somewhere, right?"

She smiled as tears burned her eyes. "When did it happen to you?"

"When my mama died." He kept his eyes guarded. "My dad was pissed 'bout the house burnin' down, and Merle was off juvenile correction facility again. He took it out on me. Beat me near unconscious, crashed at one of his women's house for a couple of days then bought a shitty trailer. Merle came home, they fought all the time til Merle just left. Beat me every day til I was able to leave. Moved out here and ain't ever looked back."

Carol knew he was rushing it, because he didn't want her to know the details. No, he wasn't really for her to know. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He wanted it hidden. She could understand. She reached over and set her hand over his, squeezing it comfortingly. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I ain't lookin' to talk."

"How blunt!" She saw the tips of his ears go red, and he tried to explain, but she didn't waste the perfect opportunity to tease him. "Such a romantic, Mr. Dixon." She looked up and down then said, "Wanna screw around?"

His phone rang, and he quickly answered it, leaving the room as she called, "Saved by the bell!"

"O-oh," Shane teased. "Got yourself a woman over? Should I call back?"

"What do you want?" He closed the door.

"Just callin' to let you know you needa be at the courthouse at six a.m. See that's when the little hand is one six and—"

"Shut the hell up, asshole."

"You needa get laid." He hung up.

"Prick." He turned and found Carol in the doorway. "What're you lookin' at?"

She was smiling, so amused. "You...you're wearing my sweats."

"What?" He looked down.

"I left them where you usually toss yours, but I forgot. I saw the coffee stain on the side a minute ago. It's a good look. Slimming."

"You want 'em back?"

"Eventually. Until then I'm keeping yours. They're a bit too big, but I like it."

"You gonna wear my boxers next?" He stepped into the room.

"I just might." She titled her head. "Nice ass."

"Two steps from sleepin' on the couch."

"Hey, that's just mean."

"So's life." He lied down. "You comin'?"

"Depends. How are we doing this? Are we doing it rough or are we making tender Sarah McLachlan love?"

"Good night." He flicked the lights off, and she busted out laughing. "You're a dangerous woman, Peletier."

She climbed into bed. "Hmm, you've no idea."

He arched a brow that she couldn't see. "That a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

He chuckled. Interesting.


	8. Gone A-Camping

Carol stumbled out of bed, her shirt hung loosely over her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes. She felt like she hadn't slept in years. With Daryl working late at the office and that damned dog running around after every little sound the bird that had moved into Daryl's ceiling made, she hadn't slept well—at all. It was like being over at Lori's, and Carl and Sophia are hyped up on sugar or adrenaline from staying awake all night, and she'd just helped cook, clean up the mess and then help Theodore deliver what she'd made for the local food administration. Ugh, there weren't enough hours in the day.

She splashed ice cold water on her face, dried her face and then went to check in on Sophia. "Sophia?" She pushed open the door and her heart stopped as her eyes landed on an empty bed. "Sophia." She checked the closet, but it was emptied. Oh, God! "Sophia!" She ran downstairs "Sophia!"

Daryl grasped Carol by the waist as she came barreling down the stairs. "Hey, hey, hey! Relax! I got her."

"What?" She stepped back.

"Get changed." He was smiling his half-smile. "I got plans."

"You?" She frowned, confused. "Where's Sophia?"

"Downstairs in my car. Get changed. I'll wait here, gonna get some things together, so you got about thirty minutes." He disappeared in the kitchen.

"What kind of plans?" she called after him.

"If I tell you, you ain't gonna come. Change, Peletier. You got twenty-nine minutes now."

"I need a shower."

"A half hour shower?" He stuck his head out. "The hell you gotta wash for thirty minutes? You ain't got hair."

She glared. "On second thought, I'm going back to bed." She climbed the stairs and went back to bed, Daryl came in after her, and he went through the drawers that had been filling with her clothes. "Daryl, get outta there, please."

"Here." He tossed a knit sweater at her then a pair of jeans, some socks. "Huh." He swallowed a big bite of apple.

"Are you going to bury me in my clothes?" She sat up, tugging the jeans off her head.

"I just might. Want your bra too?"

"You're walking on thin ice this morning." She stood up. "I'm taking a hot twenty minute shower, so get Sophia up here, and we can all leave once I change. She needs to eat something anyway." She rubbed her face.

"Ten minute shower," he argued. "We're losin' the light, and you're gonna ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" She perked up. "There's a surprise?"

"Hell, shoulda told you that sooner. Yes, now hurry up."

––

Daryl handed Sophia a bottle of water through the window as he waited for Carol. He had taken some time off—just four days—to take the girls out of the city. For four days, they were going out to the woods camping, and he had to take Patch with them. The people who watch him usually were out of town or on a business trip, he didn't really know. He didn't press the issue. He got what he needed from their housekeeper. He didn't need to know anymore.

Carol came outside in a long, gray jacket, and Daryl laughed at her. "What?"

"We ain't goin' to Alaska."

"This is what I have to wear since your dog ripped a hole in mine. Also this is yours. I found it in your closet when I bravely cleaned it out."

"What?" He closed the space between them. "You cleaned out my closet?" His voice was sharp.

"Not "cleaned out", more like tidied up." She searched his eyes and realized she's overstepped her boundaries. "I sew your ripped shirts, and I noticed a few—"

"Look, I don't mind you cleanin' and straightenin' up, but do not go through my personal belongings. You got no right. You hear me? Don't do it again."

"I don't need to be talked down to," she informed him. "I didn't go through anything. I left those boxes alone, because I know how much you like your privacy. I would never violate your privacy for my own curiosity. Do you want it back?" She removed the jacket and tossed it at him, he caught it out of reflex. "Take it back, but don't talk down to me." She got into the car.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked, holding her doll close.

"Of course, honey." She smiled reassuringly at her daughter. She turned her body so that she was angled away from Daryl, and she gazed out the window as he got in the car. This was going to be a long day. Where was he taking them? To the park to walk Patch?

Forty-five minutes into the drive, Carol knew they weren't going to the park. Daryl said it was a surprise, but she didn't know what kind of surprise. It wasn't her birthday, and it wasn't a holiday, not for six days, so where was he talking them?

– – –

They stopped for gas, Sophia went inside with Daryl, and Carol woke up from the nap she fell into, shuddering at the cold. It was so cold for late fall. She wanted curl up with Sophia in front of a fireplace with something hot to drink. That always ended up with a drunken Ed stumbling all over the place and then getting pissed and beating her in front of the fireplace. That's not a Hallmark moment. It's a Peletier moment. God, did she loath that name and that man.

A tap at her window made her jump, Daryl stood just beyond the glass, so she sat up and opened the door. She ran a hand over her mouth, hopefully she hadn't drooled, because her mouth was open a little while she was sleeping. That would be embarrassing.

"Here." He crouched down and handed her a cup of steaming something, she took a sip and discovered it was a mint chocolate latte, and even though she wasn't fond of mints, it was nice. She curled her icy fingers around the mug. "Got you this too." He handed her a greasy wrapper. "Egg and cheese only."

"Thanks."

"Coat's behind you." He stood up and went over to Sophia. "Get in the car." He took the windshield wiper from her, she laughed and got in the car as Carol dug out the jacket and put it back on, watching him through the side mirror.

"A picture lasts longer," he informed her once he was back in the car.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," she teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He started the car and pulled out. "Get comfy. We got a ways."

"Then here." She ripped the biscuit in half and held one half out to him. "Here."

"You can see that I'm drivin', can't you?"

"Yes, I can, so open your mouth."

"No."

"Here. If I don't give you this, you won't eat at all." She waited, he took it from her hand and bit into it, and she smirked.

– – –

Ed alone in the office of Rick Grimes, he counted each tick his watch gave him, and he began to wonder why in the hell his taxes were paying for such lazy work. He could've found Carol fifty times over. He popped his jaw as his angry boiled up at the mere thought of that fucking cunt. When he got his hands on her—and he would—she would never ever leave him again. He would make sure of that. If she thought it was bad before, just wait until he found her again. He would never let her go, not after that revolting, worthless piece of shit tarnished his name with that Dixon bastard and now that little shit has taken his daughter to God only knows. Ooh, she wouldn't live this time, not this fucking time.

Bitch was probably cowarding in a dingy little rat-infested motel trying to figure out where to go. Ed knew her father wouldn't lie to him. He probably hadn't hear from Carol since the holidays, and that cunt Lori Grimes... She would hide Carol and Sophia from him. Uppity bitch. He had layers on her, but she didn't have shit on him. Whatever he'd done to Carol had healed by now, and they only had their word against his, and he had a mighty powerful word in this town. He couldn't wait to see what move she made next. As pissed off as he was, he enjoyed this little game she instigated. But he knew who would come out on top.

"Mr. Peletier." Rick cringed as he said the name, entering his office, taking a seat to look this smug bastard in the face. "How can I help you?"

"Same issue as last time, Rick." His focused brown eyes met Rick's without a second's pause. "Have you heard from my wife?"

"Not a thing." He rested his hands on his desk. "I thought I told you I'd call if I had any news from Carol."

"Yeah, you said a lot of things," Ed jeered.

"What do you want me to do? Beat down ever door of every person who Carol's ever met?"

"It'd be a start."

Rick's brow arched in annoyance. "I can only help you so much, Ed. For all you know, you signed the divorce papers and helped her move out."

Ed glared. "I ain't dumb, Rick. I know you've heard from here. You and your wife." He leaned toward Rick. "You'd be smart tell me where my wife and child are."

"And you'd be smart _get out_ of my office," Rick replied. "And if you have any more questions, ask Leon. I have more important things to do than look for a woman who _left_ you." Rick stood up and started to leave, but Ed grabbed his wrist.

"That's where you're wrong," Ed informed him. "Carol didn't leave me, and _when_ she comes back, I'll thank you myself."

"You can't buy my friendship," he spat. "You make me sick, Ed. Now leave before I have you removed, and take your wife-beating hands off me." He held the door open.

He took the high ground and left the office peacefully, but he paused and looked at Rick. "I'll be seeing you, Rick."

Rick glared after Ed, Shane held onto his hot coffee as to not throw it on the man, and they met in his office. Shane sat on the edge of Rick's desk. "Carol again?"

"Yeah. He won't let her go."

He drank his coffee. "I'm just glad she got outta there. He'd have killed her."

Rick frowned though, unnerved. He'd seen this case a million times, and eventually, they're going to run into each other. They live in the same town, and the only save is Ed doesn't know where Daryl lives—hell, Rick didn't know until he went to see Carol—but once Ed knows Carol's still in town. He won't let her leave. He'll follow her, get her alone and kill her. Sophia would be his, and he could cover his tracks well. The last thing he wanted to see was Carol dead, but she wasn't the type of woman who could live without a man. Her means of survival are to be with a man. That's how she's always been, ever since high school. He ought to know. They were best friends since childhood. Carol introduced him to Lori their freshmen year, and she was so excited to set him up with girl best friend. It meant so much to her, and Rick did fall in love with her, but all the fights would tear them apart, and soon Carl would be dragged into it.

"You okay, man?" Shane looked him over.

"Yeah, just...got a headache." He checked his watch. "Daryl took a few days off, so I'm leavin' you in charge til I get back."

"Consider everything goin' to hell," Shane joked, and Rick laughed. "I got it covered. I want you to rest. Carol's been wearin' on you, so I want you to take a bubble bath, get a facial, a pedicure and do whatever else the hell marriage makes you do, and get some rest."

"Damn, I thought I got all that nail polish off." Rick hid his hands in his pockets as he left.

"Get some rest!" Shane called after him.

"Will do," he called back. Right after he told Carol to get the hell outta Dodge.

– – –

He watched her expression closely, but she was just staring in shock. He'd taken them out to the woods for a camping trip. He had a house that he stumbled upon, no one owned it, so he used it for a bathroom. It was stripped bear, so they set up tents out in the front yard since Sophia was so pumped about sleeping outside with the bugs, which made Carol instantly move onto the steps behind her.

Sophia and Patch checked out the inside of the house while Daryl and Carol unpacked the car.

"You coulda told me," Carol repeated. "I'd have worn thicker clothes. I think it's colder up here too."

"We'll make a fire," he replied as he set up Carol and Sophia's tent. "Get you a blanket."

"I'm only complaining, because you didn't tell me you were taking us camping. I'd have worn—not this." She stood up and handed him a rod. "So, what are your plans for us today?"

"To get the tents up, I reckon. Tomorrow, we're goin' fishin' and hikin'."

"Okay. Hiking. I love to hike." She glanced over, and Sophia was within her sight, playing with Patch. "I'll get some wood. Sophia loves fires."

"I'll do it. You can finish this." He handed her the tent itself. "Unless you won't get lost."

"I'll...probably get lost and...never figure this out without instructions."

He pulled them out of his back pocket. "Hey, Patch! C'mon." He whistled and the dog came charging out. "Be right back." He disappeared into the trees.

She read the instructions word for word then turned them to see if the pictures made any sense, but she didn't get it. She was in the car cuddling with Sophia and Lori as Rick and Carl threw together the tent the last time they went camping, and it was freezing, but it was her idea to spend a weekend in the woods together. She never suggested it again. The summertime yes, the winter no. She hoped he packed thick blankets.

"Sophia."

She came out of the house. "Oh! Can I help?" She ran over and began to put it together without instructions. "Mika and I did this when I went over to her house," she explained as she put it together. "Lizzie helped too."

She smiled, never having seen Sophia so eager to help, so confident. Ed squelched all of Carol's confidence and trust and made her not trust really anyone, but Rick has always been there for her, so he helped a lot more than he knew. He was part of the reason she was out here, alive and happy and with a guy who she really cared for. She could never thank Daryl for bringing back parts of her she had sworn she had lost, but she would never stop trying.


	9. Cupid Beth

That night Sophia roasted marshmallows and shared them with Patch, Daryl passed a mug of coffee to Carol, and she curled her fingers around it, taking a long drink. They'd eaten gas station chips and sandwiches since Daryl got back too late to catch anything, and Sophia wasn't sure how she felt about Daryl "catching" their dinners. He'd been wearing a crossbow since they'd gotten into the wood, and it made Sophia worry about the animals, but she had Patch and Mommy and Daryl, so she felt very safe.

Sophia and Patch went into her tent, Sophia was reading one of her books to him, and Carol smiled, taking another sip of coffee.

"Better savor that. That's all we got til mornin'."

She met his eyes. "So, you'll cuddle with me then?"

He blushed. "W—what?"

"You heard me." She moved closer to him. "I like to be held tightly." He looked away and drank from his cup as his face went red, and she laughed.

He didn't hear Sophia reading anymore. "Might have to sleep with me." He gestured to her. "She's out cold."

Carol set her cup down, leaned into tent and found Sophia and Patch passed out. She covered Sophia up, lifting her feet into the tent and zipping it. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"That's your tent. I unloaded your things in there, and ours in that one." She pointed behind them. "I didn't tell her. I guess she moved her stuff in there when I was looking for dinner." Little sneak. She knew very well that was Daryl's tent. It was camo, for the love of God, and Sophia knew theirs was navy blue. It was Carol's favorite color, and Sophia's was pink, so she chose the pink double sleeping bag. Oh, Daryl would just love that.

She bit her lip. "Guess we're sharing a tent. I'm sorry. She can be so forgetful."

"It's all right." He lifted his head. "I...like sharin' a bed with you."

"You do?" Her lips tugged upward, trying to smile—the kind of smile that only a man who you're falling for can give you. "Thought I snored like a bear?" she teased.

"You do, but I got earplugs."

She glared playfully at him. "You're going to hell for that."

His lips tugged as he half-smiled. "Save you a seat." He looked her up and down. "Mouse."

"Excuse me?" She picked up her cup of coffee and her brows shot up.

"Mouse," he repeated. "Think it suits you."

"So, it's a pet name? Great. I have one for you too, but I shouldn't say it with a child around."

He laughed.

"Here." She got into his personal space, he tensed right up, and she poured the little bit of coffee she had left into his mug. "Enjoy." She ruffed his hair, and he glared. "Good night, Daryl." She waited until she was in the tent to yawn loudly and curl up into the sleeping bag, feeling the cool earth beneath her. It put her to sleep more quickly than she thought it would.

––

Sophia woke up before Daryl and Carol, and she knew her mother would want her to stay put, so she walked around the house and found an empty room to play with her dolls. She didn't want to disturb her mother's rest, and she slept so well with Daryl around, not at all like when her daddy was around. Sophia thought it was sweet how he was looking after her mommy, even if she didn't know he was.

Patch intently watched her, trying to grab one, but she was too quick, and he came up empty every time.

Daryl woke to the feeling of something slowly sliding down across his hips, his eyes shot open, and he found Carol wrapped around him like a vine in the hideous might-as-well-be-a-neon-sign pink sleeping bag. Her right leg was underneath his somehow and with her movement, she was straddling his right leg, and her head on his shoulder and one of her hands gripped his arm, the other around his neck, fingers tangled into his hair, which was oddly relaxing. He only had one arm around her, his fingers grasping at the small curls at the nape of her neck. He could feel her breasts against his arm, which was in between them, and he took a deep breath in.

She shifted again, tugging his arm closer, he could feel her bra now, and her knee was on his torso now, rubbing his jeans against his hardening groin, and he groaned softly. He had to get out of there. He grasped her hand that was in his hair and removed it then the other hand and sat up. He lifted her leg off him and gently set it down, slipping out of the tent.

"Damn woman and her snuggling shit," he grumbled. He noticed Sophia's tent was open. "Sophia?" He peered inside, but she wasn't in there. "Sophia?"

Carol woke instantly to Daryl calling her daughter's name. "Sophia." She climbed out of the tent. "Where is she?"

"Check the house, and I'll go round back."

She went inside and heard Patch moving upstairs, so she followed the sounds and found her playing in one of the empty rooms. "Sophia." She dropped to her knees beside her. "Hey, honey."

"Good morning, Mommy." She smiled.

"Morning." She returned her smile. "Do you want something to eat?"

She nodded.

"Let's go get some food then." She took her small hand and they went downstairs, Daryl had returned as they padded down the stairs, and he held back his relief. "We'll need more wood."

"I'll get it."

"Me too!" Sophia enthusiastically added. "We'll get wood and sticks and leaves!"

"Oh, baby, I don't want you out there."

Sophia's little face fell. "Why not?"

"I—I don't know what's out there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," she insisted. "I'll be with Daryl. I'll be okay."

Carol met his eyes, he shook his head no, and she grasped Sophia's hands. "I know you will be, but I want you to stay with me."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I don't want you getting stung by a bee or get poison ivy or hurt yourself in some other way. He has Patch, and you can go next time. Besides, you'll get to go out there when we hike."

"I wanna go now!" She stomped her foot hard into the soil.

"I know you do, sweetheart, but you right now I want you to keep me company, okay?"

Tears welled up in her big eyes and she jerked her hands back and ran into the house. "I hate you!" Carol flinched at the words. "You're so mean!" A door slammed from within, and Patch went after the girl. He found the door and scratch it, whining when she didn't open it, and when she still didn't open the door, he sat down and let out a harsh, sad howl. She let him inside and gripped him as she sobbed at how unfair her mother was.

"She's just a kid," Daryl murmured to Carol. "She didn't mean it, just sayin' it to say it, you know?"

"I know." The tears in her eyes told him otherwise. "You go. I'll straighten up and try to get her out of that room."

He gave a nod. "You need me, holler."

She nodded and went inside. She stopped just inside the doorway, a hand on her stomach as it churned, and she waited until Daryl was gone before she fell to her knees at the memories that poured into her. Her entire body shook, her chest was tightening up, air was hard to get into her lungs, and her breaths came out in a rush. She couldn't calm herself as Ed came into her head, and she was so overwhelmed with emotions as hot tears burned in the back of her eyes.

_ Ugly bitch, ain't nobody ever gonna love you._

_Worthless shit! How in the hell did I get stuck with you?_

_Tryin' to leave me? Huh? Think you hate me? You don't hate me. You hate yourself. You know you deserve this. You're a bad person, a piece of lyin', cheatin', no good shit that deserves this. You hate me? Fine, hate me. Just you wait til that little bitch inside you hates you. That day will come too. Fuckin' worthless. Did God put you here to be a screw up? Honestly, I want to know._

_Don't fuckin' cry! You always fuckin' cry! God, you piss me off, bitch. Apologize! You ain't got a right to be alive!_

_You should be grateful. I saved your hideous ass from poverty, gave you a home, a child, and all I ask is you do everything I want. Is it so hard for you to understand? Fucking dumbass, couldn't figure your way out of a box. Tsk. It ain't wonder your daddy practically begged me to marry you. No man in his right mind would take you. What the hell you got to offer? Huh? Can't clean worth a damn, can't cook for shit, can't even satisfy a man, and you ain't pretty enough to be my wife. Disgusting. Damn your father, coulda gotten better if I went a homeless shelter._

**I hate you! You're so mean! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!**

She could almost feel every punch he delivered along with those words, and she couldn't stop the tears that flooded her eyes, the emotions that overwhelmed her entire body, and she sobbed into her hands, curling up, her past clawing at her, and breathing was impossible. Just when things go well, that bastard had to find some way inside, even by those few words. _God, make Ed pay for he's done to her_, Carol prayed through the tears. _Please, Almighty God, she couldn't do this on her own. Don't let her lose her only child to his blood, not her baby girl, not her Sophia. Please, not her baby girl._

Carol felt little arms wrap around her. "Mommy." Sophia hugged her tightly. "Please, don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Honest. Mommy, please, don't cry."

Daryl peered over at Carol as sobbed frantically in a ball in the floor, chewing his lower lip, and he felt like a dick as he turned and walked away. He couldn't fix himself, let alone someone else. But it was so hard to get his legs to move as her sobs grew hysterical. He gripped the strap to his bow and he looked behind him, seeing that Sophia had come down. Carol was holding her so tight. It wasn't enough. She needed someone to talk to about what was going on inside her, and there's no way she'd tell Sophia or anyone. She was changing day by day, but that wasn't enough. She was a broken woman—no, it was deeper than that. She was broken soul, and she was reaching out, grasping at smoke in the air, because no one was there to help her repair herself. He couldn't do that. He couldn't be there for her, not like that. She needed a man, not a husk of a man, to repair what Ed had done to her. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him.

Distantly, he heard a twig snap, and he figured it was a deer. He turned away from Carol and Sophia, his heart heavy as he went to collect sticks and find something for them to eat before the hike.

– – –

Maggie walked around her apartment, finishing the guide for her final exam, chewing on her bottom lip. She could feel eyes watching her, and she looked up. She found Glenn in the doorway with Beth, and she immediately ducked out of the room, clutching the binder to her chest. Oh shit!

She peered over the corner as Beth paid for the pizza, Glenn glanced over, and she hid again. Damn it, Beth. The one thing she told Beth not to do, and she did it anyway. Yes, Maggie had said she was hungry, and yes, Maggie wanted pizza, but she did not want to see Glenn. After the last time he delivered to her—Why did she have to be stupid? Every idiot knows you do not order pizza when you know the guy delivering and you're intoxicated, not to mention... This is a nightmare.

"Mag, I got pepperoni and cheese stuffed crust." Beth entered the kitchen. "Glenn says hi."

"What the hell, Beth!" Maggie exclaimed. "I invited you over here to help me study, not bring my one-night stands over!"

"No, you invited me over, because Ma's sick and Daddy's..." she trailed off and sucked in a deep breath. "I was hungry anyway, and you were too."

She couldn't glare after that. "Beth, I know you mean well, but I don't need a boyfriend."

"Just because Josh was an ass doesn't mean every guy is," Beth protested. "Like Zach. He's a nice guy."

"That's high school," Maggie replied. "This is the real world, and Glenn's not...my type."

"You like nerds," Beth shot back. "He's a nerd. Have you ever seen him outside of that uniform?"

She glared now, and Beth laughed. "Little shit." Maggie smacked her with her binder then closed it and hopped up on the counter, taking a slice. "I hate exams."

"That's why I'm gonna be a housewife."

Maggie chocked on her pizza as she laughed. "You tell Zach that?" She grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce off her mouth.

She glared. "Or a farmhand. I'm good with the horses, and one of us needs to tend to the farm. Daddy's gettin' older, and with you off teachin', it's gonna be me. Shawn was gonna but..." She swallowed hard to keep the tears away. "It's gonna be me."

Maggie had no appetite now. She swallowed the last bite of pizza, and it tasted like sand. "I know you don't want to hear it, but you don't have to live your life at that farm."

"Daddy needs someone to take over." Beth didn't look at her. "I don't mind. Patricia and Otis are gonna help me, too."

Maggie didn't want to argue. "Yeah, they are." She slid off the counter and hugged her from behind. "I know you'll do great."

Beth's lips pulled up. "I will." She turned to face Maggie. "And Glenn's coming over once he's off." She ran out of the room.

"Beth!" Maggie shouted.

She waited in the living room, Beth had gotten a ride home with Jimmy after Maggie chased her down, and now she waited on Glenn. She didn't know how to tell him it was just a one-night stand, because he was so sweet. He was a guy friend. She'd gotten pizza from him so many times, and she'd gotten to know him over a bad rainstorm. She didn't want him out in that mess, because he used a bike to deliver pizza. He was getting work done on his car, and he needed a couple hundred bucks to finish the repairs. She still didn't know what happened, didn't ask. He did miss about two weeks of work, so she assumed it was a car accident. He must've gotten hurt pretty bad.

She got up and poured herself something to drink. God, he kept looking at her with those puppy eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't looking for a relationship. She was trying to be more career-oriented and focus on her goals of becoming a teacher. If Glenn was in the equation, it would only make things harder. She didn't want to deal with her finals plus Glenn.

But once finals were over, she could try.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and she answered it with a smile, but it was the principal. She frowned. "Ty?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you."

"Uh, come inside." She closed the door behind him. "Coffee? I was about to put some on."

"You're studying for your finals, so I'll make this quick." He met her eyes, and she felt the seriousness of the situation. "How well do you know Sophia Peletier?"

"Why?"

"Answer me, please."

"Have a seat then." She sat on the sofa. "She's a good kid. She's so sweet and intelligent. Just the other day she gave me this really beautiful drawling." A chill ran through Maggie.

"But?"

She chewed her lower lip. "It was of her mother, Carol?" He nodded. "She was...just sittin' in a room, it was all black, but she made the moonlight show Carol's face. It was blue and black and swollen. I asked her what it was about, she freaked and handed me another one of me, and tore the one of her mother up." She rubbed her arms. "And there's been writing assignments about how they want to improve themselves, and Sophia talks about how she'll get stronger, be better, be faster, try to protect someone she calls Anne. 'I'll protect Anne. I'll be better for Anne. I'll be faster, so she won't get hurt anymore.' I figured it was just her imagination and video games." She shook her head. "But now she's—I don't know. It's like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiles all the time, and she can't wait to go home."

He nodded. "I see. Do you know her mother?"

"No. She's been to a couple of parent-teacher conferences, but she never spoke. Ed always did, but never her. I assumed she was either mute or extremely shy." Maggie had offered her everything—coffee, donuts, water, grape juice, apple juice, soda, a granola bar and the list goes on. The conferences can take a while sometimes, and Carol always looked so faint. Se was so terrified the woman would pass out and bust her head open on the tile floors. "What's this about, Tyreese?"

"Ed Peletier called and asked for the new address on Sophia's file. There is no new address." Tyreese didn't like Ed Peletier. He knew Carol and had seen the marks on her arms more than once, and he knew that bastard had done that to her. He was fond of Carol. His nephew was in the same class as Sophia, and they were friends. Sasha had babysat for Carol from time to time, and Carol for Sasha. Ty had picked Sebastian up from Carol's house four or five times last year, but for some reason Carol and Sasha were no longer talking or babysitting for each other. He knew why though. Ed. He didn't want Ty or any man around Carol. Rick was the only man who could be around Carol, because he was law enforcement, and Ed couldn't threaten him with repercussions.

"What do you mean? Did she leave him?"

"Rumor has it," he answered, "that Carol's missing, but Sophia's still in school, so she hopefully did leave him."

"Hopefully? You'd want their marriage to end? Why?"

"You ain't been with them as long as I have." He patted her hand gently. "There's a lot you don't know about the Peletiers, and it's not for me to tell you."

"He's abuse, ain't he?" Sophia. Maggie's heart felt heavy. That poor baby.

"You didn't hear it from me."

"You didn't give him the address, did you? Or any indication that Sophia's still in school?"

"No. I told him I hadn't hear from Carol or seen her. It's not lying, because I haven't. Sophia is a different matter. I want you to help Carol out as much as possible."

She nodded. "Of course, I love her little girl, but aren't we breaking some kind of rule?"

He smiled. "What are you talking about? I came over here to tell you we have a planning meeting at seven after Thanksgiving break. Put it on your calendar."

She smiled. "Right, meeting. I forgot. Thank you, Ty."

"It's my job."

She walked him to front door, he shook her hand goodbye, and Glenn was waiting by his bike. She walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him—once Ty was gone.

He stared at her for a minute.

"C'mon inside. You look cold." She held the door open for him.

"Thanks." He fell into step beside her. "Listen, Maggie, about the other night, I—" She nodded him on when he cut off. "I don't do that type of thing. You caught me by surprise, and I—"

She stopped by her apartment door and pulled his hat off. "I know I did, so let's talk it. I'll put on some coffee. Or do you have somewhere to be?"

"No. No, I don't have anywhere to be."

"I'm glad." She kissed him again and opened the door. "Make yourself at home."


	10. Goodbye Carol

Andrea put Brian down for a nap and went downstairs as the doorbell rang. She answered it and found her ex, Shane Walsh, standing before her. She smiled at him, but he was so pale.

"Andrea."

"Hey, Shane. How are you? I haven't seen you since Amy's going away party. Come inside." She stepped aside and let him inside. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Andrea, this isn't a personal. It's business."

Her heart stopped. "Phillip?" She stumbled back, he grasped her shoulders and helped her into a chair, grasping her hands in his. "Is he dead?" she whispered.

"He was in a car accident," Shane slowly explained. "He's alive, but he had damage to his face, and he lost an eye."

Her eyes squeezed shut and her stomach churned then her eyes opened. "Was this before or after he picked up Penny?" She searched his eyes and covered her mouth as she whimpered.

"She was thrown from the car." He hung his head. "Her died instantly from breaking her neck."

"Oh, my God." She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Andrea. I wish this had been personal." He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "He's in the hospital. Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Yes." She grabbed the phone and called her uncle. "Hey, Dale." She sniffed. "Could you please come over and watch Brian for a little while? No, Phillip's been in an accident, and I need to see him."

Shane waited outside as she talked to Dale, and soon the old man came himself, and he was so upset, he didn't glare at Shane. Dale hated Shane ever since Dale caught Andrea and Shane in her bedroom on graduation. Hell of a morning, but it wasn't the time to think about.

"Thank you, Dale." She hugged him tightly then got in the car with Shane. She finally asked, "Is he lucid?"

"No. He was too upset about Penny, so they sedated him." He glanced over at her. "He'll be fine, Andrea."

She nodded. "Can I see Penny?"

"I think its best if you didn't." Shane hadn't told her all of the damage done to the little girl. She was thrown from the car, yes, but way the truck hit them, she little body was mangled and wrapped, nearly beyond recognized. Phillip lost it when he saw them pulling her off the ground. He threatened the driver, who was on his knees, crying and apologizing over and over. It was horrible, and Shane wished he wasn't the first responder, but he was. He saw it all happen. All he could think was what if that was Carl or Sophia, and it tore him up inside. The hell's wrong with people?

At the hospital, Andrea fell apart beside her husband, and Shane let them alone. He closed the door and went to the lobby, rubbing his head.

"Phillip?" She grasped his bruised and swollen hand, his face similar, half of it was wrapped, and she sobbed. "Phillip."

– – –

"Carol?" Daryl searched the house, Sophia waited outside, tying her half-calf boots that Daryl made her pack so nothing could get at her legs, and Daryl returned to the porch. "Huh. Carol?" He grabbed her shirt from last night. "C'mere, boy." He had Patch sniff it, and Patch ran off toward the woods. He waved to Sophia, she shouldered her backpack, grabbing her mother's backpack, and she took his hand.

He stared down at her, her blue eyes met his questioningly then he followed Patch. They found Carol by the water, staring at it. She wore the outfit Daryl had thrown inside her bag at the last minute. A long sleeved red shirt, work pants with black boots, but he didn't understand the turban thing wrapped around her head.

"Patch." She bent down and scratched behind his ears. "Hey, boy. What're you doing here? Looking for me?" She giggled as he licked her nose. "Okay, I won't do it again." She wiped her nose and turned, finding Daryl and Sophia behind her. "You ready?"

"Are you?" Daryl asked.

"Of course." She took her bag from Sophia. "Thanks, sweetie." She shouldered it and looked at Daryl. "It's your move. Where to?"

"Out and about. See where it takes us."

Carol and Sophia exchanged glances as he walked off with Patch, and they followed him. Carol caught up to him, Patch fell back, as if not wanting Sophia alone, and she held onto his collar.

"You were kidding, right? About walking around aimlessly."

"No, I wasn't. Better to go off course. Followin' a trail ain't fun."

"Neither is getting lost."

"Just trust me, all right? I ain't gonna get you or that little girl lost."

"This is the beginning of a slasher film. No one knows we're out here, we're walking through the woods, and soon we'll find a creepy house, one of us will idiotically go inside, and they'll put the killer on our trail."

"There ain't no houses out here." He helped her over the rocks ahead and then helped Sophia, and he turned and spotted a small house, Carol sent him a dark look, and he laughed.

"You jinx." She walked by him. "We're not going near that house." She grabbed Sophia's hand and his, hauling them away. "C'mon, this way."

Sophia giggled at Carol's reaction to the house, Patch walked ahead of them, smelling everything, running off then barreling back when Sophia couldn't see him and called to him, and Daryl tried to focus on anything, but Carol's hand was consuming his thoughts. It was so warm, though calloused. He knew his hands were rough, but she didn't seem to mind. Her or Sophia. It was nice.

Sophia released Carol's hand and ran over to some wild flowers, Carol followed, letting his hand go, and he wanted to grasp it, but he had no reason to. He waited for them to stop oohing over flowers, but they didn't. Carol cut some from the rest and put them behind her ear, and then she came over to him.

"Hell no." He ducked her hands and moved away. "That ain't comin' near me. I mean it."

Sophia laughed as he dodged and weaved away from Carol and the flower, Daryl managed to get away, but he didn't know Carol had plans. They returned to their hike, Daryl led them to a lake full of fish, and they sat down for dinner. Daryl had gotten a few squirrels for lunch, which Sophia didn't know, and Carol didn't tell her, and they were going fishing for dinner. Sophia didn't want to be apart of it, so she stayed on the dock with Patch, drawing Daryl and Carol, who didn't take her eyes off Sophia.

"She's f—"

"Don't." She met his eyes. "Jinx."

"How am I a jinx? You was the one talkin' 'bout slasher films, not me." She kicked his boot with her. "Hey, woman, don't. You'll rock the boat, probably flip it with your luck, and I don't feel like swimmin'."

"Did you just call me fat?"

He tensed. "I—No! No, I didn't—" He stopped when she started laughing. "What?"

"Your face." She laughed so deeply, and Daryl had never seen her laugh like that. "That was priceless."

"Let's try to get some fish."

"Yes, sir!" She giggled.

He half-smiled at her. "Havin' fun?"

"I am." She saw his rob jerk. "Looks like you got a bite."

"You too."

They reeled in four fish each, Sophia turned away from them as Daryl taught Carol how to gut a fish, and he found she used a knife well. Sophia got the fire ready, Daryl lit it as Carol prepared the fish, and they walked as it cooked, Sophia took that time to draw them this time.

After eating, the sun was almost gone, so they decided to stay there for the night. Sophia and Carol curled up by the fire, Daryl reached over and moved Carol's hand back from the fire, and she gripped his hand tightly. He tensed.

Her eyes opened. "Daryl?" She sat up. "Hmm."

"No, go back to sleep. Just didn't want you burn your hand."

"How sweet." She was exhausted. "Lay down. You need sleep to."

"I'm all right."

"Daryl, please. I don't want to argue. Get over here."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She lifted the blanket up. "There's enough room, and it gets cold at night. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You're 'bout to pass out again, all I gotta do is wait for that."

"Daryl Dixon, get over here."

He groaned but complied. "Anything else?" He lied on his back, his hands stacked on his stomach, and she nodded, sliding her hand over to his. "What're you doin'?"

"Keeping my hand from the fire," she murmured, drifting off.

He closed his eyes, and he rolled over, but her hand only moved to his hip. Her fingers tightened on the material of his shirt, and he sighed softly, trying to sleep. Patch moved beside him, trapping him between the dog and Carol. He felt Carol's hand slip off his shirt, someone lied in between them, and the scent of lemons cross his nose. Sophia.

"My mommy," she informed him, grasping the hand Carol had used to grasp Daryl's shirt.

"My dog," he replied.

"Nu-huh. My dog too."

"What ain't yours?" He rolled onto his back. "Me?"

She slipped her hand into his. "No, my Daryl." She yawned and opened her eyes to met his. "You three...are my...family..."

Daryl stared at her as she fell asleep again. He didn't want a family. He didn't want them to think he was in their family. It hadn't been that long since they moved in with him. They're just staying. They had to be. He couldn't have a family, not like before, not like with her. He couldn't do that again, not with Carol, not with what was happening with him. What she was doing to him, the changes, what the hell did it mean? It was beginning to freak him out. He didn't like any physically contact, and yet there Carol was night after night brushing against him, leaning into him, touching the back of his shirt. She was moving in her sleep, but still, it bothered him that it didn't make him flinch. How could he handle Carol's touch, Sophia holding his hand, and no one else's? What were these women doing to him? He needed to get out of there. Soon.

––

In the morning they headed back to camp, Sophia went back to bed from all the hiking, and Carol noticed how distant Daryl was. It worried her. Did she do something wrong? Did Sophia? They had upset him? Did he want them gone? That scared her. She really cared for Daryl, and she really didn't want to burden him. If they were being a problem, they would leave. She had let him know she had plans. She'd found an ad for a library assistant, and she'd worked for a librarian during her senior year of high school, and she knew most of it still. It wasn't the best pay, but it was a start. All she had to do was call. Se had to tell him that. It was now or never.

She stepped into the tent after him, he moved away instantly, and she sat down away from him. "We need to talk." She met his eyes. "I really am grateful for all that you've done for me and my daughter."

"You already told me this." He cleaned his arrows, though they were clean now.

She shook her head. "I found a job. I'm going to call when we return, and I know of a place where Sophia and I can stay, so please, don't be angry with us."

"Angry?" He frowned. "I ain't mad at y'all. Why do you think that?"

"You...just seemed angry this morning, so I assumed you were thinking about us staying with you forever. We're not. I promise. All I need a few days to find some means of transportation and then to unpack our things, and we're gone. I'll send you as much as I can to repay you for the food and laundry detergent and any bills that rose during our stay."

"You ain't gotta repay me!" he snapped. "You ain't gotta drag yourself through shitty jobs 'cause you think I don't want y'all to stay! This ain't you! It ain't you."

She flinched as he raised his voice. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it about me."

"You don't understand shit." He got out of the tent, she started to follow, but he murmured, "Stupid bitch."

Her eyes burned as his feet receded quickly, and she tried not to cry, but his words bit into her. She was a stupid bitch. She was so, so stupid. Why did God ever allow her to live this long? She was so pathetic and meek and worthless. No one deserved to have to see her ugly face every single day. Ed was right. She should just off herself. Sophia would be better off with someone else. If Ed were happy with another woman, Sophia would be fine. Lori would protect Sophia like she was her own. Everything would be better if Carol never existed. Everything.

She climbed out of the tent and waited until Daryl was returning to camp before she left.

––

"Stupid bitch." He stormed out of camp and went into the woods, still holding the arrow he was pretending to clean. He tossed it to the ground and paced between trees. That stupid bitch! She had no idea. She had no idea how much he needed her to stay. She wasn't the stupid one. He was. He really like Carol's little girl, and who wouldn't? She was funny and smart and good at almost everything. She was so sweet, just like her mama. Carol was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. If he wasn't so screwed up, he could be the man she needed. That was a pipe dream. He was never going to be good enough for her.

He punched the trunk of a tree as hard as he could, the pain made him groan, and blood slid down his knuckles. He laughed in spite of the pain.

_ Good goin', little brother. You make Carol think you want her gone, make her nearly cry, and you come out here and wound yourself. Grow a pair, Darylene. You ain't the one on the edge. Selfish bastard. You might wanna run, son. It ain't lookin' too good for Mousy._

"Carol." He saw the look she had. He grabbed the arrow he'd dropped and went back to camp, Sophia was passed out in her tent with Patch guarding her protectively, staring intently at some trees. He went to their tent. "Carol?" He peered into the tent, and she wasn't in there. Shit! He looked in inside the house.

_She ain't gonna be in there, son. No, no, you pushed her buttons. Best be lookin' for a corpse now, boy. O-ooh, you done pushed her like Ed._ Merle tsked him in his head.

"Oh, shit!" He remembered her telling him about how used to make her want to kill herself, but she wouldn't do it, because of Sophia. She was pregnant then Sophia was too young and then because Carol had to protect Sophia from Ed. She told him she could handle anything Ed dealt out on her as long as she had Sophia. Now that Ed didn't know where Sophia was, there nothing to hold her back. Add in yesterday's breakdown. That was pretty bad, but was it enough?

_Oh, you pussy, just go! Find the damn Mouse already. You know you done broke her. It don't take much. Damn, boy, she probably dead already. Kick off those damn high heels and run!_

He padded down the stairs and saw just how intently Patch was staring at those tree. He bent down. "She go that way, boy?"

He didn't move his eyes, and Daryl knew that's the way she went.

"Good boy." He rubbed his head and took off running. He picked up her trial after she'd stopped leading him in different directions, and he followed it out the lake where they'd gone fishing. He didn't see anyone on the dock, and the sun reflected off the water, so he couldn't see her inside. He groaned and moved back, his shoe stepping over something hard. "The hell?" He picked up a bent wedding ring with _forever yours _engraved in it. It was Carol's.

He kicked off his shoes and dove into the water. He found her instantly. She still wore her red shirt, and among dark and the fish that were swarming her, he got so damn lucky. He swam down to the bottom and gripped her arm. He slid his arm around her waist and pushed off the bottom. He pushed her onto the dock and climbed up on top of her. He put his head on her chest, but didn't hear a heartbeat, so he tilted her head and closed his mouth around her, breathing into her.

"C'mon, woman." He began the compressions. "Breath, Carol." He breathed into her mouth, his heart began to pound frantically in his chest. This can't be happening. Please, don't let this be happening. Be strong, Carol. He needed her to be strong for Sophia right now.

She wasn't responding, and he wasn't giving up.

"Don't you give up. Breath, Carol, c'mon now. You ain't gotta a choice here! Breath! C'mon, Carol, open your eyes. Come back to Sophia." He tipped her head up as he began the compressions. "You ain't leavin' her! You hear me? I ain't lettin' you leave that little girl!"

"Daryl!" Sophia smiled and waved at him. "C'mon, boy." She ran over to him, not seeing her mother.

"Sophia, stay there!" Daryl shouted.

"Why?" She stopped, her eyes widened. "Mommy!" She ran over to them. "Mommy!"

"Sophia, please, stop!"

"Mommy." She dropped to her knees by Carol's head. "Mom?"

Daryl did the last two compressions, and when his lips touched Carol's, she sucked in a breath. He jerked back as she coughed up water, rolling onto her side, revealing blood on the back of her head.

"Mommy." Sophia sobbed.

"Sophia?" she weakly gasped. "Oh, baby girl." She sat up and hugged her.

"What the hell were you doin'?" Daryl demanded.

She met his eyes. "Getting rid of Carol Peletier." She held Sophia close. "I was going to burn my I.D and throw that and my wedding ring into the lake, but I slid in mud when I went to get the matches. You could've told me this pants had a hole in the pocket."

He closed his eyes, so relieved she hadn't tried to kill herself. "You gotta get looked at." He helped her and Sophia stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Ye—no!" She stumbled over her wet pants, Daryl and Sophia grabbed her arm and shoulders. "I'm okay, just a little dizzy."

"Lean against me." He put his arm around her waist and let Sophia think she was helping Carol walk. They helped her back to camp, Daryl sat her down on the porch, and Patch licked at her face, and Sophia went to get some clothes as Daryl told her to.

"We need to get you outta those clothes."

"I thought you were a good man too," she teased, pushing Patch off. "Go get Sophia." He barked and lied down, resting his head on her lap. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Woman, no more teasin'. Go in there, change and come back out. We're goin' home. Gotta get you looked at."

"I'm fine."

"Don't try me, Carol," he warned.

"Has anyone ever told you can be quite sexy when you're pissed?" She giggled at his flustered expression then stood up and took the clothes from Sophia. "I'll be right out." She went inside.

"Okay, kid, you're helpin' me pack up."

"Okay, Daddy." She paused. "Daryl! I said Daryl!" She ran off into her tent and packed her belongings, almost hiding from him.

Daddy? He shook his head and looked over his own wet clothes. He ignored them and packed up their belongings. He and Sophia made quick work of it, he tugged on a sweatshirt and tossed his wet shirt into a plastic bag and Carol came out of the house. "Get your ass in the car." He had the heat on since Carol was always cold. "Sophia!"

Sophia stopped playing with Patch. "What?"

"Shorts? What the hell?" He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and closed it. "Get in here, Sophia, Patch."

"Hold on. He's got the ball! Patch, c'mere. C'mere."

"Here." He climbed into the car and handed it to her, her grasped his hand, and he tensed as pain spiked through his knuckles. "That ain't nothin'."

"It was bleeding." She gently ran her thumb over his knuckles, and he winced. "Here." She placed a kiss on his knuckles, and his skin burned from her mouth. "All better?" She was teasing him again.

"I wish. Sophia!"

"I'm comin'!" She run over and hopped in the backseat with Patch. "Well? You rushed me just to sit here? C'mon, let's go."

Carol smiled nervously, releasing Daryl's hand, and he wondered if he had the same affect on her. She covered her legs with the blanket, only her knees down showed, but he knew she didn't like for any skin to show. How many scars did she have?

"Okay, I could've thrown ten tennis balls by now. Are we leavin' or what? She needs looked at, Daryl." Sophia leaned into the front seat and noticed the strange looked Daryl and her mother shared and sat back.

Daryl started the car and drove toward town, Sophia reminded them that Thanksgiving was in on Thursday, and Carol smiled. She hadn't cooked in a big dinner in a long time. She mostly cooked for two since Daryl ate out most nights, but with this holiday coming up, he would be her sampler. She had Sophia and Lori before, and Sophia's so picky, Daryl would do nicely. It would give them a chance to talk.

Carol reached to twist her wedding band when she felt it wasn't there. It was left on the dock. She felt worried for half a second then relaxed into the seat. She was three steps closer to filing a divorce. All she needed now was Ryan and for someone to get Ed to sign the divorce papers. She closed her eyes. She's almost free from him. And that made her smile from ear to ear.

**[Merle is coming in soon, I promise.]**


	11. It'a On Daryl

Carol was fine, but Daryl had nearly broken a two knuckles. They wrapped it and gave him instructions on wrapping it and to make sure he didn't use his hand for anything. It would take some time for it to heal. He couldn't even use his gun since it was his right hand that was injured. Carol made him sit in the passenger seat on the way to the store. She picked up food for Thanksgiving, Sophia helped, and Daryl stayed in the car, trying to figure a way out of the wrap.

"Not so fast." Sophia stuck a water pistol in his face. "Hands off the wrap."

Carol smiled as she unloaded the cart.

"Yes, ma'am." He held his hands up then attacked the tickle spot on her side that he'd seen Carol use many times. She giggled and squirmed away. She glared and held the gun at him again. He laughed at her scrunched little nose and narrow eyes.

"Mom, Daryl's being mean."

"To be fair, you weren't very nice to him, baby." She closed the trunk. "But he was very rude too. I'll let him have it."

She nodded. "Be mean. Yell."

"I promise. Get in the car." She shouldered her purse and walked around to the driver's side. She felt a chill run down her spine as familiar laughter sounded behind her. She saw Ed walking toward the store with a woman beside him. She got in the car. "Get down, Sophia!" she whispered and ducked down.

Daryl did the same. "What?"

She pointed to the back window, he saw Ed pass by with a woman at his side, and he wanted to shove his fist down that asshole's throat, but he saw how terrified Carol was. Her face had lost all color, she was shaking, and she kept her eyes shut. He noticed Sophia had curled up in a ball, and his heart broke when the little girl wet herself.

"That son of a bitch," Daryl growled.

"Is—is he g—gone?" Carol stammered.

"Yeah." He sat up. "You okay to drive?"

"Y—yeah, I can d—drive." She didn't look at him, and her color didn't return. It made Daryl so angry. He wanted to get out of the car and beat the shit out of Ed for breathing. Nothing could've made that moment any worse. Nothing.

––

He was wrong. He was so wrong that it made him want to go back and slap himself for just how wrong he was. He _was_ a damn jinx. When they returned to his apartment, Carol was going put Sophia in a bath then get their stuff and the food, but they'd found a guest

Merle Dixon stood in the kitchen, eating the remaining chicken legs from the other night when Carol made fried chicken. He laughed at the sight of them. "Damn, little brother, been gone for five months and you already got another woman and kid."

"Another?" Carol asked.

"Merle!" Daryl glared. "You'd best shut the hell up!"

"Hey, now that ain't no way to talk in front of a kid. How 'bout a hug for your older brother?"

Daryl shook his head and wanted to pound his head into a wall. "This ain't a good time."

"I'll say. That girl ain't potty trained."

Sophia blushed and hid behind Carol, gripping Carol's jacket. "We had an incident," Carol informed him. "If you'll excuse us." She took Sophia upstairs.

"Hey, use my shower," Daryl called to her then went over to his brother. "What're you doin' here?"

"Got outta jail last night, and I came to see my kid brother. So, you housin' lesbians now?"

"You ain't a lesbian, Merle."

"You screwin' her then? She good?"

Daryl shoved him by the shoulders. "Shut up, Merle!"

Merle just laughed. "What? I can't ask if my little brother's satisfied?"

"Man, just shut up, and leave that little girl alone." He went to Carol's bathroom and got the soap Sophia used. He returned as Carol came down the stairs. "Here." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She returned to Sophia.

"They're in the guest bedroom, so—"

"You's pickin' them over blood?" Merle eyed him.

"No, I'm just sayin' you gotta sleep on the couch."

"That's what I thought you was sayin'." He went to finish eating.

"Make yourself useful. Help me bring some bags up."

"What am I? The maid?"

"You got two hands, I got one." He lifted up his wrapped hand. "Let's go."

"Damn pussy." He followed Daryl out the door.

They brought the groceries up, and Carol put Sophia in bed since she was upset and was completely embarrassed by Merle's comment, and Carol took a shower herself. She changed into jeans and tan tank with a navy blue cardigan. She crossed her arms and noticed they'd brought in the groceries. She began to unpack them, Merle smelled her perfume and peered over the stairs at her, glancing up once to make sure Daryl was in his room. He'd shut the door, so he was probably showering.

Carol was her name. She had short hair, but it was growing out with little curls at the base of her neck, really gray-blue eyes, and nice, pale skin. Looked soft to the touch. She was tiny, not very tall, and not at all fat. Her jeans fit really nice, and Merle enjoyed watching her lean up to put cans away. She wasn't as busty as he liked, but her ass made up for that.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Merle looked up at the little girl who'd wet herself. "Merle. Daryl's older brother."

"Sophia." She stood on the stairs to be taller than him, and that amused him. "That's my mother, Carol."

"I know."

"Are you stayin' here too?" She stepped down the stairs and sat down beside where he stood.

"For a bit."

"Are you and Daryl close? I've never heard him mention you."

"Yeah, we're close."

"'Cause you're brothers?"

"Yeah, blood's all you got in life, kid. You'd be smart to remember that."

"I wish I had a little brother or sister, but Daddy didn't." Merle frowned as the girl's eyes took a faraway look. "There was always so much blood."

"Sophia." Carol bent down, Sophia padded down the stairs and went over to her. "Do me a favor? Be my little chief?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Carol picked her up and set her on the counter. "You've gotten so big. When did that happen? I'm gonna have to put a stop to that right...now!" She tickled Sophia, and the girl giggled and tried to get away.

"Mommy, stop!"

Carol laughed.

"What're you doin'?" Daryl buttoned up his shirt as he found Merle watching Carol and Sophia. "You better not be gettin' any ideas."

"How long she been here?" Merle ignored Daryl's threat.

"'Bout six or seven weeks. Why?"

"Her husband put his hands on her."

"How'd you know?"

"Little girl told me 'bout him beatin' her into miscarryin'. Who is he?"

"You just got outta jail, Merle. Sit down and have a beer. It ain't your business."

"It ain't yours neither, little brother." Merle grabbed Daryl's arm when Daryl started to walk away. "Did he put his hands on that little girl?"

"Just let it go. He ain't gonna find 'em."

"If he does, you let me know." He released him. "And get me a beer while you're in there."

"Hey, you doin' all right?" Daryl asked Sophia.

"Yeah." She met his eyes. "I like your brother. He's nice."

He almost laughed. "Sure."

"Daryl, could I talk to you?" Carol handed a bowl of flour and seasonings to Sophia. "Mix that, please. You can use your hands, if you want."

They went upstairs, Merle went to the kitchen and got that beer, and Sophia pulled him into a conversation.

––

"Jail!"

He winced at her high-pitched exclaim. "I needa hear, Carol."

"For what?"

"Drunk and disorderly, but he's fine."

"Is he dangerous?" She rubbed her arms. "He won't hurt Sophia, will he?"

Daryl glared. "He ain't a rapist, if that's you're askin'."

"I'm not, but with all of the rumors, I have to know. Are any of them true? I have to be sure she's okay. I don't care about me, but Sophia is my everything. Can I trust him?"

"Yeah. He's already threatenin' to beat Ed's ass if he tries anything. He wants to protect your little girl. That ain't like Merle at all." He searched her eyes. "He ain't safe, but he ain't gonna hurt you."

"He isn't? Or all Dixons?" She frowned at him. "You're not unsafe, Daryl."

He didn't say anything, and she signed.

"If you trust him, then I trust him and you." She met his eyes. "I trust you with my life, and you really saved me today. I can never repay you for that."

"Hell, I'm sorry 'bout what I said. You ain't stupid or a bitch. I was just pissed at myself."

"We have a lot work through, don't we?"

"Guess so."

"Then let's do it together." She grasped his hands, and he tensed. "We both have scars, and they have more power than they should. I say we work through them together."

"I—I don't think so." He tried to free his hands, but she tightened her grip.

"We don't have to fight our battles alone." She never broke eye contact. "I may not have known you for as long as I've known Rick, but I love you, Daryl. You're a really good friend, and I want to help you, and I want you to help me. You deserve so much more than this, and it's not...fair that your father has taken that away from you."

"Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She covered her face. "I just don't see how a father could do that to his child. You should never have had to go through that."

"Hey, you neither." He shook her shoulders and made her look at him. "You never shoulda gone through Ed. You are a person, Carol. You got opinions and feelings and shit, and you needa to express 'em all. We're gonna do this, you gotta treat yourself like a person, all right? No more 'I'm nothin' shit."

"I never said that, but...it's true."

"No, it ain't! You're person, and you're my...friend. I don't wanna hear it no more."

She started to cry.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I—I don't even know why—" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He set a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, and Carol winced behind her hands. "It's...all right."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him, and he tensed right up.

––

"What grade you in?" Merle asked, tossing the beer bottle in the trash.

"Second."

"You likin' school?"

"My teacher's really nice." She set the bowl down and wiped her hands on a towel.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I like drawing." She hopped off the counter and took his hand. "C'mere." She led him upstairs to her room and got her notebook. "Look at this." She showed him one of Carol and Daryl on the boat.

"Damn girl, you're real good at this." He flipped through it and found one of Carol alone in a chair, crying, he thought. "None of your daddy?"

Her nose crinkled. "No, and he ain't my daddy. Not to me."

He crouched down. "Who is then?" he teased. "Daryl?"

"I wish," she admitted. "He's so nice to me and Mommy, and he doesn't make her bleed or anything. He yells at her sometimes, and it scares me to death, but he doesn't hit her. She's happy around him too. I've never seen her smile so much, especially with a man that wasn't Rick around."

"Oh, Officer Friendly." Rick Grimes. The officer that arrested him. Asshole. Merle rolled his eyes and Sophia laughed. "Don't laugh at the law."

She giggled at his attempt of a stern threaten.

"You're gonna be a rebel, ain't you? Make a right little Dixon." She liked the sound of that. "Lil' Dixon, that sounds 'bout right, don't it?"

"Better than Peletier," Carol replied.

He turned and stood up, finding them behind him. "She's just showin' me some drawin'. Real good ones too."

"She's talented. Honey, go help Daryl."

She left the room, glancing back once before she slowly went downstairs, trying to hear what they were talking about, but Daryl caught her trying to eavesdrop and hauled up off the stairs.

"What're you doin'?" He held her in the air. "Somethin' bad, I reckon by the grin."

"Put me down!" she squealed.

"Where're you supposed to be?"

"With you. Helping."

"Okay, good." He set her down. "Your mama's making me make dinner, so you're helping." He pulled out three packs of pork chops. Merle eats like a damn horse when he gets outta jail, and Sophia was probably hungry from not eating almost all day, so he decided to make them all.

As he and Sophia seasoned them, he noticed Carol and Merle hadn't come downstairs, and he wondered what Merle was doing to her or Carol to Merle. It made a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Had Merle charmed her? He hoped not. Sophia sleeps in that bed, and that's just wrong.

––

"Got more balls than I thought," Merle told her.

"That's because people underestimate me. Don't underestimate me." She smiled sweetly. "And don't try anything on Daryl or my little girl, because I'll come into the living room late at night when you're sleeping and I'll slit your throat."

He eyed her.

"Daryl and Sophia are precious to me. Don't forget that." She turned on her heel and stopped before leaving. "Oh, and don't stare at me either." She left the room.

He chuckled. _Damn, little brother, the hell you do to her? _She wasn't half as pathetic as he expected. What had Daryl and she been doing for those seven weeks? He went downstairs and he stopped when he saw Carol, Daryl and Sophia cooking together. Daryl was almost smiling, Merle could tell the boy was trying to hide a full smile, and Carol and Sophia were laughing. They made quite the Christmas card picture. How in the hell did Daryl meet this woman? They were from different planets, any idiot could see it, and it wasn't going to end well. But it was Daryl's lesson to learn, just like before. Merle didn't want to see another one die. He couldn't.

"I'm gonna buy some beer," Merle announced. "Y'all need anything?"

"No, but thank you," Carol answered.

"Can I go with him?" Sophia asked. "Please, Mommy?"

"Daryl?" Carol met his eyes. "Good or bad?"

"It's up to you," he replied.

"Please, Mommy, you didn't even let me go collect sticks. This is a car ride. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, throw that in my face to get your way." She sighed. "Fine, but I want your coat on. Gloves too and no ice cream, Merle."

"Yay!" She hugged her and grabbed her coat.

"I don't get a say?" Merle asked. "You ask the boy, but not me?"

"You tell her no, and she won't go," Carol replied.

He looked down at her, her big blue eyes were hopeful, and he groaned. "Hell, get your coat on." He waited for her in the hall. "Why do you really wanna come?"

"Mom and Daryl need to talk, and if we're here, it won't happen."

"You's pretty smart for an eight year old."

"Thanks." She got in the car. "So, ice cream?"

"Sure. One or two scoops?" He pulled out a twenty he'd "borrowed" from Daryl. "It's on Daryl."

––


	12. Putting On A Show

"It's on you," Carol informed him as she set four pork chops in the oven. "Sophia likes them baked, by the way."

"How's it on me? You agreed." He set the pork chops in oil. "She ain't mine."

"I wish," she whispered.

"You wish?"

"You heard me?" She blushed. "I—stomach ache." She left the kitchen and went to his room, trying to outrun him. She went to the roof and waited, hoping he wouldn't find her, but he did. There weren't many rooms to go, and it was obvious.

"You ain't gettin' outta this. You wish she was mine?"

Her heart raced in her chest, and she was sure he could hear it. She didn't want him to know the real reason, so she went with the most believable one. "So, she wouldn't have been exposed to Ed. You'd make a good father."

"No, I wouldn't." He narrowed his eyes at her. "What kinda father would I be?"

"A compassionate one," she replied, though he really didn't want an answer. "You'd be there. You wouldn't make her cry or feel the need to grow up as soon as possible so she can take some of my responsibilities. You wouldn't try to..." She stopped.

"Did he ever?" Daryl whispered.

"No." She hugged herself. "He tried once, but I stopped him."

"How old was she?"

"Five."

"If he goes missing, will you be my alibi?"

She smiled. "And what shall I say we were doing? Playing cards? Drinking?"

"That's the best you can come up with? Should ask Merle."

She blushed. Did he mean...? Has he ever considered...? Her face burned brightly.

"You okay? Your face is beet red." He closed the space between then and touched her forehead. "You ain't got a fever. That's good, especially since you been swimmin'."

"I fell in." She tried not to let on that he was affecting her. The feel of his rough palm against her forehead made her want to grasp his shirt and kissed him. She wanted to kiss him more than any man she'd ever met. The mere thought of it made her breathing stop, but she doubted he saw her like that. Who would ever want her?

"Uh-huh." He moved his hand. "How's your head?"

"It's fine."

"Lemme see. Wanna make sure it's not swollen."

"What did Merle mean by "another woman and child"?" She met his eyes as it suddenly came back into her head, and she wished she could take it back, because he went rigid and stopped breathing. "I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't—It's not my business." She started to leave when he spoke.

"I met...a woman and her son a couple of years ago." She stilled. "Her name was Karen." He closed his eyes. "His name was Noah."

_Noah!_ Carol could recall when Daryl kept muttering that name in his sleep, in a mournful way. She could still hear him saying it. It made her heart ache to hear his voice like that. He sounded so fearful, very like a child, and it made her ache. "Noah?"

"Yeah. They were with me for a couple of weeks is all. Nothin' more." He cleared his throat and walked over to her. "Your little girl kinda reminds me of him, only sassier. She get that from you?"

She smiled for his sake. "Doubtful. She probably got it from one of her...friend."

"One of her friend?"

"Yeah, Mika Samuels. Carl and Sophia are friends, I don't know why I said 'one of her friend'. I'm so used to lying to Ed, so he won't threaten Carl."

"He threatened Carl?"

"No! No! He only promised to. The last time he threatened someone...that person ended up in hospital for a week." Axel. She still felt so bad about that.

"Who was he?"

"My ex-boyfriend Axel. He came to see me, and he was playfully flirting with me, but Ed didn't see it like that. Axel didn't by again, and I found out he was in the hospital. It was a "car accident"."

"What'd he do to you?"

Her eyes burned. "I was two weeks pregnant, and he told me, "I won't raise your accident", and I wasn't pregnant anymore. I didn't try anymore after that. I doubt I can even have children anymore, not after that."

"Why didn't you leave him then?"

"I tried. God, I was so close, but that bastard—" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'd made dinner and made sure he had plenty to eat once I left, and then he went to the living room to watch TV. I had our belongings packed, Sophia was in bed, and I was just going to carry her over Rick's house to stay the night. I told him, "I'm leaving you, Ed, tonight", and he ran out of the room. I didn't know why, but then I heard Sophia's door open. I ran upstairs and he—he was holding her out the window. He told me he would drop her. I hadn't even thought of him hurting her, but just seeing how easily he could throw her out the window made realize how easily he could kill her and me both. I would rather die than let _anything_ happen to her."

He cussed under his breath. "Do you have to tell me every detail?" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry." She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm such a crybaby. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"No. No, that ain't what I meant." He gave her a hug, not comfortable with it, but she needed one, especially after that. "Don't worry 'bout it."

She sniffed and grasped his shirt in her hands. "That goes for you too."

"Huh?" He pulled his head back. "What does?"

"I'd rather die than let anything happen to you." He frowned. "Don't look at me like that. I don't have a death wish, but I try to protect the people I love."

His frown lessened, she searched his eyes, looking for any kind of indication that he might push her away, but there was none. She felt herself leaning up, and Daryl may have been leaning down then they jumped apart as Merle shouted, "Leave y'all alone for two minutes, and y'all practically bumpin' uglies."

Daryl turned blood red, and Carol sent him a glare, but he just laughed.

"Y'all best get those pork chops. Lil' Dixon's flippin' 'em."

"What?" Daryl blinked. "Lil' Dixon?"

"Yeah, Sophia," Carol replied, going down the ladder, and she went to check them, Merle watched her leave.

"You jackass!" Daryl punched him in the arm. "You got the worse damn timin'."

"Hey! Don't blame me 'cause you too pussy to kiss her. Damn, son, just bend her over the counter."

Daryl glared and left the room.

Merle laughed.

Daryl found the pork chops hadn't burned, Carol wouldn't even look at him, and Merle made it worse with his comments over dinner. Sophia didn't get them, but both Carol and Daryl were red in the face. Carol washed the dishes and told them all she didn't need help politely. Merle drank a beer and watched TV while Sophia and Patch sat on the floor with Sophia drawing, and Daryl sat on the stairs, picking at the label on his beer, glancing over at Carol from time to time.

They both had one thought: _She wanted to kiss me/He wanted to kiss me._ They both smiled at that thought.

– – –

Daryl stared the horribly mutilated body of a...man? Hell, he couldn't be sure. He looked up at Rick, who looked sick at the sight of it, and Shane just shook his head. It was the second body today. Today. In one day. They were by the same person too, and they had no idea what they sexes were. They were waiting for the medical examiner to tell them. This guy was almost like hamburger. So much rage went into this kill. It was personal, not a random kill. So, who the hell is this sadistic?

"So much for a calm Thanksgiving weekend," Rick muttered, walking down the alley with Daryl.

"It used to be another week for me," Daryl murmured, "now I got that woman cookin' and wantin' me home before seven." He shook his head, and Rick laughed. "It ain't funny."

"How does it feel?" Rick asked, smiling.

"How does what feel?"

"Being married," Rick mused. "Y'all might as well be." He ducked under the police line tape and started to call in Leon when he saw Ed Peletier coming right to him. No, not him. Daryl. "Oh, Christ. Daryl!"

Daryl turned as Ed's fist collided with his cheek, splitting it open. Daryl automatically retaliated by punching him in the gut, and Rick ran over to them before Ed tried to hit Daryl again, and Shane pushed back Daryl.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Ed?" Shane demanded.

"Where the hell is my wife?" Ed growled at Daryl. "I know you were with her last. Where did you leave her?"

Daryl wiped the blood off his cheek and smirked. "You hit like a woman, Ed."

Ed lunged, but Shane shoved him back.

"Daryl, don't." Rick pushed on Daryl's chest. "Get that looked at. Now."

"He isn't leaving," Ed informed Rick. "Tell me where my wife is! You tell me now!"

"I don't know any Mrs. Peletier," Daryl replied, pissing Ed off further.

"What did you do to her?" Ed snarled. "You did this! You took her!"

"Enough!" Rick shouted. "Go home, Daryl!"

Daryl did just that, seeing Ed bark orders at Rick as he pulled out.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do?" Rick hissed at Ed.

"My wife is missing," Ed replied, so concerned, so broken up about it. "He had something to do with it. He took my little girl and my wife. Why aren't you doing anything?"

People started to turn and listen as Ed bawled about how Rick wasn't helping him find Carol and Sophia. Shane noticed it, and he pushed Ed back to his car.

"Ain't so smug now, are you?" Ed smirked. "People get things done. Keep hiding her from me, and we'll see who they believe." He got in his car.

Shane turned to Rick. "You know what he's talkin' about?"

"He thinks we're hidin' Carol."

"Yeah, I got that. Why does he think Daryl has her?"

"I don't think he's in his right mind." Rick frowned. "Daryl needs to not goad him. Ed's unpredictable. What idiot assaults a homicide detective?"

"I don't care. I hope Daryl files charges."

"We got a murder, let's just focus on that." Rick turned and called in Leon.

––

Daryl came home and scent of cooking food made his mouth water, but as he approached the kitchen, he found Merle lying on the counter, and Carol in front of him, and they were laughing. He felt cold all over. Merle had been here for three days, and he and Carol and Sophia had really hit it off. Daryl didn't think Merle would make a move on her. She wasn't his type...or was she?

"What's goin' on in here?" He kept the cut hidden by leaning in the doorframe, half in, half out.

"Man." Merle sat up. "Woman can cook. I can't eat no more. You take over. He slid off the counter, Carol smiled happily at Merle, and Daryl felt ill when Merle returned it. He walked out and stopped to tell Daryl, "If you don't get on that, I'm gonna. Make a move, baby brother. She cares 'bout you. Somehow."

Daryl glared, and Merle laughed, going to the back room where Carol had put an old futon that her church had in the basement and had no need for. "See you're gettin' along."

"Yeah, once you get passed the disgusting, sexual remarks and the inappropriate staring, he's not so bad." She noticed his cheek. "Oh, my God, Daryl." She grasped his face and looked it over. "What happened?"

"Ed happened."

"Oh, my God. Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She looked him over.

"I'm fine. If Rick wasn't there, he wouldn't have been. I was so close too."

"That is not funny." She went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a washcloth. "Sit down." He sat on the stairs, and she wet the washcloth. "Why'd he hit you?" She dabbed it on his cheek, and it stung more than he thought it would. She blew on it.

"He thinks I have y'all here. He wants you back. Only you. He didn't mention Sophia, not til he played the people standin' around. He was tryin' to get people to question Rick's authority."

"I can see Ed doing that." She sighed, smoothing a bandage over the cut. "I need to do something. Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Hell no! He did this to me, because I was there. He'll kill you."

"Shh, Merle's trying to sleep, and Sophia has a headache."

"You ain't goin' near him. I got this, okay? I can handle him. You just keep doin' what you're doin'."

She leaned over and kissed him. On the cheek. "This is my fight."

"Well, it's mine now too." He stood up. "I got an idea. Let's take a drive."

"I'm baking."

"So? Merle can do that." He paused and rethought that sentence. "Sophia, I mean."

"No." She turned on her heel and returned to the kitchen. "I need to finish these."

"Smells good. What're you cookin'?" Daryl removed his jacket and set it on the counter behind him, peering over her shoulder.

"I got bored, and I found an old recipe that my grandmother used when I was little girl." She turned and held out a small pecan pie tart. "You aren't allergic to pecans, are you?"

"No."

"Then here." She handed it to him then stirred the filling to make another batch. She watched him and giggled. "Daryl—you've got it on your—Stop, you're gonna get it all over your shirt." She wet a cloth and wiped the filling that oozed down his chin. "I should have let them cool down first. Sorry." She grasped his chin and wiped the remaining filling off. She lifted her eyes up and found his intently watching her. It took everything she had to not to lean up and kiss him.

"There." She set the cloth in the sink and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Did you like it?"

"Bit bitter." He hopped up on the counter behind her. It was still warm from Merle. Had long had they been in here? And why did it make him so jealous? It was infuriating. Merle wasn't that charming. And lying to himself started now.

"Here. You can play Merle. Or would you rather be Sophia?" She handed him a bowl after adding in the proper measurements.

"What's the difference?"

"Merle eats it, and Sophia actually helps."

"I was lookin' to watch, maybe taste."

"Poor you." She winked at him then went back to her mixture for the filling. "I have to make some of the library. I told Karen I'd let her taste them."

He picked up the spoon and mixed the dry ingredients together. "Karen?"

"Hmm?" She turned to him.

"Nothin'." He focused on mixing.

_What a pussy._ He knew Merle would say that about him _helping_ Carol cook. He couldn't keep that bastard's opinion out of his head. _Now she got you cookin', Darylene. What next? You gonna get a pink apron and some matchin' high heels? Aww, you gonna get some earrings to match, too, huh? Tsk. Such a pussy. Eat like man, don't cook like a woman. Damn, son._

Daryl smiled inside despite the bitter comments playing in his head. For the first time, he didn't let his past rule him, even if his past was fifteen feet away. Whatever this woman was doing to him, he hoped she never stopped.


	13. Dixons and Pink Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Daryl located Carol in their—er, his bedroom. She wore a tight red shirt with first two buttons undone, revealing a brown tank top underneath. He saw the changes in her. She'd stopped flinching at every loud noise, started wearing more feminine clothes, even a bit of makeup. She was more comfortable with him, but she was more comfortable with herself. She wasn't as withdrawn. She laughed more, spoke up more, and that made him...contented.

"Sorry about the mess." She tossed a pile of clothes into the hamper. "I need to do laundry. I keep forgetting."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He crossed his arms. "You got plans?" They could go see Ryan about assault charges and filing for divorce.

"I...have a date. Kinda."

He hid his frown. "Date?"

"Yes, a date." She was smiling. "It's a little thing two or more people go out, romantic dinner or just hanging out with friends, you know."

"I know what a date is," he groused, sitting down on the bed. Damn it, Merle!

"You need to change."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my date." She set her hands on his knees. "And we can't go with you lookin' like that."

"What 'bout Sophia?"

"Merle has her. They're going to mall. C'mon, it's not every night we get to go out. You've no excuse to stay in. I'm gonna change my shoes, and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes. I mean it, Daryl. Ten minutes."

"Twenty minutes. I gotta shower, smell like damn pecans."

She laughed softly. "Fine. Twenty minutes." She left the room and went down the hall to Sophia's room. She changed out of her tennis shoes and into half-calf high boots and tucked her jeans into them. She looked through the little jewelry she had, replaced her silver ball earrings with dangling blue ones and slid on a few thin, plain-looking black bracelets. She changed into a blue top and went downstairs, adjusting her watch. Daryl had ten minutes.

She flipped through their mail as she waited for Daryl. She found a letter from a woman named K. Odd. The handwriting was like the woman she worked with. She put it at the bottom of the pile as she heard him coming down the stairs. She turned and smiled.

"Ready?" She put her jacket on.

"Ready as ever," he murmured.

"I promise you'll have fun. If not, I'll make you breakfast for a week and bring it to you in bed."

"Just remember that you promised."

"I will." She held the door open for you. "Smile, Pookie, it's not going to kill you."

"If it kills me?"

"Then you don't have to smile."

They went see a movie, Daryl wasn't in the mood for a lovey-dovey, heartfelt Christmas movie, Carol didn't want to see a bloody movie, and that left books that were made into movies. They flipped a coin and Daryl won. He got popcorn and drinks and went in the third theater, Carol held the popcorn, and they watched the very gory movie. As in any scary movie, they were a lot of sexual themes and content, and that made him a little uncomfortable, because he kept thinking about Carol and then what the actor and actress were doing turned into what Carol and he should doing, and it was...awkward.

After the movie, Carol dragged him into the stores, and he was amused as she looked over the small things she thought were cute. He made her go into a sporting goods store, and she took an interest in the knives, and Daryl came up with an idea.

"See somethin' you like?" He stepped beside her.

"Uh-huh." She looked him up and down. "Oh, you mean in the case." She pointed to a brass knuckle knife. "I wouldn't have a use for it, but I like it."

"It's nice enough."

"You too," she teased, and he blushed. "I like when you clean up. All for little ol' me?" She winked at him, he walked away, and she laughed. She looped her arm through his. "Where to? It's up to you."

"I got a place."

"A place? That sounds shady."

"It might be."

She eyed him. "We both can't die. One of us has to take care of Lil' Dixon."

"We'll do that together." He mustered up all his courage and took her hand in his. "C'mon."

She arched a brow at him and smiled, letting him led her out of the store and toward his car.

What Carol and Daryl didn't see was the tall, black man at the other end of the store who was buying arrows for hunting. Aaron Shumpert had to do retake of the couple that came into the sporting goods store, the woman was familiar, but not enough to ring a bell in his mind. She was happy with that redneck. Shumpert didn't like Daryl Dixon, and he knew Ed would like to know that the redneck had a woman. Ed wanted to ruin Daryl's life like Daryl had ruined his. He would tell Ed when he returned from his weekend of hunting with his cousin by marriage, Caesar.

––

Michonne sat alone in the room, sitting with her legs cross, very calm, her dreads pulled back out of her face. Her katana was across her lap. "Daryl."

Daryl walked inside, Carol waited in the doorway, and he went over to her. They shook hands, Daryl waved her over, and she met the in the middle of the room.

"Hello." Carol smiled. "I'm Carol."

"Michonne." She shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Daryl's talked a lot about you."

"Really? Good things, I hope."

He cleared this throat. "I was thinkin' you could teach her a few things."

"Self-defense?" Michonne asked.

"No, she needs to be able to do some damage."

"Daryl!" She smacked his arm. "Self-defense is fine."

"Both," Daryl told her.

"I can see why you don't bring her with you." Michonne put her arm around Carol's shoulders. "We'll be back." She escorted her out of the room, and Daryl sat down in a chair. "Carol, was it? No last name?"

"It's Johnson." It was so common, and she had to be careful.

"So, you're the one who broke Daryl?" She filled out a form and looked over her shoulder. "Wait, that was Karen. A lotta names come through here." She handed the clipboard to her. "Fill this out."

"Broke him?"

"Broke up with him. He was pissed, nearly broke the nose and arm of his sparring partner." She nodded.

"Oh." She sat down and filled the form out. "You've known him a while then?"

"Ten years." She put her katana in a cabinet. "So, your husband beat you?"

"He told you?"

"No. That told me." She pointed to scar on Carol's chest, which she immediately covered with her shirt. "My sister had an abuse boyfriend. I almost killed the man who did it to her." She sat beside her. "You're safe here."

"I don't hear that often. Thank you." She handed the form to her. "When do you want me to pay?"

"It's on the house."

"No. No, I won't take handouts!"

"It's not a handout. Daryl's gone a lot for me, and I want to repay him. It's on the house, Carol Johnson." She went into the backroom.

Daryl stepped into the room. "Heard you shoutin'."

She blushed. "You're a real ass."

"I accept that."

She stood up, Michonne returned and handed her a membership card for entry, and Carol thanked her. Daryl and Michonne talked for a bit, and Carol learned a little about both of them, and then Carol and Daryl left, because she had dinner plans, and they were hungry.

"What'd you wanna eat?"

"Hmm. Surprise me."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He took her to a small Mexican restaurant, he got a glass of ice water, she got ice tea, and he ordered for them. She eyed him and sat back, crossing her legs.

"What?"

"You ordered for me."

"Do you have a problem with me orderin' for you?"

"Am I five?"

"You ain't never been here before, and I know how spice can upset your stomach. I got you somethin' mild, and it's real good."

"I see. So, you're the man of this relationship?" She put her arms on the table, her hands around the base of her glass, her gray-blue eyes met his, and he saw that sparkle that appeared when she teased him.

The tips of his ears went red as he went with it. "Sure."

"Well, you may wear the pants, but I control the zipper." She laughed as his face got really red.

Dinner went well after he stopped being embarrassed, they talked about his skills—hunting, tracking, fishing, and so on—and Carol teased him from time to time about what they when a man's good with his hands. He fake laughter and sent her glares, but her smile made him smile. The waiter was great, and he gave them dessert on the house, though Carol was going to add it into their tip.

"Thank you," Carol smiled brightly at the waiter. "It was all really good."

"You're welcome. You'll have a good marriage."

"We ain't together," Daryl automatically replied.

"I know." He left with their plates and disappeared in the back.

"Huh."

"He's a sweet old man." She stood up, leaving a ten on the table. "Wow, it's late. We need to check on—"

"Lil' Dixon?" Daryl guessed, stretching his arms

"Actually I was going to say Merle."

He groaned as she grasped his hand and hauled him up, leading him from the restaurant, stopping only to pay. They got in the car and went home. She smiled when she thought that. Home. That's it was: home. It had her baby girl, Daryl and Merle. The Dixons were rough around the edges, but they were easy to love, especially Daryl, who she was falling more and more in love by the minute. How did she stop herself? Scarier yet: Why didn't she want to stop herself?

––

"So, did you have fun?" she asked when they got home, removing her jacket and hanging it on the hook. "Daryl?"

"It was all right." He flipped through the mail and pocketed the bottom letter. He didn't want Carol to see it. He went to their(?) room.

She chased after him and caught him before he shut the door. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

She crossed her arms and leaned in the door frame. "Just asking. You seem tense all of a sudden. You okay?"

"'Course." In all honesty, he hadn't been able to think straight since dinner. He saw a side of her he rarely saw, and his attraction for her grew. He couldn't stop thinking her mouth. He wanted to kiss her so damn badly. If she didn't leave, he wouldn't be able to hold it in. "Just tired is all."

"You've been tired a lot lately." She closed the space between them and set her hand on his forehead. It was cool, and so were his cheeks. "Do you feel all right?"

"Yeah." He swallowed hard.

"Okay. Why don't you get into bed, and I'll bring up some tea for you. It'll do you some good. You're so tense all the time... I worry about you." She didn't avert her eyes like she wanted to. "I just want you—"

He couldn't resist any longer. There she was, smelling so damn nice, speaking in such a soft tone, but not talking down to him, just concerned, and able to look him in the eye without looking away once or twice, and it all drove him insane. He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her, and she stopped moving, breathing and thinking as Daryl kissed her.

It was a deep kiss, but she could feel his hunger for her. She shuddered in pleasure, but she broke away. She couldn't do this, not now. "Don't...do that, please."

He chewed his lower lip and backed right the hell off. Rejection, not what he expected, especially with the way she reacted to his kiss. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She set her hands on his cheeks so that he would look at her and wouldn't walk away. "I want to. I really want to, but I don't want Ed in the back of my mind when this finally happens. I don't want to still be married to him when you—kiss me." It sounded so strange to her. Daryl Dixon wanted to kiss her. No, Daryl Dixon wanted to do a hell of a lot more than kiss her, but she was still married, and she didn't want Ed anywhere near the relationship she wanted to have with Daryl.

He nodded. "You'd best sleep in your own bed from now on."

She frowned and lowered her hands. "O—okay, I'll just get my things."

He caught her wrist and ran his index finger over her wrist, causing her to shudder. "Ain't like that." Her eyes swept up and into his. "If you stay with me, there's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off you."

She blushed and smiled. "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon. Don't ever forget that." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, purposefully aiming it so that their lips touched at the corners. "I'm going to wait up for Sophia."

"Check her room."

"Okay."

They went to Sophia's room, and they found Sophia in bed...with Merle. That big man was wrapped up in pink and purple princess sheets with Sophia's small hand curled around his. He was out cold, so was Sophia. The room was a mess of their day. Carol went to work, organizing the mess, and Daryl tried to wake Merle. They were both able to complete their task.

"The hell, man?" Merle looked over at Sophia ten at himself and shot off the bed. "It ain't what you're thinkin'."

"She wore you out at the mall then opened everything she bought and suckered you into playing and then you both passed out when you took a break?" Carol guessed.

"Well...yeah. Sleepin' good too. How'd y'all get off?" He glanced between the two of them, and they were both blushing. "Somethin' I should know, little brother?"

"Yeah, your bed's downstairs. Get to it." Daryl pointed behind him.

"Escort me?" he asked Carol.

"Sure." She put her arm around his back and helped him down the stairs, Daryl sent him a dark look, and Merle knew if his hand slipped off Carol's back, Daryl would punch him down the stairs. Merle didn't want to take this one away from Daryl. This one Merle liked for Daryl, better than Karen bitch.

Carol helped him down down, Merle stretched out and Carol got the extra blankets from the hall closet. "Here. It's gonna get cold tonight." She spread it over him, and he grasped her wrist, causing her to fall onto the futon beside him. She met his eyes.

"Gotta tell you somethin'."

"What? Do you not like my cooking?"

"No, ain't that. It's 'bout Daryl." She leaned in closer to him. "He's got problems, but you already know that." His finger slipped underneath her sleeve, tugging it down to reveal a few scars. "You got 'em too."

"I know about the scars. Daryl told me about your father."

"No man should ever put his hands on you. You lemme know if he does it again, I'll make him kiss my lily white ass." She laughed softly. "Mousy, I know he ain't told 'bout Karen. You ask him, and you make him tell you."

"He'll tell me when he's ready." She kissed his forehead. "Good night, Merle, and thank you for looking after my baby girl."

"She's a good kid," he murmured. "You raised her right."

"I hope so." She stood up and headed for her room, finding Daryl on the stairs. "You were listening?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You ain't teasin', are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I—I wasn't listenin'. I wanted somethin' to drink."

"If you want to know what happened between me and Merle, ask. I've nothing to hide from you. We talked about your scars, a little about mine, a woman named Karen and Sophia. Anything else you didn't pick up?"

"Karen, huh?" He pulled out the letter he'd hidden from her. "She's back in town."

"Is she?"

"After ten years, she's back." He scoffed. "I don't even wanna think about her. Pisses me off."

"Then don't." She set a hand on his shoulder. "Patch is with you tonight."

"He's already with Sophia."

"Oh, come on." She padded up the stairs and found had, yet again, beaten her to the bed. "Damn it."

"You can sleep with me, if you'd like. I don't mind."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch." She turned to him. "Good night."

"Night." He went to his own bedroom.

She changed into sweats and a baggy tee then downstairs. The couch was ice cold. She grabbed all of the blankets out of the hall closet, but she was still frozen. She could hear her teeth chattering, and she buried her face in the pillow she'd taken from Sophia's bed. It wasn't that warm either.

She turned the heat on, but it only warmed her when she was standing under the vent, and Daryl and Merle complained about the heat in their sleep, so she turned it off. She bundled herself up in the blankets, but that didn't work. She eventually just tried to sleep, because she had to cook in the morning for Thanksgiving, and she was sleepy.

Someone came downstairs, she covered her mouth to keep the chattering down, and she felt someone get on the couch. It was Daryl, his warm breath made goose bumps prickle up at the back of her neck, and his body heat began to warm her.

"You that cold?" he whispered.

"I—I c—can't fe—feel my t—toes." She shuddered.

"I know. They're like ice. Hope Sophia ain't got your shitty circulation."

She rolled over. "Maybe she'll find someone like you to keep her warm." She wiggled closer to him, he shuddered when her ice cold hands grazed the flesh of his hip, and she buried her nose in the crook of his shoulder. He was so warm compared to her. She fell asleep instantly, and he fell asleep once she did. It was silent throughout the house.


	14. Olive Oil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Daryl woke up, his body was burning up, and he didn't know why. He tried to roll over, but he couldn't do that either. He dragged his eyes open and found Carol snuggled up against him. Her head was on his chest, one of her legs had slipped in between his, her arm firmly grasping the material of his shirt as she slept. He felt like he was in a furnace.

He ran his hand down his face. "What time is it?"

"Time for y'all to get up," Merle replied. "It's a holiday. Get off your asses."

Carol moaned a no.

"C'mon, Mouse, you're cookin'. I made coffee, even put it on the table for y'all."

"Fine." She stood up and grabbed the coffee mug.

"Hey, now, there's a kid in the room," Merle told Daryl.

Carol turned and threw one of the blankets over Daryl as Sophia came downstairs, Daryl sat up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to cover up his embarrassment, and Sophia was dressed and ready to help cook.

"Give me a few minutes, okay?" Carol rubbed her eye and stood up. "Merle, could you do me a favor?"

"No can do. Lil' Dixon and I's gonna clean the greens. Ask Darylene. He ain't doin' nothin'."

"C'mon!" Sophia was so hyper. "Uncle Merle, c'mon."

"Uncle Merle?" Carol and Daryl exclaimed.

"What? I didn't tell her to call me that. Hell, makes me feel old." He went into the kitchen. "You's a little con artist, you know that?"

"I do." She smiled sweetly. "I wanna help make the turkey too."

"Now that ain't up to me, Lil' Dixon." He handed her an apron. "Just 'cause you like callin' me Uncle Merle don't mean Daryl's gonna marry your mama."

"They'll hear you!" She glared at him.

"Your mama's a good woman," he informed her. "A good woman always goes back to her man in one way or another."

"Asshole."

"Hey! You don't get to say that," he scolded. "Say it again, and I'll spank your hide."

She stuck her tongue out. "Meanie!"

"Damn straight. Get up here." He moved a chair by the counter, she sat down on her knees and leaned over the counter. "Your mama told you to start this." He handed her a piece of paper. "I'll start drinkin' the beer."

"Wow, what a great team we make."

"That's how it works, Lil' Dixon."

"Could you get the bowls out for me? I can't reach them."

"Fine." He got the bowls down instead of the beer. "I'll chop those for you. The hell Carol has you choppin' for?"

"It's butter, Uncle Merle, I think I can handle it."

"You'd be surprised how just damage a butter knife can deal."

"Was your daddy a bad man too?" She met his eyes.

"A real bad man," he nodded.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you hate him?"

"Why you wanna know?"

"'Cause I hate my daddy for putting his hands on Mommy. I like to pretend Mommy had me before him." She picked at the piece of paper. "I don't wanna be like my daddy."

"You ain't, Lil' Dixon." He ruffed her hair. "You ain't ever gonna be like that bas—bad man."

She giggled. "You were gonna cuss again."

"Yes, I was."

She smiled. "You're not a bad man, Uncle Merle."

"Let's get you started." He got out the ingredients. Hopefully, Daryl didn't drink all the damn beer.

––

Carol washed her face and changed, Daryl stumbled into the bedroom, and she sat on the bed. He changed in the bathroom then came out and eyed her.

"You all right?"

"I forgot to get an apple." She looked into his eyes, and he groaned. "Daryl, please? The turkey won't be right without it. There's bound to be one store open. Please?"

"Damn it, woman." He grabbed his wallet. "Green, red, yellow? What kind?"

She smiled and handed him the list. "Just for after. With the clean up."

"Strawberries and wine?" He eyed her. "For the clean up?"

"Yes. I'll explain when you help you."

"You're lucky you have to cook."

"Thank you."

They went downstairs, he left to get what she needed, and she joined Merle and Sophia. They were laughing, and she liked the sound of it all. Laughter, 'Uncle Merle' and the sound of Daryl waking up next to her. Tomorrow, she was gonna file for divorce. She'd wasted enough of her life with Ed, she wasn't going to waste a second with Daryl.

––

At the store, he found what she needed, and he ran into Lori and Carl Grimes and Shane Walsh. He offered her a nod, and tried to leave, but she followed him, telling Carl to stay with Shane. She caught up to him by the wine section.

"Hey, Daryl." She tried to smile. "Uhh, how's Carol?"

"She's fine. Why?"

"'Cause I was wondering if she wanted to spend Thanksgiving with us. We're going over to Shane's, so Ed won't know."

"Why ain't it at your place?"

"'Cause Rick was shot in the chest, and I don't want Carl to be around the house where he was shot."

"What? Is he all right?" Why in the hell didn't anyone tell him? He never watched TV, but Shane could've called him.

"He's in a coma." She fought off tears. "He'll be fine. He's...strong. I... Carl needs some happiness right now, and Sophia's his best friend. Carl loves Carol, and I want him to be around family. We're all going to visit Rick after dinner."

"She already got plans. Sorry."

"With who?" she demanded. "You?"

"Me, Sophia and Merle. Carol's cookin' for us."

Lori scoffed. "Merle Dixon? Carol wouldn't give him the time of day, let alone spend a family holiday with him. Now, she's my family—my best friend—and I'd like you to have her at Shane's by seven. Hell, I'll pick her up."

"You're a little too bitchy for you own good," Daryl told her. "Why don't you and your son and your boyfriend go back home before I tell Rick his best friend is screwin' his wife."

She gaped at him. "Shane my husband's best friend. He would never do that to him, and I love my husband. I would never hurt him like that."

"But you'll hurt him by tellin' you don't think he cares you or your son?"

"That was a private conversation, you know nothing about that!" She glared. "And I'm not the one who got a little boy killed."

"You'd best shut the hell up, Lori," he growled.

"No! Tell Carol her family wants to spend Thanksgiving her. She'll jump on the chance to get out of the Redneck Farm. I bet you anything."

"Look, Olive Oil, I ain't your messenger boy!" He glared and lowered his voice, "When your skanky ass gets pregnant by Shane, you'll be betting everything tryin' to swear that kid's Rick's." He grabbed the bottle of wine and left.

"Everything all right?" Shane called to Lori.

"Yeah." She turned to him. "Just a little mix up."

Daryl checked out and went to the hospital. He found Rick's room and saw the sheriff was pale and still in a coma. He nursed filled him in one what happened, and he called Leon on the way. Some man shot him in front of his house and ran. It wasn't a robbery or anything. It was one shot, and it wasn't meant to kill him. Who the hell did this?

"I'll find this son of a bitch," Daryl promised Rick. "Ain't lettin' no one else die." He left the hospital and drove home. He decided not to tell Carol about Rick, not until tomorrow, but Carol knew he was upset.

"What is it?" She set the groceries on the floor, Patch automatically went to snoop through them, and she left little space between them as she lifted his face up. "Daryl?"

"It ain't nothin'." He sat down on the stairs. "Tired."

"Now, you're lying. Did you run into Ed?"

"I ran into Lori."

"Oh? What'd she say this time?" She was really getting annoyed with Lori being such a bitch to Daryl when didn't deserve it. He was a good man, a good friend, and she'd saved her. Carol knew that it ate at Lori that Daryl was the one who saved Carol and Sophia, because that's all Lori ever wanted to do. Carol wouldn't be half as happy if it was Lori was behind the door that day. Carol might not be going over there for Christmas. Sophia wanted to, but if Lori couldn't keep her mouth shut about Daryl, their friendship was over. Carol loved them both, but Lori was disrespecting a man who Carol was in love with, and Carol had never disrespected Rick. She never would. Lori should have the decency to do the same.

"She wanted y'all to come over. She couldn't believe you was cookin' for the Dixon brothers, called us unworthy of your attention. You're too damn kind for us." He scoffed. "I feel dirty now."

She didn't say anything. She set her hands on his knees and kissed him. She didn't care about Merle and Sophia being the other room, and she didn't care about being married to Ed. She just kissed him. It wasn't long, but she hoped he got the message. "Don't. Lori's always been like that, and I don't care about her opinion. I have my own."

"You're drivin' me insane."

"I know." She lightly kissed his forehead then put the bags in the kitchen. "We need more hands on here."

He looked at Patch. "She ain't talkin' to me."

"C'mon, Daryl!" Sophia called.

"Now she's talkin' to me," he grumbled and hopped up. He tossed his jacket on the couch. "Yeah?"

She put an apron over his head and handed him a bag of peas. "You're shelling, and I'll need your help with the greens too."

Daryl sat down and found Merle shelling peas too.

"Little brother," Merle met his eyes, "our asses must be red, 'cause them women done got us whipped."

Carol and Sophia laughed.

Daryl met Carol's eyes, she smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled back at her. "Must be."

––

It was the first family dinner without Penny, Phillip had locked himself in his office, and Andrea and Amy cooked. Jacqui got a bottle of wine and shared it among them, and they began to clean the vegetables.

"He ain't left that office?" Jacqui asked.

"Nope." Andrea drained the broccoli. "Brian was crying when I came home last night. He didn't even care."

"That's so cruel." Amy ripped the husks off the corn. "I could never do that."

"You're too sweet, honey." Jacqui bent down and poured brother over the turkey. "So, who else is comin'?"

"Tyreese and Sasha." Andrea check on Brian. "And Ed Peletier."

"What?" Amy turned in her seat. "Andrea, no. No."

"What?" She held Brian as she got his bottle from the fridge. "I had to. His wife left him, and he had nowhere to go."

"He hit on me during our father's funeral," Amy reminded her. "He's vile. I would've left him too."

"Amy." Andrea scolded.

"He stared at Jacqui's ass and tried to feel you up all in front of Carol. How are you gonna stand there and 'Amy' me."

"Because he's a hard worker." She shook her head at her sister. "And he's not so bad."

"Oh, please, he's disgusting. I'm pretty sure he abused Carol."

"Amy, that's it. Don't say another word about him." Andrea left the room, disgusted by her sister. "God."

"Forgive me for speaking the truth," she called after her. "She can't make it to my birthday party, but when I come home for the holidays, she yells at _me_ for speaking my opinion. Ugh!" She drank from deeply her glass.

Jacqui smiled. "Honey, that's life. You can't let this fluster you."

"She flusters me." She reached over and tasted the dressing. "God, that needs salt." She stood up and dug through the seasonings. "So, I hear you met a man." She sprinkled some and mixed it together.

"Perhaps." Jacqui began to layer the macaroni with cheese and an egg and milk mixture.

"Tell me his name, at least." She tasted it again. Much better.

"Theodore."

"Oh, my gosh. T-dog?" Amy guessed. "You and T-dog? Awww, that is so cute."

"I know."

She laughed. "I loved him when I was a little girl. He's the greatest guy. He carried me home when I broke my ankle. Dale freaked out, but T-dog was so calm. He helped us both."

"He's a good man," she agreed. "How you found yourself a good man yet? Up there in Mississippi?"

"No. I've always been attracted to the bad boys. It drives Andrea nuts, but I can't help it."

"Like who?"

She pulled her closer and whispered the name.

"Oh, my God! Really?" Jacqui was stunned. "Damn, girl, you got issues."

"I know. I think it's the eyes. I just...think Merle Dixon is sexy."

"You. Got. Issues. Where did you even see him?"

"At a bar last two nights ago. He's charming."

"Charming? I'd have said repulsive, annoying, arrogant, an asshole—Sorry, do you want me to go on? It could take a while."

She stuck her tongue out. "I'm twenty-four. I can determine my own emotions."

"Then that is scary."

They laughed and picked up cooking where Andrea left off, Andrea tended to Brian, asking Phillip if he needed anything, but she got no reply. She sighed and told him about their plans then put Brian down for a nap.

Hopefully, he'll come around. He doesn't look that bad. She thought it made him look roughly handsome, not disfigured. She believed it was a reminder of how he lost his little girl. She could understand, and she wanted to help him, but he wasn't letting her. He kept blocking her out. That wasn't helping anyone, least of all him.

––

Maggie led Glenn up the stairs to the Greene household. Beth greeted them with a smile and gave them a hug, Patricia and Otis smiled at Glenn, calming his nerves, and Maggie helped Patricia in the kitchen while Otis and Glenn went to get Hershel from the barn.

"It smells good." Maggie inhaled deeply. "Smells like home."

"I know, right?" Beth tasted the sweet potatoes. "It reminds me of before."

"Yeah." She tucked hair behind her ear. "Do you think Daddy will mind me bringin' Glenn over? It's the first holiday we've spent together, and he means a lot to me. Shut up, Beth. Do you think he'll mind? I didn't get to ask him."

"It should be fine," Patricia assured her. "We made a lot, and that boy and you needa eat."

"I like my weight," Maggie informed her. "Besides, it's so much easier to run after little kids." She got down the company plates. "Beth, get the good silverware out, please."

"That serious?" Beth teased.

"Get it out or eat it," Maggie sweetly replied as she set the table.

Beth smiled and got the silverware, following Maggie as she put down the plates and brought the out the candles. They took away the extra chair, Beth sucked in a deep breath as Maggie did so, and Patricia patted her hand. Beth nodded. It had to be done.

"Mag?" Hershel called into the house.

"Daddy!" She found him in the front room and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again. I was worried." She smiled brightly then noticed Glenn wasn't with him. "Where's Glenn?"

"The Asian boy?"

"Glenn."

"He's out on the porch. Bring him in here, so I can meet him properly."

She went to the porch and found him sitting on the stairs. "Hey, what is it?" She sat beside him. "Glenn?"

"Hmm?" He met her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I was—It's a nice day. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nerves or...?" She smiled at him.

He laughed. "Both." He ran a hand over his jaw. "You sure this is a good idea? He didn't seem too fond of...me. He thought I was delivering mail."

"Daddy's a good man, and he'll come around. And you're a pizza delivery boy. He only got the adjective wrong."

"Only til I pay off my car and finish term. I've got two more weeks."

"You'll get there." She ran her fringes through his hair. "You'll do great. I know you will."

He grasped her hand and kissed it. "Let's go meet Daddy."

She laughed. "Don't call him that to his face, please." She stood up and led him inside. "You'll sit by me."

Beth smiled at Maggie and Glenn, Hershel looked behind his shoulder and even though he didn't like it, he'd never seen Maggie so happy, especially since what's happening with Annette and what happened to Shawn. His little girl had grown up and found a man. Hershel had yet to decide if Glenn was worthy of her or not.

"Well, hello, Glenn." He held his hand. "Hershel Greene."

"Glenn Rhee." He shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Maggie, why don't you help your sister set the table? I'd like to have a word with Glenn."

"Sure." She kissed his cheek. "Relax," she whispered into his ear then went to help her sister. "Bethy, eyes forward."

She flicked marshmallows at Maggie. "Get the napkins."

Maggie got the napkins and dropped a piece of ice down Beth's shirt, she squealed and squirmed to get it out as Maggie put the napkins on the table.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Patricia got in between as Beth grabbed an ice cube and Maggie grabbed a tray to block it. "Put them down and go wash your hands. Now."

"Yes, Patricia." Beth threw it at Maggie and ran out of the kitchen, Maggie blocked it and laughed, and Patricia smacked Maggie's behind as she went to leave.

"Those girls are uncontrollable," she called into Hershel. "I feel sorry for the men that marry them."

"Thank you, Patricia!" Maggie and Beth shouted into the kitchen, and she laughed.

"It's like a zoo in here." Hershel shook his head. "Every Thanksgiving. Get a poncho for after dinner, son. They get into the whipped cream and cherries. They got remarkably good aim too."

Glenn laughed. "Duck and cover. I got it."

"No, you' don't. Just wait til they get into it."

Glenn felt all of his nerves melt away, Maggie was glad to find him and Hershel laughing, and Beth jumped on Maggie's back, kissing her cheek, telling her, "I told you so."

"You did." Maggie smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Beth. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Maggie." Beth hugged her. "Mmm. That smells so good. C'mon, I'm starvin'."

They all sat down to dinner, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Patricia, Otis, and Hershel said a pray, thanking the Lord, and they dug in. It wasn't a heavy conversation, Hershel didn't grill Glenn, and Beth and Maggie didn't throw anything else until clean up. Glenn got smack in the eye with a pea, Beth apologized, and he threw it back at her. Maggie laughed as it landed in her mouth, Beth spat it out, and it was on. Hershel sighed as they threw clothes and bites of extra veggies that would go the horses, and in the end, it was two against one.

"Good aimin', sis." Maggie took pie out to Hershel and Patricia, Glenn hand a plate for Maggie and him to share, and Beth joined them as Otis began to play a song. Beth sang along to it, and everyone enjoyed the night air.

Until they got soaked when it poured down rain suddenly.

"Damn, that was favorite hat," Glenn groaned as he whipped water off his arm. "What?" Maggie kept giggling. "What?"

"Nothin'." She kissed him. "Let's get you dried off."

"Downstairs." Hershel dropped two towels on their heads. "In front of the fire, you two."

Maggie rolled her eyes, but they did as they were told. It was a good evening, but Glenn could hear his mother arguing with him as to why he didn't bring Maggie over to meet her and his sisters before they showed up randomly on Christmas. He didn't think about that, and he noticed Maggie and Beth were dancing silly to one of the songs playing on the old radio, Patricia and Otis held hands, and Hershel smiled at his beautiful girls. It was a _great_ evening.

––

Carl groaned, Lori bent down and handed him a glass of water with a two tablets for his stomachache, and she kissed the top of his head after he took them.

"Can we got see Dad now?" Carl asked her.

"After I clean, yes."

"Well, can Shane and I go down there now? I want to see him."

"And I wanna be there with you. Just rest for a minute, okay, baby?" She took the glass to the kitchen and set the cup in the sink. "Give me a hand?"

"I ain't Carol."

"Because I didn't notice." She got down the plastic and began to put the leftovers inside them. "So, what do you know about Daryl?"

"What do you mean?" He eyed her.

"Just...does he have a record?" She licked mashed potatoes off her finger as she closed the lid.

"What Dixon don't got a record?" Shane asked her. "He has a few marks on his badge. Who ain't? Why?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" She stopped stuffing greens into the plastic container. "A grown man taking in a stranger and a little girl? Somethin' not right there."

"He ain't a rapist, Lor."

"Merle Dixon isn't one either?"

"He's known for likin' the ladies, but never hurtin' 'em." Shane shrugged. "It ain't my business. Kid's happy, Carol ain't dead in the backyard. It's a good deal."

"What kind of deal?" She met his eyes. "What did he do that made her listen? What did he do to her?"

Shane threw his head and back laughed. "Oh, you're jealous."

"No. No, I am not jealous. I'm pissed." She shoveled in more greens. "I just don't understand."

"Carol needed a man, and you're jealous 'cause she didn't need you," Shane informed her, and Lori shook her head. "That's it." He grinned. "Damn girl, I thought I had issues."

"She's been my best friend since grade school. We shared everything—lip gloss, chickenpox, homework, clothes, shoes—and with this she trusts a Dixon? I've been there for her from day one. I held her hair when she got drunk and freaked out over marrying Ed. I was there when she gave birth to Sophia, I was there when Sophia learned to walk, and I was there when Ed pushed her through their glass backdoor, but when it comes to the most important decision of her life, and she trusts Daryl Dixon, but not me?"

"See, that's your problem, Lor. It ain't 'bout you. This is about Carol. Ca-rol. Say it with me. Ca-rol."

"Oh, shut up!" She threw a dinner roll at him. "This is about Daryl Dixon doin' somethin' to her head. God, what was she thinkin'? Sophia sleeps in that house with him. How she can get any sleep?"

"I promised not to hit the hard stuff til New Years, Lori, and you're makin' it very hard for me to keep that promise."

"Oh, my God!" She dropped the spoon and turned to him, pale. "Is she repayin' him with sex? What if he wants it from Sophia? Oh, God, Merle Dixon isn't involved in that too? She's not havin' to sleep with them both, is she?"

"There ain't enough alcohol for this," he muttered.

"I need to see her."

He grabbed her by her waist and jerked her away from the door. "Lori, calm the hell down." He gripped her shoulders. "You got a wounded husband in the hospital, and all I'm hearin' is Carol. Think 'bout Rick. He's been shot for Christ's sake."

"I am thinking about Rick!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Carl, sweetie, get your jacket."

"Good. Go see Rick. I'll get the flowers."

"We're goin' to see Carol too." He groaned. "I wanna see Sophia."

"I'm ready." Carl stood in the doorway. "Can we got see him now?"

"Yeah." She got her jacket. "Shane?"

"Alcohol or listening to Lori?" he asked himself. "Comin'." He was back in Fantasy Land. There was no way this would go well.

––

They were all spread out in the living room, Carol and Sophia were cuddled up and leaning against the couch, Merle was on the floor, holding his stomach and a beer, Patch was on the couch, and Daryl leaning against the armchair, a plate with a half-eaten slice of pie on his upraised knee.

"That was good," Merle told her. "Damn, that was good."

"I'm so full," Daryl mumbled, "but I wanna finish this."

"I think you killed us, Mommy." Sophia rubbed her stomach.

She laughed. "Well, thank you. You all helped too. This dinner was through all of our work."

"Damn, a good cook and modest. Daryl marry her," Merle told his little brother, "or I will."

She laughed. "I think you're drunk."

"I...I might be." He laughed and drank more from his bottle.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sophia grabbed a notepad and pen from the end table. "What are we thankful for? I had to write them down for school. You first, Uncle Merle."

"Beer!" Merle laughed deeply.

"I'll go first." Carol thought it over. "I'm thankful for...my baby girl as always, and I'm so very thankful for Daryl."

He lifted his head. "Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you. Without you, I don't know how tonight would've ended or if I would have even had a tonight." She set her hand over his. "Thank you, Daryl."

"Aww, ain't that sweet." Merle sat up. "C'mon now, make it an After School Special moment, give the boy a kiss."

"Merle," Daryl growled, "shut up and finish your beer."

"Don't tell me what to do, boy. Get some good cable, and I won't bother you no more."

"Don't fight," Carol ordered. "Happy, Merle?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good. I thought so. Daryl, what are you thankful?"

"You call that a kiss? I've seen better on gum wrappers." Merle finished his beer.

"Daryl?" Carol asked over Merle.

"I don't know. I guess nothin'." He shrugged. "Well, I take that back."

Sophia held her breath.

"I'm thankful for catchin' that murderer." He took a bite of his pie.

"Damn it," Sophia groaned.

"Sophia!" Carol exclaimed. "What was that out of your mouth?"

"What? Uncle Merle taught it to me."

"Merle!" Daryl glared.

"Damn little con artist," he grumbled. "Sorry y'all. I'll watch my mouth round Lil' Dixon."

"That doesn't excuse that kind of language. You're going to stay up and help me clean, young lady." Carol gave Sophia her disappointed looked, and Sophia felt bad. "What are you actually thankful for, Merle?"

"Blood."

"Same as always," Daryl nodded to him.

"All you need."

There was a knock on the door, Carol stood up and answered it, and she blinked as Lori, Carl and Shane hovered behind the door. Lori smiled and hugged her, Sophia ran over and tackled Carl into a tight hug, and both Dixon groaned at the sight of Shane and Lori.

"Just my luck. Officer Friendly's bitch." Merle groaned. "I ain't drunk enough for this."

"Two Dixons," Shane said. "There ain't enough handcuffs to go around."

"I'm above you, asshole," Daryl informed him. "Don't forget that."

"What are you doing here?" Carol asked them. "I'm glad to see you, but why are you here? Hey, Carl." She hugged him.

"We missed you," Carl answered.

"Yeah, we wanted to see how you were." Lori stepped into the apartment. "This place is nicer when it's clean."

"Sophia, why don't you take Carl up to see your room," Carol suggested. There might be blood.

"Leave the door open," Merle and Daryl told them as they went upstairs.

"They're eight," Lori reminded him. "I don't any of many eight year old makin' moves, but I wasn't raised in a barn."

"Who the hell is this uppity bitch?" Merle asked Carol. "'Cause I know she ain't talkin' to us like that."

"Lori Grimes." Carol replied. "This is Merle Dixon."

"Yeah, I know who he is." She removed her jacket and didn't look at him.

"Merle, c'mon." Daryl stood up and held his brother to stand.

"Daryl, wait." Carol touched his arm to stop him.

"They ain't our kinda people. It's all right. She's your friend, not mine. Call us down they leave."

Merle got a six pack out of the fridge, and they went to the roof, leaving Carol to feel horrible, Lori to smile smugly behind her hair as she pulled her shirt down, and Shane to almost want to join the Dixons in the drinking that six pack.

"How did your dinner go?" Lori asked.

"Uhh...fine." Carol kept watching the stairs.

"Sit and tell me how you've been." She sat down, pulling Carol down with her. "You look great."

"Thank you." She smiled. "So do you. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?"

"It has. The most awful thing—God, I just can't get over how good you look." She was stunned when Carol opened the door. She looked so cute in her blue knit sweater with jeans and a cute brown belt. "I love your makeup."

"Things have changed with me," Carol replied. "For you too, I see." She glanced over at Shane, and Lori frowned. "How's and where's Rick?"

"Daryl didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Her heart stopped. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, but...he was shot outside our house last week." Tears burned across Carol's eyes. "He's in a coma, but he's doing well. They say he should wake up soon, but who knows?" She swallowed hard. "I wanted to call you, because I know how important Rick is to you, and I wanted you to know, but I didn't know where to call, so—"

Carol stood up and turned away from Lori. "Oh, my God, Lori." She wiped the tears away, and Lori set her hands on Carol's shoulders.

"He'll be fine. He's strong."

Shane got the feeling that's not what Carol meant.

Carol whirled around. "You couldn't call me or stop by and yet on the same night you go off on Daryl, you find the time to come down here?"

"Well—"

"Well what?" Carol searched her eyes. "You don't get to come down here, force Daryl and Merle to leave their down apartment, and then act all sweet to me! God, Lori, if you want to see me, you see them too!"

"I don't want to see them. They aren't my circle of friends!"

"So? Have some damn manners, Lori! It isn't so hard for you to keep your mouth shut!" She glared. "I feel for Rick, I really do, and I will see him tomorrow before I go to work, but don't you dare use him as your excuse! Merle and Daryl are not beneath you! You are not the First Lady. You are just Rick's wife, and you don't even do that well." She gestured to Shane. "Really?"

"She's got a point," Shane admitted.

"Oh, shut up!" Lori turned to Carol. "You're questioning me? What about you? You're staying with two drunks that both have a record a mile long! One of them is a child killer! The other one could very well touch Sophia! How can you look past that? Oh, wait, I forgot, you stayed with Ed for eleven years. Why is this such a shock?"

Carol slapped Lori across the face. "Get out of here!"

Lori gasped. "What did he do to you?"

"Daryl? He made me live," Carol answered. "Carl, honey, come get your jacket!"

"Does he have to go, Mom?" Sophia pouted.

"Yes, sweetie." She helped Carl into his jacket and gave him a hug. "You be good, Carl." She kissed the top of his head and held the door open. "Goodbye." She closed the door behind Lori and her knees shook.

"Mommy?" Sophia eyed her. "Daryl! Merle!"

A few minutes later, two wet to the bone Dixons stood in the living room, ready for a fight. Daryl took one look at Carol and he knew what happened, Merle took Sophia to her room and then went to Daryl's room to change.

Daryl went over to her and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Shakin' like a leaf."

She leaned into him. "You're soaking wet." She sobbed harder. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't expect her to come and say those awful things about you both."

"I ain't never heard a woman defend a Dixon." He stroked her cheek. "You tough as nails, woman."

She laughed through her tears. "I just slapped my best friend."

"Nah, you slapped your best friend's wife. Rick oughta forgive you. She needed it."

She gripped his hands on her cheeks. His touch was so sublime. What she wouldn't give to give in to him. She made herself focus on Rick. "Rick was shot?"

"I was gonna tell you in the mornin'. I didn't wanna ruin tonight for you and Sophia. Y'all was so happy, laughin' so much. I didn't wanna ruin it."

"No. No, that's okay. That was real sweet of you." She inhaled deeply, that earthy scent flooding her scenes, making her shudder. "She's having an affair with Shane, isn't she?"

"I reckon."

"God, Rick." She buried her face in his wet shirt. She never would have thought Lori would've done this to Rick. Shane was his best friend. How could Shane do that? They were like brothers. Rick loved Lori before Carol had even introduced them. She almost wished she hadn't, but then Carol never would've been alive, and there was no amount of anything that would make her wish that. Rick would die when he found out. Carol wanted to kill Lori. How could this have happened? "That bitch."

Daryl laughed. "Finally, you say it."

She lifted her head and met his eyes. There was something there buried in his beautiful blue eyes, and Carol wondered if that reflect in her eyes as well, because their bodies took over, moving close together, hands gripping the other and almost guiding them as they leaning up. "Daryl, I—"

"Is that uppity bitch gone?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, she's gone." Daryl released Carol and turned to his brother. "Carol kicked her out, slapped her."

"Ha ha, I knew you had it in you, Mousy. Damn, I wished I coulda seen that." He shook his head. "I'm goin' out for a little while." He slapped Daryl on the back so hard he fell into Carol. "Y'all behave." He opened the door, made a sexual gesture to Daryl with his hands and left.

"Asshole." Daryl looked at her. "Got you wet."

She looked down at her sweater. "It's a look, not a fashionable look, but a look." She met his eyes. "It's better than peas and carrots."

"I'm gonna change. Do I gotta help out the food away?"

"Yes, you do."

"Thirty minutes?" they asked at the same time.

She smiled. "Yeah." She went into the kitchen and rolled up her sleeves then wet a paper towel and put it on the back of her neck. _God, what was this man doing to her?_ She hadn't felt like this in twenty years, not since her first boyfriend. _Jesus Almighty, give her strength to not give in to her body and heart._


	15. Merle Cross The Line

"That rude..." Lori groaned and checked her reflection. "She hits harder than I remember."

"What'd you expect?" Shane sat on the couch. "You were prodding her."

"She was never like that before him." She leaned in the doorway. "He's done something to her. And what she said about us..."

"It's true, ain't it?"

"It's not like feelings are involved," she muttered. "It's just...one friend doing a favor for another. With Rick bein' in a coma and everything... It's the only good thing right now."

"A favor? When has there ever been _a_ favor?"

She smacked him and laughed. "Asshole." She crossed her arms. "Is it so easy to tell?"

"If that redneck can tell, probably."

"I guess you should go then."

"Yeah." He stood up. "Carl?"

He came in from his bedroom. "You're leaving?"

"Yep." He hugged him. "Take care of your mama."

"I will."

He gave a nod to Lori and left the house, Lori told Carl to get ready for bed, and she ran her hands through her hair. She didn't think about if Carol would tell Rick. Carol wouldn't ruin the marriage of her best friend, and no one has to know. No one else anyway. It would be over soon. It's not like Rick won't wake up. He'll be up soon. He had to be. He had to be.

––

Carol sneezed, turning her head away from the food as she did, and Daryl looked over at her. "Someone's talkin' 'bout you."

"One guess who." She sniffed. "Can I tempt you?" She held the bottle of wine.

"No. I only drink two beers if I drink at all."

"Fine, leave me to drink alone."

"Don't drink at all." He took the bottle and put it out of her reach. "I'll take fruit." He took one of the strawberries and bit into it as he wrapped the cornbread.

"Thank you, Daryl, it's not like I had plans for that or anything. Actually, it was just for show."

"You're welcome."

She smiled to herself and finished removing the last meat off the turkey. She and Daryl made quick work of putting the food away, but when it came to taking out the trash, Daryl bailed. It was pouring down rain, and Patch would get into the turkey carcass. She left it in the oven and got ready for bed. She waited for a bit on the stairs, and Daryl found her there at one in the morning, half asleep.

"Carol?" He sat beside her and touched her hands. "Carol?"

"Mmm." She opened her eyes. "Huh? Merle?"

"He ain't home yet. He ain't gonna be home for a few hours. C'mon." He hauled her up and led her to his bedroom so she didn't wake Sophia. "Patch, get Lil' Dixon."

The dog rolled off the bed and left, glaring at them like _Make up your minds_, Carol lied down and curled against him instantly, and he just sighed softly.

"I wanna see Ryan tomorrow," she murmured.

His breathing stopped. "Ryan Samuels?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I want a divorce."

To any other man hearing those words in bed would depress the hell out of them—unless they were unhappy in their marriage—and Daryl smiled. "How're you gonna get Ed to sign?"

"You'll see." She fell asleep.

She was going to do it. She was going to divorce Ed, and be done with him. Daryl was oddly panicked by the news. He wanted Carol badly, and he knew she wanted him, but there were things that stood in their way, such as: Karen and Noah and his scars. He wasn't sure how Carol would react to the full story, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. He cared for her more than he cared for any woman, but what happened was his fault. He _was_ a child killer. He might as well have done the damage himself. What happened was horrible, and Carol would hate him when he told her. Who wouldn't hate him? He was a bastard, a creation of two bottles of vodka and an old condom, and there was no way Carol wouldn't hate him. He felt sick, and distantly, he heard Merle come home. Merle wasn't alone, and Daryl was too repulsed to feel sick about himself. He now felt sick about Merle. He had no boundaries. Damn, there was a little girl here.

He went to Sophia's room and put headphones over her ears, playing some piano music that Carol said liked, because Merle and the woman were well into it. He closed her door and his own bedroom door and was thankful for the thick walls. How drunk did Merle get? And why did he bring her over here? Could've he have just gone to her place or the bathroom or the alley? Disgusting.

– – –

Carol woke up before anyone else, Daryl had rolled away from her, and she felt a bit rejected. Daryl always slept toward her, even if the morning was a bit uncomfortable when he got...aroused. She stopped her thoughts and didn't think on it. She dressed and went to make breakfast. She smelled coffee.

"You made coffee, Merle?" She peered into the kitchen and found Amy dressed in Merle's black shirt. "Oh, my God."

She smiled and waved. "Hi—Holy shit, Carol?" She turned red. "What are you doing here?" She tried to cover herself, but there only dishtowels. "This isn't what you think."

"You had sex with Merle last night."

"Well, I guess it is what you think." She laughed nervous. "You just guessed, right? It's not like you...heard anything, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She got down the ingredients to make pancakes. "I thought you were in Mississippi."

"Came back for the holidays." She leaned against the counter. "I ran into Merle when I went out with my friends for a drink."

"So, a good girl like you just...ran into him?"

"Well, I was erotically charged." Carol laughed. "There are no guys that are my type in any of my classes, and with Phillip going off on Andrea, I had to let off some steam before I punched him."

"Phillip? What happened with him and Andrea?" She mixed the ingredients together.

"He's been pissy and short with her. I mean, we were all sitting down to dinner, Ty and Sasha were telling stories about work, I told them about school, and Ed talked about picking Sophia up from school on Monday. It was all normal. Phillip just went off suddenly, Andrea asked him what was wrong, and he yelled at her. 'You think this is right? You think it's fair to be laughing and joking when she's gone.' He was so upset, but he didn't have to take it out on her."

"Her? Who's gone?"

"Mornin', ladies." Merle grinned at them.

"I can see that," Carol replied then froze. "Wait, what did you just say?" She turned to Amy.

"But he didn't have—"

"No. No, about Ed."

"Oh, he said he was going to get Sophia from school on Monday. I guess you worked out an arrangement. Does he pay child support? You so should make him." She drank some coffee. "Hmm, his girlfriend can really bake. I ate all of her brownies."

"Oh, my God." Carol covered her mouth and felt dizzy.

"He knows?" Merle asked Carol.

"Knows?" Amy glanced between them.

"Who would've told him?" Carol muttered. "Lori wouldn't..."

"That uppity bitch!" Merle seethed.

"What bitch?" Amy asked.

"Darylene, get your ass down here!" Merle shouted.

Carol collapsed, Amy dropped her knees beside her and grasped her hand, and Daryl and Patch came downstairs. Daryl glared at his brother, and Merle paced the length of the couch, trying to contain his anger.

"What the hell, bro?" Daryl saw Carol in the corner of his eye. "Carol?" He went over to her. "What happened?"

"Ed's getting Sophia after school on Monday," Amy told him. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"He's gonna kidnap her." Daryl reached over and set a hand on Carol's cheek. "Hey, hey don't worry 'bout Lil' Dixon. I got a plan."

"I do too." She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Merle, grab her!" Amy shouted.

"What?" Merle saw Carol leaving, so he grabbed her and hauled her back into the apartment. "Now what?"

"Let me go." She shoved him off. "Amy, back off!"

"Hell no!" She ran over to her. "Think this out, Carol."

"I have. Lots of thoughts. I've come to this conclusion: I have to kill him."

The entire room went silent, Daryl stared at her, Merle was stunned, and Amy covered her face with her hands, sitting down on the stairs, and Carol crossed her arms. She could feel the tension forming, and she wished Sophia would get up so either Daryl or Amy finish making pancakes with her, because all Carol wanted to do was buy a gun and shot him until the chamber or clip or whatever was empty.

"Is someone making pancakes?" Sophia rubbed her eyes, the headphones around her neck. "I want chocolate chips added."

"Hey, honey." Amy smiled. "Go get changed, and I'll make them with you."

Carol walked out of the apartment and waited in the hall. She kicked the wall as hard as she could and exhaled deeply. Daryl stepped out in the hall and closed the door behind him. "Don't try to talk me out of it. Just leave me alone." She turned and walked out of apartment building before he could say anything. She began to walk around aimlessly.

––

Daryl watched her go, and he wanted to be the man to go after her, but he wasn't that man. He was kidding himself. He wasn't the hero to sweep her off her feet, he wouldn't be the man to heal her wounds and help her get back on her feet. No, that was someone else. He was the overture, and some other guy was show.

When Daryl came back into the apartment, Merle slugged him, Amy squealed and covered her mouth, and Daryl stumbled back against the door. Amy grabbed Merle before he could hit Daryl again, and Sophia went over to Daryl.

"Sophia, wait in the bathroom," Amy demanded. "Go!"

Sophia left the room and closed the bathroom door.

"You pussy," Merle seethed. "You fuckin' pussy. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Daryl wiped the blood off his mouth. "Same thing that's wrong with both of us." He rubbed his fingers together. "It ain't in me to be there for her. Never has been."

Merle grabbed the front of his shirt, Amy realized just how unhelpful holding Merle back was, and Daryl flinched when Merle put his hand in Daryl's face. "You go after her. Get off your damn ass and be a man!" He threw him down. "Got enough balls for that, Darylene? Huh? Get your ass up and bring her back here. It ain't 'bout you being too pussy to tell her you love her, it's 'bout Ed. He's out there now, lookin' for her, and you just dropped her into his lap."

"Oh, shit!" Daryl hadn't thought about that. He ran to his room, rushed as he changed his clothes and he ran out the front door. He ignored his car and just ran. He let her tell him where to find her.

––

Sophia poked her head out. "Is it okay to come out?"

"Yes, honey." Amy bent down and grasped her little hands. "You and me are gonna make pancakes with chocolate chips. Sound good?"

She nodded. "What about Mommy and Daryl?"

"They gone out for a bit, Lil' Dixon," Merle told her. "Don't you worry. You got Daryl and ol' Merle lookin' for her. We'll be back."

Amy turned to him. "Be careful."

"Sugar, I'll be just fine. It's Ed who oughta be careful." He grabbed his jacket. "See y'all later."

Amy watched him leave and bit her lip. "Okay, sweetie, let's cook."

Sophia wasn't hungry. "Mommy's gone?"

"No! No, Carol's just gone to get some things. She'll be back, darling."

She started to cry. "But...why did Uncle Merle mention Daddy?" Her eyes got wide. "Daddy got Mommy?"

"No. No, I promise you he didn't."

She started to hyperventilate at what her daddy could and would do to her mommy. She could still hear her mother's screams when Daddy beat her until she stopped screaming. She'd been so scared. Daddy left her there, bleeding all over, and Sophia was too little to get by the baby gates. She screamed for help, and Rick came. Rick had to come again. Rick had to save her. Rick and Daryl. They had to.

––

Carol gripped his hand tightly, smiling widely at him, and he smiled back, still not completely lucid, but awake. She couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. In thirty-six years, she was the one worrying about Rick. It was almost a welcome relief for them both.

"How are you?"

"About as soon as I look." He groaned. "You look worse than I do. How is that possible?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." She rubbed circles into his palm. "Do you need anything?"

"Just to see Carl and Lori." He ran a hand over his face. "What?"

"What what?"

"You got that look."

"What look?"

"That 'I know somethin' you don't' look." He sat up. "Is it Sophia? Ed? Or Daryl?"

"It's nothing like that. It's none of my business, really." She kept smiling, even though she shaking inside. "I'm going to see Ryan today."

"You are?" He smiled. "I'm glad. If you need me...I'll be here."

"You rest. I have...Merle."

"You and Merle? I know you like the rough ones, but ain't that bit much?" He laughed at her expression then winced. "It hurts to laugh."

"Really? Why? It's not like you've been shot or anything." He laughed and then coughed a bit, sending her a glare. She smiled and stood up. "I have an appointment in ten minutes, and I'm walking."

He nodded. "Be careful. I seen Ed lurkin' around there."

"I will be." She kissed his forehead. "Get well soon, okay? Take it easy."

"I will. Make sure you got Daryl with you." He gripped her hand. "He didn't tell me, but I know he cares about you."

"Who doesn't?" she mused, her eyes burning. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll come back after."

"I'm holdin' you too that. I ain't got nothin' else to do."

She laughed. "Okay. If I'm not here, someone got me."

"Don't joke about that."

"I wasn't." She released his hand and smiled a goodbye as she walked out of the room. She hugged her arms and tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. She went to Ryan's office and found Lizzie and Mika out in the lobby with his secretary.

"Hey, girls." She bent down and hugged them. "You two look great."

"Thanks." Lizzie tucked hair behind her. "You look so pretty."

"I like your necklace," Mika said.

"Thank you. You're both so sweet." She smiled at them and looked over as Ryan opened the door. "Hey, Ryan."

"Carol." He smiled. "I hope they weren't giving you a hard time. Were you, girls?"

"No," they said together, smiling like angels.

He gave them a playful stern look, they laughed and went back to their work, and he took her into his office. "So, I hear you want a divorce. It's about damn time."

"A bit overdue, huh?" She sat down. "Thank you for doing this."

"You'd do the same for me." He set a hand over hers. "Don't worry. I don't help people like Ed Peletier, and I won't tell him you were here. Carol Peletier doesn't exist in this office, just Carol."

She smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes when she couldn't stop the tears. She talked to him for a long time, they went through a box of tissues and a pot of coffee, and Carol wanted to make sure Ed didn't have to pay for anything for her or Sophia. She would have to prove he was a danger to Sophia to get sole custody, but Ryan assured her the judge favors the mother and the mothers win those cases about 99.1% of the time. It was the best news Carol had heard all day.

"Don't worry about this," Ryan told her as he walked her out. "I won't let Ed win. I guarantee you that."

She nodded and hugged him. "It's really good to hear that."

He held her tightly. "You take care of yourself and that little girl. If you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

"I will." She released him. "If you need help with the girls, I'm here."

"I know. Same to you. We love having Sophia over. Mika's having a slumber party in a few nights, and Sophia is more than welcome to come."

"She would love that. What time should I drop her off?"

"I'll pick her up after school. I have to make sure I get the "right snacks" this time."

"Girls are picky about their snacks."

"Especially my girls." He shook his head. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. Can I have your number?"

"Sure." She grabbed the notepad off the desk and wrote down Daryl's number. "Call this number, and if a man answers, it's okay."

He looked unsure. "You're being safe, right?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, there were rumors you were having an affair with Daryl Dixon, and I know this number. He's treating you well, right, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, he's treating me very well. I'm not in any danger. I promise." Why does everyone think Daryl is such a bad guy? He was the most decent man she'd met in years. Ryan and Rick were decent as well, but in a different way. Daryl would never hurt her. Why can't people see that? He's not a bad man, though bad things have happened to him. He isn't letting what his father did completely...rule him... Maybe just a little? Or...a lot.

"I just wanted to make sure, because I know his brother's in town."

"Don't worry about me. I'm safe, and I should check on Sophia. I can't thank you enough for this. I'll talk to you in the morning." She left, and it was raining outside. She sighed and dug through her pockets. She found ten dollars. She didn't care about saving it up. Right now she needed a drink. It was three in the afternoon, she'd been walking for hours, and she needed a drink. She went to the local bar, and though she hadn't been in there since her twenties, the bartender recognized her and gave her old usual.

"To life," she murmured, drinking it. It burned her throat, and she wanted to cough, but it felt good. She wanted to lose herself, if only for a little while. "Another, please."

––

"Left? She say where she was goin'?" Daryl panted.

"I don't know." Ryan met his eyes. "She left about an hour ago. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I would try the library. She told me she worked there."

"You check the library," Merle told Daryl. "I'm gonna look in a few places she mighta gone."

They left Ryan's office as he got ready to leave for the evening, Merle gave Daryl the keys to Daryl's car, but Daryl told him to keep it. If Merle found her, Daryl wanted him to take her home. If he didn't, wait for Daryl to come back with her. Daryl went to see if she was at the library. Merle decided to check bars. Everyone had a limit before they had to turn to booze. Merle reckoned Carol was at her, and he found her in a bar. He was surprised at how wasted she'd gotten, but she was still standing. Huh, not a lightweight. He was impressed.

"I'm cuttin' you off," Merle told her, taking her shot and drinking it.

"Did it hurt?" Carol asked, meeting his eyes, resting her head in her hand.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is you doin' in here, Mousy?"

"Drinking my troubles away." She played with the shot glass Merle drank from. "It works better in theory, you know? I—I don't feel any better, and I'm getting a headache."

"She been here long?" he asked the bartender.

"'Bout an hour," he replied.

"Put it on my tap." He turned to her. "C'mon, Mousy." He removed her hand from the shot glass and hauled her up. "Got Lil' Dixon worried as shit, and big Dixon too."

"Daryl?" She stumbled over her feet.

"Maybe you ain't so solid." He put his arm around her waist and helped her out of the bar. He was thankful the car wasn't too far away. She couldn't walk in a straight line if he paid her. "Watch your head."

She dropped into the front seat and reached for the seat belt, pulling it over her torso and trying to buckle it. Merle watched her fumble and howled a laugh before he helped her. He drove her back to Daryl's apartment, getting her up the stairs was rough, but at least she hadn't thrown up.

"Amy?" He called into the apartment. "Sophia?"

There was no reply. He found a note in Amy's handwriting that she'd taken Sophia to get something to eat. He thought it was odd since they had all those leftovers, but he didn't think on it. If Lil' Dixon wanted a cheeseburger then so what? He had to deal with Carol before he went looking for Sophia and Amy. Daryl's room seemed right, so he put Carol in Daryl's bed, and she was going in and out of consciousness now, murmuring softly about things he didn't know. He watched her for a minute to make sure she wouldn't throw up, and then his reason for watching her change.

She was on her back, her hand drew his eyes downward to breasts as her hand slumped on her stomach, and her gray-blue eyes opened and met his eyes. She looked pretty damn good. Her hair had grown out some, little curls were at the base of her neck, and her shirt clung to her curves, and her jeans hung on her in a good way. It gave him a _low_ down tickle.

She kept murmuring something, so he leaned down to try to make it out, but she was speaking to softly.

She set a hand on his cheek, her caress was so damn nice on his cheek. She could feel the course hairs on his chin, and she always thought it was gross until she met him. He made it look good. He made most things look good. Daryl... She met similar eyes, and her vision wasn't doing so great after all of those shots. She felt so heavy. She wanted to sleep, but she wanted him as well. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and brought him closer so she could kiss him.

He considered it. He knew deep in the back of his mind he shouldn't be considering it. Carol was Daryl's woman, even if he wasn't putting the wood to her. It was obvious to him. Hell, it was probably obvious to everyone with eyes. There were a lot of thing Merle had taken from Daryl, but as Carol's soft lips touched his for a second time, he couldn't. Shit, it was wrong as hell. She was in _Daryl's_ bed, _drunk,_ murmuring incoherent thing, and he was starting to think she thought he was Daryl.

He moved her hand. "Ain't him, darlin'," he whispered. "You rest." He straightened up and turned around. His eyes landed on Daryl, who was frozen on the stairs. "Wait just a minute." Merle closed the door and went over to his little brother. "It ain't what you—"

Daryl grabbed Merle by his shirt and dragged him down to the first floor. "It ain't what? It ain't what!" Daryl was fuming. "You asshole!" Daryl punched Merle in the face with every ounce of strength and angry that he had. "I told you not to get any ideas!" Daryl punched him again and again, bloodying Merle's face, and Daryl was pissed that Merle was letting him do it without fighting back. "Fight back!" Daryl roared. "This ain't some selfless act! Get your ass up and fight back!" Daryl kicked him in the stomach. "I mean it, Merle! Get up!"

He didn't get up, Daryl ran his hands through his hair and glared at the mess he'd made of Merle, and then he heard laughter. It came through the front door, Amy dropped her purse and ran over them, protecting Merle from Daryl, and Sophia stared in horror at what Daryl had done.

"Stop it now!" Amy shouted at Daryl. "Oh, my God, Merle?" She touched his face. "Merle?"

"Don't look at me like that," he sputtered. "This ain't nothin'."

Daryl looked over and found Sophia shaking. "Sophia, it ain't—" He tried to touch her, but she flinched away and went over to Merle.

"Uncle Merle?" she whispered.

"I'm fine." He sat up. "Just a little brotherly disagreement."

"Disagreement?" Amy scoffed. "I have a sister, and it never comes to blows. God, Daryl." She shook her head. "We need to get you look at. C'mon, lean on me." She helped him stand up. "Sophia?"

"Coming." She got the door and didn't look at Daryl.

Daryl watched them all leave and laughed at his luck. Hell, the one time they fight and he can take all of his angry out on Merle, Daryl's the bad guy. They didn't even have the whole story, but they jumped to Merle's rescue. No one ever came to his, though, even when he was swimming in his own blood after one his father's drunken rampages. "Son of a bitch!" Daryl shouted, his angry spiking up.

"Daryl?"

He turned and found Carol at the top of the stairs, leaning on one of the wooden beams. He walked up and grasped her shoulders. "Hell, woman, you'll fall down the stairs. Get back in bed."

"You're bleeding." She ran her fingers over his knuckles. "Let's get that cleaned." She led him to his bedroom and grabbed her purse. She moistened some cotton balls with peroxide. "This might sting."

"You look so pale," he muttered.

"I think I'm drunk, but to be honest, I don't know what that feels like. It's been years."

"Drunk? Is that why you—?"

"What?" She met his eyes, trying very hard to keep conscious when all she wanted to do was pass out. She didn't want to leave him alone after that angry shout. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. She would ask when they woke up. Hold on. Was he mad because she threw up on something? She couldn't place the memory. "Did I get sick on something?"

"No. It's nothin'." He moved his hand over hers. "Rest. I got this."

"No, I want to. You can pay me back by holding my hair when I throw up," she teased.

He half-smiled weakly. "Sure thing."

She cleaned his wounds then wrapped it again. He made her get some sleep, but she wasn't going. Alone that is. "Stay with me," she urged as he tried to get out of the room. "Please?"

"Sure you don't want Merle?" he murmured.

She met his eyes. "Daryl, I want you. That's why I asked." She held her hand out, he met her eyes and took her hand. "Hold me," she whispered.

"You like it tight." He lied behind her and held her close. He could smell her shampoo, her body moved so that they were almost perfectly aligned and he felt her ever curve against his body. His mind didn't fill with what he could do her sexually. His mind was blank, and she flooded all of his sense. He was contented with holding her, and he even liked it. He nuzzled his face into her hair, she exhaled softly, and he closed his eyes.


	16. Ed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What happened this time?" Dr. Subramanian asked Merle. "Bar fight? Motorcycle accident?"

"Nah, someone did some reconstructin' of my face is all, Doc." He leaned back as the nurse stitched his cheek.

Amy smiled at them, closing the door when they finally left, and Sophia sat in on the stool, her little feet on the bars, not spinning around like she used to. She stared at the floor, trying to figure out why Daryl had become like her daddy. What did Uncle Merle do to him? She didn't understand.

"You're defending him?" Amy exclaimed. "'Someone'?"

"It ain't your concern," he shot back. "I didn't ask for you to crawl up my ass. This's brother shit, let it alone."

"I am concern! You let Daryl beat the shit out of you! Why? What did you do to him? And don't tell me it isn't my concern, because that little girl is freaked out. Frankly, so am I." She crossed her arms. "I want an answer, Merle."

"Darlin', you talk too damn much." He stood up and crouched down in front of Sophia. "Hey. Hey, you look at me, Lil' Dixon."

She lifted her head. His eye was swollen shut, his lip busted, his cheek was covered with a gauze, and he had four stitches in his eyebrow. He reminded her of when Daddy found out Mommy had taken her to see her grandfather for a weekend and didn't bother to tell him or leave a note. Sophia now knew it was, because Mommy tried to leave him. He found them that Monday, and Sophia could remember how silent everything was. She hoped it wouldn't get that silent again.

"Daryl ain't in the wrong here, Lil' Dixon. Uncle Merle crossed a line and got what was comin'."

"What line?"

"Adult stuff. Don't worry 'bout it. Dixons is tough, and this," he gestured to his face, "just a paper cut, darlin'."

"Does that mean I'm tough too? I know I'm not a Dixon, but...I wanna be tough. I wanna be a Dixon."

"No, darlin', you don't wanna be a Dixon. Nickname's fine and all, but you don't wanna be a Dixon."

"I don't wanna be a Peletier. I don't wanna hurt anybody."

"Well, someday some guys gonna marry you, and you ain't gonna be a Peletier no more. It ain't you. You's your mama's. Your daddy ain't got nothin' to do with who you is or who you's gonna be. You hear me?"

She nodded.

"I musta gone deaf. You hear me?" He held his hand to his ear.

"Yes." She laughed. "I hear you. I'm my mama's."

"Don't forget that." He stood up. "Let's get home."

"Here." Amy handed Merle the keys to Daryl's car. "I'll walk home. It was good to see you, Sophia. Tell your mom I said goodbye." She hugged her and opened the door. "I'll see you around, Merle."

"Best believe you will," he replied.

"Where'd you meet Amy?" Sophia asked, looking up at him. "I don't think you ever said."

"We met at the movies," he lied. "Don't be askin' me questions, kid. Your mama's probably worried sick. Let's go."

They left, Sophia ignored his request for not asking questions, and Merle kept answering no to all of her questions, turning the radio up a little bit more with ever question.

––

"Get in." Merle closed the door behind Sophia. "Don't ask me nothin'. Bug your mama."

"Where is she?" Sophia peered into the kitchen then the backroom and came back to the stairs.

"Wait here, and I mean it. You move and I'll tan your hide." He went upstairs and opened Daryl's bedroom door.

A series of yelps, shouting and door slamming came. Daryl and Carol were awake, Daryl kept his back to her like he said he would as she changed out of her wrinkled clothes, and she'd just taken off her top when Merle rudely opened the door. She yelped and hid in the bathroom, slamming the door accidentally, and Daryl shouted at Merle and slammed the door. Sophia stared up at them curiously.

"How's I supposed to know she'd be changin'?" Merle said through the door.

"Knock!" Carol shouted, her face on fire she hugged her body with her arms. "Merle, you're such a pervert!"

"Oh, hell!" He turned and went downstairs. "Your mama's in Daryl's room. My job's done." He grabbed a beer from the fridge. He went to his room and plopped down. He noticed something black sticking out from the rumpled sheets, and he picked it up. They were Amy's black thong.

He swallowed the beer hard. Damn. That was hot as hell.

––

"You gonna come out?" Daryl asked from the other side of the bathroom.

"No. I've decided to live in here until I die. Given the lack of food, I'd give it a day or two." She hugged her legs close to her body.

"Carol, you're bein' ridiculous."

"I might be."

"Just come out. You been there for twenty minutes. You got us worried."

"I'm meditating." She rested her head on the wall, and he groaned from the other side of the door. She giggled.

"What?"

"The door's unlocked. You can come _in_ here."

He opened the door and found her beside the tube. "Coulda told me that." He sat down beside her. "He didn't see nothin'. You ain't gotta be embarrassed."

"I had a tank top on. He just kinda took me by surprise. What happened to his face?"

"Bar fight," he quickly lied.

"Oh." She met his eyes. "I'm not embarrassed. I just...wanted to see how long you'd try to get me out of the bathroom. Nearly thirty minutes."

"That good or bad?" He eyed her.

She kissed his cheek. "Very good."

"Carol." He locked eyes with her. "I—"

His phone rang, and by the uppity ringtone Sophia had chosen, it was Shane. That meant they had a body or evidence.

"You go make the world better, and I'll make turkey pot pies—who has the better job?" she teased.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I probably won't be home for dinner."

"I know. I'll leave you one in the oven."

"Mom?" Sophia called up to them. "Mom? Mom? Mom! Mooom!"

"I'm not eight-five, Sophia, I heard you the first time!" Carol called back. "Be careful. I worry."

"Don't. If you and Sophia are waitin'...I'll always come home." His voice was tight, and he couldn't look her in the eye. His heart was pounding nervously. "Ain't gotta worry."

"Daryl." She started to touch his cheek, but stopped.

"Mom!" Sophia called to her. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"I...have to see what's bugging her, but...I want to talk to you when you get back." She left the bathroom. "Don't," she held a hand up, "say Mom."

"I had to get your attention." She looked back at Daryl then to her mom. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Good." She stepped back as Daryl got off the stairs, and she crossed her arms. "I wanna go see Carl. Can I?"

"Not on a school night." She glanced over as Daryl silently left then bent down and grasped Sophia's hand. "Hey, don't be rude."

"Rude? How am I being rude? He beat the shit out of Merle!"

"Sophia!" Carol glared. "You do not use that language!"

"Fine, he beat the crap out of Merle for no reason. Mommy, he's just like Daddy! I don't want him to hurt you."

"Sophia, listen to me. Daryl and Merle have unresolved issues, and sometimes that can lead to violence. It's never okay, but it does happen. Daryl and Merle will fight sometimes, but you can't choose one over the other. It's not our place to judge them, okay? Don't judge anyone before you know their story, promise me that."

"I promise, but you didn't see—"

"I did see, but I'm not blaming Daryl. You can't either. Daryl isn't Ed. He's nothing like Ed. He will never put his hands on you or me in an inappropriate way." She tucked hair behind Sophia's ear and searched her eyes. Sophia looked just like Carol did when Carol was her age, and she thanked God for that every day. She didn't want Sophia to look in the mirror and see Ed. "I will never let anyone hurt you, you know that, don't you?"

She nodded.

She set her hands on Sophia's cheeks. "You are the only thing I've ever done right." She smiled warmly at her daughter. "You are my everything. I will do anything it takes to protect you. I'm so sorry for what you had to live with when we were with Ed. You'll never have to live through that again."

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Sophia slowly replied. "I want you to be happy, and I'm sorry for being mean to Daryl. I won't be mean to him unless he deserves it."

She smiled. "My beautiful, intelligent little woman. Don't ever change. Don't let world spoil you. You are perfect just the way you are." She hugged Sophia tightly. Sophia was the embodiment of everything Carol lacked, of everything Ed beaten out of her. Carol would reclaim all of that in time, and she would be the mother Sophia needed and she would be a woman a man like Daryl Dixon would want.

– – –

Daryl and Carol dropped Sophia off at school, Daryl had to meet Shane at the station, so he dropped Carol off at the library, and they left Merle to do whatever Merle does when he's alone. Neither of them wanted to think about it.

As the day rolled by and school let out, Ed Peletier watched the kids scamper across the lawn. His eyes scanned for one little girl with red hair. He would get her back if only to hurt Carol. He knew how much that little girl meant to her, and he knew so many ways to break her without leaving a mark. He would get even. He kept an eye open for that cunt and redneck.

Ed leaned up as Carol waved Sophia over. He narrowed his eyes. She looked so different. She wore form fitting jeans with a black V-neck and a black over-sized jacket. She had on earrings and makeup too. He saw the redneck came over to them, and he watched them interact.

––

"Hey, honey." Carol smiled and bent down. "Did you have fun?"

"Look!" She put her backpack on the ground and showed her mother the sketchbook Maggie had gotten her. "Ms. Greene got it for me with color pencils and paint and everything! Isn't it cool? Look." She showed Carol the first drawing.

Carol smiled. "'My family', huh?"

"Yeah."

"Lil' Dixon." Daryl approached them. "I got some apologizin' to go."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that or ignored you." She hugged him. "I don't understand, but it was a brother thing, right?"

"Right."

Carol placed the notebook back in her book bag and took Sophia's hand, shouldering the bag. "I have to go back to the library, so you're gonna come with me, okay?"

"Okay. I have homework anyway. Can you help me with it?"

"I'll try to." She opened the car door and set her bag inside. "Buckle up." Carol closed the door once she was inside and stopped moving.

"What?" Daryl noticed how still she'd become.

"I...don't know. I feel cold." She looked around, trying to figure out who or what was making her feel this way. She shuddered. "I feel like someone's watching us."

Daryl moved close to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here, ain't nothin' or no one gonna get at you. I'll stop by the library when I grab a bite to eat, sound good?"

"Yeah." She set hand over his. "Don't forget we're having dinner with the Samuels."

"I ain't gonna forget. I'll change into somethin' nice...or just into somethin'." He opened the door for her.

"Ooh, a gentlemen." She set a hand over her heart. "What else is there to Daryl Dixon that I've yet to uncover?"

He grinned. "I'm like an onion, got a lotta layers."

"You gonna me cry too?" she teased.

"I hope not."

She set a hand on his cheek. "Don't think like that."

He half-smiled for her sake. "Let's get y'all to the library."

"Are you rushing me?" she teased.

"If you don't hurry."

"Okay, question. Are we talking about me going to work or sex?" He went blood red, and she laughed deeply. "You'll never learn."

"No, but you're gonna teach me." He went over to the driver's side, she smiled and got in the car. He took them to the library.

Sophia was ready to go to work, Carol told Daryl what time to pick them up before Sophia dragged her into the library, and Daryl laughed at them before he went to check on how Shane was doing with their only lead.

"Work here. I can keep my eye on you, and you don't have to deal with loud kids. Stay here, and if you need me, I'll be right over there."

"Mommy, I know."

"Fine." She left Sophia to her work and went to help Karen. "What are these?" She looked through the boxes on the table.

The curly-haired woman turned to face her. "Magazines. Do you wanna put the jackets on them?"

"Darn, you didn't teach me that, so I'll man the front desk."

"You're just evil," Karen replied, smiling. "Leaving all of this work to me, myself and I."

"Blame yourself. You went out on four dates this week and left me, myself and I here to deal with four high school tutoring groups and four story times that I didn't even know what they were reading. People call this payback."

"It's a bitch." She ran her hands through her hair. "You really gonna leave me to do this alone?"

"Yes." She smiled. "If you start drowning, I'll help."  
"Throwing me to the wolves, I see how it is."

"I wouldn't throw you to wolves," Carol replied sweetly. "I'd stab you in the head, drag your body to a secure place and catch you on fire."

"Aww, you've given it some thought. I feel so lucky."

"Daryl doesn't seem to think so. He says it's unhealthy. He won't even let me joke about it around Sophia." She shook her head. "I'm going to do a check and make sure no one stole any movies."

"Daryl?" Karen stopped smiling. "Dixon? Wait, is the man you're living with?"

"I thought everyone knew," she mused then saw how serious Karen looked. "What is it?"

"I—He was my—How long have you been with him?"

"About two months. Karen, you're paling. What—?" _After ten years, she's back._ "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. We were...real close a long time ago. He's a good man." She smiled distantly and sighed. "I—I just can't believe he's still here. Does he still live in that apartment? The one with the roof top garden?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to visit him. I haven't seen many of my old friends since I came back. A lot of things change in ten years." She went to the back to get the jacket. "I got this, Carol. You man the desk."

"Just because you manhandle everything means I do," she called back.

Karen laughed. "So true!"

She went to the front desk and frowned. First Merle then Daryl and now Karen. What the hell happened? They all had that look of utter dismay and gut-wrenching pain. It made her stomach tighten and the idea of Ryan's potato casserole, grilled steaks and wine didn't sound at all appealing. How does she know Daryl? Daryl said he knew her and her son, but in the few weeks Carol's worked with her, Karen's never mentioned a son nor had a picture of him on her desk. Sophia and Daryl littered Carol's. Granted, Sophia's hair hid most of his face, he was still in the pictures. How could Karen have a son, but have no pictures of him. Did something happen? It must've been awful for Daryl and Karen to have that look.

She shuddered and rubbed her arms as she looked over and smiled as she saw Sophia finishing her math, so eager to draw. She saw two kids fighting over a copy of a novel by the checkout desk. "Hey." She went over to them and tried to break it up before they broke the spine of the book.

"Hey, stop fighting." Carol grabbed the book. "We have more copies in the back, so please stop. Go sit down for story time. I'll check these out when your parents come to get you. Go no." She watched them leave and returned to the front desk. She typed in the name to locate what section the other one was in.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for something."

"A book or movie?" Carol turned her head and gasped.

"Carol?" the bearded ginger smiled at her. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"Axel." She smiled and wanted to hug him, but she didn't dare move. "It's so good to see you. You look so great! I can't believe it's you."

"Ten years heals a lot of wounds."

She winced. "God, I am so sorry for that. I wanted to see you, but Ed—"

"No, I get it." He looked her over. "You left that asshole?"

"How do you know?"

"By the look of you. You look real pretty."

She blushed. "Thanks." She rested her hands on the desk. "You needed help?"

"Yeah. I was lookin' for a book. It's a relatively big book, and it's got what I need for a...project. You follow me?"

She laughed. "Well, you've come to the right place for a relatively big book with information you need for a project." She leaned toward him. "What kind of book? A novel? An autobiography? A how-to book? A biography? Or do you know the title?"

"I do not know the title. Help me look?"

"Sure. I gotta get another book anyway." She glanced over and found Sophia was drawing now. She walked down the aisle to get the book for the little kids. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I got plans, though. What about you?"

"A lot has been going on." She reached up and pulled down the second copy for those boys. "Sophia and I are living with friends, and its working. I'm keeping an ear open for any apartments. I don't want to impose on them for too long."

"Sounds good. You got lucky. They nice?"

"Yeah, they are." She stopped and turned to him. "What kind of book is it?"

"Hell, I don't even remember." He sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll just have to look for it, but I wanna talk to you some more. You wanna have coffee with me? Tomorrow around two?"

"Sure. I'll take a late lunch."

He smiled and stepped back. "I'll see you then."

She nodded and waved bye as she went to check on Sophia. Someone grabbed her wrist and jerked her behind the stacks. She whimpered and dropped the book she was holding. Her back slammed into the bookcase behind her, and she came face-to-face with her husband.

– – –

"You ain't gettin' nothing from him!" Daryl shouted at Shane. "It ain't him!"

"It has to be!" Shane spat. "He did it, right, Rick? That's the bastard that shot you." Shane pointed at the two-way mirror, his finger aimed at the six foot tall black man. "It was Shumpert!"

"I can't tell," Rick replied. "It was dark, and I wasn't lookin'. It happened so fast."

Shane growled and slammed his hand down on the table. "It was him."

"Man, you ain't helpin'! You makin' him confess." Daryl grabbed Shane and pushed him out of the room. "I got this."

Shane ran his hands over his head. "This ain't no rodeo, son. This is real life. It was him!"

Daryl shut the door in his face and went over to Rick. "What do you remember?" He leaned against the wall.

"Uhh... It was rainin', and I thought I heard feet behind me. When I turned, the gun went off, and he ran. I saw his feet before I blacked out."

"All right. What kinda shoes he got?"

"I don't know. White shoes. Twelve's or thirteen's. They were big feet."

Daryl peered over and saw only about four thirteen's. "Anything else?"

Rick tried to remember anything about it, but he couldn't. He just saw those shoes getting further and further away then came sirens and the next thing he knew, Carol was crying and holding his hand. It was all so disoriented, and it made him sick to remember it. His first night back the steps still had his blood on them. Carl had to cross over that every day after school. Rick couldn't imagine the fear his son must've felt. He couldn't even be there to sooth him either. That's what made it worse. He couldn't tell his son it would be all right. He was in a coma in the hospital, dreaming about those feet running away as his hot blood soaked his body.

"You ain't there no more," Daryl told him as fear crossed Rick's features. "You're safe now."

He nodded. "I—I should go. It's late, and I ain't feelin' too well."

"Think on it tonight." Daryl opened the door and held it for him. "We ain't rushin'. Take your time with it."

Rick set a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." He headed for the exit.

Daryl checked his watch. It was barely five. He was so anxious for some reason. His stomach was tied up in knots, his throat was dry and sore, and he felt shitty. He couldn't shake it off. He called the library to see if Carol and Sophia were all right, but it just rang. And rang. And rang.

"The hell?" He called again and Sophia answered. "Hey, Lil' Dixon. You all right?"

"No." She was crying. "You have to come. It's bad. God, it's so bad."

"What is?" He grabbed his cell and punched in the number. "Hold on. I'm gonna hang up and call you right back."

"No! No, please don't leave me!"

"Baby, I ain't leavin' you. I'll be right there. Hold on." He hung up and called again as he raced out to his car. "Lil' Dixon?"

"Daryl!" She was so relieved. "You gotta come now. He's here."

All the blood in Daryl's body went cold and world went red. "Ed?"

"Yes! Yes, he's got Mom, but I don't know where. I can't move. She told me not to move."

"Are you safe?" He got in his car, his heart pounding his chest, and his palm were moistening.

"For now." She sniffed. "Daryl, I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm comin'." He didn't care what the speed limit was. He didn't care that he forgot to put his seat belt on or make sure his door was shut tight. He drove like a madman to the library, his mind filling with scenarios of how it could play out and how it would. Carol would either be dead or beaten badly. He had to prepare himself for the worst. He knew this day was coming. Two months and nothing? No one is that lucky.

"Are you still there?" He asked. "Sophia? Talk to me!"

"I'm here. I'm here." She sounded like shaken. "Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. Are you hurt?"

"My shoulder may be dislocated. She threw me to keep me safe. I'm fine though." She snuffled. "It's so quiet, Daryl." Her voice broke and his heart broke with it. She sobbed heavily. "I hate the quiet."

"You ain't alone in this. I'm right here."

"Please, hurry."

"I'm here. I'm here." He threw the car into park and ran inside. "Sophia?" He checked behind the front desk then in the office. She was under the desk, hidden by boxes. "C'mere, baby girl." She crawled out from under the desk and ran to his arms, he scooped her up and held her. "Shh, shh, I got you, Lil' Dixon. I got you." He looked out the window for any sign of Carol. "Where's Carol?"

"I don't know." She gripped his coat. "I don't know."

"Okay." He set her down and smoothed the hair from her face. "You gotta hide again."

"What? No! No! I'm coming with you!"

"No, you can't. I don't know if he's got a weapon, and I ain't riskin' you." He handed her his pepper spray—he got it a long time ago from a friend, but never used it. It was a girly gift. He kept it as a reminder, but not it had a use and the memory had worn itself into nothing. "Here. You use this on anyone you don't know. Just push down, okay?"

"Daryl, please, don't leave me alone. Please." She threw her arms around him and cried. "Please, don't."

He was so torn, but he had to protect them both. He couldn't waste any more time here. He had to get to Carol before Ed did something they would all regret. "You can do this." He held her at arm's length. "You're Lil' Dixon for a reason. You got guts, and I need you to use 'em now. Be tough like your mama."

"She isn't tough!" Sophia wailed. "She's not strong!"

"But she is. You are too. You gotta be strong for her right now. Okay? Be strong for her, Lil' Dixon."

She sucked in short breaths and nodded. "Don't die too."

"I ain't dyin' and neither is your mama. Get down there." He helped her under the desk and moved the boxes back in place. "If I ain't back in ten minutes, you get outta here and run for station. Ten minutes, and don't you dare play hero."

"I promise!" She sniffed.

He nodded and left the room. He searched the stacks, but didn't see either of them or proof of him even being there. He didn't see anybody in the library, and he ran his hands through his hair, panicking. Carol wasn't anywhere in sight. He thought over the layout of the library, and he ran to the roof.

"Carol!"

He came to an instant stop when he saw Ed and Carol on the roof, her hand twisted behind her back so hard she kept wincing. Daryl noticed the tears in her clothes and her busted lip.

"You let her go!" Daryl shouted.

"About time you got here, she's been calling for her bitch for a while now." He jerked her arm back, and she cried out. "Not so fast, redneck." He pulled out a knife and ran it along her throat lightly, causing her to try to get away, but he only held her tighter.

Daryl pulled out his gun, taking aim, but he was holding Carol too close. He groaned, but held his gun up, hoping to throw off Ed. "Let her go, Ed. You don't want to do this. I know you don't."

"I don't?" He threw his back and laughed. "You don't know shit, you inbred asshole."

"Ed, please," Carol gasped.

"Please?" he growled by her ear. "Please? Please ain't worth a damn. You can't even please me, but you'll do it all for the redneck? You're _my_ wife. 'Til death do us part'," he hissed, "and I meant it." He put the blade away and gripped her neck tightly, chocking her. "How long you been fucking her?" Ed asked Daryl.

"You negligible bastard!" Daryl shouted. "You let her go! She ain't yours!"

"I didn't ask you that!" Ed tightened his grip, and Carol felt dizzy.

"What the hell do you want?" Daryl demanded.

"For you to answer me."

"I ain't ever touched her," Daryl answered weakly, his eyes in hers. "Let her go."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" he shouted. "I know you have!"

"Ed, please!" Carol whimpered. "He hasn't. He hasn't. Only you."

"You shut your damn mouth." He removed his hand from her neck. "She tell you how she likes it? Huh?" He slid his hand down her body, Carol tried to turn her head, but he made her look at Daryl as Ed groped and rubbed her through her jeans. "She likes this."

"You son of a bitch." Daryl felt numb as he watched Ed. Carol was trying to stop him, but she couldn't. He was stronger and had her pinned. Daryl couldn't stand by and watch Ed feel Carol with her pinned and injured. Daryl wondered just how many times he'd forced himself on her after he's beaten her. Ed seemed to like Carol like that, and it was pushing Daryl's rage to a boiling point. Daryl was the one with a gun, not Ed.

"She give it up for you?" Ed asked. "Bitch has a nice set of lungs, doesn't she?"

"Ed, stop it," she groaned. She could feel him against her, and she wanted to be sick. She was so tired of being his victim. She didn't want Daryl to see what Ed was going to do next. She didn't want Daryl to know or question what Ed used to do when that front door was shut. She desperately tried to recall what Michonne had taught her about this. She kept trying to loosen his grip, but it wasn't working. She couldn't get him to let up, so she would have to risk possibly breaking her arm. If it meant getting out of this, she could risk it.

His hot breath ran down her neck, she shuddered as memories of that disgusting, alcohol-soaked breath ran down her body when he kissed her, thinking she liked it, thinking that he was the only man who had ever made her feel that way. God, she was so damn sick of this man.

"Let go of me, Ed."

"You gonna get on your knees for me?" he breathed into her ear.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Ed."

"Make me."

She laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that." She freed her right arm and slammed her elbow into his face, he instantly released her arm, and she ran over to Daryl. "Sophia?"

"She's fine. What about you?" He touched her lip. "What the hell happened?"

––

_ He tightened his grip on her throat. "You and me are gonna take a walk." When he went to grab her arm, she broke free, her first thought about Sophia and Sophia only. "You ain't getting away this time."_

_ "Sophia." She grabbed her arm, hard, and she half-yanked, half-drug her to the office. "Hide under there. Do not come out. Stay right there." She ran from the office and remembered the others kids now that Sophia was safe. She cursed and ran to them, thinking of a lie they would believe. "Kids, it's time for a fire drill." She scanned the stacks for Ed. "Hurry up! Wait outside until come get you! Jimmy, you're in charge!"_

_ Something hit her in the back of her head, and she fell to her knees, wincing as a loud ringing sounded in her ear. He kicked her hard in the stomach then grasped the curls at the base of her neck to lift her head and make her look at him. He punched her in the mouth. No one touched his woman or kissed his woman, and she sure as hell didn't touch or kiss or fuck them. He would kill her if he had to. It might just come to that._

_ "Get your fat ass up." Ed grabbed her arm, and she cried out. "You don't like rough? I thought you did." He slammed her into the wall and grabbed her ass. "Been working out, I see. He fuck you from behind? Huh? Too damn shy to admit he's a damn fag? You sick bitch." He threw her into the push door to the roof. He didn't give her a chance to breath before he kicked her inside. "Get your ass up!"_

_ She coughed and tried to catch her breathe from his kick. Michonne's were nothing compared to that. "Ed, please."_

_ "It ain't the time for begging." He grabbed her necklace and broke it. "The hell is this? Huh?" He ripped her shirt. "Damn slut! Walkin' around like you have a body men want. Too damn ugly for this shit." He removed her belt, signals went off her in her head, and she screamed a whimper, scrambling to get away from him. "I ain't gonna screw you. You probably got somethin' from that redneck." He smacked her ass with the belt, the buckle end, and she winced._

_ He hovered over her and began to beat her with the belt buckle, and when she tried to get away, he held her in place with a foot on her stomach. "Good for nothing piece of shit!" He made sure not to bloody up her face. "You make me sick. Hell, you probably make Dixon sick too. I bet that's why he fucks you from behind, so he don't have to look at your disgusting face." He dropped the belt and grabbed her arm again. "Get up. We ain't nearly done." He dragged her to the roof._

_ "You won't get away with this!" Carol cried._

_ "Honey, ain't nobody dumb enough to challenge me."_

_ "Daryl will."_

_ "That redneck is has the IQ of a mothball, brain the size of one too."_

_ "He's not dumb! He's a good man! A smart, beautiful man that you will never compare to!" she shouted at him._

_ "The fuck you just say to me?" He threw out the next door and hard gravel dug into her back. "I know you ain't talkin' to me like that." He put his foot on her stomach and began to undo his pants. "I'm gonna make you swallow those words and a hell of a lot more."_

_ "Carol!"_

_ "Son of a bitch!" Ed cursed, grabbing her and using her as a shield. "Smile for your redneck, whore."_

_–_ – –

Shane arrested Ed for assault, attempt of murder, attempt of rape, and some other shit Daryl didn't care about. He was more concerned about Carol and Sophia. They fixed Sophia's shoulder, and the girl screamed as they did it, making Carol cry even harder as guilt overwhelmed her. Nothing Daryl said made her calm down. It only made her worse, and he felt horrible.

"I'm a horrible mother," she muttered. "I'm so stupid." She flinched as the medic cleaned out the wound on her lip.

"You ain't a horrible mother. You ain't stupid neither. You gotta stop blamin' yourself."

"How can I not?" She pushed the woman's hands away from her face. "I'll be fine."

"Woman, let her finish. You gotta get that arm looked at." He climbed in the ambulance and sat beside her. "I got a surprise for you."

"Nothing can make me feel better right now, Daryl." She wiped her eyes and moved so her back was to him. "Please, leave me alone."

"Fine." He stood up, and when she turned, he slid his arms under her legs and behind her back and picked her up. He carried her over to his car, Rick laughed as Carol struggled to get out of his arms, and Shane shook his head, almost smiling. "All you need now is a dress."

"Daryl Dixon, put me down now."

He laughed and put her down. "Get in the car, Carol."

She sat down and crossed her legs, gently placing her arm across her leg. "Happy now?"

"Almost." He closed the door. "C'mon, Sophia."

She hurried over to him and hugged him. "Thank you!" She got in the car and buckled herself in.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Rick stopped beside Daryl. "Feels right."

"What're you goin' on 'bout?"

Rick laughed. "I just took two painkillers, and I really don't know."

"Man, go home." Daryl shoved him toward Shane's car, Rick smiled, and Daryl shook his head. "Damn high comin' to a crime scene. That ain't professional, sheriff."

"I protect my own," Rick called back. "You take care of them!"

"I don't need protecting," Carol shot back. "Let's just get this over with."

"Be safe!" Rick got in the car before he fell over.

"Bye, Rick!" Sophia waved as Daryl drove them to the hospital.

The drive was silent, Carol wouldn't even look at Daryl, and Sophia fell asleep in the back, an ice pack on her shoulder still. Daryl played some light music, it was Christmas music or hard rock, and Carol was already on edge, so he figured Christmas music would sooth her a little more than hard rock.

At the hospital, Carol went alone, and Daryl and Sophia waited in the lobby. Sophia leaned against Daryl as she slept, not caring tense he was, but he was more concerned with the hospital staff. Some of the nurses and doctors gave him a sharp look like he had kidnapped the girl or was a child molester. He sent them all glares and let Sophia get some rest. But as the looks increased, he really wished Carol would join them. Someone might get hurt, and that would be unfortunate.

About an hour later, Carol walked over to them with a cast over her arm. He gently set Sophia's head down on the chair and went over to her. She didn't want him to see the cast, but she didn't have much choice. Unless he suddenly went blind, he would see it. It embarrassed her that with all of her classes with Michonne—just three really—and she couldn't fight off Ed. How pathetic.

"Is it broke?" He met her eyes.

"It's a spiral fracture." She looked it over. "I should be better in six to eight weeks. No cleaning with this hand or going to Michonne's classes or—anything really." She'd even have an issue showering. Great, how embarrassing.

"I got it."

"I can probably work around it."

"Carol, I got it."

"Yeah, okay." She averted her eyes. "We should take her home. I need to call Ryan and reschedule. Could I borrow your—Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothin'." He half-smiled. "Don't wake her. I'll carry her."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" She put her hand on her hip. "When I recover, you'll regret this cockiness."

"Sure, I will."

She smiled and leaned toward him. "I can't move my fingers much, I might need you to scratch my itch, if you know what I mean."

He tried not to, he really tried not to, but the blood rushed to his face, and she giggled. "Damn tease."

"Let's go home."

He half-smiled at that. Home, she'd said. It was home. It was finally a home. He picked up Sophia gently, and they left.

––

"You take her upstairs, and I'll call Ryan." She unlocked the door and immediately turned away. "Oh, my God!" She covered her eyes.

"What?" He tried to see inside, but she closed the door.

"I don't think you want to see." She didn't want to see. "God, erase the memory, please."

"What'd you see?" He studied her face.

"It was a blur, but I'm pretty sure some...woman was giving...to Merle."

"What?"

"Please, don't make me say it." Please, God, don't let that be Amy! Carol would never be able to look her in the eyes again.

"A blowjob?"

She groaned.

"Why're you so squeamish?" He was amused by this. "You ain't ever—"

"Tsk!" Never willingly. "Don't tell me you like that." She searched his eyes. "God, Daryl!"

"I didn't even answer you!"

"Pervert."

"How am I a pervert?"

"You just are."

He realized she was teasing him again, and he was relieved. He didn't want her to think that. He wasn't. Daryl had only been with four women in his entire life. After graduating from college to spite his old man who told him he'd never amount to anything, he became so focused on becoming a detective, he didn't think about women. He had a series of one-night stands, but that was really it. He wasn't a relationship person. With Carol, that didn't apply. He wanted a relationship with her, and he wanted it so damn bad. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and please her in ways she wasn't used to, but he wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that. It could take time, especially with their scars.

The front door opened, and Merle smiled politely like nothing happened. "Welcome home."

"You're disgusting." Carol unbuttoned her jacket.

"The hell happened to you?" He pointed to her arm.

"Ed happened." She tugged the jacket over the cast and hung it up. "Is she hiding?"

"In the bathroom," he replied. "See you caught some of the show."

"I'm trying to repress. I never wanted to know that much about you, Merle." She picked up the phone and dialed. "Pervert."

"I didn't ask her to," he shot back. "Still was—"

"Please, I'm on the phone, and I've had a bad day."

Daryl took Sophia up to her room while they argued, Carol threw the throw pillows she'd bought at Merle, who laughed and caught them, and his..."friend" left as drunk as she probably came. Daryl waited on the stairs on his phone as Carol talked to Ryan.

"Hey, baby brother?" Merle stopped by the stairs, and Daryl met his eyes. "Do ol' Merle a favor."

"What? Somethin' wrong?"

"Flip her ass over tit and hammer her like a bent nail. You'd be doin' us all a favor." Merle then left them to deal with their lack of a relationship.

"Thank you, and I am so sorry. I won't do this again. Okay. Bye." She hung up and exhaled deeply. "I'm so glad he's not mad."

"C'mere." He patted the space beside him. "Got somethin' to show you."

"Okay." She sat beside him. "Ooh, a blank screen. How sweet. I love it."

"This ain't it." He scrolled through the messages and showed her the picture message Shane sent. "Here."

She took the phone and looked closely. It was the divorce papers Ryan had written up with Ed's signature. "Is this a joke?" She glared at him.

"No. No, it ain't—"

"You're not funny, Daryl." She threw the phone into his lap and stood up. "That's not even cute."

"It ain't fake."

"He would never sign!" she hissed. "I don't know who you had sign and send that, but I don't want to be involved with that. You're an asshole, Daryl." She stormed up the stairs and went to Sophia's room.

He stared at the door. "What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Give it time, little brother." Merle sat down beside him and handed him a beer. "You can't push a broken woman."

"He signed it! Rick was there, saw him do it."

Merle set a hand on Daryl's head and shook. "Are you deaf? You gotta let her swallow that. She ain't used to a good man, little brother. You gotta give her time, eh?"

"A good man?" Daryl scoffed and opened a beer, drinking from it.

"Damn straight." Merle was completely serious. "You're the good one, baby brother. Always have been." Daryl's lips tugged upward then Merle punched his shoulder hard. "It's too damn awkward," Merle explained. "Bein' a coupla pussies."

Daryl laughed. "Shut up, Merle."

"Guzzle it," Merle told him. "You's sippin' like a damn sissy. Chug it." Merle tipped the bottle up, and Daryl nearly choked. "That's better. Drinkin' like a damn woman. Uh-huh, not on my watch."

––

Carol closed the door silently, hearing Merle and Daryl's conversation, and she sank to the floor. Her breathing was heated and rushed, and she tried to calm down. Her emotions overwhelmed her. She didn't know how to feel. She felt bad about Daryl, for what she said, but there was a war raging inside of her now.

She was...free? Free of Ed. Free of his so-called claim to her. Free of the demoralizing bastard that beat her so many times she lost count. Free of a man who tried to finger her little girl during her bath time. It was too good to be true, and she was scared to believe it was true. What did Shane or Rick or Daryl do to him to make him sign? Would it come back on them later? God, her heart was pounding in her chest. She had so many fears. Ed might try to win sole custody of Sophia. If he got her, he would soil her in a flat second, and Carol could never let that happen. She would kill him before that happened. He can force himself on Carol, but he will never force himself on her daughter. As far as Carol was concerned, Peletier blood did not run in Sophia's veins, only hers. Sophia was a Lil' Dixon, not a Peletier. She was strong—so strong—and savvy and resourceful. She was ten times the woman Carol was, and Carol prayed that those traits never left her.

Speaking of Dixon... When she signs, she'll be a single woman. She and Daryl would have a chance to try and see if a relationship might work. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she was giddy. They had a real chance. If Daryl was ready, she didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her and make love to her, even if he didn't love her. She wanted to be with him fully, and she didn't want to hold anything back. If they had any hope, he needed to know all about Ed's abuse, and she needed to know about Karen and Noah and his own scars. She could take it a day at a time or a year at a time, it didn't matter just as long as he was willing to give it a shot. She so wanted him to be ready, but she couldn't rush it. Daryl was important to her, and God, did she love him. He was so easy to love, and he didn't even know it. He had two women after his heart at that very moment, though one was a girl and wanted a father, wanted to be a Dixon. That could be possible. Maybe.

She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest. She wasn't the woman she was eleven years ago. Her body had changed due to childbirth and the abuse. She wasn't self-conscious about her body until now. She could try to have a relationship with Daryl, and that would involve sex...and being naked. She was suddenly terrified. What if Ed was right? What if she wasn't... She always assumed Ed was bad in bed, but what if it was her? She'd never had much experience, but she never was given any indication—Even in her mind, this conversation was just embarrassing. She decided to deal with it when it became an issue. Until then she needed to get ready for bed.

She stood up and went through what little clothes she had left in the drawers. She pulled on a tank top and sweats then kicked Patch out and lied down.

"Good night, Sophia." She moved hair out of her face and closed her eyes. She really hoped that picture wasn't a hoax or she would go off on Daryl.


	17. That Night Years Ago

_"Noah!" Karen's distorted voice echoed in his ears. "Noah!" She was running, Daryl would hear her feet slamming on the wet pavement as she ran, and she was getting closer. "Daryl!" She ran through the men and dropped to her knees in front of him."Noah? Where is he? Daryl?"_

_ Daryl sat in the ambulance, his blue eyes wide and hollowed, his entire body was non-responsive. He kept rubbing his hand together in a slow motion hand washing way, his blue jeans caked thickly in blood, his sneakers had blood splatters on them, and his face had droplets of blood. It was caked into his bangs as well. He was murmuring over and over incoherently, and no one was getting anything out of him. He was broken._

_ "Daryl?" She grasped his cheeks and lifted his head. "Baby?"_

_ He flinched at her touch and smacked her hands away._

_ "God, Daryl." She looked him over and then saw Rick Grimes exit the warehouse. "Rick!" She ran over to him. "Where's Noah? Have you seen my son?"_

_ "Noah..." Daryl murmured, his pupils widening, pulsating. "Noah."_

_ "Daryl, calm down." Rick crouched down in front of me to make eye contact. "It's okay. It's okay."_

_ "Noah." He lifted his head, and Karen stumbled back. "Noah!" He shot up and tried to get inside, but Rick pushed on his shoulders. "Noah!"_

_ "Shane!" Rick shouted as Daryl was breaking his grip._

_ Shane grabbed Daryl's shoulder and together they held him down as the paramedic gave him a sedative to calm him, Shane and Rick moved him onto a gurney, Shane took Karen to the side to explain what had happened and Rick watched them pull the covered gurney across the lot. Rick's eyes burned as the boy's body was gently lifted into the coroner's van, Karen let out a gut-wrenching cry and tried to get her son, but Shane grabbed her shoulder and kept her away as she struggled and fell to the ground, sobbing._

_ "Noah!" she wailed. "Noah..."_

_ It was the most sadistic case to ever cross detective Daryl Dixon's desk. It was time when young love was in the air, babies were the most popular thing, and an average Joe stepped out of his house and became a cold-blooded monster. Within a week's time, he'd slaughter seventeen teenagers. A dozen were found by a cabin, they were boozing, dancing, and drinking in the last summer of their high school years—and their lives. The next day two girls were found mangled in the school cafeteria and two boys were left outside the police station, pieces leading from the road. And tonight the seventeenth body was found in an abandoned warehouse by Daryl Dixon, the lead detective on the case._

_ John Doe was found a six o' clock that evening, Daryl had received a tip from an unknown caller, and he went to investigate alone. He found a blood trail and followed it to the beaten, bloody body of said John Doe. His face was beaten so in badly, his mandible was crushed from the look of it. His tibia and fibula were obviously broken, his femur broken, his pelvis was broken, his radius was broken1. Ulna—broken. Humorous—broken. Carpals, metacarpals, metatarsal, tarsals, phalanges—broken. Ribs—all broken. There was hardly a bone spared from this blood-lusting assault. The boy couldn't even speak, and there was so much blood. Some of it was dried, telling Daryl the boy had been there for several hours, his torture prolonged, and now came a slow painful death. No one deserved to die like this—no one._

_ "You hear me?" Daryl looked for his pockets, but the blood covered everything. "Damn." He noticed a familiar wristband and tensed. "No. No, no, no, no!" He recoiled backwards, hands in his hair as he saw the words **Rock**, **Paper,** **Scissors** engraved into a mental wristband that Daryl have given the boy on his fourteenth birthday. His lungs stopped functioning, he stared in horror at the child in front of him, and he couldn't stop the tears. Noah Mamet. This was Noah. This was the boy he'd raised since he was ten. Four years and this was how it ended it?_

_ "Noah?" Daryl touched his face gently, feeling the bones stabbing at his palms. "Noah?"_

_ He sputtered up blood and groaned, gasping in little air, his eyes wide with fear and tears._

_ "What can I do?" Daryl sobbed. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

_ Noah would never fully recover from this, and if he did, he would be traumatized for the rest of his life, always having this memory with him wherever he went. There would be no escaping this, not really. Noah wanted to speak so desperately, but his mouth wouldn't obey. Fourteen years of being able to move everything, feeling everything, hear everything was gone in the blink of an eye. He couldn't feel the cold concrete at his back nor move his hand to feel the damage done to him. It was like he was frozen. He could move his eyes, but nothing else, not even the hot blood seeping out of every wound on his broken body._

_ Daryl heard footsteps behind him._

_ "Well, well, well, what have we here?" the man chuckled manically. It was the Seventeen Killer."Why so down, detective? It's just one little boy."_

_ Daryl turned and found a gun trained on his back, directly aimed at his lungs. He glared at the man._

_ "You get two words. You're a good ol' Southern boy, shouldn't be so hard for you to come up with an improper sentence."_

_ "Why him?" Daryl choked out._

_ "Why him?" The man smiled and chuckled hysterically again. "He was convenient. Oh, you should've heard him. Tsk, tsk." He stood up and went around to the other side of Noah. "'Hell's comin' down on you!' 'Hell's gonna get you and make you pay for all you've done'. He never did shut up." He bent down and shot Noah in the temple, the blood splattered on Daryl's jeans. "Hell's not here. Daryl Dixon is, crying like a damn pussy, probably about to wet himself and cry for his mama." He crouched down and met Daryl's eyes. "Where's your mama, son? She dead?" He laughed even more then stopped suddenly. "Burned in up bed to escape the likes of you and your bastard brother. Worthless."_

_ Daryl met his eyes. "You ain't nothin' to me but a damn sperm donor."_

_ He laughed. "Oh, that's where you're wrong." He grabbed Daryl's shirt. "You got me all in you, son, right under your skin." He stood up and shoved Daryl back. "C'mon, son, give a hug to your father."_

_ "You ain't my father," Daryl spat. "You ain't nothin' to nobody."_

_ "I am nobody, but what does that make you? A bastard to a nobody? You piece of ungrateful shit." He bashed the butt of the gun into Daryl's face. "Oh, you pussy, fight back!"_

_ Daryl didn't move. His body was fighting him, because he wanted to ripe out his still beating heart and crush it in his hands, but it wasn't for him to do. It was for the judge and jury to decide the fate of Caleb Dixon. Daryl knew if he put his hands on him, he would never be able to stop. He would beat him to death. For Noah, Daryl stayed still. Backup would be on the way. His partner was probably not far behind and call in backup.** For Noah, stay calm.**_

_ "Good for nothing." Caleb shook his head. "What hell you've done for yourself, boy? Got a shiny badge and a gun? Pfft, that ain't nothin'." He shot behind Daryl's shoulder, Daryl didn't even flinch. "Oh? You got balls, now? It's 'bout damn time, son. Been a damn girl all your life." He moved his gun close and shot by his head. "Shoulda drown you at birth. You worthless, son, ain't gonna be good for nothin'." The next shot grazed Daryl's head, and he fell back._

_ Caleb slammed his boot into Daryl's chest, knocking the air from his lungs, causing him to cough. "How in the hell did I have such a weak ass son? You ain't no Dixon, you ain't nothin'. Yeah, lap in that air, son. It's the last you'll ever get." Daryl gasped in air frantically. "Least Merle's man enough to carry on the line. You ain't. You never was. Hell, you got the balls, but ain't no woman ever gonna touch you, 'cause she loves you. No, see, you too damn pathetic for a woman to want you. She ain't never gonna stay by your side." He laughed and pulled the trigger, Daryl whimpered, but it was empty. He gave Daryl a hard kick to the face._

_ "Drop the weapon!"Shane shouted with a group of men behind him. "Get on your knees!"_

_ "Daryl?" Rick bent down next to him. "Daryl?"_

_ It was all an echo, and the next thing Daryl heard was that slamming of feet onto the wet concrete, that husky chuckling as his father was led to the police car, and the sound of many reports and clicking. All he saw was Noah's face, and he couldn't get the blood off his hands. He couldn't get the blood off..._

_–– _

"Daryl?" her soft voice broke through to him. "Daryl?" Her hand caressed his cheek, his eyes opened instantly, and Carol was hovering over him, looking him over. "Daryl."

"What...?" He saw his apartment as it came into view. "Noah?"

"No, it's just us." She looked up at Merle. "Get some water, please." She smoothed his hair back. "Shh, it's okay." She held his hand tightly, her small fingers laced through his, and he could feel her heart beating by his forehead. "Shh."

"What happened?" He felt like shit left ran over twice, dried up in the sun, stepped on and then shit on more. "My head." He gripped the bridge of his nose.

She smiled. "This is what tequila and vodka do to you." She released his hand and took the cup and bottle of aspirin from Merle. "Thank you." She set them on the floor. "You ready to sit up?"

"No."

"Sounds ready." Merle moved behind him and pushed his shoulders up, Daryl groaned as it felt like all of the blood rushed to his head and slammed into his skull.

"Here." She fed him two aspirin and poured water into his mouth, he swallowed and groaned as his head throbbed. He felt Merle lowering him, but his back didn't touch the floor, it touched Carol's legs. "Close your eyes."

He did. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to stop bein' such a damn lightweight." Merle handed Carol the bowl of warm water and a rag. "You got into fight, Darylene."

"With who?" He didn't remember a fight.

"Not who." Carol giggled.

"Huh?"

"You got in to a fight with a damn streetlamp, Darylene, and you lost." He sat down on the stairs. "Had to drag you halfway here. You got lucky Carol went to find you."

"You went lookin' for me?"

"Eyes closed," she ordered as she gently dabbed at a wound on his forehead. "And yes, I did."

"Why? You was pissed at me."

"I know." She looked over at Merle. "Here." She handed him the rag. "Your knuckles."

"What, you ain't gonna sweet talk me and lemme rest my aching head in your lap?"

"When you put it like that, there answer's still no." She smiled sweetly. "I think you can manage."

"Damn, Mouse, you cold." He shook his head and wiped the blood off his knuckles.

"I just cooked enough to feed a small army, because you told me you were starving, and you're going out with Amy. I'm pissed at you now."

"Still didn't give me no sweet talk," he murmured.

"Aw, Merle, do you want me to kiss your boo boos better?" she teased, and Daryl laughed at the baby tone.

"Everyone's a comedian," he snorted and set the rag in the pink water. "I'll see y'all later." He left.

Daryl opened his eyes. "You smell nice."

"It's lotion." She ripped open a bandage and smoothed it down over his forehead. "That should do for external damage. As for internal, you'll have to suffer through that."

"Why'd you come lookin' for me?"

She brushed his bangs over his eyes. "We needed to talk, and that's hard to do when you storm out."

"I needed a drink."

"Or two bottles." She frowned. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't, not for ten years."

"Tell me what happened ten years ago." She smoothed down his hair, and her fingers felt nice on his scalp. "It's about Karen and Noah, right?"

"Yeah." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. It was easier that way.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving no matter what you say."

He told her the story. His heart was pounding in his chest at the lie. He wanted to tell her. He had to tell her. Only two other people in the world knew what had happened that night. Daryl didn't dare dream about it, if even he could control his dreams. It's haunted him for years, and it made his body shake with fear. Carol would hate him. He hated himself, so why wouldn't she hate him? He couldn't do it, but he had to. _Stop bein' a damn pussy and tell her_, he scolded himself.

He gripped her hand, which surprised her, but she didn't complain. She slid her fingers across his arm and grasped his other hand, and though only her fingers could feel his warmth, it was enough. "Don't hate me."

"I can't hate you," she replied. "I can't."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his eyes. "Caleb Dixon was the Seventeen Killer in that case ten years ago. He's my father." She nodded, smiling lovingly down at him. "And he didn't kill Noah. I did. I was the one who pulled the trigger." He braced himself for it.

**She threw his hands down, his back hit the floor hard, and he groaned as he head hit the floor. She backed away from him. "You son of a bitch! You bastard! You killed a child? How could you?" She covered her mouth. "My God! Sophia. Would you do that to her too? You sick bastard. He could've been fine! He could've lived!" Then it came: "You're your father's son. There's no doubt about it it, child killer!"**

Nothing. Nothing happened. She still looked down at him lovingly, only now it was more sympathetically. She kissed his forehead and grasped his cheeks to wipe tears away. "You didn't kill him," she whispered. "You stopped his pain."

"He coulda been fine," Daryl argued, sitting up, ignoring the pounding in his head. "But I didn't give him a chance. I ended his life. I'm no better than my father."

"It was ten years ago, and you still feel that guilt as though it were yesterday. I bet your father doesn't feel a thing." She searched his eyes and realized why he was so upset. "He was asking for it. With his eyes, he was asking for it."

"He gave up, and I let him."

"No, he didn't give up. He accepted that it was his time, and he wanted you to be the one to give him peace." She closed the space between them. "You are an amazing man, Daryl Dixon, and I couldn't ask for a better man to save me." She rested her forehead on his, and with the hangover bringing in memories of Noah's death and her words and her...being there, being the woman he needed her to be, he just lost his shit.

She pulled him into her arms as he cried, and she was glad Merle was gone. He couldn't have said any of this with Merle hovering over them. It took a woman's touch, and she so glad he let her be here. She got the feeling Daryl was inadvertently hiding all of his emotions. She wanted to help him heal, and she knew then they would both have to work out their issues. It might take a while, but tonight was a start. She was so glad Merle was a good man and talked some sense into her.

––

_ She sat on the bed, staring at the floor, the tears crawling out of her eyes as she thought over all of the times she'd walked in and found a similar scene in front of her, and she swallowed._

_ She'd taken Sophia to get her ears pierced for picture day, Ed was off and didn't want to be bothered with people. This was when she only had to cover up a few hand prints here and there. She had made a day out of getting Sophia's ears done. It was better than going home to see Ed. They'd gone to lunch and looked at some clothes, even met Lori and Carl in the park with Boomer. Carl loved that dog, so he spent a lot of time with him, and the dog only liked Carl and Ed. It hated Carol. She knew it did. It always growled at her and tried to bite her. She avoided the dog as often as possible, though Ed liked to make her work around the dog just to see her flinch. Bastard._

_ When they returned home, Ed was in the living room with some blond on his lap, kissing his neck, and Carol had been holding Sophia so she didn't see all of what they were doing. He told her to put Sophia in bed and lock the door, because that "little bitch wasn't ruining his night". She told him she had to make dinner for Sophia and left. She put Sophia in bed for a nap then left to make dinner. She found Ed on the other side of the door._

_ He didn't hurt her or say anything, he just grabbed her arm and hauled her to their bedroom. The blond was on the bed in an expensive-looking red mini dress, sitting provocatively. She expected Ed to make her watch, to show her how a real woman pleases man, but he had something else in mind. The woman started to remove **Carol's** jacket and kissed **her** neck. She became very tense as her jacket hit the floor, Ed stood by the door with his arms crossed, as if to say, Well, go on._

_ The woman sat Carol on the bed and kissed her neck, grasping her breasts through her shirt as Carol was stiffly on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to get out of there, but the only way would be through the window. It was looking better and better as the buttons to her blouse came undone and her blouse was completely removed, and Carol didn't wear tank tops then._

_ Ed just watched, and when it came for her pants to be taken off, Carol didn't move. The woman laughed and called her "shy", said "you had nothing more to hide". Carol still didn't move. Ed got pissed real fast as his "show" was getting ruined, and he grabbed her foot and made her fall onto the floor. Ed took over from there, and Carol hadn't been so thankful for his forcefulness. Afterward, she sat in a ball in the corner of the room as he and the blond went at it. Carol made herself a little as possible, so he wouldn't suggest a threesome._

_ It was disgusting. He was disgusting. **Is** disgusting. She shuddered and rubbed the back of her neck with her good hand. She heard the front door open and wanted to see if Daryl was back home. It wasn't Daryl._

_ Merle came into the room and instantly sensed her discomfort._

_ "You okay?" He searched her face._

_ "No. I don't want to bother you with my problems." She forced a smile. "Thanks for asking."_

_ He dropped down so hard she bounced up and nearly fell off the bed. "You askin' me to leave?"_

_ "It was suggested, yes."_

_ "I don't care. I'm stayin'." He set his hands on his knees. "What the hell you do to Daryl?"_

_ "Huh?" She peered over to him._

_ "He's down at the bar, drinkin' like there's no tomorrow, and for him, that's dangerous. What now?"_

_ "What do you mean, dangerous?"_

_ "Don't avoid my questions, Mousy. What happened?"_

_ "You saw what happened! He practically came in Karen's hand, and when you bailed, we fought. It happens in an adult relationship."_

_ "I've heard that. Is it nice? The relationship?"_

_ "It's supposed to be." She sighed._

_ "Is the makeup sex worth it?"_

_ "Merle!"_

_ He laughed. "Mousy, you're too damn uptight. Loosen up, let the boy come to you."_

_ "What does it matter? He obvious wants Karen."_

_ "So?" She stared at him. "Aw, hell, that's right. Forgot you were into that monogamous shit."_

_ "Why don't you go back to the bar and find someone to tend to you?"_

_ "Oh, I will, but first I'm gonna figure out why in the hell you sitin' here, belittlin' yourself. Carol, you ain't ugly, and you sure as hell aren't fat and the hair looks good on you." He made sure to cover everything that he usually insulted when a woman pissed him off. "Now do us a favor and go get him. If he turns you down, I'll personally beat his ass into the ground."_

_ She smiled, her eyes burning at his words, his compliments. "You've never called me Carol before."_

_ "I'm drunk, be lucky I ain't callin' you bitch."_

_ "I'll go find him in a minute. I look like crap right now. Thank you, Merle." She stood up and started for the door then stopped. "You're a good man too." She turned her head to face him. "Amy's good for you. I can tell."_

_ "She ain't bad. Got that ample chest, and damn is she flexible."_

_ She groaned. "You pervert." She went to the bathroom as he laughed and left the apartment to get Daryl and bring him home. She looked in the mirror at her reflection, and she saw Ed lingering over her. Just a shadow, barely there, but it was there. He was there. If she wanted a relationship with Daryl, Ed had to be out of the picture completely. She had to undo the damage she let him beat into her and the damage she'd done to herself. She was overdue, and Daryl was too good of a person to say so. It's time to grow up, Carol. It's time to let go of that pathetic teenager in that blue sundress, smiling with the hopes of a child. She's gone now, and you have to come into your own. You're not Carol Peletier. You're just Carol, a woman God put on this Earth to survive. She had to be strong. Strong for her little girl and strong for herself._

_ She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. So often tomorrow becomes a repeat of today, and words alone won't do anything to change her, she had to meet her goals head on and unafraid. New Carol meet the world. Ugh, she felt sick to her stomach with fear, and she smiled. "Thank God for Dixons."_


	18. No Reason

He pulled back, his eyes moving once again to the door over her shoulder, and she searched his eyes. This would make for the fifth time he'd stopped kissing her to check and see if Beth was watching. Maggie had no intentions of having sex with her little sister in the next room, and an old-fashioned high school make out session was fine with her, but Glenn kept flipping out about Beth.

"I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She kissed him and sat back. "I have grading to do before this weekend's up. Jeanette pushes it off on me so she can visit her son and his little girl." She shook her head. "Want to help? It's English."

"Sure." He took part of the stack and grabbed an ink pen. "Sophia?"

"Huh?" She crossed her legs as she got comfortable on the sofa. "You know her?"

"Yeah, her mom and I talk. Well, talked. She ordered pizza a lot on the weekends when her husband worked. She's nice. She gives me cookies on the holidays." He noticed the D instead of P. Or was it a low loop? "I haven't been there in months. They move?"

"I don't know. I don't speak to Sophia a lot." She shrugged causally. "Why?"

"Just curious." He met her eyes. "I kinda wanted some of Carol's cookies to be honest." She laughed. "What? They're really good."

"How 'bout I bake you cookies?"

"What kind?"

"What kind do you like?"

"Chocolate chip. Carol put a white chocolate drizzle over them, but you don't have to."

"Thanks for pointin' out somethin' I don't have to do." She picked up her wine glass and filled it. "If you need a key, it's in the folder."

He leaned up and got the key from the folder. "Hey, Mag?"

"Yeah?" She sipped the wine and returned to the living room.

"Why do you have these drawings?" He held them up. "If you like them, frame them."

"I'm gonna. Once Beth gets outta of my guest bedroom, I'm gonna hang 'em up. Don't crumple 'em. They're originals."

"They're really good. I wish I had the talent." He set them down and picked up the key. "Who drew them?"

"One of my students." She curled up and marked out an incorrect sentence. "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"I promised my mom I'd go home."

"To Korea?"

He chuckled. "No. They live outside out of town. I promised I'd go and see them. I have to bring gifts...and you, if you don't have plans."

"Daddy and Beth are gonna be with my stepmother then put flowers on Shawn's grave. I can get outta of being with them all night, but I have to see Mom and Shawn."

"That's fine. Perfect, in fact. I have to finish my exams, and then I'll be done."

She smiled. "You'll make a great security guard."

"I'm glad someone thinks that. My mother thinks I'm wasting my college degrees. What am I gonna do? Come up with tactile plans for battle? Save people from a mob?" He shook his head. "That'll be the day."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Who knows where life will lead you."

"In all honesty, I wouldn't mind going into law enforcement." He saw something unfamiliar cross her eyes. "But it's just a thought."

"Keep your mind open. Nothing's official yet, and...I'm here, if you ever wanna stop by for a while." She smiled at his smile, and that was the moment Beth came out.

"So gross." She shuddered.

"What do you want, bug?" Maggie met her eyes. "Besides to annoy."

"Ha ha." She leaned against the wall. "I was hungry, but then I heard y'all, so I'm gonna go throw up then see how filling mint chocolate chip ice cream is."

"That's not a dinner." She stood up. "I'm makin' steak in ten minutes, and you're eatin'."

She smiled. "Okay! Call me when it's done. I'm going to take a bath."

"You pest," Maggie called after her.

"I am what you were!"

Glenn laughed as they argued, it reminded him of home, and it was nice. Maggie noticed him laughing and blushed at her behavior then laughed and turned to the fridge to make dinner. He set the papers down and decided to help her while Beth got ready for a bath.

"How often is she over here?" Glenn asked.

"Mostly just weekends. Daddy likes his space sometimes, and we like to give it to him." She set the steaks on the counter. "Besides, I like it. It's like being at home without Dad yellin' after me about how wrong sex is and how I should who I date. I don't miss that."

He smiled a little. "How's Annette?"

"She's not doin' great." She met his eyes. "It's sweet of you to ask, but I don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Of course."

She kissed him. "We can talk 'bout it over dinner tomorrow night. Daddy makes Beth go to church and stay through Sunday dinner, so it'll be just us."

"Good." He met her eyes. "'Cause we still have eleven condoms left."

She wrinkled her nose.

"I heard it. It sounded better in my head."

"Okay, when it sounds better in your head, don't say it at all." She laughed. "It'll never sound good."

"Right." He took that to heart.

– – –

Carol, Patch and Daryl stood in front of the living room door, Merle was on the couch with a cold one, and Carol was getting nervous. She crossed her arms and then paced and then she started to call Rick's cell phone, and she noticed a message.

_"Hey, Carol, it's me. Car broke down, and we're stuck in shitty weather. I'll try to get home as soon as possible, and I got the kids bundled up in front of the fireplace, so don't worry. I got this. I got food and drinks. We got plenty of stuff to do, thing to stare at...like this weird—Uh, never mind. Don't worry. I'll call you before I put them to bed, and Sophia wants to talk to you then. Bye."_

"I'm never sleeping again." She went to the kitchen. "Do we have any stronger coffee?"

"Ain't you got somewhere to be?" Merle asked his bottle.

"Huh?" She checked her watch. "Oh, shit!" She grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back soon."

"Where're you goin'?" Daryl asked. "Carol?"

She hurried out the door and went to meet Ryan as they went to make her divorce official.

"Don't worry a hair on that greasy head, Darylene. She's got this." He set his feet on the coffee table. "Speakin' of got this, I was thinkin' 'bout gettin' a job. Any suggestions?"

Daryl stared at Merle, his jaw on the floor, and Merle rolled his eyes. Merle Dixon had never done an honest day's work in his entire life, and now he was asking his brother to find him a job? Rather give him a suggestion on where to find a job. Merle didn't give to shits about anyone else's opinions. How drunk was he?

"Close your damn mouth." He stood up. "Only askin' 'cause you ain't gonna support me when you eventually get a piece of Mousy's ass."

"Why now? Why do you wanna a job now?" Daryl crossed his arms. "'Cause of Amy?"

"Why the hell I ask you? Shoulda asked Mousy." He shook his head and grabbed a jacket, leaving the apartment.

Damn, how good was she to make him think about getting a job? Daryl tensed. Oh, shit. Did Merle get her pregnant? That would get his ugly ass up off the couch. Both Merle and Daryl didn't want to be like their piece of shit father, and blood's all they had. Blood, Mousy and Lil' Dixon. Hell, Merle might just have his own Lil' Dixon. That poor kid.

––

"Hello, Officer Friendly." Merle smirked down at Rick, leaning in the doorway to his office. "Like the digs, screams I'm-losin'-my-mind-without-pussy."

Rick glared. "What do you want? Come to turn yourself? Spare the world of your next crime?"

"Not likely." He sat down. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, I would leaved you handcuffed on the roof of a building being taken down by some fresh spawn of hell." He smirked. "And I don't take checks."

"Ha ha, asshole." He rested his elbows on his thighs. "I need a job. You know a place?"

Rick blinked, taken about. "Are you Merle Dixon? I'm not high and seein' things, am I?"

"I got a situation, need some cash."

"A situation?" He bit back a smile. "Should I get whiskey or vodka? And are you sure you're the father?"

"Look, asshole, I came to you... in seething hatred, but I still came to you for advice. Do you know a place that'll hire an ex-convict?"

"Ex," he scoffed. "Yes, I know a few places. I'll call and let 'em down Merle Dixon has a serious case of brain damage."

"Thanks." He reached over and took the pen Rick was writing with. "Use this for my application. Bye, Officer Friendly." He left the office, and Rick glared.

"Jackass."

– – –

Carol told the judge what she wanted—nothing—Ryan asked her to reconsider, but she didn't want anything to do with Ed. Ever since he got out of jail on a "technicality"—More like Ed's father bought out the judge—Carol realized no one could touch him, and she didn't want to. She wanted the life Daryl had made possible. Ed could have everything of their past life expect for Sophia. She won sole custody of her too, Ed kept his compose for the people in the room, playing the crushed father by having tears rise in his eyes, but Carol was crying too hard for anyone to be watching him. She couldn't have asked for anything more, and they now had it in black and white. It was permanent now—finalized. She couldn't stop smiling. It was over. The eleven-year night was over. It was finally over.

She went straight home, Daryl was in the kitchen, reading over some article in a thick murder file, and Carol set her purse and keys down on the table by the door and joined him. She gagged when she saw the bodies, he closed the file and turned to face her. "What?" She searched his eyes.

"I might be an uncle."

"What?" Carol exclaimed. "When? Who? And why am I so surprised? He's slept with over half the state."

"Amy."

"Oh, God." She stumbled back against the stove. Andrea was going to kill Merle. Andrea hated the Dixons for some "unknown" reason—though Carol knew it was because the entire school found out she had sex with Merle in the locker room. Andrea couldn't stand Amy following her footsteps and going to college so late, and Andrea thought she could dictate Amy's life after that. Amy's an amazing person, so sweet, so attentive to those in need, and not at all the type of woman who a Dixon didn't deserve in Andrea's eyes. This would piss her off if Amy was pregnant. Out of marriage by a Dixon with a record that stretched a mile long. Andrea had such high hopes for Amy, and for this to happen, she would shop of Merle's manhood and feed it to him before she shot him in the head and left the crows to pick at his decaying body.

"Andrea's gonna have a stroke if that's true." She shook her head. "Did he tell you?"

"He wanted to get a job, and Merle ain't never got a job willingly." He chewed his lower lip. "Merle don't fall in love, so it's gotta be a baby."

"Merle doesn't fall in love?" She dropped her eyes. "Is that a family trait?"

"That and alcoholism." She didn't laugh like he wanted her to. "That ain't funny."

"No, it is." She met his eyes and laughed a little then stopped, putting a cold hand on the back of her burning neck. "I—I have news."

"On what?"

She met his eyes. "I'm happily divorced."

"What?"

She smiled. "Ryan did some persuading and got our date moved up. It went fine, and Ed was very civil."

"That's great." He half-smiled. "That's really great." He knew he didn't sound as happy as he felt, because he wasn't sure how to feel. Happy was given, but the tight knot that he never let himself acknowledge was making him sick to his stomach. He knew what it was. It was everything he held back, and something in that knot was really responding to this news, but it was too buried deep to meet the surface. He wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet. Or ever. It made him even more ill to think about that.

"As Sophia's away and Merle's job hunting, I thought we could go out to dinner. There's a really good restaurant—"

"I can't. I got a suspect." He grabbed the file. "Rick's handlin' the other case, but I got this one. Sorry."

"That's fine." She forced a smile. "It's important. I understand."

He nodded and there was an awkward moment before he left the kitchen. She waited downstairs as he changed, and then she dug through Sophia's belongings, finding the small set of gardening tools and the few packets of winter blooming flower seeds, and she decided to use her time wisely rather than sit around and think about Daryl.

She changed her clothes went up to the roof. She went to work immediately, and all she could think about was Daryl. She didn't have any plans for their relationship, all she wanted to do was go out to dinner instead of eating in like they always do. With the divorce, she was sure he'd be happy to celebrate, but she was wrong. Obviously. His reaction worried her more than Ed's.

Her stomach churned, and she looked at her arm. Ed did this, because he thought she was sleeping with Daryl. When she does sleep with Daryl, what was he going to do then? Daryl would never let Ed get this close again, and he made sure that Lilly went everywhere with her when she worked. It was sweet, but she could take care of herself. He didn't know, but Michonne had been teaching her how to use a gun and how to overpower a man twice her size. Michonne didn't want her to overwork herself, but there wasn't much else to do. She worked most days and tended to the house on her days off. It was a rota she was used to, even liked. She didn't like everyone treating her as though she was weak. She wasn't weak. She was becoming strong, but it seemed Daryl took every opportunity to point how she wasn't strong. The only one who notices anything is Merle. He may be disgusting and a pervert and a womanizer and—the list goes on—but he understood women, that was for sure. That was the one thing she wished Daryl had gotten from Merle.

She made a mess of herself and had to take a shower. She heard someone come in, and she knew it was Merle. She tied her robe and stepped out of the bathroom, finding him flipping through today's newspaper, and she saw him looking over the job openings.

"Working hard, Daddy?" she teased.

"Best way to work, Mousy." He looked up. "Daryl in there too?"

"No."

"In the bedroom?"

"No. He went to the police station." She crossed her arms over her protectively, and she saw Merle's annoyance. "What?"

"Nothin'." He checked the time. "Damn, it's late."

She met his eyes. She was hungry and didn't feel like cooking. If Daryl was going to an ass and blow her off, she could enjoy the company of his brother. Merle could be charming. It really depends on your definition of charming, though. She went with it. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"You payin'?"

She laughed. "Yes. Yes, I'm paying."

"Then hell yes."

"I'm going to change. Please, please wear something nice." She went upstairs and locked her bedroom door behind her. She dried off, changing into other robe, and she pulled out one of the dresses she'd accidentally packed. It was a plum-colored, strapless, knee-length dress. She had a matching cardigan and heels...somewhere. With Sophia's dress up games, Carol doubted they survived.

She dug through the drawers in both Sophia's and Daryl's rooms then spotted a shoebox in his closet. She picked it up and found black heels inside. They about two inches and her size. Karen and Carol had the same shoe size, so it wasn't surprising. It was odd that Daryl kept this after ten years, but it confirmed what Carol thought. Daryl was in love with Karen. It made sense, and it was sweet. She could feel that numb clawing at her heart though, and it was hard to keep the tears back. She loved Daryl, more than she ever should, but she couldn't stop. Trying not to love Daryl was only making her love him more. She would rather see him happy with Karen than unhappy with her. Most people tend to be unhappy, because of her. Was it so surprising that she depressed Daryl as well?

"You done yet?" Merle called up.

"Uh. Give me a minute." She was no longer in the mood to go out, but she couldn't tell Merle that. He could probably force her to go out. She needed to eat, even if all she wanted to do was cry. No more tears tonight. Just get dressed.

About thirty minutes later, she walked down the stairs, careful not to fall. Merle tugged on his collar, annoyed with it, and he heard her coming down.

"A minute my ass," he complained. "What the hell...?" He stared at her.

"What?" She frowned. "Does it look bad? It's really not my color. I should change."

"Hell, no. You ain't leavin' to change." He grabbed her wrist. "You kept me waitin' long enough, Mousy. Let's go. I could eat a damn horse."

She put her jacket and looked him over. He had put on a black button-up shirt with blue jeans. He cleaned up well. She was surprised he went dressed up. She was expecting the same old—loose pants, a wife beater and boots. He'd merely taken Daryl's boots and...everything, but still. It was an improvement. It was sweet of him.

"Are we walkin'?" Merle asked. "'Cause it's a nice night."

"Sure. Walking, fun. It's not like I haven't worn heels in months." She adjusted the strap and caught up to him. "You are carrying me back, okay?"

He laughed. "No can do, darlin'. You ain't mine, and I ain't lookin' for more stitches."

"I was kidding, for one thing. And who gave you stitches?"

"Never mind, Mousy." He shook his head. "You ain't drinkin' tonight neither."

"I don't intend to. I still don't feel well from the last time."

"Good." He didn't need the temptation, especially with her looking like that.

They went to the restaurant she wanted to take Daryl to, people stared at them, and Carol ignored them. Merle didn't give a damn if they stared. They were nobodies to him, like him to them. Carol pulled him into a conversation about Amy to keep his mind off of the people around them.

"How long have you been dating?"

"See, sugar, that's your first mistake. I don't date."

"Fine, how long have you two been sleeping together?"

"Hell if I know."

"You're such a prize," she told him, teasingly. "You ought to keep track, especially since—never mind."

"Since?" He searched her eyes. "He done told you, didn't he?"

"He said she may be." She winced at his expression. "I haven't told anyone, and I doubt anyone here heard, even though they probably turned up their hearing aids to hear our ever word." She rolled her eyes and took a drink of water, and Merle laughed. "What?"

"He done a number on you." He chuckled.

"He who? Ed? Rick? Shane? Daryl? Who? I have a lot of men in my life, though all of them are involved." She crossed her legs. "But it's you. You mean Daryl."

"I ain't never saw a woman so twisted up in him."

"Let's not talk about that. Tell me...about your childhood."

"Shitty."

"Your..." He had no job, no real relationship with Amy, no good childhood stories, and she doubted he'd open up about their father. There wasn't much to talk about, but she wanted to get to know Merle. She chewed her lower lip and thought hard. She met his eyes. "Tell me why you let Sophia con you into doing the little things?"

"She's a good kid," he confessed. "I ain't lettin' no one hurt her. I promise you that. It'll be over my dead body."

"She's not in any danger." She smiled weakly. _Don't jinx it, Carol! _"Why do you let her call you 'Uncle Merle'?"

"I don't, but tellin' her to stop ain't gonna make her." He drank from his wine glass. "It grew on me."

"I'm glad. She loves you like an uncle. She wants you to be her goduncle. She thinks it's a thing." She rested her head on her palm. "She loves so easily, and I...hate that. It kills me to see how easily she says it. She's so young in her way, and I know it's normal for a child to love. It's a second nature, but...I don't want her to make my mistakes. "Falling in love", getting married so young, and regretting it every single day after that first hit."

"When did he first hit you?" Merle asked.

"It was one Sophia's third birthday," she recalled, and Merle watched her eyes take that same faraway look as Sophia's had. "It was all planned out by my father, and I made a few changes that Ed didn't like. He kept calling my ideas stupid, and I eventually told him to shut up or help out. He busted me in the mouth, and I was so stunned. I wasn't even sure if it happened, but the bruise told me otherwise." She shook her head. "I figured it my attitude. I had a short fuse, and I would've hit me too. I just thought it was a one-time thing, but..." She averted her eyes. It was silly, because Merle knew the whole story. Sophia wasn't one to skimp out on details when she knew them.

"Got worse, right?"

"Yes." She wiped under her eyes for any tears that may have fallen out, and she took a deep breath in. "It got so much worse."

"Why'd you stay so long?" he pressed.

She shook her head as tears burned her eyes. "My idea of surviving is not being alone. It's so stupid. I—I didn't want to be alone, and I didn't want Sophia to go without. I kept telling myself 'It's worth it. My girl's safe. It's worth it'. If I could go back in time—"

"Don't even finish that," he growled, and the angry there made her tense.

"W—what?"

"If you was to go back, you woulda never had Sophia. It ain't right to think like that."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Don't be sorry, just don't ever say that again."

"I won't. I'd wish anything but my little girl away. She's all I have, all I need." She picked up the wine glass and drank from it, Merle narrowed his eyes and wondered just who had it worse. Her or him. He left his abuser, but Carol was married to hers. Caleb was a son of a bitch, but Merle didn't have to sleep by him every night, have to wonder if tonight he would want more than just him. Carol had to worry about Sophia as well. This woman had more strength than she knew, and if Daryl didn't please her, Merle was more than willing to. After all, who was here at dinner and who was cowarding under his desk? Damn pussy.

––

The child sobbed loudly in its crib, it echoed through the empty halls were laughter should have been, where Penny's laughter should still be. But instead a baby cried his eyes out in his crib all alone in his dark room in the small blue and white teddy outfit his mother bought for him. He'd been crying for a while now, and it was pushing him to the edge.

He looked up in his office, knowing that Brian's room was right above him, and he set his pen down and picked up the half-empty bottle of rum, filling his glass and downing it. His nerves tightened at his head as the child wailed and screamed, and his glass shattered in his hand, still seeing Penny running from her room to go and sooth him. She had such a way with her little brother. She was his little girl, and he loved her, but she was gone. He loved his wife, and she was gone. If he loved Andrea or Brian, would they die as well? He didn't really care if the boy were to pass in the night if that meant he got one fucking moment of silent.

He went upstairs and went to the crib. He stared down at the red-faced little boy who had soaked his little teddy shirt with tears, and the baby's cries grew louder as he stared venomously down at him. He grabbed the crib and shook it once. "Why are you crying?" he demanded. "Why?! You have no reason to cry! I've lost my little girl and my wife. What the hell have you lost?" he snarled. "You've no right to cry!"

Downstairs, Phillip heard the front door open, and he stopped yelling at the child, listening. It was Andrea.

Andrea hurried to get her lunch from the fridge, trying to rush herself even more as to not be late for her meeting, but she heard Brian wailing on the baby monitor. She frowned and set her lunch on the table then went upstairs and found Phillip gripping Brian's crib, his body language was violent, and that scared her. She slowly approached him, watching him closely.

"Phillip?" She stood beside him, his eye was still covered, and she knew it was so she wouldn't have to see him like that. She turned to their son and smiled. "Hey, baby boy." She leaned down and scooped him up, wiping his cheeks and kissing his forehead. He instantly stopped crying, and Phillip relaxed.

"Thought you hard to work ate tonight." He didn't look at her.

"I do. I came back to get my lunch. I was so rushed that I left it. I heard him crying, and I came to see what was the matter." She rocked him gently against her. "How are you feeling? You look so pale." She tried to check for a fever, but he moved her hand away. She sighed.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." She held Brian close as he began to sob again, softly this time. "I know it hurts. It's okay to hurt. I'm hurting. I loved Penny like a daughter. She was so sweet and special and I miss her every single day. I keep going into her room in the morning to wake her for school, and I relive it every time." She fought back tears, her heart aching. "I can imagine how hard it must be for you. She was your little girl, and now—"

"She's gone, like her mother."

"They're in a better place."

"No. They're just gone."

"Please, don't blame yourself." She set her hand on his arm. "This wasn't you."

"I'm not blaming myself. I'm blaming the asshole that crashed into us!" he growled, seething, grabbing the picture of Penny and Brian from the dresser. He slammed it into the crib's railing, dug out the picture and thrusted the picture into her face. "This is my little girl, but I'll never see her like this again." He tossed it to the ground and stormed out of the room.

She jumped when his office door slammed, and Brian cooed softly. "I know, baby boy." She kissed his forehead. "Looks like it's go to work with Amy day." She grabbed his bags and dug out her phone, calling her sister. She couldn't do it today, but she could watch him tomorrow, so Andrea got his and her things together silently.

She buckled him into the car seat and ran inside to get her phone.

"Andrea." Phillip came out of his office, and she met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She gave a nod then went to the car, setting her phone in her purse and closing the car door. She saw Phillip in the doorway, squinting in the light. She smiled and backed out, worrying about him even more. She knew he wasn't coping, but that was... He isn't even past her death yet. She didn't expect him to be, but he wasn't even in denial. He was in angry and depression at the same time. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was coming, and it wouldn't end well.

––

"You...what?" Rick asked Carl, wiping the blood off Sophia's face gently with a wet washcloth, seeing Carol's face in the back of his mind. She might actually punch him. She got violent when it came to Sophia, and now Carl had made her nose bleed all over her shirt and face. Daryl may kill him. He knew that Daryl had a soft spot for kids, and he knew how much Carol meant to him, even if he didn't—Daryl wasn't one for expressing himself. Daryl had already made a threat to hurt Rick if he accidentally hurt Sophia or Carol. He hoped it was only Carol when he took her home.

"Get me another cloth," he told Carl, and Carl went to the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She held the pack of peas to her nose. "It was an accident."

"I know, sweetheart." He set the rag down. "What happened?"

"We were playing basketball, and I tossed it into the net just as he jumped to get the ball. His elbow hit my nose, but it's not broken."

"Good."

Carl came back. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I got this." He wiped off her chin and collarbone then set it with the other rag. "I said no roughhousing, and you come back with a bloody Sophia. You need to listen to me, Carl." He stood up and gathered the bloody rag, tossing them into the trash and washing his hands.

"I did listen to you! We were just playing. It was an accident!" he defended. "I apologized to her and you and I'll apologize to Carol and Daryl, if I need to. I'm sorry, Sophia."

"I'm okay," Sophia told Rick. "Let's just have some ice cream and forget about it."

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Popcorn and a movie then off to bed. You made the deal on the way home, so you have to own up to it. I'll get the popcorn and drinks, Carl get the blankets from your room, and Sophia get the movie."

"Okay," they murmured.

He shook his head and turned off the water, drying his hand. He thought of when he and Lori came up here the night of their senior graduation anniversary with Carol and Shane. It was to celebrate all of the years that had gone by, but it was really was an excuse to get away from work and get Ed away from Carol. They all got so drunk, and no one really remembered what happened. They all just ended up in the living room completely naked with the curtains over the Lori and Carol. It was alarming to both Rick and Shane when Carol got pregnant, but Sophia was Ed's unfortunately. Apparently, they were playing strip pocker according to the living room table.

He felt sickened as he thought of Lori and Shane. He ran his hand down his face, and his eyes met Sophia's. "Hey, you got a movie?"

"Yep. Mom said it was her favorite to watch when you two came up here."

"What?" Rick flushed. "She told you what?"

"That funny movie. I haven't seen it, just heard her talk about it." She held it out to him. "You're really pink. Do you have a fever?"

"N—no, no, I don't." He opened it and popped the disk out. "Get comfortable, y'all probably fall asleep out here."

"Let's make a bet!" Sophia said. "C'mon, Rick, please? No money, I swear."

"Good, 'cause you got enough from me to have a steady college fund." He put the movie in as Carl and Sophia got comfortable on the couch. "What's your bet?"

"Whoever stays up last wins, and the other two have to buy that person any Christmas gift he or she wants."

"No." He ruffled her hair, she glared and fixed it as he sat in between then and played the movie. "I got my gifts for y'all already, and I ain't goin' out in three weeks."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out and Carl laughed. "You're evil."

"It's burden I bear alone."

"Mom's pretty evil too," Carl pointed out. "Sometimes."

Sophia noticed how Rick fell silent, Carl and she exchanged glances, and she felt bad. She knew something was going on, but she wasn't sure what. She could remember Rick calling her mom and her mom was crying afterward. It was about the baby, and Sophia thought they were happy tears, but they weren't, were they? She could feel something was upsetting him, and she felt like he needed a hug, but that would be weird to give him a random hug.

She shifted and rested her head on his shoulder, Rick gave a small smile at the gesture and stroked her hair, and Carl wondered what he was missing. He dug his feet into the blanket and watched the movie as it began. Whatever it was, his dad would tell him in time. He mostly did.

––

"It's getting colder," Carol commented, rubbing her arms to warm her arms. "It makes me miss my fireplace."

He barely nodded.

"Sophia loves fires, like me." She looked over at his face. "Okay, I'm babbling and clearly pissing you off so bad you won't even speak. What is it?"

"The hell Ed do to make you think no man wants you?

"Eleven years of demoralizing will to do this to anyone." She shuddered for a different reason now.

"Damn, can't sense feelings for shit, can you?"

"What do you mean?" She rubbed her arm, oddly needing to hear him say it.

"Daryl," he slowly answered. "He. Wants. You."

"Daryl wants sex," she replied, "like you, only not as... I mean, it's good to have a sexual appetite, but it's not what I want."

He gave her his _come on, Mousy_ look, and she blushed and looked away. He leaned down toward her face. "Oh, hell! You's in love with him!"

She blushed even harder and stammered nervously.

"Aww, ain't that cute." He laughed then suddenly stopped. "And by cute, I mean annoying as hell!"

"I'm sorry I annoy you." She set her hands on her burning face. God, this is embarrassing! At least Daryl wasn't there for this. She might die if he were.

"No, Mousy, it's both of y'all. I'm tellin' you now, Mousy, eye sex and flirtin' ain't gonna keep you warm and satisfied."

"I am not looking—eye sex?" She was flustered, and Merle chuckled. "You are—Let's just not talk about this."

He rolled his eyes. "Lemme give you some advice: get the boy hard and just go. He ain't gonna stop you. Just have at it."

She averted her eyes, pulling inside of herself, and Merle say it.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Carol! Open your eyes, or I'll open 'em myself. You want Daryl, he wants you. Do somethin' 'bout it!"

"He doesn't want me," she argued numbly, her eyes burning. "Those mornings...who knows what he was dreaming about, and when he kissed me... I just can't. He doesn't. He can't possibly."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "O-oh, no, Mousy, you got that wrong. I spent two months watchin' y'all dance round and round your attraction. 'Oh sorry' my hand "accidentally" brushed your thigh. 'Excuse me' I really meant that teasing about foolin' around. I ain't Cupid, but if y'all don't do somethin', I'm gonna throw you out!"

She flinched. "It's Daryl's apartment. And why are you going off on me? Go off on Daryl!"

"'Cause you's the one who got the balls enough to make a damn move! Just merge naughty places already. Am I the only one seeing y'all?"

"Do you have any idea how disturbing that is?" Carol gaped at him.

"It's the truth. The truth ain't pretty or righteous."

"Let's go home before I feel obligated to throw you into the path of an on-coming car."

He laughed. "Got such lip."

"Thank you, Merle, that means so much."

"Use that mouth on Daryl. He needs some—"

"I beg you to stop talking." She cringed as he threw his head back and laughed at her assumption. She turned and saw a familiar car a few feet away with a very familiar man beside him, facing them. "Speak of the devil."

They met Daryl by his car, Daryl eyed Carol, never seen her look so beautiful, and it pissed him off that it was for Merle, who had dressed up for Carol as well. He was losing her. He knew he was. It was his own fault though. He turned her down and then followed a lead he knew was bullshit. That propped Carol to ask Merle to go out to dinner. That gave Daryl an even bigger motive to get over his shit. He wouldn't lose her to Merle, not this time.

"Hey." She smiled warmly at him.

He touched her chin, lightly touching her bottom lip. "Lips are blue. You that cold?" He removed his jacket.

"Yes. Thank you." She quickly pulled it on and relished in the warmth and his familiar scent.

"Goin' home?"

She nodded. "I have to see if Rick called. Sophia might have left a message."

He opened the car door, she got inside, and he closed it. He pulled Merle aside. "The hell you playin' at, bro?"

"I ain't playin' at nothin', little brother. I'm smoothin' this long ass process."

"Stay away from her."

"Calm down. I got Amy for my needs." He pushed Daryl back with his shoulder and got in the backseat of the car.

Daryl's jaw tightened and got in the car, Carol was rubbing her legs, so he turned up the heat, and Merle groaned, hating the suffocating heat all around him. Daryl kept it on full blast the entire ride home, even after Carol warm. Merle smacked him in the back of the head when they were going to the apartment as payback.

Daryl started to hit him back when Carol suddenly fell. "Carol?" He and Merle crouched down on either side of her. "What happened?"

"You okay?" Merle asked.

"Damn heels." She removed them and stood up. "I should've taken them off sooner." She hid them from Daryl and smiled nervously, embarrassed. "I'm okay, so please stop staring at me."

Merle took the keys from Daryl and went inside.

"Didn't land on your arm, did you?" He inspected the cast.

"It's good." She couldn't look at him. "I doubt I twisted anything."

He nodded. "Okay, good." He turned and went to open the door, but it was locked. "The hell?" He tried it again. "Merle!" He hit the door. "Open the door!"

She groaned mentally. It was now or never, and Merle chose now. Wonderful.

"Damn it, Merle!" He looked at her. "Got your keys?"

"No. He took them from me when I got out of the car," she lied.

He sighed. "Asshole." He sat down on the floor and stared at the door. "Gotta open it eventually."

She sat down beside him. "You know why he's doing it." She met his eyes. "We need to talk, and neither of us wants to, but it's now or never. We have no reason not to talk either. We're stuck out here."

He crossed his arms and looked her over. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Smell nice too." He frowned. "So, you got all pretty for Merle?"

"I intended to wear this for our dinner, but you practically ran through the door to get away from me. This is the nicest thing I own as well."

"So, you done this for me?"

"Originally, yes." She met his eyes, forcing the words out. Silence seemed heavier than her words though. She hated the silence and always would. "I...want to try a relationship. I know how you feel about Karen, but I want to try. If you want to be w—"

"How I feel 'bout Karen?" He looked confused. "I _hate_ Karen."

"I know you l—hate?" She blinked. "Why?"

"Bitch spread rumors 'bout me. Said I was a child killer, that I did crack and shit, that I blackmailed people to get where I am. After all I done for her and Noah... She pisses me off."

"What happened with Karen? Why did she come to you?"

"Her husband died eleven years ago. Milton Mamet. She lost her house when she stopped goin' to work from depression, and I knew Noah from his volunteer work. Kid had a good heart, respected him for it." He didn't chew his lower hip as his eyes burned. "I let her live with me so he didn't gotta go from shelter to shelter, miss school and not get a better life. It worked."

"Until she pushed and made your relationship more physical?"

He nodded. "Karen never loved nobody but Milton. That was fine, the sex just bein'...there, not meanin' nothin'. Then she started to argue 'bout my commitment and shit. Hell, we ain't ever gone out or nothin', and woman starts raggin' on me for bein' an asshole." He scoffed. "It was gettin' better when Noah died, she left that night and the rumors began the next mornin'."

"You didn't talk?"

He shook his head. "She knew I done it. I killed him, and she tried to kill me. I didn't tell nobody. She was goin' through a hard time, and I'm alive." He shrugged. "She burned every picture that I had with me and Noah, like I never existed in their lives. I wish I hadn't. Kid would probably still be alive."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. Caleb only killed him, 'cause he thought Noah was mine. Said I didn't need no child, that'd all be pussies and die as pathetic as their daddy lived."

She set her hand over his. "Personally, I would be honored to bear your child." He met her eyes, and she smiled, making him laugh. "Don't listen to him. He's your father, but he's not good for you."

"I don't no more," he assured her. "Got Merle if I needa feel bad."

"You're a good person, you told me that a lot," she reminded him. "You're a good man. You always have been, even if you don't agree with me." She leaned into him. "And I've always loved good men." She felt him tense, and she held her breath.

"Carol, I—" he stopped.

She swallowed, closing her eyes as she braced herself for the rejection. "I get it." She stood up and wiped any dirt off her dress. "Think he'll let us in now?"

He rose and stopped in front of her. "Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Close 'em. Go on, I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Okay. I'm really trusting you here," she teased. She closed her eyes. She waited, feeling him still standing there. She wondered what he was doing. Was he trying to figure out if he could run away and never see her again? She didn't doubt it. She would probably die of embarrassment when they got inside.

She flinched when Daryl's hands came down on her neck, her mind instantly jumping to when Ed chocked her, and she let out a slight whimper, but his voice calmed her. Her heart began to race as his nose brushed her, and she gasped softly as his lips came down on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and she snaked her arms around his neck, dropping the heels and pushing up on the tips of her toes as their kiss deepened.

_It was about damn time,_ Merle thought, pushing off the door and going to his room, lying down and trying to forget Amy wanted him to call her. She was at school, but she was coming back next weekend. He needed to do something about her. Soon too.


	19. Sparks Of A Violent Romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Carol heard Sophia and Carl downstairs, Rick called to them, and she opened her eyes. She found Daryl sound asleep beside her, fingers still holding hers, and she smiled. She kissed him and carefully freed her hand. She slid out of bed and tip toed toward the door, grabbing her sweatpants on the way.

"Who said you could go?" Daryl grumbled sleepily.

"Lil' Dixon." She put the sweats on. "And I'm making pancakes. Feel free to sleep in."

"Pancakes? I'm up." He sat up, his hair a ruffled mess, and she giggled. "Like yours is better."

"I'm laughing with you, not at you," she assured him as left. "Rick." She padded down the stairs and sent him a glare.

"What?" He backed up.

"She had a nose bleed." She grasped Sophia's chin. "Why?"

"How'd you know?" Carl asked.

"I didn't, but now I do." She kissed Sophia's forehead. "Good morning."

"Morning." She yawned. "Where's Daryl?"

"He's changing."

"Changin', huh?" Rick looked her up and down. "Why?"

"Why don't you help Sophia put her bags up?" Carol asked Carl. "Thanks." She pushed back toward Merle's room. "Don't smirk at me."

"Been naughty?"

"No. Nothing happened." She crossed her arms.

"You're in his sweatshirt," Rick pointed out. "Those ain't yours."

"I like baggy clothes, you know this."

"Uh-huh." He smirked.

"Do you want blueberry or rat poisoning pancakes?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'll take blueberry, darlin'." Merle stepped out of the bathroom. "Officer Friendly. I ain't done nothin' wrong, so get out."

"This is my friend," Carol told him.

"Oh, then please get out."

"Nice friends you got." He glared at Merle. "Asshole."

"What'd you say? Asshole? Huh, well this asshole can keep his woman satisfied. She ain't goin' to the deputy for—"

"Merle! Rick! Enough!" Carol grabbed Rick before he punched Merle and led him to the kitchen. "Get eggs and milk, please, and do not look at him." She rolled up her sleeves.

He handed her the eggs and milk. "Why's that prick still here?"

"Because he's Daryl brother." She got down flour and grabbed chocolate chips and cinnamon. "I need two glasses, please."

He pulled them down, she filled them with milk and gave them to Sophia and Carl when they came down, and Rick put them in front of the TV to watch cartoons. Daryl sat down and watched Rick and Carol talk in the kitchen as the kids watched cartoons, Merle sat on the stairs, flipping though the paper.

She poured the batter onto the skillet. "You could, at least, be supportive."

"Of you and Daryl?" Rick leaned against the counter. "I am. I'm glad you're divorced and happy with him, but...shouldn't you take precautions? Ed only signed 'cause it looked good for him. You got him in public with people watching, and you forced his hand. He's gonna come back. You know he will."

"I know." She flipped the pancakes. "Let me get dressed, and I'll show you how I'm taking precautions."

Rick waited as she made breakfast for everyone, Carl and Sophia at the table, Merle ate in the living room, and Daryl joined the kids. Carol changed and put on Daryl's gray jacket. By that time, it was seven-thirty, and the kids were ready for school. Rick dropped them off, and Carol took him to Michonne's.

"I know this place." He followed her inside. "Came here for self-defense lessons. It was years ago when I was rookie. A man taught us. Is he still here?"

"Not quite." Michonne stepped out of her office in a black top and jeans. "Hello."

Carol instantly recognized the look on Rick's face. She hadn't seen it since she first set him up with Lori. She was surprised that Rick was attracted to anyone but Lori. With their issues lately, it shouldn't have been such a surprise, but it really was. What had she done and why did it make her happy?

"Rick Grimes." He held his hand out.

"Michonne." She shook it and smiled. "New client or a friend?"

"I'm a friend," he answered. "Her friend. Carol's best friend."

She laughed. "Tongue-tied, are you?"

"He's shy," Carol replied. "I came to show him that I'm taking precautions."

She nodded.

"Mom?" A young girl, probably four or five stepped out from the office.

"Hmm?" She turned. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I feel bad."

"I got it." Carol went over to the young girl, having met her a long time during their late-running sessions. "Hey, Unique. Tell me what's wrong, honey." She took the young girl into the back.

"My daughter," Michonne told Rick. "Do you have kids?"

"One. I have a son, Carl. He's eight."

"She's four. She's not feeling well, and my ex wouldn't make time to take her to the doctor's, so I have to. I'd rather it be me anyway." She crossed her arms. "Are you sure you don't want to take my course?"

"I know self-defense."

"Do you?" She leaned toward him. "Show me what you got."

"I don't hit wo—"

She knocked him on his ass with one hit to the shoulder. "You were saying?"

He rolled up on his side and swept his feet under hers, but she jumped over them. He did it once more, and he knocked her down. They both stood up slowly, she seemed to find this amusing, and he felt like he had to prove his point.

––

"I gave her some ginger ale." Carol stopped as she found Rick pinned by Michonne. "Should I have knocked?"

"No." She stood up and helped him up. "Thanks for the spar."

"Yeah, sure." He rubbed his neck, groaning.

"You need ice?" Michonne asked.

"I'm good."

Michonne rolled her eyes at Carol as she went to check on her daughter. "Have a nice day, Mr. Grimes." She gave a nod to Carol before she disappeared behind the door.

"You think she's sexy," Carol teased him.

"If that means dangerously flexible then yes. I'm gonna feel this for a week."

"Let's get you some ice." She held the door open for him, and he fell into step beside her. "So, you can hold your own?"

"I held back." He put his hands in his pocket. "I don't hurt woman."

"Uh-huh."

He squinted in the sunlight. "It ain't mine."

She felt cold all over. "She told you?"

He shook his head. "I just know." He hung his head. "I gotta see Shane when I got in. I'll kill him."

"No, you won't." She set her hand on his arm. "You can work through this."

"I can't. I tried for a week to make it work, but all I can see is Shane and her, and it makes me sick." He felt like he was going to be sick right then. "She's been having an affair with my so-called best friend for months, Carol, and I thought it out this weekend. I got some money put back, and I'm gonna get a place for me and Carl."

"Joint custody?"

"Yeah. She and Shane can raise their baby, and I can still see my son. It works out."

"You aren't the bad guy, Rick. Carl will understand when he's older." She rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I thought I could put it back together." His voice broke. "I thought I could, but I can't even look at her." Her heart broke. "She wants to make it work, keeps askin' me to speak. 'Speak. Speak'. I ain't a close-mouthed son of a bitch, but I got nothin' to say to her."

"Do you want my lawyer?" She felt so wrong asking that, but he had made up his mind. There was nothing more she could do. "Or my marriage counselor?"

"I want a drink," he told her, "but I gotta work."

"After work, come by Daryl's, and we'll talk. We should talk before any decisions are made. It could be yours."

He shook his head. "It ain't. I know it ain't."

"We'll talk tonight, okay?" She didn't want anyone to hear this conversation. "I'll cook, and you can talk."

He wiped his nose and laughed. "I love you, Carol. You're the only one who's ever done right by me."

She smiled. "I love you too, you big teddy bear."

He laughed. "Tell no one."

They rounded the corner, Ed Peletier and Karen Mamet were walking, their fingers intertwined, and Carol jerked Rick back. He didn't see what Carol saw, but he felt it was Ed. He was the only man that made Carol react like this.

"Hey, I got you." He grasped her hand. "I got you."

"Let's just go inside here," Carol pleaded. "Please, Rick."

"Don't let him make you run. You got this. You left him and built yourself up. C'mon, let's go." He pulled her around the corner, Ed's eyes fell on them immediately, and he stopped in front of them like Carol knew he would. She gripped Rick's hands tightly. It was all fine and good until she came face-to-face with him. It was always different in person.

"Carol, hey." Karen smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She didn't smile. "Been busy, I see."

Karen's smile fell instantly. "You too." She looked at Rick. "I thought he was married, but why doesn't that surprise me? You're blowing the Dixons, so why not the sheriff as well?"

"Well, someone had to pick up where you left off," Carol replied, not missing a beat. "How much do you pay, Karen? I know a friend who needs servicing."

"You bitch!" Karen lunged, but Ed held her back, and Rick stepped in her way.

"Go." Ed shoved her away from Rick and Carol, following her, and he grabbed Carol's arm when Rick wasn't looking. "Watch your back. I'm gettin' my little girl back. This is a long way from over."

Rick shoved Ed away. "Do you want this next charges to stick, asshole?"

He laughed. "You ain't got shit on me." He turned and left, putting an arm around Karen's waist.

He faced Carol and pulled her into his arms as she shook and sobbed. "It's okay. He ain't gonna get y'all."

"Sophia!" she whispered. "He—wants my daughter."

"He ain't gonna get her." Rick smoothed her air. "Shh."

Fear told her otherwise. If Ed wanted Sophia, he would stop at nothing to her back. She needed to do something. She needed Sophia to be strong, and she just how to do that. Her baby girl would be strong, stronger than Carol had ever been.

– – –

Rick stormed out of the house, Lori sat and cried at the fight she'd caused, and Rick was glad Carl was over at Patrick's for the weekend. He'd talked it all out with Carol and Daryl and the marriage counselor, but they couldn't put it back together. Rick's hate for Shane was turning into his hate for Lori, and that made him hate himself. He couldn't fight for a relationship she was willing to throw away. He was done, and he was going to speak to Ryan. Carl couldn't be in the middle of their fights anymore. Rick didn't want him to grow up around such tension and hate. They had come to an end.

He went to see Carol, who was at Michonne's with Sophia. He walked in as Michonne was teaching Sophia how to punch, Carol and Daryl were having their own lesson by the office, and Rick cleared this throat loudly.

"Rick." She stood up and noticed the blood on his neck. "Oh, my God. What happened?" She grabbed tissue and wiped at the blood, but it was dried. She met his eyes.

"She scratched me and kicked me out of my house." He was so livid. "I can't. I tried, and I can't!"

"Hey, hey." Daryl pulled him into the room. "Calm down."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need you, Carol."

"And you have me." She lowered herself down on her knees in front of him. "Hey, look at me." He lifted his head, tears shimmering in his eyes, and Carol smiled warmly at him. "I'm not judging you. I'm not blaming you. I love you, and I still stand by you no matter what." She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "No matter what, eh?"

He nodded and grasped her hands. "How do I tell Carl?"

"We'll do it together." She kissed his forehead. "Okay?"

He nodded.

"You need to let off some steam. There's a gym through there, so go use it. It's on me."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I know you. You're pissed. Go hit things." She opened the door. "Go."

He smiled and went inside.

Carol shut the door and felt Daryl eying her. "What?" She faced him.

"Nothin'."

She knew what it was. Rick and Carol had gotten so much closer these past few weeks, Carol asked Rick to go to the hospital with her when she got her arm looked at and her cast removed, but only because Daryl broke his case wide open and had a strong lead. She didn't want that slimy bastard to get away. She wasn't going to apologize for anything, but Daryl was now suspecting that maybe Carol had feelings for Rick. They'd both been so busy that their relationship was put on hold. A big, fat hold. Carol was going to remedy that tonight, but now she had to fix this.

"He's like my brother," she told him. "I'd do anything for him, and I love him. When I love someone, I love them with all of my heart. I'm a fierce lover. You know this."

"No, I don't," he murmured.

"I wasn't talking about—" She stopped and closed the space between them. "I'm yours, Daryl. Besides, Michonne had dibs on Rick."

"Huh?"

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Mom! Mom!" Sophia ran over to them, Carol broke away from Daryl, and she bent down. "I hit her! I really hit her!"

"Good job!" Carol hugged her. "That's really good."

"Got a good right hook." Michonne rubbed her arm.

Carol noticed the small bruises on Sophia's knuckle and kissed them, feeling horrible. "Let's go home."

Sophia put her jacket on, Carol thanked Michonne, and Daryl led them to the car. Daryl was still trying to stifle his irrational jealous. What Carol had said made Daryl uncomfortable. He knew Rick thought of her as a sister and Carol thought of him as a brother, but Daryl wanted to be the only one she said that to. He was possessive, and he knew why. She didn't know. He had a feeling it would drive them apart, so he decided to talk to her about it tonight.

––

Michonne closed down and called Beth to see how Unique was doing. Beth told her Unique was sleeping like an angel, ate all of her vegetables and even helped Beth dry. She was glad to hear it, and she told her she'd be home in an hour. She sat down and pulled her legs to her chest, her arms at her head, but before she could start, Rick stepped out of the back.

She lowered her legs. "Hello, Mr. Grimes."

He looked around. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how late it was."

"That's fine." She held her hand out, and he grasped it, but she jerked him down and rolled on top of him. "You can redeem yourself, if you'd like."

He was already pinned. "You gonna ease up so I can."

She smirked. "No."

He struggled for a minute then wormed his wrist free, he didn't know she was let him, and he pinned her down. She slid her legs up and tossed him onto the mats behind her with her knees. She rolled over and looked at him, smiling, daring him to make a move.

He jumped up, and they circled each other, she made a move, he stepped back, and she moved back. She did that twice, Rick was getting jumpy, because she was playing him. He lunged, she moved at the last minute, and he got a taste of the floor.

She laughed. "Got a problem, Rick?"

He rubbed his jaw. "No, I ain't got a problem." He got up and tried to throw her off balance with a punch to the shoulder, but she punched him first. She then turned and threw him on the mats. She reached down, he kicked up both feet and hit her stomach, knocking her down.

She grinned to the side of her mouth and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, then swept him off his feet with a spin wheel to his ankles. She pinned him again, and they were both breathing hard. "Now do you have a problem?"

"A little one."

She let him up. "Let me explain some rules to you." She ducked and grabbed his arm, twisting it slightly, and he winced. "Seek a proper balance—plant your feet." She elbowed him in the chest and spun around to face him. "When faced with the unknown, go with your instincts."

She paused in giving him some rules as they fought, she was enjoy his suddenly angry, and he was annoyed yet amused by her. She moved like an animal, graceful, easily, and she didn't let herself get trapped. He couldn't pin her. He tried, but she was so dangerously flexible and got away each time. Her laugh was getting to him. She really enjoying herself, and he was too. It was so perplexing, but he was having fun for the first time since he'd gotten back from his mini-vacation with Carl and Sophia.

"Be patient." She giggled as she slipped from his arms, and she pinned down on the mats for a third time. "Giving up, sheriff?"

He rolled her onto her back with all of his weight. "No."

"Good." She closed her eyes and caught her breath.

"Why're you still here? You closed up." He leaned back, catching his breath, his body aching from her hits. He would feel it fully tomorrow.

"I have an after-hours workout schedule." She opened her eyes and sat up, sliding her legs out from underneath him. "You can hold your own, but you don't have to hold back."

"I didn't wanna to hurt you." He rubbed his arm. "What did I do to you?"

She leaned toward him. "You aren't _that_ hurt."

"Tell that to my body." He sat down and groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. She didn't even have any rings on, just gloves.

She moved beside him. "So, your neck doesn't hurt? Why is it bruised?"

"I don't know. It just is." She met his eyes. "It just is 'cause you hit me."

"I'll get some ice." She hopped up and went to her office, filling a plastic bag with ice, and she zipped it up. She exited her office and stepped into an empty room. She looked around, but he was gone. The front door had been unlocked, and she shook her head, setting the ice on hip. At least he let off some steam.

She grabbed her bag and locked up, going home.


	20. Irrational Jealousy

She put Sophia to bed, kissing her forehead and turning off the light. Sophia was asleep before Carol turned off the lights. She was exhausted.

"Merle's not here." Daryl came up the stairs.

"He's not? Is that bad?"

"No. Just worried." Amy was at school this week, and late Merle had been busy with work and too exhausted to go out and drink. Where was he tonight?

"Let's not think about Merle." She slid her fingers through his and led him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. She tried to kiss him, but he grasped her wrists and lowered them. "What?"

"We gotta talk."

They sat down, she was worried about what he would tell her this time, because the last time nearly killed her. He broke down, and it made her ache to see him like that. She didn't want any bad news, but bad news comes along with a Dixon. Mostly rumors, and she went off on anyone who told her them now. She ignored any comments that people made about her or Daryl or both of them. They didn't know him, so they could all go to hell.

"'Bout Rick." He met her eyes. "It ain't you."

"What?"

"I...don't like you talkin' to other men like that," he confessed slowly. "I wanna be the only man you say that to. I know Rick means a lot to you, and I'm not askin' for y'all to not be friends no more. I'd just like if you say that...to him."

"Say what? I love you or I'll stand by you no matter what or—?"

"All of it." He swallowed hard.

"Daryl, you're being ridiculous." She moved closer to him. "Rick's like my brother, I've told you this. There is nothing going on between us. He may be getting divorced, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump at the chance to be with him. I don't want Rick, I want you."

"I know, but to hear you say that to him...hurts me."

"Hurts you?" She frowned. "Daryl, how could that hurt you?"

"'Cause every women I've ever been with, Merle took. Rick loves you, but I don't know where the line is."

"You're walking on it right now." She stood up. "Daryl, you're not losing me to Merle or Rick or Shane or any other man out there. I have my friends who happen to be men, and yes, I love them, but that doesn't mean you're losing me to them."

"I'm just askin' you to not—"

"Be myself?" she cut him off, getting angry. "Daryl, I spent years repressing who I am for Ed, and I will not do it for you. I—I refuse to not anyone but me. I actually like myself now. How can you ask me to hate myself again?" Her eyes burned, and he couldn't look at her.

"I ain't askin' you to hate yourself." He chewed his bottom lip. "I'm possessive, Carol, and I don't like to hear you tellin' other men how much you love 'em, that you'll stand by 'em."

"No! Rick needed my support, needed to hear how much I love him and how I am there for him, because he feels alone right now. I will not shut him out. He needs me. He was betrayed by his other best friend wife. He needs somebody, and that just happens to be me."

"I know," he murmured. "Makes me jealous, though."

"Why?"

"Just does. I can't explain it." He felt sick to his stomach and his heart was pounding. He shouldn't have brought this up, not tonight.

"Well, I need you to explain it to me, because I don't understand."

He peered up at her and shrugged.

She groaned. "God, Daryl, I love you, not Rick, so stop being an idiot! You have no reason to be jealous, none whatsoever!"

His head shot up. "You love me?"

"I am too pissed for this." She turned and left the room.

"Carol, wait."

A knock on the door interrupted his attempt to talk to her, she opened the door and found Rick on the other side. Daryl clenched his jaw, and Carol let him in. He was so pale. Carol sat down beside him, Daryl noted how close, and Rick looked shaken.

"I almost—" he stopped.

"Almost what?" She studied his face.

"Michonne and I were sparrin', and she knocked me on my ass a few times." She nodded him on. "When we stopped, I had her underneath me, and I wanted to..."

"You wanted to kiss her."

"More than that, but yes." He swallowed. "I haven't felt this way in years."

"That's a good thing." She set her hand on his knee and squeezed it comfortingly. "Are you going to ask her out once the divorce is final?"

"I—I don't know." He stood up suddenly. "I just...can't go home."

Daryl pushed off the beam. "You ain't stayin' here."

"Yes, he is." Carol glared at him. "He can sleep on the couch. I'll get you some blankets." She went to the hall closet and pulled down two pillows and a blanket. "Here." She made up the couch.

"Thank you." He smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She hugged him. "Don't feel bad about it, Rick," she whispered. "Just think about it."

"I will." He released her. "I'm sorry if interrupted anything."

"You didn't." Daryl did. "Good night." She went upstairs. "You aren't forgiven, but Patch is in Sophia's room, and I do not want to sleep in Merle's bed. Good night."

He sat down on the stairs as she climbed into bed, and they both stay where they were all night.

– – –

Carol met Lori at the dinner when Rick didn't come home last night, Carol sat down, ordering coffee as she didn't get any sleep last night, and Lori smiled warmly. Carol drank her coffee, too exhausted to show any emotion.

"Was Rick with y'all last night?" She rested her hands in her lap. "He didn't come home. Carl and I were worried."

"Where do you think he was?" She yawned.

"I called the station, but Leon said he wasn't there. He obviously wasn't at Shane's, so I figured he was with y'all. Was he?"

"Are you afraid he might be having an affair?" She rubbed her eye.

"Is he?" She leaned over the table. "No. No, Rick's not that man." She tucked hair behind her ear. "I want to make this work, but all we do is fight." She began to cry. "What happened with Shane was a mistake."

"How so? Did his penis just fall into your crotch over and over and over?"

She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Lori, I'm with Rick on this. I'm sorry." She set her hand over Lori's. "You shouldn't have looked for comfort outside your marriage."

"How do I fix this?"

"Do you even still love him?"

"I've thought a lot about that, and I do. I really do." She wiped her eyes.

"Then talk to him. If it can work, try to make it work. If it doesn't then don't try to fight it. Carl needs you both."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you on Thanksgiving. I was being a bitch."

"Yes, you were."

She laughed helplessly. "Thank you for the advice. I should go." She slid out of the booth and walked off, and Carol wondered why.

"Anything else, hon?"

"A salad."

"Scratch that. Two burgers with an extra side of fries." Daryl sat down where Lori had sat., and the waitress left. "Hey."

"Hi." She didn't smile like she normally did and the waitress refilled her coffee. "Thanks." She then turned to him. "I'm sorry. Did you want me to be rude to her too?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry 'bout last night."

"I'm not. I know how you are now. I can't say I find it attractive, though." She crossed her legs. "I'm five minutes into my lunch, so if you want to talk, let's talk." She felt horrible about how they left things, and she didn't want to fight. She hated to fight, especially with him.

"Do you really love me?" he whispered.

"I do." She met his eyes. "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

He half-smiled and blushed from the attention she gave him. "I... I told you I got issues," he started. "I get jealous easy, and I know you ain't gonna cheat on me."

"I hope you won't cheat on me either."

"I ain't like that. I ain't like Merle." He reached into his pocket and set his hand on the table. "Got you these." He removed his hand, and she stared. "You're important to me, and I almost always lost women who's important to me. My mama burned to death when I was twelve, and I met a woman when I was seventeen and left home—I could pass for a man at that age. She was married, and I didn't know it. She go back with her husband. I met another woman when I was twenty, and I let Merle meet her. He had sex with her in our apartment that night when I got called in. Then there was Karen. You know how that went."

"And now there's me." She sat back in the booth. "I'm not married, I'm not interested in Merle, and I'm nothing like Karen. I'm very loyal and when I said I was fierce lover, I meant that. I was stupid and young when I thought I fell in love with Ed, and the reason I know I never loved him is because I met you and I feel..." She paused and blinked hard to keep tears out of her eyes. "I feel as though my body was made for yours, and the way you can finish my sentences as though they were your own... I've never had that connection with anyone, Daryl. I'm terrified."

"Of me?"

"Of our relationship."

"Why?"

"Because if anything were to ever happen to you, I'd die. I love you so much, and when you demand me not to be who I am, that hurts me so badly. Sophia and you are my entire world, and for you tell me to change that—" She took a deep breath. "I can't change anymore. I just can't."

"I ain't askin' you to." He reached over and set his hand over hers. "But I need you to help me change."

"You don't need—"

"'Bout this, I needa change."

She nodded slowly.

They sat back when the waitress brought their food, Carol picked up the Cherokee rose earrings that Daryl had gotten for her, setting them in her purse, in a small pocket. Daryl frowned a little as she did so, but she would wear them later.

They ate lunch together, Carol went to the bathroom and washed her hands, changing her earrings. She shouldered her purse and met him at the door, his hand found her as he walked her to the library, and he half-smiled at the earrings. He'd parked by the library and had planned to wait for her, but Lori beat him to it. He was glad his presence made her flee, otherwise his plans would've been ruined.

"So, dinner tonight?" Carol asked before they went inside.

He leaned and kissed her. "You gonna wear that dress?"

She giggled. "No, but I have something else you'll like."

"Do I get hints?"

"Let me see." She laced her fingers through his. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"You should know I hate surprises."

"Aww, too bad." She kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm walkin' you in." He pulled her back. "Karen ain't stoppin' me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he opened the door and pulled her inside. "Ass."

"I know."

He walked her to the office, Karen was putting bar codes on the books, and Lilly was helping a few people log into their computer. She smiled at Carol and Daryl, Carol smiled back, and Daryl gave a nod at her.

"I'm good. Go. You have a world to make safer."

"I ain't leavin' til you kiss me good bye." He planted his feet when she groaned, and she laughed when he crossed his arms and waited. "I got all day."

"Fine." She pulled his arms down and kissed him quickly, but he grasped the nape of her neck, drawing her closer, caressing her cheek so that she opened her mouth to his. She moaned softly against his lips as he kissed her, waking up her entire body, making her forget that's in a public library making out with her boyfriend instead of doing her job.

"Great, new books and a porno," Karen murmured.

Carol pulled back instantly and blushed at the people who were watching. She buried her face in his shirt.

"Damn straight," Daryl replied. "Wanna see the deleted scenes?"

"How long are they? Five seconds?" She glared.

"I ain' talkin' 'bout you and Ed."

She turned red. "Get your ass out of this library. We have children here, and I don't think they need to see you feel each other out, you damn redneck."

"So, you can think?"

"Daryl, enough." Carol gently pushed him back. "C'mon, I gotta get to work."

"Bitch." He grasped her chin. "If she bothers you, lemme know."

"I will." Not. She kissed him. "I'll see you tonight." She turned and joined Lilly.

"Don't let her bother you." Lilly shelved the returns. "She's been that way for years."

"I'm fine. It's Daryl I worry about." She picked up a pile and shelved them. "How's Meghan?"

"She's good. Sophia?"

"Wanting Christmas break to be now." She bent down and placed two on the shelf. "Hey, Lilly, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure? Ask me anything."

"You get off at three tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Meghan and I have plans to watch TV."

"Can you take Sophia with you? I—"

"Say no more." She winked. "I'll handle it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm glad you're so happy. When you told me about Ed, I wanted to kill him for you. I'm glad he signed."

It still bothered her how easily he signed. Ed fought for everything, and she was so sure that Ed would fight for her. She was glad he didn't, but it seemed to easy. And his threat... She wanted to have him out of her life. Sophia was not his daughter. Sophia was hers. She didn't want Sophia to be tainted by Ed, and as long as Carol breathed, Sophia would never have to deal with Ed's abuse. Carol and Sophia were both strong, and Carol knew she could protect herself should anything happen to her.


	21. Paternal

"Merle?" Amy called through the door. "Merle, are you home?"

He opened the door and found her holding a baby. "The hell? He yours?"

"Ours." She handed him to Merle and went to the kitchen to wipe spit up off her blouse. "At least for tonight. That's my nephew, Brian."

"I don't do babies. Or puke."

"Well, my apartment is being overrun with geeks studying for finals, and a crying baby is sin." She pulled her hair up and set his bag on the counter. "He's not a bomb."

"How the hell am I supposed to hold him?

"Like a football, cradled to your chest."

He eyed the boy and kicked the door shut with his foot. "Can't we put him on the couch and call it a day?"

"No! Do not set him down, Merle!"

He groaned. "Woman, I don't do babies."

She took Brian and held him. "Brian, this is Merle. Merle, Brian."

"He looks like he's got indigestion." He crossed his arms. "Why the hell you bring him here?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd give me a hand. I thought, 'Merle had a little brother. He could be helpful since I had no idea how to tend to a baby', but I guess making snide remarks and telling me what you can't do is all you can do. I'll go find Jacqui."

"No, Amy, wait." He picked up the bag. "Here."

She kicked him. "I'm not leaving. Get your ass sober, Dixon, 'cause we got a baby to take care of."

Kill. Him. **_Now_**.

– – –

Daryl came home to find Amy and Merle cuddling up on the couch in their sleep with a small baby waking up in his car seat. He set his jacket down and unbuckled him, pulling him out. "Hey, little man." He rocked the small infant. "Must be hungry." He checked the fridge and found the formula. He waited for it to warm up then tested it on his arm and fed the boy.

"You like that?" He smiled and adjusted the bottle. "Must be Andrea's, 'cause you got that mean ass glare goin' on. You ain't mean, are you?"

"I'm awake!" Amy shot up. "Oh, my God! Brian!" She shook Merle then heard cooing and found Daryl feeding him.

"What?" Merle groaned, seeing Amy staring at Daryl.

"For reasons to disturbing to mention, I find that hot," Amy commented then went over to him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Here." He handed Brian to her gently. "Hold it like this."

She smiled. "That's amazing. He wouldn't even take it from me before."

"Damn, Darylene, now you're takin' my woman?" Merle glared.

"Please!" Amy softly shot back. "If he was anymore in love with Carol—"

"Carol!" He ran out of the room. "Merle!"

"What?" Merle stood up. "My ass is movin'." He checked on the food Amy made for Daryl's date with Carol.

"I'll do this. Take him."

"No."

"Merle."

"Damn it, woman." He took the baby and the bottle as she got down two plates and the silverware. She put it into a wicker basket and cut up the roast, added the buttered baby potatoes and carrots. She covered the plates and set them inside the basket. "Okay. Dessert."

"Condoms. They ain't gonna make it through dessert. Hell, it's been nearly three months."

"So charming." She grabbed a plastic container of brownies. "This should do. I need—Shit, is there any wine?"

"Darylene don't drink."

She grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle of sparkling grape water Daryl had told her to pack. "Okay." She took it upstairs.

"Wait. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Burp him!" She finished setting up for their date, Daryl ran room to room, trying to find his clothes, and Merle got the shitty end of the deal.

He set the bottle down and grabbed a towel. "You'd best burp." He patted his back as gently as he could.

Amy peered over the beam and watched them, smiling. He managed to make Brian burp, and Merle was glad. He held him to his chest as he tossed the towel aside, the small child rested his head against Merle's neck, and he experienced the most paternal feeling as the boy did so.

"The hell, lil' man?" Merle didn't move him. "Comfy?"

Damn pussy. But if Daryl cuddled up with Carol for nearly three months, who was the bigger pussy?

– – –

Carol walked to the apartment that night. She wasn't sure if Daryl forgot about their date or if he got busy with work. She wished he would've called. If they had a body, she could understand not calling. And she had to change anyway. She really hoped he didn't find her dress. It was a surprise.

She unlocked the apartment and her eyes snapped shut at the sight of Merle. Oh, God, it is Amy this time!

"We ain't doin' nothin', Mousy. Get your ass in here."

She tentatively opened her eyes, Amy _was_ in between his legs, but she holding a baby while he got a shirt out of the baby's bag. "How long was I gone?"

Amy laughed. "This is Brian."

"Oh. He's so cute." She crouched down. "He looks just like her."

"I know. He has Phillip's eyes, though."

"Yeah. Could I hold him?"

"Hell to the no," Merle told her. "Get your mousy ass up those stairs and change. Got Daryl worried."

"Merle!" Amy glared. "He picks up on language!"

"Get your mousy behind upstairs and change."

She frowned but went upstairs. She changed into the navy blue, thin-strapped dress with matching heels. She'd worn them during work to make her feet adjust to them, so no falling tonight. She put one a brush of makeup, touching her bare neck, wishing Ed hadn't broken it. Daryl had found the small gold Bible that belonged to Carol's mother before she died, but she couldn't wear it. She wished the chain could be repaired, but Daryl didn't find that. It was one more thing Ed had taken away that meant a lot to her.

_No! Carol, you are not allowed to think about him tonight or tomorrow or ever! He is just another face in the crowd. You have a date with Daryl tonight. It may not be starting out like you had hoped, but tonight is important. And after what he said, what you said...you can't let Ed touch that. He isn't looming around ever corner. Just breathe._

She saw a flower in the mirror, and she turned as they fluttered down from the ladder that led to the roof. "Huh?" She peered up, but no one was there. She climbed up the ladder and gasped, covering her mouth.

On the ground laid three blankets, two pillows for sitting and a wicker basket, small candles were lit all around the blankets and lanterns were at each corner of the blankets. And Daryl Dixon stood in his best black jeans and a blue button-down shirt that matched her dresser.

"Hey there."

She smiled and lowered her hands. "Daryl...this is..."

"Pretty damn romantic." He grasped her hand. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

He led her to their blanket for two, filling a wine glass with sparkling grape juice, clinking glasses before he got their dinner out. She leaned over and kissed him, forgiving him for making walk home in the cold. He gave her his jacket to keep warm in, but she shook her head and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head, and they sat in silence for a moment. Carol loved every second of it.

––

Merle drove Amy over to Andrea's, he took Brian out of his car seat, Amy smiled and shouldered his bag, taking the car seat out of the car. Amy knocked on the door, and they waited. Andrea opened the door, Amy smiled and held out the car seat and bag, distracting her, but Andrea saw Merle holding her baby and lost it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She dropped the car seat and bag inside. "Amy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed a hand, and you just dumped him on me. I love him, but you can't expect me to be your back-up plan."

"Just give me my son, and you're not watching him again!"

"He's my too!" Amy shouted. "Phillip isn't here for him, so that makes me the second dad! You will not cut me out!"

"Calm down." Merle handed Brian to Andrea carefully. "Don't wake him with your shrill ass voice. Night, sugar."

She glowered.

"Wait, Merle." Amy caught up to him and kissed him. She didn't even care that Andrea was able to see them. She slid her tongue into his mouth and twisted her hands into his curls, leaning up on the tips of her toes. He groaned when she pulled back. "Thanks for tonight."

"Any time, darlin'." He squeezed her ass. "Call me." He got into the car and left.

She smiled and waited until the car was out of sight before she went inside. Andrea had put Brian in his room and was now back downstairs to scold Amy. She picked up the bag and set it on the kitchen table.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Andrea came in from the living room. "A little hot sex I can understand, but two months? Three months? What the hell is that?"

"It's a relationship."

Andrea laughed. "Merle Dixon doesn't do relationships. He does women."

Amy unpacked the bag silently.

"He's probably going to pick up some floozie at a bar right now."

"Yeah, well, at least he came to my birthday," Amy shot back.

"I made up for that!"

"No, you didn't. You thought you didn't, but nope." She turned. "I'm happy with him."

"God, Amy, you are so young. You don't know how easily you can mess up your life."

"Like you did when you got pregnant by Shane?"

Andrea averted her eyes.

"You got an abortion, didn't you?" Amy crossed her arms. "Dale told me."

"Dale..." She scoffed. "I figured."

"You were seventeen and scared, I get it." She walked over to Andrea. "I'm not you, and I'm not messing my life up. I've got a good job, and my grades are all good. I'll be fine. I don't need you to protect me anymore."

"It's my job. After Mom and Dad... You're all I have, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You don't need a baby right now, and if all those nights you didn't come home you were with Merle then you're going to get pregnant. A baby will only complicate things."

"I'm not pregnant, Andrea."

"You're not?" Her voice was airy and almost a whisper.

"No. I'm not stupid, and we do use condoms. He's practically a walking drug store in that way." Andrea laughed, and Amy shook her head. "Besides, I started tonight. I'm bloating horribly. I had to steal Carol's jeans. I don't understand why she has pants that are too big. She's smaller than me."

"Because of Ed." She met Amy's eyes. "He did abuse her."

"I knew it! That bastard!"

"He's with Karen now. Karen Mamet."

"As in the mother of Noah Mamet? The boy who was killed by Caleb Dixon?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit cakes." She leaned against the counter. "She has every reason to hate Daryl and Ed's probably always hated Carol. God, that's horrible. I hope nothing happens."

"Don't jinx it." Andrea crossed her arms. "So...how is he?"

"Andrea!" She blushed.

"What? It's a good question."

"You sicko!" Amy smacked her arm. "I am not telling you that."

"Just...is he rough? You look like you're sore most of the time."

"Oh. My. God. Why does the world not open up and swallow you when you want it to?" She covered her face with her hands.

"Stop being so shy. It's not when you lost your virginity. It took you two hours to tell me, and I figured it out on my own when you came home. Speaking of coming—"

"I'm scarred. I am scarred!"

She laughed. "I'm kidding." She dropped her arms. "I'm glad you're happy, Amy, but does it have to be with a Dixon?"

"I'm happiest with people I love." She shrugged, and Andrea fainted. "Andrea!"


	22. Power Of The Rose

"You've outdone yourself." Lilly smiled as the girls finished their clay projects. "That looks so good, Sophia. You have to make me one."

"Okay." She got to work.

"Tara!" Lilly crushed the clay onto the table. "What are you doing?"

"You said sculpt what you like. I did." She smiled sweetly. "Want me to do what you like?"

The phone rang, Lilly took the clay from Tara, and she went to answer it. "Chalmers."

"Hey."

She looked over at the girls and turned her back to them. "Hey. Why are you calling?"

"It's about child support."

"Are you going to keep paying? Meghan needs new shoes and clothes."

"I'll send you the money tomorrow. How is she?"

"She's fine. She's happy."

"Good." He paused. "Can I talk to her?"

"We have company. She's talking to one of her friends, making art."

"Friends? Who?"

"Carol's daughter."

"Peletier?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I'm glad Meghan has a friend. Kiss her good night for me."

"Don't I always?"

"I gotta go. Bye." He hung up.

"Bye." She set the phone down and went to check on the girls. "Wow, that looks great. Is that for me?"

"No." Meghan looked up. "It's for the principal."

"Where's Mommy's? Huh?" She tickled her. "Mommy loves you and feeds you and clothes you." She laughed as Meghan squirmed and giggled. "Fine, I'll be number two then."

"Here." Sophia went over to her and showed her the small lily engraved vase.

"Oh, Sophia." She lowered herself down on her knees. "That is so sweet. I love it." She hugged her, and Sophia set the vase in her hand. "Meghan, look."

"It's pretty. Could you help me with mine?"

"Yeah." Sophia sat down and they worked on the vases together.

"You ever gonna tell her?" Tara asked, wiping off her hands.

"Tell her what?" Lilly met her eyes.

"I don't know." Tara left the room and went to check on their father. "Hey, Daddy."

Lilly smiled and got her camera. "Smile." She took a picture of them working and smiling like angels. It was going on her work desk for sure.

– – –

"What?" Maggie gaped.

"I enrolled in the police academy," Glenn repeated, not as happy. "I—I thought you'd be happy."

"And I thought you were kiddin'." She tucked hair behind her ears. "I—Why do you want to be cop?"

"Because I want to protect people, and I'd be good at it. I'm a good shot, especially in video games. You're not laughing."

"No. No, I'm stressin'." She crossed her arms. "What if you get shot? What if you die? Glenn, this is serious. Are you ready for this? It's not a video game. It's not _Portal_!"

"I know it's not." He closed the space between them. "And I am ready for this. You're the one that's not."

"I'm here for you, Glenn, and you know I love you, but please, think this through. I can't stand to lose you. I don't want a flag and a nice memorial service. I want you here and alive."

"Maggie, you can't think like that. I'm going to be here and alive, but I'm also going to do something with my life. This is what I want. You're going to have to accept that. I start tomorrow."

"Fine. I made your favorite. Get the plates down."

"Maggie."

"Fine, don't eat." She dropped the spoon on the counter and left the kitchen, shutting her bedroom door and leaning against it as she held back tears.

He sighed and turned the heat off. "Do you want me to stay?"

She exhaled. "Yes."

"Will you come out then?"

"No."

"Maggie." He walked over to her door and tried the door. "Let me in then."

She opened the door and he hugged her. "Be careful. That's all I ask. Be careful."

"I will be." He held her close.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "If you die, I'm kickin' your ass into the next life."

He smiled and kissed her neck. "You do that."

"Bullet bait." She playfully shoved him away. "Get the plates."

He laughed and kissed her. "Thank you for being so understanding."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She kissed him and returned to the kitchen.

He wouldn't die, not if she was there waiting for him to come home.

– – –

She looked up from her glass of orange juice as the front door opened, Rick came inside, and she stood up, meeting him at the door. She noticed the bruises on his neck and frowned. She could smell perfume on him, and she felt ill. Was he having an affair now? As payback? Would he do that to her? To Carl? She didn't know anymore.

"Welcome home."

"Sure." He removed his coat.

"Where were you? I made dinner for you, and Carl's been askin' for you. He wanted you to tell him a story. He can't sleep."

He went to see Carl, she scoffed and lowered her head to her stomach, wrapping her arms around herself. She could hear him talking to Carl, telling him a story to put him to sleep, and she swallowed. He was only there for Carl anymore. How long until Carl wasn't a strong enough reason to stay? She knew he wouldn't leave until Carl was eighteen. Ten years. He could learn to love this child by this and stay eight more years.

She sighed. She couldn't do that to him. He was unhappy, and she was pregnant by either Rick or Shane. She didn't know. She didn't want to test the child. She was afraid of the results. Rick would leave her if it was Shane's and Shane would probably try to marry her, to raise the child right. She loved Rick. Shane just happened, Rick was a long time coming, and she knew from the day Carol introduced them. How could she get him back? Was there anyway to save their marriage?

She knew it was a no. Their marriage had run its course, and it was time to let him be happy. If he wanted a divorce, she would sign. If not, they would be unhappy together.

"Are you comin' to bed?" Lori asked as he closed Carl's bedroom door.

"I'm gonna shower to wake up then go down to the station. We got a murder."

"Oh." She blinked back tears. "Are we gonna talk about this?"

"Talk 'bout what?" He unbuttoned his shirt.

"The woman you're seeing." She met his eyes. "How young is she?"

He didn't answer. "I'll wash my face." He went to the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water and washed his face.

"Is she pretty?"

No reply.

She went to the bathroom. "How long have you been seein' her?"

He dried his face and went to the kitchen. "I don't know." He grabbed a bottle of water and threw together a sandwich.

"Are you havin' sex?" She studied him closely. "Well, are you?"

He grabbed one of Carl's snack sized bag of chips and put them all in a bag and headed for the door.

"Rick!" she hissed.

"I'm seein' her, but I'm not sleepin' with her. That'll all I say." He opened the door. "We'll talk to Ryan in the mornin'." He left.

"Rick." She stopped herself before she went after him and closed the door. She picked up the phone and called Shane. "Shane?"

_"Lor? What is it? The baby?"_

"No. No, the baby's fine. I need to talk. Can I come over?"

_ "Yeah, 'course."_

_ "Who're you talkin' to?" _a woman asked from his apartment.

She hung up immediately and covered her mouth, but she couldn't keep from throwing up. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She threw up until her stomach empty and groaned, flushing the chucky substance. She rinsed her mouth out and wiped her mouth. She went to Carl's room—the only man she could depend on. The only one she hadn't hurt in some way.

"Mom?" he sleepily murmured.

"Shh. It's all right, baby boy." She wrapped her arm around him. "Good night."

"Night."

– – –

"How long have you been plannin' this?" Carol asked, setting her heels beside her.

"Since last night." He ate a carrot. "I was an ass."

"You were, but I wasn't understanding. I didn't take your feelings into consideration." She took a drink of grape juice. "I can understand it. I thought about it all day today."

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it now."

"Now is a good time to talk about it."

He ate the last potato and put his plate in the basket, Carol had finished eating first, and she didn't feel like a fat ass. Daryl didn't make any remarks, not that he would, and she felt great.

"I didn't get a chance to say," she met his eyes, "you look real handsome tonight."

He blushed and swallowed. "You look real beautiful."

"You should see what I'm wearing underneath."

"And that is?"

"Absolutely nothing."

He swallowed hard. "Nothin', huh? That's... That's nice."

She laughed. He's so adorably clumsy with words. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." He lied down, using his pillow to support his head. "Shane and Rick got into a fight, Shane got the shit beat outta him, and Rick don't look so good neither." He put his hand behind his head. "He's all right."

She set her glass down. "Hey." She set her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about Karen, okay?"

"I do anyway."

"I can handle her myself." She leaned over him. "You can't always protect me. I'm used to people like Karen. If I have to deal with assholes like her to be with you, I gladly will deal with them." She brushed his bangs from his face. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He half-smiled and reached up, cupping her cheek, causing her to lean into his hand and close her eyes. "I love you, Carol."

Her eyes snapped open and began to fill. "What?"

"I love you." He brought her closer and kissed her. The kiss was wet from her tears, but it was warm and deep, and they both knew tonight would be the night. They would barely stop kissing, their lips lingered. "Carol," he pulled back breathless.

"Please," she whispered, kissing him again.

"Let's go inside," he murmured against her mouth.

She sat up. "No." She reached around and unzipped her dress.

He had no problems with having sex outside, but he did have a problem with her undressing herself. He grasped her hands and gently pushed her onto her back, sealing her mouth with his. Her hands went to his shirt, carefully unbuttoning it. He grew tense as more buttons were undone, and she stopped half-way down.

"Do you want to leave your shirt on?" she breathed.

When he was with Karen, he had either his shirt on or the lights off. He didn't want to hide from Carol, so he leaned back and finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it. Small scars of cigarette burns littered his chest, Carol ran her hand tenderly across them, his breathing hitched as she leaned up and kissed one of them, and she moved her lips downward to the next and the next until he couldn't take it anymore.

He kissed her, tugging the straps to her dress down, gathering the soft material as he pulled it off, tossing it by the blankets, and true to her word, she wore nothing underneath. He took a moment to look her over, and she grew self-conscious. "Don't." He hovered her over. "Don't hide from me."

She slowly nodded, feeling a little more confident as she felt him hard by her hip.

He ran his nose down hers and kissed her softly, slowly. She unbuckled his belt, he reached downed as she tugged down his zipper and unbuttons his jeans. He sat back and removed his jeans. He lied her down on her back again, his eyes in hers and he kissed her.

They took it very slow, both of them haunted by the ghosts of their pasts, scared of rejection. Daryl had never made love to a woman. Screwed, yes, but he'd never loved a woman, never wanted to love a woman, but Carol made it all seem so right. She made the pain of his past vanish with every warm smile, every little giggle. She was the most beautiful woman Daryl had ever seen. She was the only woman who had ever seen him completely naked, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As for Carol, she was terrified. She wanted this. God, she really wanted this, but fear rolled up on her. Ed's cruel remarks played over and over in her head, and she only see the picture Ed had painted. She didn't want Ed to be in her head. It wasn't the time, but she felt like it would never be the time if she let Ed have so much power over her.

_I love you, Carol. I love you. _She kept hearing that, and all of Ed vanished. She gripped Daryl's strong shoulders, and he asked her a question with his eyes, one he didn't know he needed her to answer. "Please," she murmured, her voice laced with desire.

He eased inside of her, she closed her eyes and let out a moan, and he groaned at the feel of her. Her hands slid down to his forearms as he eased out of her then back in. Her hips fell into rhythm with his, and he started to move, really move. With every thrust, she felt as though he was making her more and more his, and she didn't want it to be any other way.

––

Merle heard a female cry, and he knew that sound well. He chuckled around his beer as he watched wrestling. _Looks like the boy has some Dixon in him after all. _He was beginning to worry.

He propped his feet up in the table and turned the volume up. He didn't want to hear that shit.


	23. Robust Raisin'

The sunlight beamed down on Daryl's face, he groaned and rolled over, but it didn't go away. He sat up and found he was on the roof still. He squinted and a shirt was tossed at his head. He moved it and saw Merle by the ladder.

"Lil' Dixon's home."

He pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on under the blankets. "Carol?" He learned over and shook her. "Carol?"

"Hmm?" She rolled over, hugging the blankets close. "Yeah?"

"It's afternoon."

"What?" She opened her eyes. "After—Sophia!"

"Merle got her. She's downstairs."

"Oh. Okay. Good." She groaned sleepily, but grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. She began buttoning it up. "I'm still tired. How is it after noon?"

"After last night, it ain't a surprise we slept so late." He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you seeking a compliment for your stamina?" she teased, and he didn't blush, but the tips of his ears went red.

"You kept up," he replied.

"Michonne kicks my ass if I don't duck and cover." She stood up, his shirt nearly went to her knees, and she groaned.

"You okay?" He looked up at her.

"I'm fine," she murmured, "though a little sore."

He smirked. "Sore, huh?"

"Do you hear everything?" She picked up her dress and heels. "Damn bat ears."

"Hold on." He rolled up the blankets, pillows and all and tossed it down then climbed down and helped her down.

"And you _didn't_ go down first." She headed straight for the bathroom to shower and change.

Daryl went downstairs and found Sophia and Meghan on the couch while Lilly and Merle argued. "Hey, Lilly."

"Hey." She smiled at him. "Where's Carol?"

"You didn't break her, did you?" Merle asked. "Mousy was mewlin' all night long, put it to her hard, I reckon. She walkin'?"

"Hello!" Lilly gestured to the girls. "God, you're a pig."

"Mewling?" Sophia inquired. "Like a camel?"

"Yes, honey, like a camel." Lilly smiled nervously. "Watch cartoons now."

"Got the hump part right."

"Merle, shut up," Daryl hissed then turned to Lilly. "She's in the shower. Why? You need her?"

"Yes. She asked if I could cover her shift for tonight and I said yes, so reminder her that I'm taking it."

"Okay. That all?"

"Yeah. Meghan, honey, let's go get breakfast. Auntie Tara has a hangover, and we don't want to disturb her."

"Hangover? I like her already," Merle commented.

"She plays for the same team," Daryl informed him.

"Figures. Rug muncher."

Lilly left before she felt the need to knee Merle in the groin, Daryl made a pot of coffee, and Merle smirked at him as he did so. Daryl glanced over and found Merle still smirking, and he glared.

"What?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'."

"What do you want, Merle?" He pushed start and turned to him.

"Feels good, don't it?"

"What does?"

"Buryin' yourself in that woman. You got that look. Only seen one woman put that look on your face."

"Who?"

"Mousy."

"Yeah, so? It ain't your business."

"When my shows get interrupted by y'all howlin' like animals, it does."

"Get your own place, and you ain't gonna hear it." He grabbed a cup.

"Not so nice. Maybe y'all should do it once more. Fourth time's the charm."

"Merle!" Daryl growled, and Merle laughed.

"Mom!" Sophia jumped up and ran over to her. "Look what I made!"

Daryl peered over and saw Sophia showing Carol some painted vases. "Those are nice." He went over to them. "Make 'em yourself?"

"Yeah. Lilly had extra from her art class. I made this for you." She handed her mom with one engraved with a Cherokee rose and her favorite quote. "And this for you."

Daryl looked it over. It was camo with crossbows on it. "Thanks, Lil' Dixon."

Merle rolled his eyes and started for the door.

"Uncle Merle, wait." She grabbed his hand. "Here."

He looked over the small vase. It was camo as well with a rifle and knife pattern on it. "Ain't that cute. Thanks, kid."

She smiled. "You're welcome!" She hugged him then backed up. "Be home soon, okay?"

"Sure, kid." He set the vase on the table and left.

"Where's Patch?" Sophia asked. "Patch?" He came barreling down the stairs and tackled her, licking her face excitedly. "Down, boy." She giggled.

"Here." Carol held her hand out, Daryl set the vase in her palm and she set them in kitchen.

"I'm gonna head to the station," Daryl told her.

"Aren't you gonna change? Or shower?"

"After I shower." He went upstairs.

Carol shook her head and found Sophia smiling at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"You did it, didn't you?"

Carol wanted to grab the nearest gun and kill Merle. Not only did he teach her vulgar language, but he taught her what sex was. Oh, hell no. He was going down. She was going to kill him and chop his body up and archeologists will find his body fifty years from now. She swallowed. "Did what, honey?"

"Made a move. You're dating, right?" She was smiling even more now. "You're dating Daryl."

"Oh, thank God!" She hugged Sophia tightly then released her. "Yes."

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged her mom. "How long?"

Technically, not long, and technically, Carol put out on the first date. Huh. There would probably be no coming back from that, but hopefully, that would be her last first date. Knock wood. "Not long."

"Can Daryl come to my Career Day? It's in March, and I think it'd be really cool."

"You'll have to ask him. Later. He's going to work now." She stood up. "Why don't you and I go shopping? For Christmas gifts."

"Okay! Can Patch come?"

"No, honey, he can't. He's not welcome in the mall."

"Okay, you tell him." She grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Patch, c'mere."

He trotted over to her and licked her face.

"You...can't come with us, okay? Stay here and protect the house."

"I'll take him." Daryl padded down the stairs. "Drop him off at the usual."

"Won't Hershel mind?"

"Only if Beth don't hide him."

She shook her head. "He's going to shoot you one day."

"He might." He grasped her hand. "Let's go."

Sophia smiled as she tugged her hat down. This was the family she wanted. She really hoped Daryl proposed and they gave her a little brother or sister. Carl was getting one, and Lizzie had one and Miss Maggie had one, so it was only fair she got one too. She wanted a little brother, but a little sister would be good too. She just wanted a big, happy family. She would gladly settle for a happy family. No more tears and a lot of laughs, the Dixons. The way it should be.

– – –

_ The killer panted, the warm blood ran down the gloves, and he laughed. It was so easy taking this asshole's life. He couldn't believe how easy it would. Making the world a better place, righting the wrongs, killing off assholes and bitches that needed killing off. His list was only just starting. He had two more victims in mind. He would finish them off and then move to show. It was about time for this shit to even itself out._

_ He chuckled. Soon. Soon, they would all know the wrath of a scorned man. Take what's mine, and I'll take what's yours. It was his. Should still be his. Those fuckers will not take what's his and get away with it. No. They would pay. They would all pay._

_– – –_

Andrea heaved into the toilet, Amy pulled her hair back and closed the door. She'd been throwing up all morning, it could be a number of things—Brian being sick stressing her out she can't hold anything down, the sushi they ate last night, morning sickness. Amy wasn't sure. She knew Phillip and Andrea had a healthy sex life and had sex most nights, but she wasn't sure. Andrea got sick at the drop of a hat. It could be the flu too. Who knows?

Phillip opened the bathroom door as Andrea finally stopped puking, Amy wiped her brow, and Phillip glared in at them, groggy. "Are you all right?"

"She's fine." Amy set the cloth on the back of her neck.

"It's the flu." She coughed into her robe. "I must've caught it from Brian or maybe given it to him."

"I'll call Dale, have him watch Brian a few days." He bent down and gently picked her up. "I have this, Amy."

"She's my sister."

"Please, don't fight," Andrea moaned.

"She's my wife. Let me tend to her." He carried her to bed and covered her up. "I'll call the Dr. S and have him take a look at you." He smoothed her hair back. "I'll check on Brian too."

She nodded, turning away to cough.

He kissed her forehead. "Try to rest." He held the door open for Amy. "C'mon, she needs sleep."

Amy kissed her cheek. "Get better. I'll bring you some chicken noodle soup like Dad used to make."

"Are you trying to kill me?" she mused.

She smiled. "Fine. OJ and broth." She left the room, sending a glare to Phillip. She packed up Brian's things and put him in his car seat, taking him downstairs. She put his stuff in her car and got the formula from the cabinet. "I'll take him to my uncle's."

"You can stay with him." He called Dr. S. "I can take care of _my_ wife."

"I can take care of _my_ sister." She crossed her arms. "And your son is sick too."

"Andrea has his doctor's number in her purse. Take care of him, and I'll take care of her. Hello? Caleb? Yes, it's Phillip Blake."

She clenched her jaw and took her nephew back to her apartment. She left his stuff in the car and took him inside away from the cold air. He was crying his eyes out, so she immediately went to call the pediatrician, but her roommate stopped her.

"What the hell is that?" Molly demanded.

"It's a baby." She dug out her cell phone. "Do you know Dr. Stookey's number?"

"Amy, he has to go."

"Molly, not now!"

"Amy, yes now!" She grabbed her phone. "I can't have you and a baby here. I have a date tonight, and as I recall, you haven't paid your half of the rent."

"I can't pay this month. I am so sorry, but I have a fee—"

"That's twice, Amy!" She ran her hand through her hair. "Look, I know it's not your fault, but I can't pay these bills alone. I told you: twice is the limit. You have to go."

"Go?" Amy soothed Brian. "You're kicking me out?" She met Molly's eyes. "Molly, please. Just give me a few weeks. I—I'm getting a few more hours at work—"

"I'm sorry. I can't cover you this time. I expect you out before the twenty-third."

"That's in four days!" Amy exclaimed. "Molly, please. I don't have anywhere to go." There was no way in hell Phillip would let her stay with them. He didn't like anyone being close to Andrea. He never liked her, especially when Andrea told her about their baby first and let Amy hold him first. It wasn't her fault he's a workaholic and an asshole. That would show now. Andrea's too sick to be conscious and hear him throw her out, and Andrea would take his side. She always does. "Please."

"Get out. I have a date, and I can't have your baby smelling up my apartment. You can get your stuff tomorrow when I'm out. Leave your key."

"Over a date? I've known you since grade school. Thank you so much, Mol." She picked up the carrier and left. "Bitch."

She went to the only place she could without disturbing someone. She knocked on Daryl Dixon's door, and Merle opened it. He looked surprised, but he let her inside. She smiled at Sophia and set Brian's carrier on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, covering her face in her hands, crying.

"Watch the runt." Merle set his glass down and went into the kitchen. "Amy?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I know you're cryin', sugar. What happened?"

She turned and buried her face in his chest. "Andrea's sick, my bitch roommate just threw me out, and I have to call Dr. Stookey to check on Brian, who's also sick."

"Calm down, darlin'. We'll take care of it." He rubbed her back. "Just breathe."

She pulled away and went to the bathroom to wash her face as Sophia played with Brian, Merle immediately put a stop to it and made her wash her hands and sit on the stairs as he looked through Amy's phone for the number of Bob Stookey, but it wasn't in there.

"I'm not gonna get sick," Sophia argued. "He's drooling, Uncle Merle."

"I can see that."

"I got it." Amy wiped her cheek and grabbed a tissue from her purse, wiping his chin off. "My phone?"

"Here." He handed it to her and she called him. "Feelin' better?"

She shook her head and checked Brian's temperature. "Hello? This is—Andrea Blake. I'd like to schedule an appointment for Brian Blake."

"Should I get Mommy?" Sophia asked Merle.

"Keep your ass there," Merle demanded. She didn't need to see whatever was keeping Carol and Daryl upstairs for nearly an hour. Hell, Merle didn't want to see whatever they were doing.

"Thank you." She hung up and slid her phone in her pocket. "Sophia?"

"Yeah?" She climbed down the stairs and walked over to them.

"Could you get me a towel? I need to change his diaper." Merle groaned behind her. "Please, honey."

"Sure." She grabbed one from the hall closet.

"Gettin' squeamish there, Dixon?" She peered at him over her shoulder.

"Hell, no. I just don't do shit and piss."

"Then hand me that bag and go away. You look like you're gonna puke."

He glared and handed her the bag. "I ain't leavin'."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

Sophia handed her the towel. "Here you go."

"Thanks, hon." She laid it over the table and began to change his diaper, Merle left the room, and Sophia cringed.

"What the hell?" Daryl came downstairs, his hair damp. "You stealin' him?"

"No." She removed his diaper. "I need a hand."

"Uh-uh." Sophia went after Merle.

"Hold on." Carol walked by Daryl and got a bag from the kitchen. "Here, you take this." She switched places with Amy. "I've done this a lot. Sophia was a sickly baby, woke the neighbors every three a.m. like clockwork." Caused Ed to stay at a "friend's" most nights.

Amy tied the bag and threw it in the trash when Carol finished, Sophia and Merle returned, Sophia felt the need to use half a bottle of air freshener, which Daryl took out of her hands and tossed on the armchair, causing her to glare. Amy thanked Carol.

"I have to take him to Bob Stookey's office." She shouldered his bag. "Then find a decent motel."

"You can stay with me," Merle told her.

"That's sweet, but I can't impose. You guys are overcrowded as it is."

"Merle don't live here no more," Daryl replied, crouching down and adjusted Brian's buckles. "He got his own place."

"Granted its right down the hall," Carol added, "but it's a place."

"Do you have room for a couch and king sized bed?" Amy bit her lip.

"I ain't got nothin' but mothballs in there, sugar. Feel free to bring everything you got."

"Okay. I'll call T-dog to help me move tomorrow morning." She kissed him, and both Carol and Daryl cleared their throats. "Right."

"He's so cute." Sophia played with his little hands. "I want a baby brother." She looked blatantly at her mom and Daryl.

"Look that way." Carol turned her head back to Brian. "I'll go with you to help you pack, Amy. I'm off tomorrow, and if I stay in, I'll lose my mind."

"Wasn't losin' your mind the other day when you was off."

"Yes, well, you were home too."

Amy arched a brow. "Not so nice this year."

"Mommy's always nice," Sophia replied, "expect when she yells at me for cussin'."

"Aww, so innocent," Merle noted.

"Merle!" Carol, Daryl and Amy warned.

He laughed. "Take the kid to see Dr. Stookey. I'll drive."

"My car's full of junk. I shouldn't have taken all of his things like I did." She groaned. "If Phillip weren't such an ass."

"Take my car." Daryl handed her the keys. "We'll move his stuff into y'all's place. Sophia, get your jacket and gloves."

"Okay." She freed her index finger from his little fist. "Bye, Brian."

He then started to wail loudly, Merle didn't expect such noise from such a small thing, Carol wasn't fazed by it, Amy picked his carrier up and left as Daryl tested his hearing. They all followed, Patch waited inside the door as Carol and Daryl brought up the bassinet, her duffel bags, and Merle waited as Amy strapped the kid into the backseat.

It suddenly dawned on him that he and Amy would be living together. That was a serious step in a relationship, which they didn't have. Or...did they? He hadn't been with a woman as long as he had been with her, and he had a soft spot for those baby blue eyes and that mouth. He'd never considered going steady with anyone, and Amy was no exception to that rule, but it wouldn't be that end of the world if he went monogamous until she got her own place. He wasn't tired of her yet, and she was pretty damn useful for cooking and even cleaning. Only until she got her own place. Then it was back to the bar scene.

"Okay. He's in." She closed the door and tried to sooth him as he drove. "Shh, Bry. It's okay. Auntie Amy will make it all better? I promise."

"How's he doin'?"

"I have no idea." She leaned over to check and see if Andrea had packed his stuffed tiger, and Brian threw up all over her blouse. "Oh. Oh." She cringed. It's warm and wet. "Gross."

"Y'all right?"

"Yeah." She buttoned her blouse and pulled it off. "Where's my jacket?" She leaned into the front seat, Merle got a clear view of her cleavage, and she grabbed her hoodie. She used her shirt to wipe his chin. "Hold it all in until we get to Bob's okay? Deal?"

Merle chuckled. "That ain't gonna work, sugar."

"It might." She pulled the hoodie down over her. "Thanks for doing this."

"If his daddy ain't gonna, I might as well."

"No. I mean letting me move in. I know it's not what you do, but thank you." She leaned up. "I'll make it up to you," she whispered seductively.

"I'm drivin', woman. I don't need this right now." His body remembering and reacting to the last time she used that tone with him.

She giggled.

"Aw, shit, woman."

– – –

"Where's Brian?" Andrea weakly asked, sitting up.

"Don't. Lie down."

"I need to stretch. Where's Brian?" She met his eyes. "Phillip?"

"Amy took him. I was makin' you some tea, and she just took him."

"What? He's sick. He needs to see Dr. Stookey." She pushed hair back. "I need to call her."

"Baby, I'll call her." He picked her up. "Focus on getting better." He kissed her forehead. "I ran you a bath."

She nodded, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Don't you have to work?"

"Why in the hell would I go to work when my wife is sick?" He gently set her down. "No, I'll leave that to Aaron." He unbuttoned her pajama shirt and slid pulled it off, removing her panties as well. "It'll make you feel better."

She looked at the bubbly bath and met his eyes. "Could you call Dale for me? His birthday is today."

"Of course, baby."

She set her foot into the bath then her other and sat down. "Mmm, that is nice."

He smiled. "I'm glad. If you need me, I'll be in my office." He closed the door and tossed her clothes aside. He went downstairs and called Ed Peletier.

"Phillip?"

"Get Karen over here. Tell her Andrea wants her soup."

"Huh?"

"Andrea's sick, and she needs some protein and good company while I'm out. Send over Karen."

"She ain't a cook."

"Don't try me, Ed. I ain't your damn ex-wife. I don't yield. I want her in my kitchen before I leave at five or it's your job. Can't keep that second life of yours hidden without my help, now can you?" He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his draw and drank from the bottle. "Damn sheriff picked up on that pretty quick and you lost your wife and child. Do you want a repeat?"

"I covered my tracks. Carol doesn't know about them."

"Rick does. Fucker blackmailed you into divorcing Carol, so you didn't cover your tracks! You have a bastard out there, Ed. A love child and sooner or later, Carol's gonna find out and then your cover as a gentlemen who lost his wife to a Dixon will fade. Do you know what'll cost the company? Do you?!"

"It won't happen. I'll deal with the bitch if it comes to that."

"Get Karen over here, and we'll talk about your arrangement with Ms—"

"Phillip?" Andrea weakly called.

"Til five." He hung up and went upstairs, finding her coughing up blood. "Andrea!" He dropped to his knees by the tub. "Oh, baby." He grabbed a towel and pulled her out of the tub. "I got you." He held her to him tightly. "Shh."

She groaned at her burning throat as he called Dr. S and frantically explained the urgency of the situation. He would not lose her. She was all he had left. He wouldn't lose her.

– – –

Rick waited outside as Michonne closed up. He pushed off the building as she came out, and she smirked at him. They weren't dating, just getting to know each other, but they both felt that attraction. She knew about Carl, but not about Lori or the baby that might be his. He and Lori were separated, and the divorce was imminent—if Lori would just sign. Carl was struggling with it, and most nights he stayed with Patrick. He understood. He was there for his son, now more than ever, but tonight he was with Patrick and he had no doubt Shane was comforting Lori.

"You my stalker now?" she mused.

"Maybe."

She smiled. "You busy?"

"I had stuff to do, some things, but I'm free now."

"Good, 'cause I got a room that needs painted, and my girl's too short to help."

"I can do that."

"I'm driving too."

He smiled. "Okay."

She drove him to her house, he was impressed by it, and she took him upstairs to her guest bedroom that needed painted, and she had four paint options. He removed his jacket and she wore her after-work clothes. A white sweater and gray skinny jeans that suited her, fitting to her every curve. She knew that too.

"I like this." He tapped the paint can. "Niagara."

"I was feeling more of the Seafoam."

He laughed, and she chuckled. "Flip for it?"

"Nah. It's obvious that Robust Raisin is the choice." She grabbed the paint brushes. "It'll create mystery and add a regal feeling to the room."

"Been readin' the back of paint samples?" he mused.

"Yep." She bent down and popped open the can of paint. "I hope you got a steady hand."

"I shoot a gun for a livin'. I got the steadiest hands." He dipped his brushed into the can and began to do the outline of the wall.

She closed the door as she played some music so that Unique wouldn't wake up, she pulled her hair back and began to outline the wall oppose the one Rick worked on. The music made the work less boring, Michonne made remarks about how her non-existent guests would feel in this room, and Rick laughed. He laughed so much when he was around her. Deep-bellied laughs too. It made him feel a lot better most days, and it kept him going. Carl and Michonne were the best part of his day. He didn't want to lose either of them, and Lori had agreed on a joint custody where Rick had him one week and Lori had him the other. Rick had every other holiday as well. It would work out. He had faith that it would. He would pay anything she wanted him too if that meant life was easier for Carl, and he agreed to let her have the house. He was looking into apartments when he got the chance. Two bedrooms so that Carl would feel more at home. Carl would be happy there, and with Lori. Rick knew his son, and he would adjust and understand when he was older. He was a bright kid. He might understand now. Rick hoped Carl didn't blame him and hate him. He didn't want Carl to hate Lori either, but he would hate and blame someone.

"Do you think Seafoam for the closet?" Michonne turned and smeared paint all over his shirt. "Shit, I'm sorry." She set her brush down and grabbed a wet rag. "That's not helping. Take that off." She went to her bedroom and grabbed one of her exes' shirts and returned to the guest bedroom, eyes locked on the scar where he was shot.

He followed her gaze. "Got shot a few months ago. We didn't find the guy."

"Did it hurt?" She met his eyes. "Does it worry you?"

"It hurt like hell, but I was drugged mostly and in a coma, so that made it easier." He exhaled. "I worry every day. I never know if he's gonna come back and finish what he started or go after my son."

"I can imagine how that must feel, knowing he's still out there." She stepped closer. "I also get the pain." She tugged the waistband of her pants down and showed her scar.

He reached out and touched it, tracing it. "Who shot you?"

"My ex's brother, Unique's uncle." She was silently relishing his tender touch. "He got pissed when he learned I was leaving his brother, and he shot at her. I got in the way."

"Christ. He shot at your little girl. Bastard." He lifted his eyes. "What'd you do?"

"Someone called the cops. Some cop saved my life."

He had a flash in his head. "Wait. When was this?"

"Five years ago."

He met her eyes. "That was you?" She nodded. "I was following a lead, and I heard a gunshot. I ran up to the fourth floor and found a little girl crying. I—That was you I carried out of there?"

"It was." She grasped his hand and moved it off her hip. "I never thanked you."

"I got tied up in a case 'bout a guy who killed his girlfriend. I meant to check up on you, but things got confused with that case." He shook his head. "Did you know it was me this whole time?"

"I did. Wanted to see if you remembered me."

"You were smaller then, and you didn't have the dreads. You're prettier than I remember."

"I know." He chuckled. "It gets better—the not knowing. You never forget, but you get stronger so that if he comes back, you walk away."

He nodded. "Thanks for the advice. I'll take it to heart."

"You should." She held out the shirt.

There was a moment when his hand grabbed the shirt when his knuckles brushed the sensitive skin of her arm, and they were both drawn in. It was a moment they had both put off, had been trying to fight off, because it was an explosive moment. A moment when every need and want overwhelmed the line and all of your rational thinking fades away. That moment led Rick to grasp her arm and pull her in, sealing his mouth with hers.

It was a moment that couldn't be stopped. It was like a fire. Once those ravenous flames touched that flammable substance, it devoured everything. In Rick and Michonne, it caused them to knock over a closed bucket of paint and for Rick to drop the shirt she'd given him. The fire spread and burned through the building—bodies in this case. Both of them have been...out of commission for a while, and Rick's arousal was more than evident. Their fate was sealed as the form-fitting skinny jeans, the white sweater and black jeans fell onto the newspaper-covered floor by the door and two pairs of undergarments ended elsewhere in the room.

––

It was morning when Rick woke up completely naked in Michonne's guest bedroom. She wasn't in the room, and neither were his clothes. He was covered only by black boxers she'd politely tossed over him. He groaned at the sunlight that streamed in, and she came into the room.

"You're awake." She bent down, fully dressed in a black sweater with a leather vest and dark jeans, holding a coffee cup. "I put your clothes in the washer. One of us kicked open the Seafoam."

"It was probably you."

She smiled. "It went better with your eyes."

He sat up. "What time is it?"

"Ten til seven." She set the cup down and stood up. "I made breakfast. Clothes that'll fit you are on my bed." She left.

He put his boxers on and grabbed the cup of coffee. He took a drink and went to her bedroom. He should feel like shit. He should feel like a total asshole for having cheated on Lori when legally they were still married. He cheated on Lori four times, and he should feel four times an ass, but he didn't. He was separated from Lori, and he really liked Michonne. He hadn't felt like this in years, and he felt great. He and Michonne had been going out for weeks as "friends" when both of them knew it wasn't as friends. They hadn't made it romantic until last night, and she'd even cooked for him. He hoped it wasn't lumpy. He was _very_ hungry.

He changed in her bedroom, finding it matching her personality. He went downstairs and found her little girl in the kitchen. Unique was small with her hair in braids, and she looked just like her mother. She was beautiful.

"Unique, this is Rick Grimes." She handed Rick a plate and bent down.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled, and the girl hid behind Michonne, shy.

"She's shy. She'll warm up to you in time." She stood up and noticed his smile. "What?"

"Nothin'." He sat down.

She made herself a plate, Unique scribbled in a coloring book at a smaller table, occasionally taking a bite of her toaster pastry, and Michonne sat down, feeling a little awkward. Rick felt it too, and she turned to him, lowering her voice that her daughter didn't hear their conversation. The radio that played soft music would drown them out anyway.

"About last night, I don't do that." She met his eyes.

"I don't either. I guess it just happened." He ate a piece of bacon, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Do you want it to just happen again? Say eight-thirty tonight after dinner?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

"I'll pick you up."

He froze. Lori. She would be home, and he hadn't found a place to look at yet. Michonne will assume he's using her for his needs while Lori's pregnant. He didn't want her to think that. He wanted to have a relationship with her, and he intended to. He would talk to Lori when he went home and get her to sign. There was no more waiting. "Pick me up at the station."

"Okay."

They talked about nothing in particular over breakfast, Unique warmed up enough to tell Rick about her Christmas concert on the twentieth before Christmas break. She invited him, and Michonne was happy to see her daughter come out of her shell this much. It gave her hope.

She kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."

He caught her hand and pulled her back, kissing her deeply. He wanted to savor this moment, because he had Lori waiting to go off on him at home. "I'll see you tonight." He left and drove home.

He came home to find Lori and Carl at the table, Carl was eating toast and cereal, and Lori was drinking apple juice. He kissed the top of his son's head and got a cup of coffee.

"Carl, honey, get your backpack." She smiled weakly at him.

He went to his room.

Lori smacked him in the face, he blinked hard and set the cup of coffee down, and she glowered. "I knew it!"

"Knew it?" Rick crossed his arms. "Knew what?"

"You and that woman. Michonne. Yeah, I talked to Leon. Y'all have been havin' lunch and dinner. Was last night the night? Did you have sex with her last night?"

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed, looking down the hall to make sure Carl didn't hear. "What's it to you? You're the one slept with Shane for months and got pregnant."

"This baby is yours!"

"No, it's not. You know it's not." He shook his head. "You slept with my best friend! You don't get to be pissed!"

She had no reply.

"And we're done."

Her eyes burned. "You didn't even want to talk about it, and you go off and sleep with some other woman instead of talking to me."

"Talking to you? You should've talked to me before you went and screwed Shane, but you didn't. You just yelled and left."

"You don't talk to me," she protested. "You've never talked to me. How can I make our marriage work when you don't talk to me? You and Michonne won't make it. You probably won't talk to her either."

He did talk to Michonne. He talked so much he put her to sleep when they were hanging out in her office. He enjoyed talking to her, and she talked to him. She was rational when they had a disagreement and looked at how to resolve it. She didn't yell at him and she actually give him time to respond. She was the opposite of Lori, and he was very attracted to it.

"Oh, God." She seemed to see it in his eyes. "Fine. You want me to sign? Consider it done. I want you out of my house tonight." She stormed out of the kitchen.

"Mom?" Carl watched her storm off.

"It's hormones from her pregnancy." He met Carl by the door. "You ready?"

"Yes."

He took Carl to school, running into Carol as she dropped off Sophia, and Carol noticed he'd had sex too. Rick hadn't told Carol he'd filed for divorce. He told her he was considering it, but he didn't want her to know. He wanted this to end as quietly as Lori would allow. She thought things were getting better between them, and he'd rather comfort her with a lie right now. She was so happy, and he didn't want her worrying about him. She was so maternal. She'd probably treat him like she does Sophia when she's feeling sick. He didn't want that right now. He wanted to focus on tonight.


	24. Food Poisoning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lori didn't let Rick back into _her_ house after he'd gotten all of his belongings, and she told him to meet her at Ryan's office in the morning. He got ready for his date with Michonne, and she picked him up at the police station. She took him to a restaurant that was one of her favorites, and it was a bit of a surprise.

"What did you expect?" She removed her jacket, revealing a form-fitting black dress. "I like jazz."

"It's great." He smiled. "It's like I'm seeing another side of you."

"So many layers to Michonne onion. However will you reveal them all?" she mused.

"I could use a knife."

"I dare you to try."

He chuckled.

That's how their dinner went. She revealed more about herself, about her past, and he listened intently. She had two daughters, not one, but one of them was killed by her ex's friend during drive by. A hit was taken on her babysitter's boyfriend, they were at the park, and her daughter was killed instantly. She was so broken up about it, Rick moved beside her and put his arm around her, grasping her hand. She smiled at him.

"I met a woman during a grief session, and that's when I started my self-defense course. I started charging as my client list grew, and I now have my own building as you know. I'm finally able to give my daughter the life she deserves." She set her hand over his at her hip. "I'm grateful for Unique. She survived through my mistakes."

He stroked the inside of her palm. "Before, when you told me about how the not knowing never goes away? You meant this, didn't you?"

She nodded. "They never found them."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I won't want your condolences. My little girl died a long time ago, and I'm sorrys aren't going to bring her back. You didn't do it. Don't be sorry." She exhaled and listened as the song changed. "C'mon."

"Huh? I don't dance."

"You will tonight." She pulled him up with her and led him to the small dance floor in front of the jazz band. She slid her arms around his neck, he encircled her waist, and she led him. For the first dance.

They danced a lot that evening, he held her close and felt her sorrow at the lack of closure as his own, and he decided to investigate. He wouldn't tell her, not until he had some type of lead. He wanted to give her a portion of happiness she'd given him over the past few weeks. He cared deeply for her, and he was willing to take her flaws as his own. He didn't know if she was, but he would there when she was.

After dinner, they went back to her place. Beth was babysitting for her, Rick missed her by sheer luck, and Michonne checked on her daughter before joining Rick in the living room. He had opened a bottle of red wine when the phone rang.

"Excuse me." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is this Michonne? Michonne Gurira?"_

"Yes, this is she. Can I help you?"

_ "Yes, you can. I wanted to ask you: how was your night with my husband?"_

"Excuse me?"

_"Rick Grimes. My husband. Father of my unborn child and son, Carl Grimes. We were wondering when to expect him back. His son wants to talk to him."_

She looked over at him, and noticed the line where his ring should be. She hung up on his wife and walked over to him. "You're married?"

He stood up. "We're separated."

"Funny, you're wife just called. Your _pregnant_ wife."

"Michonne, I know how this seems, but—"

"Don't explain. I don't want to know, I don't care to know. All I want is for you to get the hell out of my house."

"We're not together—"

"Do you need help leaving? I'll toss you out on your ass, Mr. Grimes. Now go back to your wife and children before this unborn child is your last."

He left without another word, she went upstairs and removed her jewelry and changed out of her dress. She checked in on her little girl and found her sound asleep still. She was glad. She didn't want her to know yet another asshole came and went. Only this time, she actually really liked the asshole. Life's not funny that way.

She kissed her forehead and went to her room, closing the door to the guest bedroom where they'd spent the night before. She lied down and discovered the coffee cup he'd drank out of on her dresser. She eyed it and eventually threw it out the window.

––

Rick found Lori in her bed with Shane, looking over baby names, and he glared at her. He didn't even care that Shane was there. He didn't two shits if they had just finished having sex. He wanted to talk to her like she "talked" to him for years. He was pissed beyond his limit and she knew it.

"Rick, man back off. Y'all are separated—" Shane began.

"You venomous bitch," Rick seethed. "Why?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Shane was up and off the bed.

Lori innocently looked up at him. "She had a right to know. You were married when you had sex with her."

"What?" Shane was suddenly confused. "You're seein' someone?"

"How'd you get her number?" Rick demanded.

"Carol. We had lunch with the kids, and I asked how she was. She told me about Michonne, and I asked for her home number to see if I could set up a time for Carl to meet with her, learn basic self-defense." She was very calm. "She has a nice voice. Was she nice when she kicked you out?"

"You had no right!" Rick shouted.

"She had the right to know!" Lori hissed. "Shane knew. Michonne knows. You're a cheating bastard to her. I doubt you can change her mind."

"Whoa, Lor, you called his woman?" Shane frowned. "You did sign the divorce papers, didn't you?"

She didn't answer.

Shane scoffed. "'Course not." He glared at Rick. "It's all 'bout you, ain't it?" He left the house, slamming the front door.

"Two down, one to go," Rick hissed. "How do you intend to hurt Carl?"

"Get out."

"I'm not leavin' til you sign. We are done. I look at you...and I feel sick. There is no love there. If by some stroke of fate that child is mine, it won't be enough to keep me here. I love Carl, and if that child is mine, I'll love the baby too, but I won't be a part of this marriage any longer. We're done."

"The papers are in the folder on the desk. Get out!"

He opened it and saw her signature on the live above her name. "About damn time." He left with no intentions of coming back for her.

– – –

Hershel was having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve for Annette's last Christmas. She knew she wasn't going to make it to the next Christmas, and she wanted her friends there. Beth was going to be upstairs with the kids that came, so babysitting was covered. Almost everyone got an invitation. Carol was taking Daryl, Maggie was going with Glenn, Shane wasn't going at all, Amy was taking Merle—without Merle knowing—and Lori was going alone. Rick was going to ask Michonne, but she literally kicked him out every time he got close. Carol had found out about their affair, and she planned to help him _and_ Lori. She was going to play matchmaker, though Daryl kept telling her not to.

––

_They'd set up a table with two chairs in the back that sat by the window for Sophia to do her homework and where she could draw. It was where Carol sat with a bottle of wine in front of her, her glass almost empty. She gazed out at the moon as it shined brightly in the night sky. She'd been thinking over the past eleven years with Ed. A lot of her memories in the beginning were happy, but like all good things, that came to an end. It was such a surprise too. She didn't know why it was, because as charming and sensitive and sweet as Ed could be, he always seemed to be holding back. She knew what more than anyone else should._

_ She tipped the glass back and finished the wine in her glass. She refilled her glass, but the wine bottle was empty. She set it down and sighed, closing her eyes._

_ "Supposed to be in bed." Daryl leaned against the beam beside him. "You all right?"_

_ She smiled, exhaling. "I've been thinking." She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "I've spent ten birthdays, Valentines Days, Thanksgivings, Christmases...with Ed. That's ten turkeys, ten hams, ten years of wrapping gifts only to have him ridicule me on how stupid I was to buy them—" She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm thinking about this. I guess I'm just nervous."_

_ "'Bout what?"_

_ "I don't know. I have knots in my stomach, and drinking a bottle of wine doesn't help any." She turned in her chair to face him. "Hmm, you look exhausted. What woke you?"_

_ "Not your cold ass feet that's what." He pushed off the beam and went over to her. "Come to bed. It's late."_

_ "I'm not tired." She met his eyes. "Sat here with me for a while."_

_ "I can't do that."_

_ "Yes, let's talk. I have a lot I want to talk about. Like...politics. I like politics."_

_ "No, you don't. You like sleep."_

_ "Daryl, you're not being reasonable."_

_ "No, I ain't. I'm **perfectly** reasonable." He yawned. "It's all in the adverb."_

_ She stood up and closed the space between them. "Then be perfectly reasonable and take me upstairs and make love to me."_

_ "Now that I can do." He grasped her hands and stepped back, she stumbled a bit, and he chuckled. "You can walk?"_

_ "Shut up, smartass."_

_– – –_

Daryl woke up alone to vomiting. "Carol?" He swung out of bed and found her throwing up in the bathroom. He leaned away as she lurched forward and threw up more, and he cringed as he heard the chucks fall into the toilet.

She flushed the toilet and sat back, groaning, wiping her mouth on his button-down shirt. She'd slept in them most nights. He had to buy more for work, because she kept sleeping in them. "I think I have what Brian had."

"I'll take you to see Dr. S."

"No. No, Amy has an appointment. She can take me."

He frowned. She was so pale with sweat on her brow and she was shaking. He wondered how long she'd been in here ill before he woke up. He felt bad. He wanted to take her to see Dr. S, not have Amy take her. He was so sick of everyone else taking care of **_his_** woman. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to get sick." She pulled her legs in and ran her hands through her hair. "Take Sophia to school, please. It's her last day, and she has a concert tonight. I need you to record it for me."

"No. Dr. S will give you meds, and you'll be fine. We'll go together."

She smiled weakly. "Okay."

He crouched down in front of her and kissed her forehead. "I'll get you some broth."

"That's sweet, but no. I can't keep anything down. I'm going to try some water then orange juice. I'll work my way up to food." She took a deep breath in. "You should go wake her."

"You're gonna puke, ain't you?"

She nodded, sitting up on her knees.

He left as she got sick again, closing the door. He went to Sophia's room and woke her up. He padded down the stairs and put on some coffee. He remembered Hershel growing a tea that shortens your fever. He had to take Patch out there, so he'd get some from Beth while he was out there. He would help her this time, and tea should calm her.

"Damn." Merle came into their apartment. "Vomit everywhere." He cringed.

"Amy too?" Daryl crossed his arms. "Carol's pukin' her guts out."

"It's that damn baby. He got 'em sick." It was odd too. Amy was fine the other night. She didn't have any issues when they were screwing. Must've crept up on her in the night. It made him sick to hear it, so he left. He would probably pay for it later. "Damn, man, it's gross. The hell they ate that look like that shit comin' outta of 'em?"

"I'm not thinkin' 'bout it. Sophia!"

"Coming!" she sleepily called back. "Patch, get down."

"Aww, Mousy got you takin' Lil' Dixon to school," Merle teased. "You paintin' her toes yet?"

"Is you?"

"Touché, little brother, touché."

"I gotta change." He dragged himself upstairs as a loud thud came from the bathroom. "Carol?" He pushed open the door and ran inside as Carol fell to the floor, knocking over the cup of toothbrushes. "Carol!" He grasped her shoulders. "Merle! Call an ambulance!"

––

Daryl paced the emergency room, chewing his thumbnail. Amy was curled up with Merle, pale, but keeping her food down, and Sophia had reluctantly gone to school—meaning Daryl carried her inside and left her with Maggie. He'd called Rick and Michonne to let them know, and they both came to the hospital, Michonne didn't even look at Rick, but Rick was focused on Carol.

"How is she?" Rick demanded. "Can we see her?"

"No. They ain't told us nothin'," Merle replied. "Got the boy pacin' and chewin' his nails off too."

"Why the hell haven't they come to tell us somethin'?" Daryl growled.

"They will." Michonne set a hand on his arm, he flinched away, and she frowned. "Daryl, she'll be fine. That bug's strong, but Carol's stronger. She'll pull through."

"Where the hell is Dr. S?" Daryl murmured.

"Shit." Merle did a double-take of the time. "I gotta go to work."

"Now?" Amy met his eyes.

"Sorry, hon, but I gotta." He kissed the top of her head and left.

"Rick." Amy patted the spot by her. "I need a shoulder. Get your ass over here. I'm not taking no for an answer."

He was saved when Dr. S came over, Daryl stopped fidgeting and Amy shot up and moved beside him as Dr. S looked over the chart. "Daryl Dixon?"

"Yeah." He stepped forward. "She all right?"

"Yes. It's a minor case of food poisoning. She'll be fine, just give her lots of fluids."

"Why'd she pass out?" Amy met his eyes.

"She told me she tripped." He checked the charts. "She doesn't have any damage to her head, so I wouldn't worry. She was probably exhausted and tripped. You can see her. She's just there."

"I got blood to be drawn." Amy tugged Merle's jacket closer. "If you'll excuse me."

"I'll walk you." Michonne doubted she'd make it two feet without help.

"I'll go with y'all," Rick started.

"I've got it." She sent him a sharp glare as she fell into step with Amy.

"Still pissed," Daryl noted

"It's like she gets more pissed every day." He ran his hand down his face as they walked to Carol's room. "I don't how I'm gonna make it up to her."

"Be there for her." He pushed the door open. "It's what I do."

"Rick?" She sat up. "Daryl, you didn't have to call everyone. I'm fine, really. It'll pass before tonight, I've no doubt."

"You sure?" Daryl asked.

"No, but I'm hopeful." She set her feet on the floor. "Where's Amy?"

"Gettin' blood drawn," Rick answered. "Why?"

"Because I want to go see her. I'll go home with her."

"I'm takin' you home," Daryl informed her. "You're gettin' in bed, and I'm makin' you soup and dry toast and tea til you feel better."

She smiled. "That's so sweet, but no." She stood up. "I need to talk to Amy. Rather she needs to talk to me. It's important."

"Woman, you're comin' with me."

"Daryl." Rick touched his arm. "Let's go. You can baby her when you're home."

Daryl glared at him. "Carol."

"Daryl." She crossed her arms. "Do you want me to put you over my knee and spank you? I'll do it."

"Keep your sex life to yourselves," Rick groaned, leaving.

"I wasn't implying I—Rick!" She blushed, and he laughed. "I've always hated him."

Daryl's lips twitched. "See you at the show?"

"Without a doubt." She closed the space between them. "Save me a seat?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Best see you there."

"Drive safely." She kissed his cheek then left to find Amy, and when she did find Amy, they went to the maternity ward. Amy didn't tell Merle, and Carol wasn't telling Daryl. They had to keep it a secret, because the Dixons weren't level-headed when it came to shocking news. It wasn't. Not really. They did it so often and more than once that it shouldn't be a surprise. It just meant more fluids and thinking of a way to break it to the lucky Dixon.

She was pregnant. And In the words of Merle and Daryl Dixon: _Oh, shit! _In the words of Amy and Carol: _Holy shit cakes_/_Oh, my God._


	25. Daddy Dixon

Rick knew how to make it up to Michonne. Daryl was right. He needed to be there. He needed to be there when no man had been there. He would go to Unique's Christmas concert and try to talk to her in between the acts. Sophia and Carl would be in it too. He knew Lori would sit in the front to get the best pictures, and he knew Michonne would probably be in the back. She was the type. He hoped he wasn't wrong about this. He would kill Daryl if he was wrong.

Rick carpooled with Daryl, Carol and Amy. He found it odd how they kept whispering, and whenever Daryl or Rick brought it up, they lowered their voices even more. Daryl was worried Carol was hiding something from him, and he had every reason to. He brought her something to eat from Lilly, and she sent him away. She didn't even open the bedroom door or hear him out. She just told him to leave after he called to her. What the hell was she hiding?

In the filling auditorium, Carol and Amy found Lilly and Tara and Lori by accident, and just out of pity, Carol sat by the pregnant divorcee. Lori wasn't fond of Daryl being so close, but she didn't say anything. Amy sat on the other side of Daryl with Lilly and Tara. She tensed when she saw a familiar couple just behind her two seats over.

"Ed's here," Amy whispered.

"What?" Carol searched the crowd and found his smug face. "Daryl, don't do anything rash."

"I ain't, but only if he don't try nothin'." He laced his fingers through hers. "Where's Rick?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here." Lori crossed her legs. "Carl was lookin' forward to him bein' here."

Rick was in the back of the room, waiting for Michonne to come through the double steel doors, and she came in as just as the show began. She looked beautiful. She wore a sleeveless white sweater dress with military-like knee high boots. She saw Rick out of the corner of her eye, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling him out to the hall as fifth graders began to sing S_ilent Night_.

"Don't talk." She met his eyes. "I know Carl's going to preform, and I know that's why you're here, so keep that as the only reason why you're here, okay?"

"I'm here for my son, but I came here to talk to you."

"No."

He grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her. "Please, hear me out."

"Fine. Why don't you start with how you had sex with me when your wife was pregnant at home alone? Huh? Tell me that!"

"She ain't my wife. That kid ain't mine."

"What? You'll cast off her, because you like me more?"

"No! No. Lori had an affair and got pregnant."

She folded her arms as if to say _I'm listening_.

"My best friend Shane has been sleeping with her for months, and that's how I know it's his. Lori and I haven't had intercourse in the last few months. We kept fightin', and I worked more and more to be away from her anger. Pissed her off even more, though." He shook his head. "We're divorced now. We were separated when you and I—"

"Then why did she sound like you were still her husband on the phone?"

"I don't know. If I could go back and have divorced her before we had sex, I would, but I wouldn't take back what happened between us. I really like you, Michonne. I wasn't lookin' for sex that night. I just wanted to get to know you."

"You certainly learned a lot then." She cracked a dry smile.

He tentatively smiled. "Can we start over? Have coffee?"

"No." He frowned, and she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. "Dinner tonight. My place."

He smiled. "Okay."

"If you're lying to me, Rick, I'll beat it out of you."

He swallowed hard. "I—I ain't lyin'."

"Good, because I've been working on my right hook. I think you'll find it's improved." She grasped his hand. "I hear the fourth graders."

They stood in the back as the kids sang, Michonne didn't let go of his hand until they came out so he could take pictures. Carl came out in his little tux with Sophia beside him in a green and white dress with a red beaded necklace, her soft red hair in curls. Meghan was by Sophia, her hair in a fishnet braid, wearing a white dress with green and red bracelets. Lizzie was almost hidden behind Sophia and Meghan in her little red dress and pigtails. Carol, Lilly and Lori took about a hundred pictures each, Amy pretended not to know them, and she saw Ed taking pictures of Sophia. It creeped her out. He was not the doting father, so why in the hell is he taking pictures of Carol's daughter?

As they began to sing D_o You Hear What I Hear _with Maggie mouthing the words offstage, worried they wouldn't remember, and Glenn laughed when he saw it, earning scornful looks from the parents. He nervously tried to explain, but they glared and turned away from him. He saw Maggie laughing at him, and he laughed with her.

Lori recorded it as always, Daryl had to excuse himself when he phone didn't stop vibrating, and Lilly and Carol gushed over their daughters, leaving Amy to pretend to not know them once more. It was an effective plan too.

When they stopped singing, the boys left the stage and the girls stepped up and cocked a hip as the next song began to play: _All I Want For Christmas._ The girls began to sing to it, Maggie was step by step doing the dance moves offstage, but they were doing well. It was so adorable as they did it. Meghan and Tanisha had silver and gold tambourines with a few other girls, but Sophia and Lizzie took the spotlight, having solos, and it surprised Carol. Sophia wasn't that outgoing before, but a lot has changed. For the best too.

As the happy song played, Daryl felt cold all over. He ran a hand through his hair and went get Rick. Some serious shit went down tonight, and as much as Daryl wanted to stay and cheer Sophia on, this needed to be dealt with. He weaved his way through the crowd, but got caught in the crowd of grandparents.

At the end of the song, the girls blew a kiss to their parents, Sophia smiled and waved at her mom, disappointed when she didn't see Daryl, but she didn't let it show. The parents rose and clapped as they left, Lori turned to tell Carol something when she saw Rick in the very back, smiling, and she felt numb when she saw who he was smiling at. She looked away as he leaned down and kissed Michonne. She felt sick to her stomach, but no one noticed as the next grade came out, and Carol and Lilly left to see where Daryl had gone to. Amy and Tara began a thumb wrestling match to pass the time as clumsy kids tossed batons.

"Did he go to the bathroom?" Lilly wondered.

"It's not like either of us can check."

"Good point. Why do I use words?" She laughed at herself.

"Let's see if Rick knows."

They got to Rick when Daryl got to Rick, Rick instantly sensed Daryl's urgency, and Carol barely got two words out before he was apologizing about not being able to join them for dinner.

"Daryl, wait. You're not even going to explain?" Carol called.

He told Rick he'd meet him at the car, and he pulled her aside. "There's been a murder."

"I know that. Can you at least give me something to tell Sophia? I don't want her to worry about you."

"Tell her Merle got shitfaced, and I had to get him."

"Believable." She stepped closer. "I'll be waiting under the mistletoe." She pointed up, and he found a mistletoe above them and chuckled. "Now or later?"

He clasped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply, but appropriately since little kids were running around. He didn't want to run off and see death, but he had to. "We'll finish this tonight," he murmured when he pulled away. "Be safe."

"Divorced women are likes cats. We get new lives. So, remember, nine lives."

He kissed her once more before leaving, and she smiled, turning to find Lilly awing them with a hand to her heart, and she laughed.

"That was so cute. Why can't I find one of him?"

"You're not looking in the right places," Carol told her. "Try the police station or the mall."

"That's how I got pregnant," she informed her. "I'm still a single mom."

"At the mall?"

"Yep. Met a man, took his sperm and had a daughter. Any other advice?"

"Try Online. I hear it words." Ed stepped into their path. "Evening, Carol."

She glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see my daughter. Is that such a crime?" He smirked. "You look good. Sophia too."

"Keep away from _my_ daughter," Carol hissed.

He chuckled bitterly. "You ain't a threat to me. You're nothing to me. You keep that redneck and that cowboy wannabe outta of my shit. Don't want anything to happen to you or that little girl."

"That's enough." Lilly got in between them. "You will not threaten her."

"How cute. Bitches stick together, huh?" He shook his head and pushed by them.

"Asshole," Lilly called after him.

"Leave it." Carol pointed to the three girls rushing over to them. She pulled out her best smile given her mood. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Was it good?" Lizzie asked, her hair back to one braid.

"Did you like the solos?" Sophia panted. "We didn't mess up, did we?"

"It was perfect." Carol smiled at them. "I couldn't be any more impressed, especially with you, Meghan. You were so good."

Meghan smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Favoritism!" Lizzie accused Carol under her breath.

"No, it's not," Carol replied under her breath.

Lori and Carl joined them, Carl had changed into a T-shirt and jeans, holding a gift bag. Lori set her hands on his shoulders. "We have to get goin'. I promised my parents I'd take Carl to see them, but we'll be back for Hershel's party."

"I'll see you then." Lizzie lightly punched Carl's shoulder.

"You're so abusive," Meghan told her.

Lizzie made a face and stuck her tongue out as Sophia gave Carl a hug, which Carol noticed made Lizzie drop her head a bit, picking at the carpet with her tip of her shoe. Meghan smiled at him as they left, and Carol asked Lilly to take the girls to the car. She'd get Amy and Tara.

"Is your dad here?" Carol scanned the crowd.

"No. We stayed after school." She tucked hair behind her ear. "We'll walk to his office. He stays there at night."

"Go get Mika and get your beautiful selves in my car. We're going out to eat." She tapped her nose, making her smile, and Carol searched for Amy and Tara, finding them on the floor, thumb wrestling. "How old are you again?"

"I've almost got her," Tara struggled. "Damn carpet!"

"No, no, no!" Amy groaned.

"Okay, we're going out to eat, you two can eat off the floor."

"I give!" Tara shot up. "Where to?"

"So not a fair win." She stood up. "Merle's fairer."

"You thumb wrestle with Merle?" Carol inquired curiously.

"He can't actually wrestle with me. I'm a girl. I'm weak and shit." She tried to throw some of Merle's body movements into it. "Got this tiny—Yeah, I don't have it in me tonight. Let's get some food."

Carol and Tara laughed, Amy rubbed her stomach and went to the car with them following. Lizzie and Mika joined them. They went to a restaurant Carol and Lilly decided on, Sophia, Mika and Meghan were playing with Meghan's bracelets, spinning them, and Carol frowned as Lizzie stared out the window at the moon, impassive. She didn't snap out of her trance until the food came, and she barely ate her burger. Carol was concerned, but it wasn't her place to meddle—ha! She could hear Daryl's snort. With Lilly and Tara and Amy around, she couldn't meddle. She would ask when they dropped them off at Ryan's office.

Ryan wasn't in his office, but had left a note for Carol. Carol took the girls to her place, Lizzie and Sophia weren't getting along at all, so Carol sent Sophia to her room, and Mika followed when Carol went to see what was bothering Lizzie.

"Seat for two?" She smiled at the young girl who hugged her legs to her chest.

She looked up through her bangs. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's eating you." She sat down on the floor beside her. "You've been spacing all night."

"Well...the thing is—You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Pinkie promise."

Carol locked pinkies with the girl. "I swear. Tell me."

She licked her lips. "I...sort of have a...crush on...someone, but I think he likes Sophia."

"Are we talking about Carl?"

She blushed and dropped her head to her knees. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. Why do you think he likes Sophia?"

"He's always with her and makes jokes with her and lets her sit at his table during lunch and stuff like that." She picked at her nails. "I—I don't want to hate her. I love Sophia. She's my best friend, but Carl's—"

"Your first crush."

She nodded. "I feel nervous around him, and my tongue dries up. It's horrible, because I know he doesn't even like me."

"Why do you think Carl doesn't like you?"

"He told me I was mean, because I keep hitting him. I try not to, but I do. I've given him bruises, Carol. Bruises!" She looked at her hands. "I'm like a boy!"

"Calm down, Lizzie." She put her arm around her. "Has he said the words I don't like you?"

"No, but I know he doesn't."

"Why don't you get him something for Christmas?"

"Why? Sophia already made him a mini clay Christmas tree. I can't make something like that."

"Then buy him something. Sophia and I are going shopping for Daryl tomorrow. Come with us."

"Really?"

"Why not? I'm off, and Daryl's hard to shop for. We'll make a day of it." Spending all of that trying to find a gift Daryl would like. She knew him, but it was hard to find a gift for someone who wanted nothing. "Go join the girls. I'll make you some hot chocolate. Or tea. I don't know what we have."

"Okay. Thank you." She hugged her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

As Carol and Lizzie walked toward the stairs, Sophia silently hurried up them, and she joined Mika. She came up with an idea. She smiled when Lizzie joined them, apologizing about the fight, and she waved it away, forming the plan in the back of her head.

– – –

Andrea rocked Brian on her hip, his little fingers curled around her finger, and she smiled. "You are too precious. Oh, look at those little fingers." She kissed his little fingers, and he cooed.

"You are so handsome." She lifted him up. "Oh, you'll be a heartbreaker, won't you?" She cradled him to her chest. "You'll be a good man, like your daddy."

Phillip came into the room. "Andrea."

"Wanna see Daddy?" She met his eyes and saw his blood shot eye. "What?"

"My brother's dead," he whispered. "He was murdered. Chopped up and just thrown about." He fell back against the wall. "God."

She set Brian in his crib and went over to Phillip. "I am so sorry, baby." She pulled him into her arms. "God, I am so sorry."

He gripped her tightly, seeing the small child looking at them. He glared. They had an intruder in their midst. He didn't belong. He never belonged. He pulled her to him even more and rested his chin on her shoulder, staring the baby down, causing him to cry loudly.

Andrea sat back. "You should lie down." She stood up and soothed Brian. "Shh, Bry, shh."

"Will you come with me? I—I can't be alone right now."

She was torn. She wanted to comfort them both, but she was only one person. "Yes, of course." She grabbed the baby monitor and gave Brian is tiger, which helped to calm him. "Mommy will see you soon. Be good."

Phillip leaned into her as they went to their bedroom, she set the monitor on the nightstand and pulled the covers back. He lied down, and when she went to pull the covers over him, he pulled her down on top of him, threading his fingers through her hair.

"You're so beautiful."

"Phillip, don't. This isn't going to help you."

"Yes, it will." He caressed her cheek. "I need to know you're here. I can't lose you. You're all I have left."

"Me and Brian," she corrected as he pulled her in, this lips meeting.

"I need you," he murmured. "Andrea."

As his lips persistently met hers, the world faded away, and she gave into him like he knew she would. When he rolled her onto her back, he turned off the baby monitor and it was just their rushed breathing as he fucked his wife.

– – –

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Amy turned in the mirror. "I put on weight! Carol, I can't fit into my dress. And my ass—It's Mars!"

Carol held back laughter. "Calm down. What'd you expect? You and Tara ate enough ribs to kill fifteen cows."

"Well, I've been very physical this week. You'd think I'd lose some of it."

"I never wanted to know that much."

"I jog." She smacked Carol's arm.

"Okay, I can make some adjustments."

"Thank you, God!" She turned her back to Carol. "It doesn't have to be super complex, because Merle will probably rip it off that night."

"I never wanted to know that much!"

"It's not like I'm telling you when I come and how many times." She set her hands on her thighs. "It's a dress, and I know you and Daryl have been doing the same."

She bent down and took her measurements. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, please! I know you two were rattling that headboard last night."

"Quite the opposite. We were fighting."

"Over what?" She turned. "Does he know?"

"Know? No! No, he doesn't. He'd kill me if he knew." She leaned against the sink. "He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm keeping things from him."

"You are." She made a pregnant reference. "How's your MS?"

"It's fine. Daryl's been working so hard on this case he's hardly home, so I get it out of my system before he comes home." She wrapped her arms around herself. "You tell Merle?"

"And have him seize up and die? No." She set her hands on her stomach. "Got my own Lil' Dixon in me now. Andrea's gonna chop off his manhood and kill him slowly." She sighed. "I'm so glad we're in this together."

"Two little Dixons, two Dixon brothers." She shook her head. "Well, Sophia will be happy to have a sibling."

"What do you want?" Amy whispered. "I want a boy."

Carol smiled. "I'm hoping for a boy too." She sighed and set her hand on her stomach. "A boy who's like his father."

"I want a boy like my daddy," she admitted. "He died when I was in high school, and his memory gets hazy every day... I want to remember him. I want my baby to be like him."

She nodded. "He will be, with a mother like you."

They both instantly changed the subject before Merle came home and found them weeping. Amy changed, and Carol took the dress to her apartment then grabbed her lunch and left for work. She found a note from Sophia in her pocket and smiled, remembering their hectic day yesterday as they went shopping.

––

_Lilly had come with them, drinking two lattes—one was herbal tea, but they had to trick Daryl—the girls were all pumped up about spending the day at the mall, and Daryl wished Carol luck before left. Lilly drove, the girls were singing Christmas songs, and Carol drank her tea, hoping she wouldn't get sick on the way._

_ Once at the mall, Sophia, Mika and Meghan looked over all the cute outfits while Lizzie wrinkled her nose at them. Carol told Lilly to meet her at the food court when they were done. Sophia didn't want Carol to see what she getting her, so Carol made it easy for her._

_ She and Lizzie looked over the items in the sporting goods store, and Carol didn't really like any of it. It was like buying a bottle of vodka for Merle. It's expected, it's not a surprise. She wanted to surprise Daryl, but she didn't know how. She doubted a card that said: **Hey, I'm pregnant! Merry Christmas!** would be the kind of surprise she or he wanted._

_ "How pretty." Lizzie looked over at the leather jackets on display. "I love the smell of leather."_

_ "Leather." She remembered Daryl's leather jacket that was so worn he couldn't wear it anymore. She smiled and went into the store, Lizzie followed her, and Carol looked over the leather jackets. She wanted to get one that looked like his last one, but she wanted it to be something he wouldn't categorize as that leather jacket, but possibly as the one his girlfriend gave him._

_ She smiled. That still made her tingle all over. It was stupid, but it did. She hadn't been someone's girlfriend in a long time. She and Ed weren't girlfriend-boyfriend. They were practically engaged from day one. It made her sick to think about it._

_ "Did you find something you liked?" Lizzie asked._

_ "Yes, actually." Her hand came down on a black leather jacket with white angle wings sewn on the back. She bought it, and Lizzie pulled her into a bookstore. She looked the newly printed books as Lizzie looked over the comics._

_ "No, no, no," she murmured softly, trying to find the comic that Carl hadn't read yet. She found it and almost squealed in excitement then bought it._

_ "What about Mika?" Carol asked as they walked to the food court._

_ "I already got her a gift."_

_ "And your daddy?"_

_ "Him too. I only had Carl and you."_

_ "Me? What'd you get me?"_

_ "You'll see. I'm bringing it to Hershel's party."_

_ "All right. Keep me in suspense."_

_ They met up with Lilly, Sophia and Mika were deciding on what to eat for lunch, both wearing their shopping bags like armlets, Meghan was sitting by Lilly, drinking water._

_ "Is that leather?" Lilly asked. "Is that for Daryl or for you for Daryl?"_

_ "Tell Amy I said possibly." She sat down by them. "Have they decided yet?"_

_ "No. It's either Chinese or pizza. I'm gonna get two slices for me and Meghan. Could you watch my stuff?"_

_ She nodded. "So, what'd you get Meghan?"_

_ "Gifts for the Christmas party." She tucked hair behind her ear. "They're a surprise."_

_ "Mmm? Okay." She looked over. "What do you want to eat, Lizzie?"_

_ "I'm not hungry. I ate a lot at breakfast."_

_ When Sophia and Mika sat down, the scent made Carol's stomach twist, and she left before she threw up on their food, and Lilly frowned as Carol bolted to the bathroom. She set the pizza down and told them to stay put, waiting by the entrance to the bathroom, able to see the girls from there. She waited a few minutes before Carol came out._

_ "Are you all right?"_

_ "Yes. I'm okay. It's...just the smell of peppers. They always make me ill. I still have food po... Why are you staring at me?"_

_ "Are you pregnant?" she whispered._

_ "A little bit."_

_ "Oh? And how does that go?"_

_ "Okay, a lotta bit." She crossed her arms. "Don't tell anyone. I haven't even told Daryl. Or Sophia. I'm telling them tonight. Possibly, he might be working."_

_ "Oh, my gosh! That's incredible!" She smiled. "You have to let help you. I love babies. I haven't been able to plan a baby shower since Tara's a lesbian and doesn't want kids until she's thirty."_

_ "Fine, but stop smiling. Lilly, I mean it."_

_ "Right, no smile." She bit back her smile. "Okay."_

_ They returned to the table, Sophia asked if she was alright, and Carol nodded, coming up with an excuse to leave so she didn't get sick at the smell again. Lilly ate with the girls as Carol and Lizzie looked over the phone cases. Lizzie had a phone for emergencies, and Carol decided she would get one too. She kept borrowing Daryl's, and he didn't say he had a problem with it, but it had all of his contacts, and a lot of people called him when he was working a case._

_ "You ready?" Lilly met them by the cases._

_ "Yes." She slid her new phone in her pocket. "Let's go home."_

_ They went home, Carol was hungry, but that scent didn't leave her, and she thought she was going to be sick four times on the way home. Lilly lied and said she had an upset stomach. Sophia said she had food poisoning, and Lilly just went with it. She got lucky Sophia liked to point out facts. Otherwise, they entire world would know Carol was pregnant. Sophia would scream it from rooftops. It'd either "I'm a big sister!' or "My mom's pregnant!" She really hoped Daryl was off, because she'd rather tell him first than the speaker that is her daughter._

– – –

Daryl watched as Rick interrogated Phillip Blake, chewing on a toothpick. His brother and father had both been killed, but his alibi was solid. He was at his office, he had the security cameras and the people to prove it. Daryl felt like it was him, but they didn't have any proof. He left the room and found Andrea Blake and Brian outside.

He started to walk by when she called to him. "Water's through there," he automatically replied.

"No, Daryl, please. I want to talk to you."

He turned. "Amy ain't livin' with me."

"I—I know. She's living with Merle. She called and told me..." Told her that she was pregnant by Merle. She shook her head. "Tell her I understand, and that I want her to come and see me."

"Can't you?"

"I've tried, but—"

"Andrea." Phillip set his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled softly. "Let's go home." He nodded at Daryl.

"Have a good day, detective." She stood up and followed Phillip out of the station.

"Think he beats her?" Shane asked, eying them.

"No. He does somethin' else." Daryl chewed a toothpick and went to his desk,, seeing the pictures of Carol and Sophia on his computer. He still hadn't gone Christmas shopping. He had no idea what to get them. Sophia would like paint kit or some artsy shit like that, but Carol was harder. She was...important to him. He loved her, but he didn't know the first thing about her when it came to buying gifts. It was frustrating.

"Got a live one." Caesar set a thick file on his desk. "Name's Ryan Samuels."

"Ryan?" Daryl opened it. "Damn."

"I know. A lotta shit for a small town layer." He put his picture on the murder board. "Let's go talk to him."

"You may be my partner, Martinez, but that don't mean I'm gonna listen to you."

"Who's that?" He leaned into Daryl's personal space as Daryl opened a random file to cover his background picture. "Aww, you got a girl."

"Woman and it ain't your business." He glared. "Don't you got somewhere to be?"

"Nope." He sat down beside him. "Let's go pick him up, vato."

"I ain't your vato."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go pick him up. You can stay here and stare your girl."

He groaned and followed Martinez out of the station. "We ain't takin' your car."

"Yes, we are. It's unmarked and doesn't smell like apple pie and chicken." He unlocked his car.

"T needed help deliverin' food. You gonna blame me for bein' a good person?" He got in Martinez's car. "Smells like ass in here."

He laughed. "That's all you, bro."

"Just drive." He gazed out the window as Martinez's drove, and he thought whether or not to go see **him** as he usually did every month. He hadn't told Carol about it, but he decided he would tell her tonight. He didn't want to leave her in the dark. She'd asked him, but he'd mumbled about work and filing reports. If—Since, they're in a relationship, he wanted to be as open as possibly with her.

"Why're you smilin'?" Martinez eyed him.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road. My face ain't that pretty."

He laughed. "I'll try, vato."

"You'd best do more than try. I'm spoken for, asshole."

"Me too." He showed his wedding band. "Two years in April."

"She drink the years away?"

"No, vato, we're happy. She's carrying my little girl."

"Good for y'all." He meant it.

"Thanks. I'm excited. She wanted a boy, but I got my little girl."

"Got any names?"

"Hell, she's been through fifteen name phases. She's settled Charlotte Mae now."

"It's cute."

"She'll probably change it by tonight."

He chuckled.

"You got kids?"

"Got one. Little girl."

"Lucky man. How old is she?"

"Eight."

"That's a good age." He pulled over and parked in front of Ryan's office. "What's her name?"

"Sophia." He got out of the car. "Looks more like mama, but that's fine by me."

"Really lucky man," he teased.

"Get your ass up here." He climbed the stairs and went up to Ryan's office. "Asshole."

Caesar laughed.

– – –

Carol unlocked the door, Patch ran over and licked Sophia's face off, and Carol set her bags on the counter, checking the messages, removing her jacket. "Take your shoes off." She hung up her jacket and Sophia as Beth called to remind them about the party.

The next message froze Carol and Sophia to the bone.

_"I know you're there. I know where you are. I won't hesitate. I want to see my daughter. Christmas Eve, my house. I'll see you here at six, and don't forget to bring cookies. Have a nice evening, Carol, Daryl and Sophia."_

_ "You have no more messages," _the machine told them.

"He knows?" Sophia turned to her mom. "He knows!"

"Baby, shh. Shh, he doesn't." She bent down. "He's just trying to get into our heads. Okay? Don't worry about it. Go wash up. We'll make cookies. Glenn's been stopping by the library."

She blushed. "I—I don't care."

Carol smiled. Sophia had a crush on Glenn. She would never admit it, but she did. "Let's go make his cookies. I'll let you drizzle."

"Okay, but I'm hiding my gifts, so don't you dare look for them!" She ran upstairs with her bags and closed her bedroom door.

She took her bags upstairs and hid them. She went to the bathroom for the tenth time today and when she came downstairs, Merle was in the living room. "Hey, Merle." She got the ingredients down to make cookies. "Do you need something?"

"Amy's actin' weird." He leaned in the doorframe. "Weird as hell. Do you know what's goin' on?"

"I don't."

"She's gainin' weight."

"Merle Dixon!" she hissed, glaring.

"What? I didn't say it was bad thing. It's goin' to her tits and ass. Damn, woman, what the hell ain't Daryl givin' you?"

She glared.

He eyed her. "You look tense. Y'all right?"

"Of course I am."

"You's pale." He narrowed his eyes. "You're pregnant, ain't you?"

She blinked. "Excuse me?" She crossed her arms. "I'm pregnant?"

"You are?" Sophia exclaimed. "Oh, my gosh! Yay!"

"No. No, no, no, no." She held her hands out. "There was a question mark, Sophia. I'm not. Merle thinks I am." How in the hell does he know? "Why do you think that?"

"I don't. Just askin'." He looked down. "What? I ain't gettin' a hug?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Hey, Uncle Merle."

"Hey, Lil' Dixon. Behavin'?"

"Always."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because she's not." Carol added flour to the bowl and felt sick. "God, I can't fight this bug." She covered her mouth as waves of nausea rolled through her. "What is that smell?"

"Amy's cookin' steak," Merle pointed to the window that was open in the kitchen.

"Oh, God." She bolted out of the kitchen and threw up in the bathroom.

"Mom?" Sophia looked at Merle. "She has food poisoning."

"'Course."

"She would tell me if she was pregnant," Sophia added. "I'd be the first to know. Don't nod at me. I'm right. It's not a baby. It's bad food. Stop smirking!"

He chuckled. "Lil' Dixon, you's so damn bossy. Get your ass up there. I heard y'all was makin' cookies. I like cookies."

"You like food in general." She pulled a chair up and stood on it. "I need that paper."

He handed it to her. "So, if she is pregnant?"

"Caleb Daryl Dixon," Sophia replied. "For my little sister's name, I like Angela. I can call her Angie or Angel."

"No. We ain't namin' no babies Caleb."

She frowned. "It's cute."

"It ain't cute. We ain't namin' him Caleb!"

"O—Okay, fine." She turned away from him.

"Aw, hell." He walked around the chair and bent down. "Don't be upset. It's my shit, not yours."

"Please, don't be mad at me."

"I ain't mad. It's a good name, but not for a Dixon. We don't need another one." He lifted her chin. "Thought you was tough."

"I am."

"I done lost my hearin'. What?"

"I am tough!"

"That's my girl." He ruffled her hair. "You and your mama bring me some cookies when they done."

"You're the first on my long list." Carol handed Sophia an apron and held her breath as she closed the window. "You can go eat dinner."

"Gettin' rid of me, I see."

"Do you want to my 'Kiss My Class' apron that I made in high school and bake cookies with us?"

"Have a nice night."

Sophia and Carol laughed as he left, and they began to make the cookies. Sophia was making sugar cookies for Carl and Rick, Carol was making peanut butter cookies for Lilly and Meghan, chocolate chip white chocolate drizzle for Andrea, Maggie and Glenn—though Glenn will probably horde them—and white chocolate macadamia for Lizzie and Mika and Amy. If they had any leftovers, a mixed batch would go to Lori. She was going to make some for Karen, and she just might. Had it not been for Karen and Merle, Carol wouldn't be here, making cookies, growing Daryl's child. She was the bigger woman here, so she would make cookies for Karen.

––

"You up?" Daryl kicked off his boots, gazing in at Carol, who was reading a hardback book with no cover.

"I couldn't sleep." She sat up, setting the book on the nightstand. "It's late. You're just getting in?"

"Yeah. My damn partner dragged me all over town followin' a new lead. Damn beaner." He dropped on the bed in front of her.

"Don't be mean." She slid her fingers through his hair.

"How was this shoppin' trip? You find that...thing for Rick?"

"It went well, and yes, we got everything we wanted." She leaned over and undid his belt. "Don't get any ideas. I just really hate this belt."

"Why do you hate it?"

Because Ed had used to beat her with one just like it. "I just do." She tugged it off him and tossed it into the bathroom. "Get changed. We need to talk."

"We do." He stood up and grabbed his nightclothes off the dresser, tugging his shirt off. "I saw Andrea today."

"Where?" She dug through the drawer, trying to find the results she had Dr. Porter e-mail her. She printed it off and put it in here.

"At the station. We brought Phillip in, asked him 'bout the usual." He removed his jeans and tugged on his T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Is he a suspect?"

"He should be, but he ain't." He flicked off the light. "She was askin' me 'bout Amy then stopped when he called to her."

"He's not abusing her, is he?"

"No. He's a manipulative, though. He likes his control. He probably has her right under his thumb. She ain't a wife to him. She's a cover."

"So, what? He's a serial killer? Or is he just gay?"

"I don't know. It could be my own opinion." He climbed into bed. "I hate Phillip, got Merle arrested for B and E. He wasn't even there. He was shitfaced and was humpin' a damn horse."

She giggled. "A—a horse?"

"Scarrin' as shit." He shook his head and clasped her hand. "We gotta talk."

"Good, because I have news. You can go first."

"I've been lyin' to you."

Her heart stopped. "About what?" Was he seeing Karen? Did he love her? Was he leaving Carol for Karen? Was Noah his son? She felt sick. Did he not love her? She stopped her mind and just listened to him.

"I don't gotta work tomorrow. On twenty-fourth day of a month, I go see my father." He felt her instantly relax. "I tell him 'bout Merle and me. It pisses him off too."

"Are you going tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I want you to come with me, but not tomorrow. I gotta ask him 'bout an inside job. I don't want you to hear that shit."

She nodded. "I'd love to. Whenever you're ready."

He half-smiled. "I love you, Carol."

"I love you more." She leaned over, but he leaned back when she tried to kiss him. "What?"

"There ain't no way in hell you love me more than I love you."

"This is a ploy to get laid, but its working." He laughed, and she kissed him, her mind going blank as he kissed her deeper.

"Wait." He pulled back. "What did you wanna to talk 'bout?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"But you said we needed to talk. 'Bout what?"

"It's nothing. I—I got my answer." She slid her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him. If Daryl loved her more than she loved him, she had no worries about tomorrow morning.

– – –

Amy and Merle joined them for breakfast, Carol had been snacking on crackers, but secretly since Daryl was helping her cook. He made eggs, she made pancakes, biscuits, and bacon. She'd worked through the smells, and she threw up in trashcan when Daryl went to wake Sophia for breakfast. Thank God today was the last day she had to hide her pregnancy.

Lori came by with Carl and asked if Sophia wanted to join them. They were going to get pictures made with Santa, and even though Sophia had gotten hers, Carol sent her anyway.

"But Mom—"

"Smile pretty. Grandpa will love more pictures of his little granddaughter."

"I'll have her back as soon as possible," Lori promised.

"There's no rush."

"I have to finish my gift for Lizzie, so hurrying would be—"

"Have fun!" Carol smiled and waved, closing the door as they left.

"You's either horny as hell or got somethin' to do or tell that she ain't supposed to know 'bout." Merle sat down on the couch. "Wrappin' gifts?"

"No. We need to talk, though."

"We?" Daryl smacked Merle in the back of the head for sitting on his file, Merle got up and moved beside Carol. "Bad or good?"

"Hopefully good." Amy sat down on the couch with her glass of water and a biscuit. "That was good, by the way. I love biscuits."

"Thanks." She crossed her arms and moved behind the couch. "We have something important to tell you. Amy."

"What?" She looked over her shoulder. "You were supposed to—Fine. Fine." She rubbed her hands together and exhaled. "Okay."

"Any hour now, darlin'."

"What the hell? I'm pregnant." She met his eyes.

Merle passed out.

"Okay. Good talk." She took a drink of water. "It's your turn, Carol," Amy said while Daryl called to Merle.

He shook his head. "Congratulations, Amy." He half-smiled.

"Oh, don't congratulate me." She took another drink of water, and he frowned.

"Daryl, don't panic," Carol began.

"When you tell him not to panic, it gives him incentive to panic," Amy pointed out.

"Don't you have biscuits to eat?" Carol hissed, and Amy picked up the biscuit and nibbled on it.

"You all right, Carol?" Daryl searched her eyes. "You ain't got that flu, do you?"

"No, I don't. I didn't have food poisoning either. It's nothing detrimental to my health." He seemed to be holding his breath. "It's a baby. Our baby."

"You're gonna be a daddy too!" Amy smiled. "Congratulations!"

He laughed. "That's funny. Y'all's both pregnant. Good joke." He went over to Merle and kicked his side lightly. "Hey, it's a joke, bro."

Amy and Carol exchanged worried glances, and Carol pulled him into the kitchen by his arm. She faced him and closed the space between them. "I know you're freaking out."

"No, I ain't freakin' out. I'm fine."

"Daryl, you're turning blue. Breathe."

"A—a baby? Like a fetus?" He tentatively touched her stomach, she moved his hand to proper spot, and he met her eyes. "A baby?" He began to calm. "Our baby."

"Yes, our baby." She smiled as he put both of his hands on her stomach. "Dr. Porter told me everything is looks good, and the baby's healthy."

"We're going to be parents." His lips twitched. "I have to go." He walked out of the kitchen then out of the apartment.

"Uh, Daryl?" She stepped into the living room. "Did that just happen?"

"Merle?" Amy lightly slapped his face. "Merle? Earth to Merle?" She met Carol's eyes. "I think I killed him."

He moaned, waking. "Gonna be a daddy."

"Yes, you are."

He went out again.

"I should stop saying that, huh?"

"Yes." She eyed the door, and it opened. "Dar—"

He came back inside. "Merle, get your ugly ass up. Let's go." He grabbed his shirt and hauled him up and out of the apartment.

"Daryl!" Carol tried to catch them, but they were gone before she opened the door. "So, not panicking is off the table?"

"He just stole my boyfriend." Amy stood up. "Jackass! You don't abandon pregnant women!"

"Apparently Dixons do." She sighed. "I thought he was talking it so well too. He didn't faint or anything. I was wrong obviously."

"I need a drink."

"Apple juice neat?" Carol mused.

"Son of a bitch. I forgot I can't drink. I also forgot to take my pill. Obviously, because I'm pregnant. I should really make notes." She shook her head. "I'll take orange juice with ice."

"All right."


End file.
